univercity
by bruna-yasha
Summary: um mundo diferente, cheio de intrigas, confusões e romances, que é a univercidade, onde Inuyasha e os outros vão ter que aprender a viver sozinho. Inu&Ka, Mi&Sa, Sesshy
1. Chapter 1

**Oi pessoal! Olha eu aqui postando fic nova! Espero que vocês curtam!**

**E me mandem REVIEWS! Eu vou tentar reponde-las, valeu!**

**UNIVERCITY**

**1°-Parte – Chegando ao Campus!**

(Kagome) – "_eu nem acredito que esteja aqui!"_

ela observa a entrada do campus do outro lado da rua lembrando-se de quanto se esforçará para chegar até ali. Quando os gritos de duas a tiram de seus pensamentos...

(Sango e Rin) – KAGOME! AQUI!

Kagome reconhece as amigas de parte de sua infância. Sango que já estava na universidade a 1 ano em seu curso de artes cênicas, Rin entrará agora para seu curso de pedagogia...

(Kagome) – SANGO! RIN!

Na pressa de falar com as amigas, Kagome atravessa a rua sem prestar atenção e quase é atropelada por uma moto, mas o motoqueiro desvia dela, perde o equilíbrio e cai...

(Kagome preocupada) – oh, meu Deus! Você está bem?

(motoqueiro irritado) – Você esta maluca de atravessa a rua sem olhar! É idiota ou o que?

(Kagome) – desculpe. Eu estava distraída...

(Sango preocupada) – minha nossa, vocês estão bem?

(Kagome se vira para Sango) – tudo bem, Sango!

(motoqueiro) – essa baka é sua conhecida, Sango?

(Sango) – ela é minha amiga, Inuyasha!

(Kagome) – Inu... Yasha... – (ela olha para ele sem o capacete, cabelos prateados compridos, olhos dourados e o par de orelhinhas sobre a cabeça) – Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha levantando a sua super moto) – Esse é meu nome porque?

(Kagome emocionada) – oh, meu deus. Inuyasha! – (dize pulando no pescoço dele)

(Inuyasha sem entender nada) – O que deu em você?

(Kagome se tocando do que fez e corada) – Você é o Inuyasha Taisho, filho da senhora Izaio Taisho e Inu Taisho não é?

(Inuyasha) – olha se você é mais uma garotinha tentando alguma coisa com um dos herdeiros das corporações Taisho...

(Kagome) – oh céus! É claro que você não se lembra de mim! – (dize sem saber onde enviar a cara) – minha mãe trabalhou em sua casa! Foi sua babá, quando era pequeno, brincávamos juntos...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome... Kagome Higurashi? – (dize apontando para ela)

(Kagome feliz por ele ter lembrado) – isso.

(Inuyasha supresso) – meu Deus! Não vejo você a o que? 13 anos?

(Kagome) – a ultima vez que o vi tinha 6 anos, é! É isso mesmo! 13 anos!

(Sango) – peraê, vocês se conhecem?

(Kagome) – nos conhecemos quando éramos crianças!

Kagome e Inuyasha não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro até que...

(Rin) – Hei são 7:30! Estamos atrasadas!

(Sango) – ai droga, xau! – (diz e sai correndo e puxando Rin)

(Inuyasha) – Essas suas amigas são meio doidas né?

(Kagome) – é, mas você também já é amigo da Sango!

(Inuyasha ri) – é! Ela entrou na faculdade ano passado e é o grande amor da vida do meu amigo, Mirok, apesar dele ter milhões de amores, mas acho que de certa forma Sango é especial pra ele!

(Kagome) – sei! Hei, você não vai se atrasar para sua aula? Eu só vou ter aula no 2° período, vim pra ver as meninas.

(Inuyasha) – eu também não terei aula agora! Vim fazer a biblioteca, fazer uma pesquisa!

(Kagome) – bem eu vou aproveitar que estou aqui pra dar uma volta e conhecer o campus.

(Inuyasha) – pois ótimo! Vou para a biblioteca depois e posso te mostrar o campus. Isso é se você for comigo alimentar meu alien? – (diz tamborilando na barriga)

(Kagome) – Claro! 13 anos que não nos vemos temos muita conversa para por em dia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Kikyou) – Hei Mirok!

(Mirok) – Ham? ... Ah, oi Kikyou!

(Kikyou) – cadê o idiota do seu amigo?

(Mirok em tom de bronca) – Kikyou! Isso é jeito de se falar do seu love?

(Kikyou) – ai, Mirok! Cadê o Inuyasha?

(Mirok) – eu não sei! ele ia para a biblioteca hoje! Mais acabo de vir de lá e nada dele!

(Kikyou) – ótimo! A onde aquele hanyou imbecil se meteu?

(Kagura se aproxima de Kikyou) – hei Kikyou! Eu sei onde o Inuyasha anda!

(Kikyou) – sabe? Pois me diz!

(Kagura) – tá na lanchonete com um caloura!

(Kikyou) – com uma caloura? Obrigada pela informação, Kagura! – (e sai furiosa atrás do Inuyasha)

(Mirok) – xau, viu Kikyou! Nossa quanta educação!

(Kagura) – Deixa ela, Mirok!

(Mirok) – hei Kagura! Tá afim de sair hoje a noite?

(Kagura) – um encontro com você? ¬¬

(Mirok) – É!

(Kagura) – Olha só Mirok...

Mirok nesse momento vê Sango passar...

(Mirok) – é melhor deixar pra depois! Xau! – (e vai falar com a Sango) – oi Sango.

(Sango) – oi Mirok! Essa é minha amiga Rin!

(Mirok) – há oi!

(Rin) – oi!

(Sango) – Mirok a gente tá atrasada! Depois a gente se fala, tá!

(Mirok) – então topa ir almoçar comigo, Sango?

(Sango) – almoço vai ser legal!

(Mirok) – e você também tá convidada viu, Rin!

(Rin) – Tá brigada!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – Pois é eu to no 3° ano de direito e quando acabar quero fazer concurso para promotor.

(Kagome) – eu pensava que você cuidaria dos negócios do seu pai...

(Inuyasha) – meu meio-irmão já é suficiente pra cuidar de tudo. E você tá cursando o que?

(Kagome) – medicina veterinária. sempre adorei bichos!

(Inuyasha) – você sempre quis isso desde menina, não é! Me lembro de um gatinha que te dei antes de você ir embora.

(Kagome) – é a Teca, ficou na casa de mamãe!

(Inuyasha) – é, aquela coisa ainda esta viva!

(Kagome) – não fala assim! Chato...

(Inuyasha) – e então... onde você tá morando, aqui na cidade?

(Kagome) – ham... por enquanto eu to em uma pensão. As meninas estão tentando arranjar um lugar aonde elas moram, mais a republica onde elas estão esta lotada e eu to meio perdida por aqui!

(Inuyasha) – eu moro em um prédio de das construtoras do papai. Tem um ap. desocupado... vou falar com o papai e você pode se ficar nele!

(Kagome) – Inu... não precisa! Eu me viro sozinha!

(Inuyasha) – qual é, Kagome? Meus pais vão adorar saber que nos encontramos e não esperariam menos de mim, sem contar que vão adorar revela, eles tem uma foto da gente quando éramos crianças, em cima da lareira da sala lá de casa! Você não é mais aquela garotinha, Kagome.

(Kagome) – também tenho uma foto da gente no mural do meu quarto. você também cresceu! Só o reconheci por causa das suas orelhinhas inconfundíveis. – (dize apontando para as orelhas dele)

(Inuyasha) – hei me lembrei que você vivia querendo mexer nas minhas orelhas! – (dize tampando as orelhas com as mãos)

(Kagome rir) – e você era chato e não deixava!

Os dois riam quando Kikyou chegou...

(Kikyou sonsa) – a conversa esta animada em?

(Inuyasha) – hãm? Ah.. oi Kikyou!

(Kikyou) – oiii "meu" amor!

(Inuyasha) – deixa eu te apresentar essa é a Kagome, uma amiga de infância e Kagome essa é...

(Kikyou sem acreditar) –Kagome... Kagome Higurashi? A menininha com você na foto da casa de sua mãe? aquela de que sua mãe vive falando?

(Inuyasha) – é a menina da foto sim, Kikyou! Kagome, a Kikyou é minha... na... – (Inuyasha estava hesitando)

(Kikyou chateada) – NAMORADA! Eu sou a namorada dele!

(Kagome) – prazer em conhecê-la...

(Kikyou ignorando Kagome) – inu, querido, você vai chegar atrasado para sua aula!

(Inuyasha olha para seu relógio de pulso) – que droga! Eu perdi a hora! – (ele pega o celular da bolsa) – me diz seu telefone ou o da pensão, e anota o meu!

(Kagome pega seu celular também) – tá certo!

Trocam os telefones sob os olhares furiosos de Kikyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha caminha para sua sala ao lado de Kikyou...

(Inuyasha) – Mamãe vai adorar a novidade.

(Kikyou) – é claro que vai... ela não fala de outra coisa, quando vou lá, é só da sua namoradinha da infância... "ela adorava o Inuzinho! Principalmente das orelhinhas dele!" – (dize imitando a mãe do Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – Kikyou! A mamãe só tem bira com você. Por que você não gosta muito do fato de eu ser um hanyou!

(Kikyou) – tá eu sei! – (dize com desdém) – mais você não precisa ficar todo atencioso com aquela menina!

(Inuyasha abre um sorriso e começa a fazer cosquinhas em Kikyou) – está com ciúmes!

(Kikyou com raiva) – você é um baka, mesmo... eu tenho um ensaio para o desfile de amanhã a noite, então depois a gente se vê.

(Inuyasha) – eu vou poder ir te ver dessa fez né?

(Kikyou enrolando) – Inu.. não você sabe que eu fico com vergonha.

(Inuyasha) – é incrível que depois de todas as noites juntos você ainda tem vergonha de mim! Mas tá tudo bem! Eu vou, depois das aulas, no escritório de papai, vou falar com ele sobre o apê para Kagome...

(Kikyou) – o que?

(Inuyasha) – ela ainda não tem onde ficar, ai me lembrei que tinha um apartamento desocupado lá no meu prédio...

(Kikyou) – no seu prédio... que é um apartamento por andar?

(Inuyasha) – é .. tá desocupado e já é até mobiliado. Não é perfeito?

(Kikyou) – é... é perfeito! Por que você não ofereceu logo a sua cama para ela?

(Inuyasha) – Kikyou... ela é minha amiga e ...

(Kikyou) – depois a gente se fala Inuyasha. Xau!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

em um restaurante...

Mirok, Sango e Rin terminavam o almoço...

(Mirok) – que tal sobremesa?

(Rin) – ih! Eu vou passar essa! Tenho aula em 10 minutos, pede a conta Mirok e vamos rachar.

(Mirok) – esquece, Rin o almoço fica por minha conta, na próxima vocês pagam o meu almoço.

(Rin) – tá certo, Mirok. Então eu já vou, xau!

(Mirok e Sango) – xau!

(Mirok) – você me acompanha na sobremesa?

(Sango) – claro! que tal sorvete?

(Mirok) – leu os meus pensamentos! – (ele pede os sorvetes) – Sango... sábado que vem, vai rolar a festa de aniversario do irmão do Inu e ele me convidou, quer ir comigo?

(Sango) – hãm... é... claro! eu iria adorar!

(mio quase não se contendo) – ótimo! Eu te pego a 10 tá?

(Sango) – perfeito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

de noite Kagome, Rin estão lanchando na lanchonete que Sango trabalha...

(Sango) – caraca! É muita coincidência!

(Rin) – e ele ainda te convidou para ir morar com ele?

(Kagome corada) – não é para ir morar com ele! É no prédio dele, não diga besteiras, Rin!

(Sango) – você gosta dele, Kagome?

(Rin) – hei! ele não é o garotinho da foto, lá do seu quarto?

(Sango) – é verdade! Como foi que eu não percebi antes...

(Rin) – o primeiro amor da K-Chan...

(Kagome quase morre engasgada e corada) – d... de... onde vocês tiraram isso!

(Sango ) – você tá corada...

(Rin ) – e gaguejando!

(Sango) – ele tem namorada viu, Kagome!

(Kagome tentando disfarçar a tristeza) – é eu sei...

(Rin em tom de bronca) – SANGO! Deixou a K-chan triste.

(Sango) – fica assim não! A Kikyou é a maior chata! Pelo que Mirok fala ela nem aceita direito ele ser um hanyou. Você ainda tem chances!

(Kagome vermelha de raiva ou vergonha?) – qual o problema de vocês duas? Já dize que não tem nada a ver.

titiitirititi – **(o celular de Kagome tocando hehehe)**

(Kagome pega o aparelho) – alô.

(Inuyasha do outro lado da linha) – Kagome, onde você tá? Eu falei com o meu pai e vou te buscar pra te levar pro apê. A mamãe quando soube pirou e já ta no lá arrumando o lugar e esperando a gente chegar!onde fica a pensão?

(Kagome) – na verdade. Eu to na lanchonete que a Sango trabalha fica...

(Inuyasha) – pode deixar o Mirok me leva pra jantar ai pelo menos uma vez por semana. Me espera que eu to indo te buscar! 10 minutos e eu to ai. Xau!

(Kagome) – xau!

(Sango) – era ele?

(Kagome corada) – era.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

10 minutos depois Inuyasha pegou Kagome e foram buscar as malas dela na pensão e seguiram para o prédio, chegaram e logo foram recepcionados por Izaio, mãe de Inuyasha.

(Izaio) – Kagome, querida! Meu deus você está uma mulher feita!

(Kagome) – é um prazer revê-la, Sra. Taisho!

(Izaio) – Sra. Taisho? Você sempre me chamou de tia? Se começar a me chamar de Sra. Taisho, vou ficar decepcionada.

(Kagome ri) – tudo bem, tia!

(Inuyasha) – vamos subir, para ver o apartamento?

(Kagome e Izaio) – vamos.

eles entraram no elevador e subiram para o ultimo andar, antes da cobertura...

(Izaio) – tinha um no 3 andar, mas quero que fique o mais perto possível do Inuzinho, caso aconteça é melhor tê-lo por perto, nunca se sabe quando pode aparecer uma barata ou um pote duro para se abrir...

(Inuyasha) – quer dizer que vou ser o abridor de potes e matador de baratas?

(Izaio) – não necessariamente, pode ser que apareça uma aranha...

(Inuyasha) – FEH!

(Izaio) – e olhe essas suas grosserias. quero que tome conta da Kagomezinha.

(Kagome) – tia, não precisa tudo isso.

(Inuyasha) – tudo bem, Kagome. Eu também prefiro assim...

o elevador para no 24 andar, que é o ultimo andar antes da cobertura, abre dando passagem para um pequeno hall, com um sofázinho de dois lugares, Inuyasha se adiantou as duas mulheres e digitou um código no pequeno teclado ao lado da porta e essa se abre para uma sala ampla toda decorada em tons de branco, cáqui e almofadas verdes sobre o sofá dando mais cor ao ambiente.

(Kagome admirada com o local) – Ah, meu deus!

(Inuyasha entrega um papel com a senha da porta para Kagome) – toma é a senha da entrada. Você pode mudá-la depois, só eu a conheço, mas você deve preferir ter mais privacidade!

(Kagome) – Eu não posso ficar aqui...

(Izaio) – pode e vai ficar, querida. Venha vou lhe mostra o resto do lugar.

(Kagome) – Mas...

(Inuyasha) – Nada de "mas", Kagome! Papai vai ficar chateado se você não aceitar ficar aqui.

(Izaio) – eu também irei ficar muito chateada. Venha ver agora o resto do apartamento...

o apartamento era todo maravilhoso. Todo decorado em tons pasteis, com uma cozinha completa, um quarto de hospedes, um banheiro social, uma varanda que dava na sala, o quarto principal que era enorme, todo decorado em branco e coral, a cama de tamanho "king" estava coberta para lençóis de algodão puro, branco com botões de rosas róseos, Izaio apontou para uma coleção de bailarinas de porcelanas brancas, sobre a penteadeira, que Kagome reconheceu a coleção que pertencia a Izaio e ela achava linda quando era criança. Izaio lhe dize que as havia guardado para dá-las a ela. Kagome percebeu dois buquês de flores um de tulipas amarelas que tinha um cartão assinado em nome da família Taisho e o outro de flores do campo, multicoloridas, Kagome procurou pelo cartão, mas esse não havia...

(Izaio percebendo a procura de Kagome) – foi Inuzinho. Dize para ele que eram flores muito simples que ele devia comprar outras... talvez rosas...

(Inuyasha) – Mãe, já dize que essas são as favoritas de Kagome... ou... pelo menos eram. Colhíamos sempre que íamos a casa de campo.

Kagome ficou estarrecida... ele ainda lembrava de suas flores favoritas, sentiu suas bochechas corarem...

(Kagome) – ainda são as minhas favoritas.., obrigada, Inu. É incrível que ainda se lembre...

(Inuyasha) – flores do campo, simples e delicadas, como... você.

Izaio observava os dois jovens corados, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Mas logo percebeu que ambos estavam sem graça...

(Izaio) – venha, querida. Vou lhe mostrar o banheiro do quarto principal.

O banheiro era fabuloso, espaçoso e com uma banheira "de sonhos" e Inuyasha lhe mostrou também a pequena varanda, para qual se tinha aceso pelo quarto, continha uma pequena mesa branca e duas cadeiras, tudo branco...

Resumindo o apartamento era o máximo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

de volta a sala, Inu logo se "largou" no sofá de tom cáqui claro...

(Izaio) – Inuyasha, não ponha os pés no sofá vai sujá-los! Kagome, querida, não deixe esse folgado se acomodar, e eu fiz um supermercado básico para você! Acho que não esqueci nada...

(Kagome) – tia, não precisava...

(Izaio) – precisava sim, senhora! Eu tenho que ir meus amores, Taisho está me esperando em casa.

(Inuyasha) – Xau, mãe!

(Kagome) – até mais tia Izaio.

(Izaio) – tchau. E Inuyasha, não esqueça de convidar Kagome para o aniversário do seu irmão.

(Inuyasha) – meio-irmão, mãe, meio!

(Izaio) – esta bem... meio-irmão! Tchau.

Assim que Izaio sai, Inuyasha se levanta do sofá...

(Inuyasha) – vamos ver o que mamãe comprou e depois eu te ensino a mudar o código da porta!

(Kagome) – se só você sabe, não tem problema... é... quer dizer eu tenho certeza que você não vai me roubar.

(Inuyasha) – só se for à geladeira!

Já na cozinha...

(Inuyasha enfiado na geladeira) – pão, queijo, presunto, alface, tomate, bacon... acho que vai dar pra fazer um sanduíche – (Inu para e começa a rir) – hehe... mamãe deixou um bilhetinho dizendo pra mim não atacar a sua geladeira porque ela fez supermercado para mim também – (dize pondo as coisa de volta) – e que compro macarãozinho pra mim!

(Kagome corada) – Inu... obrigado pelas flores e por tudo!

(Inuyasha) – imagina, não foi nada. É muito bom te ver de novo, K-chan.

(Kagome) – também acho muito te ver de novo. Inu-kun.

Kagome abraça Inuyasha e ele sente o coração dar uma parada...

(Inuyasha) – _"sakuras... o cheiro dela ainda é o mesmo cheiro, que ficou gravado em minhas lembranças... sakuras!" – _hei, K-chan! É melhor eu ir. Tenho aula amanhã no primeiro turno amanhã!

(Kagome) – tá certo!

(Inuyasha) – você tem aula amanhã cedo? Se quiser carona!

(Kagome) – amanhã não terei aula, mas obrigada!

(Inuyasha) – então xau!

(Kagome) – xau, Inuyasha!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**oi pessoal! Tomara que você gostem dessa nova fic! Mandem reviews! Bjos... Xau...**


	2. curtindo o novo apê

**Oi galera! Espero que curtam esse cap eu adorei escrevê-lo! **

**Tenho muitos planos para essa fic e esperam que curtam tanto quanto eu e Lis (my best friend), ela também é super fã do Inu!**

**b-jos Lis! **

**UNIVERCITY**

**2°-Parte – Curtindo o novo apartamento**

no dia seguinte Kagome acorda com o som da campainha, já eram 9 e meia da manhã, nunca dormia até àquela hora, mas o que havia de mal não teria aula naquele dia e sua nova cama estava tão quentinha e aconchegante, ao contrario do tempo frio que não era nada convidativo a sair de sua cama, 15°c, é logo seria inverno e começaria a nevar! Ela adorava neve! A campainha tocou mais uma vez e não havia jeito Kagome tinha que sair da cama... calçou suas pantufas de coelhinho e com as mãos tentou desamassar um pouco a sua camisola, estilo blusão da "Sakura Card Captor" e assim que sai do quarto, vê a porta da frente se abrindo, revelando assim Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha olha para Kagome e rir da cena, os cabelos em desalinho, a camisola e as pantufas infantis e os olhos inchados de sono) – hei, menina! Chama sua mãe pra mim.

(Kagome esfregando os olhos) – dããmm... seu sem graça!

(Inuyasha) – desculpe, Kagome, mas blusão da Sakura e pantufas de coelhinhos...

(Kagome zangada) – o que é que tem? E se você já tem a senha... porque tocou a campainha?

(Inuyasha zombando) – ora, sei lá, você podia ta andando pelada pela casa...

(Kagome) – esse risco você não corre. Não tenho esse costume. Você não devia tá na faculdade?

(Inuyasha) – minhas aulas de hoje foram canceladas e mamãe mandou vir te buscar. Vamos!

(Kagome fazendo beicinho) – agora? Minha caminha tá tão confortável...

(Inuyasha) – vamos neném, ponha sua roupinha de colegial que a mamãe esta nos esperando.

(Kagome) – Seu chato... – (dize e depois deu a língua para ele)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha para o carro e logo Izaio vem ao encontro de Kagome...

(Izaio) – venha querida, vamos às compras!

(Kagome) – O que?

(Izaio) – sempre quis ter uma filha para fazermos compras juntas. E como Deus não me deu uma, quero que você venha comigo.

(Kagome) – tia eu não devo, já estou abusando de mais de vocês...

(Izaio) – você adorava ir as compras comigo, quando era menininha. E também quero que você esteja linda no aniversario do irmãozinho do Inuzinho.

(Inuyasha) – MEIO-IRMÃO, O SESSHOUMARU É MEU MEIO-IRMÃO!

(Izaio) – que seja! Vamos querida! tchau Inuzinho!

(Kagome) – está bem! – (tirando onda) – Xau, "Inuzinho"!

(Inuyasha) – Feh!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

longe dali no apartamento da Kikyou...

(Kikyou) – pois é, agora apareceu essa tal de Kagome!

(?) – Você acha que essa menina pode atrapalhar nossos planos?

(Kikyou) – creio que não. Inuyasha é louco por mim! Ela não será uma ameaça Narak!

(Narak) – eu conto com você para por as mãos em parte dos negócios dos Taishos, minha querida!

(Kikyou) – e não se esqueça da jóia, meu amor!

(Narak) – é claro que não! Mas agora você terá que dar mais atenção para o hanyou idiota...

(Kikyou) – eu sei é uma lastima!

(Narak) – mas por hora é melhor você voltar para cama, aqui comigo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De noitinha, Kagome esta guardando milhares de coisas que Izaio fez questão lhe dar, eram roupas, sapatos, maquiagens e até lingeries, a senhora Taisho mal permitia que Kagome abrisse a boca, muito menos se fosse para dizer que era coisas de mais, em quanto ela lhe empurrava pilhas e pilhas de roupas para que ela experimentasse e arrastava de loja em loja, enchendo-a de pacotes.

Kagome já não sabia o que fazer, estava totalmente desconcertada, mas Izaio estava radiante, dizia que adoraria ter tido uma menina para que juntas passassem o dia fazendo compras e que sempre viu em Kagome essa filha, já que às vezes ela levava Kagome para fazer compras e se divertia muito juntas, comprando vestidinhos, fitas, presilhas e bonecas, que era a parte que Kagome mais gostava, Izaio sentiu muito quando Kagome e a mãe partiram.

Em meio às sacolas de peças intimas, Kagome encontrou uma camisola de seda branca e renda, provavelmente escolhida por Izaio, ela observava a camisola... não... definitivamente aquela não era uma camisola para ela, era sexy de mais. _"feita para uma noite de amor" _pensou Kagome, enquanto ruborizava. Imaginava como seria usá-la para ... Inuyasha? Seria aquele tipo de camisola que Kikyou usa? Será que Inu gosta? É claro... na Kikyou! Afinal ela é bonita e sensual, com o corpo ideal para aquele tipo de peça e com certeza não ficaria envergonhada de usá-la...

Absolutamente não... jamais usaria aquela camisola! Muito menos para Inuyasha! Ele era apenas um... amigo? talvez daria para Sango ou Rin...

Kagome foi tirada de seus devaneios pelo som da campainha. Ela sai do quarto, abre a porta e dá de cara com Inuyasha e cora...

(Inuyasha) – oi, menina! Já jantou? A Kikyou tinha um desfile e ela não gosta que eu vá! Então resolvi te fazer companhia. Que tal pedirmos umas pizzas? Eu comprei uns dvds novos de terror!

(Kagome) – tudo bem! Entra ai! Vou terminar de guarda as coisa que sua mãe me deu.

(Inuyasha) – Tá beleza!

Kagome volta para o quarto e esconde a camisola e um pouco depois entra no quarto...

(Inuyasha) – já pedi a pizza! Espero que goste de frango com catupiri **gente eu não sei se escreve assim mais é aquele queijo **e calabresa. – (Inuyasha olha o horror de pacotes) – hum... a mamãe fez a festa com você! – (Inuyasha começa a mexer nos pacotes)

(Kagome) – eu cansei de dizer para ela que estava exagerando.

(Inuyasha) – Deixa k-chan. Ela sempre quis ter uma filha e adora você. Ela sempre tentava arrastar eu e sesshoumaru, mas nenhum de nós tínhamos saco para experimentar muita coisa. Ela comprou da tudo mesmo e... – (ele para ao ver uma das peças de dentro da sacola que ele mexia no momento) -- ...Nossa Kagome, nunca pensei que você usa-se uma calcinha assim!

Inuyasha mostrava um calcinha (minúscula) de renda branca e laçinhos do lado. Kagome sente as faces queimarem de vergonha, com certeza devia fazer par com a camisola escolhida por Izaio...

(Kagome finalmente saindo do choque de ver aquela peça nas mãos do Inuyasha, sem falar no que ele estaria pensando dela) – LARGA ISSO! – (conseguiu falar)

(Inuyasha provocando-a) – Kagome... Kagome... quem diria, hei!

(Kagome ultravermelha) – ME DÁ ISSO!

Inuyasha levanta a peça deixando-a longe do alcance de Kagome, ele a balança como se ela fosse uma bandeirinha enquanto Kagome pula tentando pegá-la de volta...

(Kagome furiosa) – ME DÁ ISSO SEU, BAKA!

(Inuyasha) – ora, Kagome nunca pensei que ...

(Kagome) – AAAAHHHH!

Em meio aos pulos Kagome pisa em um papel no chão e escorrega, na tentativa de não cair se segura na blusa de Inuyasha, mas faz e levá-lo junto, por sorte eles caem sobre a cama, um sobre o outro em uma posição um tanto quanto... constrangedora. Os dois coram, mas não conseguem desviar seus olhares. Inuyasha sem se dar conta do que está fazendo tira uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos de Kagome, como se fosse para observá-los melhor, ele passa a fitar os lábios de Kagome e com a mão ainda segurando o rosto da menina, com o polegar ele faz o contorno dos lábios dela e se aproxima lentamente os seus... o tempo parecia suspenso... não existia mais nada além deles e do beijo que estava por vir, Kagome sentia a respiração quente de Inuyasha em seu rosto, fechou os olhos, entreabriu os lábios, em um convite silencioso e expectativa do que esta por vir... **...DIMDOM...** toca a campainha, assustando-os, Kagome se desviar dos braços de Inuyasha...

(Kagome corada) – s... será... que... é a pizza?

(Inuyasha também corado) – n... não... eu acabei de pedir!

(Kagome) – eu vou ver quem é.

Kagome corre para abrir a porta e fugir de Inuyasha. Enquanto ele não sabia dizer se agradecia ou amaldiçoava a "bendita" campainha.

Kagome abre a porta e ...

(Sango e Rin) – OOOOIIIII!

(Kagome) – Sango? Rin?

(Rin já invadindo a casa) – nossa esse lugar é d!

(Sango) – espero que a gente não esteja incomodando! Alugamos uns filmes e compramos brigadeiro!

(Kagome) – he...

(Rin) – vamos fazer a noite do pijama das meninas, como antigamente!

(Inuyasha interrompendo) – noite do pijama até que é legal. Mais não vai ser das meninas só não.

(Sango e Rin) – INUYASHA! – (as duas se viram para Kagome e falam sussurrando) – o que ele tá fazendo aqui?

(Inuyasha ¬¬) – eu to ouvindo viu! E vim trousse uns filmes também. – (ele pega a sacola de filmes da mão da Sango e começa a olhar os filmes) – eu espero que não sejam aqueles romances melosos!

(Kagome) – pedimos pizza também!

(Sango Oo) – você trouxe um pijama também?

(Kagome e Inuyasha corados) – é claro que não!

(Sango) – eu perguntei porque vamos fazer uma noite de pijamas. Pra isso que vocês acham que eu tava pensando não se usa pijama mesmo...

(Inuyasha) – O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE A GENTE ACHAVA QUE VOCÊ TAVA ACHANDO?

(Sango) – nada não, nada não...

(Rin) – sem contar com o Souta, o Inuyasha vai ser o primeiro menino que participa de uma dessas nossas reuniões! A gente tem que providenciar a onde dormir, Kagome!

(Inuyasha) – no quarto da Kagome e no de hospedes tem aquelas camas "king"!

(Sango) – será que da pra trazer pra sala?

(Inuyasha) – é só arrastar o sofá! Vou buscar o meu pijama. Volto logo!

E foi só Inu sair para...

(Sango) – o que vocês tavam fazendo aqui sozinhos?

(Rin) – a gente não atrapalhou nada não, né?

(Kagome rubra) – a gente só ia assistir um filme...

(Sango) – desde quando você fica só por que ia assistir um filme? Acho melhor a gente dar o fora Rin!

(Sango) – suas bobas! Vamos logo arrastar o sofá!

Sango, Rin e Kagome arrastam o sofá e a mesinha de centro para dar espaço aos colchões, Inuyasha chegou trazendo o pijama e pegou os colchões para as meninas, que trouxeram os travesseiros e ededrons **gente eu não sei se escrever isso não** colocaram os pijamas, Kagome e seu pijama da sakura, Rin com um babydoll amarelo do "pikachu", Sango um de calça capri azul florido, Inuyasha uma calça de um conjunto de moletom bem surada e uma camiseta branca...

(Sango) – esse é o seu pijama, Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – na verdade ano. é a roupa mais confortável que eu tenho! Eu não uso pijama, durmo pelado!

(Kagome, Sango e Rin coradas) – ah tá!

A campainha toca novamente e o Inu vai receber a pizza...

(Inuyasha) – eu não sei se vai dar para todo mundo!

(Kagome) – você pediu duas pizzas gigantes, Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha) – pois é, se eu soube-se que a Sango e Rin viriam teria pedido quatro.

(Kagome) – e aonde a gente ia por tanta pizza, seu guloso. É por isso que tá ficando barrigudo.

(Inuyasha) – feh! Vou pegar uns pratos e copos pra por refri.

Ele vai para cozinha inspeciona a barriga e depois pega as coisas...

(Sango) – o que a gente vai ver primeiro?

(Inuyasha) – "o chamado 2"

(Rin) – ah,não! eu odiei o primeiro, quase não consegui dormir. Vamos começar por "um príncipe em minha vida"

(Inuyasha) – bah, mané, "um príncipe em minha vida", que tal "o grito"

(Rin) – não. "a nova Cinderela"

(Inuyasha) – "exorcista, o inicio"

(Rin) – "Um amor pra recordar"

(Inuyasha) – feh! Eu não vou assistir nenhum romance bobo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

um tempo depois...

(Sango) – esses filmes são muito lindos. Mas esse "amor pra recordar"...

(Rin enxugando as lagrimas) – mas pelo menos os outros dois tem um final feliz.

(Kagome) – é tão triste ela morrer no final. Não é Inuyasha... ... Inuyasha! Você tá chorando?

Sango e Rin se voltam para ver a cena...

(Inuyasha vira a cara) – eu não tô chorando não!

(Kagome puxando-o pelo cabelo para que ele a encare) – e por que seus olhos estão cheios d'água?

(Inuyasha sussurrando) – foi um cisco que caiu no meu olho...

(as meninas) – sei... sei...

(Inuyasha irritado) – É VERDADE! PORQUE EU IRRIA CHORAR? SÓ PORQUE UM BABACA APAIXONADO FAZ TODAS AS VONTADES DA IDIOTA LÁ, PRA DEPOIS A BAKA MORRER! AGORA VAMOS ASSISTIR OS MEUS FILMES!

(as meninas ¬¬) – tá bem.

Inuyasha se levanta, coloca o cd no DVD e...

(Sango) – peraê, que eu vou no banheiro!

(Inuyasha) – na hora que chega a vez dos meus filmes... ¬¬

(Sango) – é rapidão!

Sango vai ao banheiro correndo e 15 minutos depois ela volta. Inuyasha pega o controle para dar "play" e...

(Rin) – espera eu ir pegar mais refri!

(Sango) – pega a outra pizza também!

(Inuyasha uu')

Rin vai a cozinha põe a pizza no microondas e volta em 10 minutos. Inuyasha vai dar "play" e...

(Kagome) – volto já! Vou beber água!

(Rin) – trás o brigadeiro!

(Kagome ) – tá bom!

(Inuyasha òó)

Kagome volta. Inuyasha vai dar "play" e...

(Sango) – esqueceu as colheres. Deixa que eu pego!

(Inuyasha ÒÓ)

Sango volta. Inuyasha vai dar "play" e...

(Kagome) – hei, Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – JÁ CHEGA! EU VOU DAR PLAY E QUEM SAIR PERDE O COMEÇO DO FILME!

(Kagome óò) – nossa... eu só ia perguntar se você queria brigadeiro.

(Inuyasha Òó) – QUERO NÃO!

(Kagome ¬¬") – seu grosso!

Inuyasha vai dar "play" e...

(Inuyasha ) – hehe... eu vou no banheiro e já volto, tá!

(Sango, Rin e Kagome ¬¬") – tá.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

de madrugada, após finalmente conseguirem assistir aos filmes do Inuyasha. Todos dormiam no colchões na sala, na seguinte ordem: Inu, Kagome, Sango e Rin.

Kagome estava deitada de lado e sentia o peso de um braço sobre seu corpo... onde estava? Ah, sim... a festa de pijamas das meninas... ...espere o Inuyasha estava participando? Estava e com certeza aquele era o braço dele. Nem Sango, nem Rin tinham um braço tão grande. Em seu sono devia ter se abraçado a ela, podia sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca, lenta e profunda.

Lee dormia profundamente e a sensação de estar perto dele era tão boa. Aquecida e protegida era assim que Kagome se sentia. Mas era errado permanecer ali... se mexeu suave mente, e ele continuou apenas respirando em seus cabelos... tinha que tomar cuidado para não acordar nem Sango, nem Rin... virou-se para ficar de frente para ele e tentar acordá-lo. Cutucou-o e ele apenas se mexeu um pouco, resmungando e a apertou mais ainda em seus braços... Kagome começou a pensar na crueldade que era despertá-lo de um sono tão profundo e tranqüilo e alem do mais o abraço era tão quente ao contrário do ar frio da noite. Se aconchegou mais a ele e voltou a adormecer...

De manhã, Kagome e Inuyasha ainda estavam abraçados e ele foi acordado pelos sorrisinhos de Rin e Sango.

(Inuyasha ainda muito sonolento) – do que vocês estão rindo, que não me deixam dormir em paz? – (dize se achegando em Kagome)

Kagome abre os olhos juntamente com Inuyasha, se olham ainda sonolentos e...

(Inuyasha e Kagome juntos) – AHHHHH! PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ ME AGARRANDO?... EU?... EU NÃO TAVA AGARRANDO NINGUÉM!

(Sango) – TÁ.. TÁ.. já chega, querem acordar o resto do mundo com esses gritos?

(Kagome) – você tava me agarrando, sim.

(Inuyasha) – é claro que não, baka! você foi que tava me assediando sexualmente!

(Kagome corada) – O QUE VOCÊ DIZE?

(Inuyasha) – VOCÊ OUVIU!

(Kagome) – ORA SEU...

Kagome bate com uma almofada nele...

(Rin abafando o caso e separando os dois) – que coisa! Vamos fazer o café da manhã.

(Inuyasha) – ainda tem o pizza?

(Kagome) – você tem que comer uma coisa saudável pela manhã, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – você não é a minha mãe!

(Sango) – claro que não! Se não você não tavam se agarrando em quanto a gente dormi...

Sango é calada por dois travesseiros voadores arremessados por Kagome e Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

eles já estavam tomando o café...

(Sango) – graças a deus hoje não tem aula e amanha domingo!

(Inuyasha) – que maravilha em?

(Sango) – hei, Inuyasha, o Mirok me convidou pra ir com ele pro aniversario do seu irmão.

(Inuyasha de boca cheia) – meio irmão.

(Kagome) – eu também vou.

(Sango) – com o Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – é comigo e a Kikyou.

(Sango ¬¬) – ah.

(Inuyasha) – hei, Rin, você não quer ir também?

(Rin lendo um jornal) – não sei se vai dar! Eu tava querendo passar a tarde procurando um emprego.

(Inuyasha) – emprego? Você tá atrás de exatamente o que?

(Rin) – qualquer coisa de meio período!

(Kagome) – esqueci de contar, tem um carinha na turma do terceiro ano de veterinária que o avô tem uma petshop e ele me arranjou uma vaga.

(Inuyasha desconfiado) – que carinha é esse?

(Kagome) – acho que você não conhece, o nome dele é Houjyou!

(Inuyasha) – Houjyou? O babaca virgem da universidade tá dando em cima de você? Como ele é otário!

(Kagome) – ele é muito legal tá e não tá dando em cima de mim.

(Sango) – o importante é que a Kagome arranjou alguma coisa.

(Inuyasha) – mas ela arranja coisa muito melhor. Aquele Houjyou tá numa seca monstra, sabe deus se ele não vai querer te agarrar a for...

(Sango ¬¬) – eu tava falando do emprego, Inuyasha, o emprego.

(Inuyasha ¬¬") – Ah tá. O petshop! E falando de emprego, Rin, o meu ir... meio irmão tá procurando uma secretária de meio período, a dele tem filho e não pode cobrir o turno da tarde, se você souber mexer no computador e estiver disposta a tolerar o meu ir... meio irmão. Posso falar com ele.

(Rin) – sério, Inuyasha! Eu fiz vários cursos de computação. Mas olha só tem que ser só como estagiária, por que eu só tenho 17 anos.

(Inuyasha) – Quando você faz 18?

(Rin) – no fim do ano.

(Inuyasha) – sem problema! Eu falo com o todo-poderoso e ele resolve isso!

(as meninas) – o todo-poderoso?

(Inuyasha) – hehe! É o papai. O sesshoumaru é o quase-todo-poderoso!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**espero que você tenham gostado desse cap. O próximo já vai ser a festa do sesshy. **

**Será que ele vai conhecer a Rin e aceitar ela com secretaria?**

**Esperem pra ver no que essa história vai dar! **

**> tas para as Reviews > **

**Oi Erowin Elric:**

**_valeu por tá curtindo a fic. E espero que você continue me mandando Reviews e acompanhado a fic, kissus._**

**Oi Lari-chan: **

**_Eu sei que a forma que o Inu tá tratando a Kagome não é habitual, mas poxa ele não ver ela ao mó tempão, tinha que dar uma colher de chá ao menos no começo. E a fic eu classifiquei como "M" por que eu vou ter mais liberdade de escrever e sim vai ter hentai. Eu MSN sim. Me add! É bcczinha e é da Hotmail. (se eu botar direitinho não sai não sei porque)_ **

**Oi MitZrael Girl:**

_**Eu tento mesmo fazer de um jeito que a gente não se perca fácil, porque tem fic que eu leio que eu me perco muito, mais talvez seja por que eu vivo no mundo da lua. E não se preocupe que vai ter sesshy & Rin, e muitas confusões também. Continue acompanhando e se você se perder em algum momento me dá um toque que eu tento explicar. Kissus e já né! **_

**Oi Nana-PaesLeme:**

_**Eu espero não perder o fio da meada e acabar ficando como as demais de universidades que eu já vi. E sim eu sou anti-Kikyou, mas não da pra por ela pra correr agora não porque ela é a vilã. **_

**Oi nath:**

_**Nath, acompanhando a minha nova fic é bom ver você por aqui também! Kissus!**_

**Oi BRUCZ:**

_**Minha xará! Brigado por ter gostado da "fica comigo" e eu estou pensando se faço ou não uma continuação (tô meio sem idéia pra continuar, se você tiver uma dica!) e nessa fic a Kikyou vai ter que ficar mais um pouco fazendo as vezes de vilã e o pai do Inu, aparece agora no próximo cap. E que bom que você gostou da Izaio também. Espero que curta o Sr. Taisho. B-jos já né! **_

**Oi Katty-chan:**

**_rpz eu não garanto ensinar ninguém não! mais obrigada pelo elogio! kissus. _**

**Oi Tamy-hime: **

**_tudo bem! ser preguiçosa eu tb sou! hehehe _**

**Oi MaryHimura: **

**_com certeza vai ter cenas picantes pode esperar pra ver. > _**


	3. festa

**UNIVERCITY**

**3°-Parte – O Aniversário do Sesshoumaru**

De noite Kagome e Rin estavam se arrumando...

(Kagome) – que tal, Rin?

Kagome usava um vestido cor-de-rosa, de tecido leve, alçinhas e busto franzido, que ia um pouco acima do joelho, um blazer creme com um broche de uma rosa no tom do vestido na lapela e botas de salto também creme e os cabelos haviam sido cacheados e estavam soltos. E um brinco pequeno também rosa. A maquiagem era leve, olhos contornados por um lápis marrom, sombra perolada, um pouco de Blush e um gloss rosinha...

(Rin) – você tá linda.

(Kagome) – e você Rin, bem que podia se arrumar um pouco mais tirar os óculos por exemplo.

Rin usava uma saia marrom em conjunto com um blazer, e uma blusa bege fechada até o ultimo botão e botas de salto baixo...

(Rin) – ah tá. Ai eu fico cega?

(Kagome) – você já experimentou usar lentes. Você tem olhos bonitos, é um tom de azul esverdeando, lindo. Sem fala que você sempre usa umas roupas muito sérias.

(Rin) – Kagome... sabe que não me sinto bem nessas roupas que você e Sango usam!

(Kagome) – ai-ai! Rin, um dia um vamos te mostrar que a menina magricela de óculos grandes, que se dizia ser "o patinho feio", já se transformou em um cisne...

(Rin) – Kagome...

A porta da frente se abre e Inuyasha entra procurando-as...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome? Rin?

(Kagome e Rin) – estamos aqui! – (disseram saindo do quarto)

Inuyasha parou de pensar assim que Kagome apareceu ela estava linda...

(Kagome) – nossa Inu. Você tá muito bonito.

Ele usava uma calça preta com camisa social que ele havia enrolado até o cotovelo, uma gravata vermelha e em uma das mãos ele segurava o terno.

(Kagome) – só que eu não sei se você reparou mais tá frio pra se enrolar as mangas da blusa.

(Inuyasha) – feh! Você e que se esqueceu que eu sou um hanyou e não sinto tanto frio assim. E vamos porque estamos atrasados e eu tenho que ir pegar Kikyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha chega ao prédio de Kikyou e sobe até o apartamento dela. Kagome e Rin o esperam no carro... Inuyasha bate na campainha do apê

(Kikyou) – quem é?

(Inuyasha) – sou eu, Kikyou.

(Kikyou abre a porta) – oi amor. Que tal estou?

(Inuyasha) – você tá divina como sempre.

Kikyou usava um vestido longo, mas com uma fenda que ia um pouco acima da metade da coxa. O tecido aderia a pele, acentuando todas as suas curvas, scarpin **eu não sei escrever isso** preto e salto agulha...

(Kikyou) –obrigada. Espero que não se importe mais convidei a Kagura.

(Kagura) – oi Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha) – oi Kagura! Você também esta muito bonita.

(Kagura) – espero que o seu irmão também ache.

Kagura vestia um micro vestido preto e colado **aquele tipo porque não sai logo nua** e de botas pretas de bico fino e salto. Tanto ela quanto Kikyou tinham a maquiagem muito pesada.

(Inuyasha) – ele é meu meio-irmão.

Os três descem e vão para o carro...

(Kikyou) – ah... você trouxe sua amiguinha Kagome.

(Kagome) – boa noite, Kikyou. A tia Izaio me convidou e o...

(Kikyou) – tia? Você chama a senhora Taisho de tia?

(Kagome) – ela quis assim..

(Kikyou) – Claro, vamos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A mansão dos Taishos era esplendorosa, com um jardim incrível, apesar de estarem no outono, uma piscina maravilhosa e o salão principal onde a festa acontecia, mais no momento Sesshoumaru estava no escritório mal-humorado...

(Sesshoumaru) – detesto essas festas, ficar lá fora perdendo o tempo que seria mais produtivo revisando um contrato o outra coisa.

(Sr Taisho) – como foi que você acabou se tornando um viciado em trabalho? Sesshoumaru, meu filho, Izaio organizou tudo com tanto carinho e você sabe que ela gosta de você como um filho.

(Sesshoumaru) – é só por causa dela que eu estou aqui. Afinal foi ela que me criou depois que minha mãe faleceu.

(Sr Taisho)– assim. Seu irmão falou comigo e lembrou-me que você está precisando de uma assistente de meio período e me pediu para que eu desse o cargo para uma amiguinha dele.

(Sesshoumaru) – ele não deveria falar comigo!

(Sr Taisho)– e desde quando ele consegue falar com você? Sesshoumaru, a meses você está procurando uma pessoa para cobrir o turno da tarde, já que a Sra Hunts não pode cobrir período integral. E até agora não arranjou um funcionaria decente. Pensei porque não pode dá a oportunidade para a amiga do Inuyasha.

(Sesshoumaru) – creio que o senhor já conheça a namorada do seu filho certo. Eu não preciso de uma garota alá Kikyou em meu escritório.

(Sr Taisho)– dê uma chance a menina! Quanto ela ter apenas dezessete anos já foi resolvi...

(Sesshoumaru) – dezessete anos? Ótimo é uma ninfeta.

(Sr Taisho)– eu já dize a seu irmão que a contrataria!

(Sesshoumaru) – então ela vai ser sua assistente?

(Sr Taisho) – ela será contratada e se com um mês ela não der conta do serviço a ponha fora.

(Sesshoumaru contrariado) – está bem.

Um batida na porta e logo Inuyasha entra...

(Inuyasha) – falou com ele pai?

(Sesshoumaru) – obrigado por escolher a minha assistente.

(Inuyasha) – eu não me lembro de ter dirigido a palavra a você.

(Sr Taisho) – não quero que você briguem.

(Sesshoumaru) – eu sempre quis ser filho único, porque você tinha que pôr esse hanyou idiota no mundo.

(Inuyasha) – ele já tinha feito coisa pior, nem sua mãe o quis...

(Izaio entrando no escritório) – INUYASHA! VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES, RAPAIZINHO! – (dize puxando as orelhas de Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – AAIII, MÃE SOLTA! FOI ELE QUE COMEÇOU! PAI!

(Sr Taisho) – nem eu tenho coragem de enfrentar sua mãe com raiva.

(Sesshoumaru) – prende ele em uma coleira.

(Izaio) – VOCÊ TAMBÉM! – (dize pegando a orelha de Sesshoumaru) – OU VOCÊS DOIS SE COMPORTAM HOJE. OU EU TEREI DE CASTIGAR OS DOIS, COMO SE FOSSE AS CRIANÇAS QUE ESTÃO SENDO! E EU POSSO CASTIGÁ-LO TAMBÉM SENHOR SESSHOUMARU PORQUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM É MEU FILHO. ALGUEM DUVIDA DISSO?

(Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru) – não... ninguém duvida disso.

Izaio soltou-os e cada um massageou sua respectiva orelha...

(Izaio num tom como se nada estive-se acontecido) – ótimo. Taisho, querido, posso trazer Kagome até aqui?

(Sr Taisho) – claro, meu amor.

(Izaio) – e você dois se comportem.

Izaio sai do escritório e Kikyou entra com Kagura...

(Kikyou) – vim ver o aniversariante! Feliz aniversario, Sesshoumaru. Isso é pra você. – (dize entregando lhe um caixinha de veludo)

(Sesshoumaru) – obrigado Kikyou. – (dize abrindo a caixa e vendo um relógio de ouro)

(Kagura toda insinuante) -- eu também quero te desejar parabéns. – (ela se pendura no pescoço dele e dá um beijo no rosto) – depois eu dou o seu presente.

(Izaio entrando no escritório novamente) – olha quem está aqui... – (dize puxando Kagome para dentro)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Sango) – fica calma Rin. Vai dar tudo certo!

(Mirok) – o pai do Inuyasha, é gente fina, conheço ele desde que eu era menino.

(Rin) – e o irmão dele?

(Mirok) – o Sesshoumaru?

(Sango) – ele foi eleito o solteiro mais sexy de Tóquio ano passado!

(Mirok) – ou que reverencia!

(Sango) – tá com ciúmes?

(Mirok) – eu sou mais eu! O Sesshoumaru é muito groso.

(Rin) – tá valeu! Eu to bem mais tranqüila!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Sr Taisho) – ora vejam só! Essa não pode ser aquela menininha!

(Kagome) – olá senhor Taisho.

(Sr Taisho) – é muito bom vê-la, querida.

(Sesshoumaru) – olha só quem diria que ela também cresceria!

(Kagome) – oi Sesshoumaru. E feliz aniversário! Isso é pra você! – (dize entregando uma caixa decorada com fitas) – é só uma besteirinha que eu fiz.

(Kikyou desdenhando) – você fez o presente! Típico!

Sesshoumaru lança um olhar fulminante para Kikyou, junto com Inuyasha, e abre o presente...

(Sesshoumaru surpreso) – não acredito! É daqueles chocolates que sua mãe fazia?

(Kagome sorrir) – é a receita dela!

(Izaio) – os meninos sempre brigavam por ele e comiam de mais, e tinham dor de barriga depois. Não vá exagerar e comer tudo de uma vez, Sesshoumaru!

(Sesshoumaru) – eu não sou o imbecil comilão ai!

(Inuyasha) – tá falando de mim?

(Sesshoumaru) – se a carapuça lhe serviu!

(Inuyasha) – Ora seu...

(Sr Taisho) – vocês já vão começar a brigar!

(Izaio) – vamos lá pra fora!

(Inuyasha) – Kagome, cadê a Rin, temos que apresentá-la ao papai?

(Sesshoumaru) – e a mim!

(Kagome) – está com o Mirok e a Sango. Vou chamá-la!

(Sesshoumaru) – depressa. Por que deixaram ela com o pervertido.

(Inuyasha) – sem problema! Ele tá com a Sango, e quando tá com ela não liga pra mais ninguém.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Kagome) – Rin! Vem, que eles querem conhecer você!

(Rin) – rezem por mim!

(Kagome empurrando Rin pelas costas) – Exagerada! – (dize fazendo careta)

as duas seguiram rumo aos Taishos...

(Kagome) – Sr. Taisho! Essa é...

(sr Taisho) – que injustiça é essa? Só Izaio merece ser chamada de tia? E eu?

(Kagome Richard e cora) – tio. Essa é a Rin.

(Sr Taisho) – Inuyasha, nos falou que você precisava de um emprego de meio período! Tem experiência em computador?

(Rin) – s.. Sim, s... senhor, f... fiz vários cursos de computação e um de as... assistência pessoal.

(Sr Taisho) – perfeito! Esperamos por você na segunda-feira. Não é Sesshoumaru?

Rin se vira e dá de cara com Sesshoumaru que a observava...

(Sesshoumaru) – se ela não ficar gaguejando quando tiver de falar ao telefone!

(Rin) – e.. eu não fico gaguejando senhor! – (ela estufou o peito para se parecer mais destemida)

(Sesshoumaru) – bem então até segunda-feira! – (ele se aproxima do pai e sussurra para este) – pelo menos ela não é a ninfeta que pensei! E ela terá um mês como você me pediu.

(Kagura) – que vaga ela ira ocupar?

(Sesshoumaru) – será minha assistente de meio período!

(Kikyou) – eu pensei que tinha falado com você! Sobre por a Kagura nessa vaga!

(Sesshoumaru) – a Kagura não esta qualificada para o emprego. Sem contar que seria uma distração desnecessária. Não preciso ter uma assistente que a única coisa que queira seja prender um dos herdeiros Taisho... como você!

(Izaio) – olha a língua, Sesshoumaru.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ele sai e vai falar com os outros convidados...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

um pouco depois...

(Sango) – eu não acredito que ele dize isso na frente da Kikyou!

(Rin) – na verdade. Me pareceu que tava me chamando de desinteressante! Será que são meus óculos? – (dize fazendo uma careta e em tom engraçado)

(Mirok rindo) – imagina! se você quiser a gente pode ficar?

(Rin) – ai, Mirok, pra você querer ficar com alguém, basta usar saias!

(Mirok) – mentira já me viu cantando um escorces?

(Sango) – você conhece um escorces?

(Mirok) – não, Mas eu não cantaria um!

(Sango) – assim espero! Já basta ter que aturar você cantando tudo que é garota do campus, se começar a cantar homem também eu nunca mais saio com você!

(Mirok) – você tem ciúmes de mim!

(Sango) – EU NÃO!

(Kagome) – ai-ai, vocês dois já vão começar a brigar né?

(Mirok) – não vamos não! – (dize, puxou Sango e a beijou)

(Rin puxando Kagome) – vamos andar por ai que eu não tenho vocação pra candelabro!

(Kagome rindo) – vamos.

(Rin) – hei... cadê o Inuyasha?

(Kagome) – com a Kikyou, que está furiosa!

(Rin) – ah.. tá!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Kikyou) – eu não acredito na arrogância do Sesshoumaru! E o que ele falou da Kagura: "distração desnecessária". Por isso ele contratou aquela garotinha sem graça!

(Inuyasha) – a Rin é bem preparada para o cargo, você ouviu os cursos que ela já fez, e também tá cursando pedagogia...

(Kikyou) – ah então é porque Kagura é uma modelo como eu?

(Inuyasha) – claro que não!

(Kikyou) – é incrível. Estou a tempos tentando conquistar a sua família e essa Kagome reaparece ninguém sabe de onde e todos a adoram! Sua mãe deu de tudo para ela enquanto eu é que sou sua namorada.

(Inuyasha) – Kagome sempre foi como da família! É como se fosse uma filha da mamãe!

(Kikyou) – ela é como uma irmã pra você?

(Inuyasha) – e... ela é... ora Kikyou não seja besta!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

um pouco depois, Rin já havia voltado para onde Sango e Mirok estavam e Kagome estava com a família Taisho e Inuyasha se aproximava deles...

(Sesshoumaru) – eu nunca pensei que o cachorrinho fosse tão idiota! Chorava todo dia...

(Inuyasha) – quem que chorava todo dia?

(Sesshoumaru) – você!

(Inuyasha corado) – que, mané, chorava todo dia! Você é o maior mentiroso!

(Sr Taisho) – é verdade, sim! Você dizia que não tinha ninguém pra brincar, que Kagome era sua única amiga e que até deixava ela mexer na suas "sagradas" orelhas, se ela voltasse!

(Inuyasha) – a tá! Até parece! Eu to cercado de trairás. Eu vou falar com o Mirok.

Inuyasha vai para onde se encontra Mirok e as meninas...

(Mirok) – Hei, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – oi Mirok, Rin e Sango, você tá muito bonita, nem parece a descabelada de hoje de manhã!

(Mirok) – O QUE? VOCÊS... VOCÊS DORMIRAM JUNTOS?

(Sango) – não é o que você tá pensando, seu pervertido. Eu, Kagome, Rin e Inuyasha dormimos todos juntos na casa da Kagome!

(Mirok) – QUE? INUYASHA! DEIXA DE SER FOMINHA! TRÊS DE UMA VEZ! VOCÊ PODIA TER ME CHAMADO!

(Sango, Rin e Inu) – ai-ai! Ele ano tem jeito...

(Sango) – esse tarado Sango só pensa naquilo 24 horas por dia!

(Inuyasha) – Ô imbecil! A nós estávamos apenas assistindo filmes!

(Mirok) – a tá!

(Inuyasha) – e ai! Rin, preparada para começar a trabalhar com o Sesshoumaru!

(Rin) – é eu espero estar!

(Kagome) – oi pessoal.

(Inuyasha) – que foi? cansou de ouvir os outros zoando com a minha cara?

(Kagome) – não precisa ficar zangado. Quando fui embora também senti muito a sua falta, era o meu... melhor amigo!

(Inuyasha) – FEH!

(Kagome) – é verdade. – (dize fazendo cosquinhas nele) – sem você, não tinha ninguém pra brigar com os meninos que mexiam comigo.

(Inuyasha) – ah! Era só pra isso que eu servia?

(Kikyou, que os observava de longe, se aproxima) – Inuyasha, vem cá que eu quero falar com você. – (e sai puxando Inu para longe de Kagome)

(Mirok zoando) – "vem aqui! Que agora eu tô mandando! Vem meu cachorrinho! A sua dona tá chamando!"

(Inuyasha grita de longe) – EU TÔ OUVINDO VIU! ESPERA SÓ EU TE PEGAR! ÒÓ

(Mirok) – droga! Me ferrei!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

depois que Kikyou afastou Inuyasha dos amigos ano o deixou livre por nenhum instante e dessa forma só votaram a se unirem no final da festa. Rin foi com Mirok e Sango, pedido dessa para que seguissem direto para pensão onde as duas moravam. Após deixar Kikyou e Kagura em casa, já que o Sesshoumaru rejeitou o "presente" dessa, Inuyasha e Kagome seguiam para o prédio deles...

(Inuyasha) – eu não sei o que foi que deu na Kikyou hoje. Ela nunca ficou tão pegajosa antes. Ela nem deixou eu dar atenção a vocês.

(Kagome) – tudo bem.

(Inuyasha) – são três e meia da manhã, mas eu não tô com um pingo de sono.

(Kagome) – eu também não. Só to louca pra tirar a sandália.

(Inuyasha) – e que tal ver o nascer do sol mais lindo Tóquio, lá na praia, tem um barzinho bacana que fica aberto vinte e quatro horas.

Que tal irmos para lá?

(Kagome) – vai ser legal.

Inuyasha faz o retorno e segue para a praia.**gente Tóquio tem praia? Deve ter né? **Ao chegarem na praia, estacionaram e seguiram a pé para o bar, Kagome e Inuyasha pediram água de coco e foram caminhar na praia que ainda era iluminada pela lua, mas logo os primeiros raios de sol estariam surgindo. Os dois se sentam na beira de um pequeno ancoradouro...

(Inuyasha) – e ai? Gostou da festa?

(Kagome) – hãm? Ah... foi maravilhoso rever sua família e o Mirok dançou com a gente. Eu não sei como é que eu ainda tô conseguindo andar com essa bota.

(Inuyasha) – o Mirok não ficou fazendo gracinhas com vocês, não né?

(Kagome) – O Mirok é uma ótima companhia, é muito engraçado. Ele e a Rin juntos ninguém merece, é só a gente relevar a mão boba dele de vez em quando. E alem do mais ele mexeu mais com a Sango.

(Inuyasha) – idiota! Não percebe que desse jeito, mexendo com tudo que é mulher, a Sango nunca vai querer nada com ele.

(Kagome) – já deu pra perceber que a Sango gosta dele. o problema é que ele é muito galinha.

(Inuyasha) – é ele é...

(Kagome) – e você?

(Inuyasha Óò) – e eu o que? Quer saber se eu sou galinha?

(Kagome ) – não seu bobo! Eu quero saber se você gostou da festa? Você desapareceu com a Kikyou.

(Inuyasha meio sem graça) – é... foi bom... a Kagura ficou dando em cima do Sesshoumaru e eu.. e a Kikyou... é a gente.. ficou por ai...

(Kagome) – ah.. sei...

(Inuyasha) – ...

(Kagome) -- ... vamos embora. Tá frio.

(Inuyasha óò) – você não quer ficar aqui comigo. Pra ver o sol nascer?

(Kagome) – Inu... eu...

(Inuyasha) – vamos fazer uma caminha na beira da água molhando os pés no mar. – (dize tirando os sapatos e se levantando) – vamo? – (e estende a mão para ela)

(Kagome retira as botas e aceita a mão dele) – vamos! não tem problema deixar os sapatos aqui?

(Inuyasha ) – é melhor levar, vem.

Os dois saem caminhando enquanto molham os pés na água gelada do mar...

(Kagome fazendo manha) – ui-ui... que a água tá gelada!

(Inuyasha) – deixa de ser baka, Kagome, que não tá essas coisas.

(Kagome òó) – quem você chamou de baka?

(Inuyasha provocando-a) – foi você mesmo!

(Kagome ÒÓ) – ora seu...

Kagome chuta a água, molhando Inu...

(Inuyasha) – Hei! tá gelado!

(Kagome imitando Inu) – deixa de ser baka, não tá essas coisas...

(Inuyasha) – ora sua fedelha – (apesar do tom de voz irritado os olhos dourados denunciavam que estava se divertindo, Kagome larga as botas e corre para não ser molhada também) – deixa só eu pegar você. – (ele joga os sapatos e paletó na areia seca e corre para pegá-la)

(Kagome) – você não vai me pegar!

(Inuyasha) – isso é o que a gente vai ver...

Kagome corre da volta para o pequeno ancoradouro, que estava vazio, mas logo Inu a alcança, a segura e joga-a sobre o ombro, como se ela fosse um saco de batata...

(Kagome se debatendo) – tá bom! Você já me pegou, agora me põe no chão.

Inuyasha caminha até a ponta do ancoradouro.

(Kagome percebendo o que ele iria fazer) – Inuyasha, não! Não faça isso! Eu... eu.. não sei nadar!

(Inuyasha) – ah tá!

Inu a joga no mar e Kagome afunda como uma pedra e não volta à tona..

(Inuyasha) – tá, Kagome, olha a palhaçada, sobe logo! ... Kagome?... Kagome?

Ele pula na água para localizá-la...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome? Cadê você? Por favor aparece! Ka...

subitamente, Inuyasha é puxado para debaixo d'água e quando retorna a superfície vê Kagome rindo...

(Inuyasha com raiva) – isso não tem graça, sua baka! pensei que tinha se afogado. Você dize que não sabia nadar!

(Kagome) – e mesmo assim você me jogou na água e se eu, realmente, tivesse me afogado?

(Inuyasha) – ai seria uma baka a menos no mundo. – (dize jogando água nela)

(Kagome) – ah é. Né?

Ela revida dando inicio a um,a guerra d'água, com direito a "semi-afogamentos"...

Depois de uma grande bagunça na água, Inuyasha pede para Kagome para de jogar-lhe água e ela não obedece...

(Inuyasha) – tá já chega! Para, Kagome! – (ele a segura e a arremessa para longe)

Kagome nada de volta e pula sobre ele, afundando-o...

Inuyasha volta a tona e agarra Kagome que se preparava para jogar-lhe água de novo.

(Inuyasha) – sabe de uma coisa? – (dize puxando-a mais para si) – eu nunca mais tinha me divertido tanto!

(Kagome) – e eu também Inu... eu senti muita falta de você, quando fui embora. – (ela o abraçou e encostou a cabeça no peito dele)

Inuyasha não entendeu o porque mas seu coração passou a bater mais rápido e uma onda de calor percorreu seu corpo. Ele não resistiu em beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça. Era tão bom estar perto dela, o corpo pequeno e delicado, o cheiro de sakuras que ela exalava e que agora se misturava com o cheiro de mar. Ela era exatamente como ele lembrava. E lembrava-se também de com era bom quando estavam juntos...

(Kagome afastando-se dele e pegando-lhe a mão) – olha o sol tá nascendo! – (dize apontando para o horizonte)

os dois observaram o nascer do sol ainda de mãos dadas...

Kagome bocejou .

(Inuyasha) – está cansada?

(Kagome) – estou! Acho que as pilhas acabaram!

(Inuyasha) – vamos para casa.

Como seria viver com Kagome. Morar na mesma casa com ela... ...ela... ...q foi... como dizer? Seu primeiro amor. Mesmo que fosse um amor infantil. O que teria acontecido se ela nunca tivesse partido? Será que esse amor amadureceria como eles amadureceram?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**oi gente por enquanto é só! E até mais! Depois eu respondo as reviews! Kissus "**


	4. o que?

**UNIVERCITY**

**3°-Parte – O Aniversário do Sesshoumaru**

os dois observaram o nascer do sol ainda de mãos dadas...

Kagome bocejou .

(Inuyasha) – está cansada?

(Kagome) – estou! Acho que as pilhas acabaram!

(Inuyasha) – vamos para casa.

Como seria viver com Kagome. Morar na mesma casa com ela... ...ela... ...q foi... como dizer? Seu primeiro amor. Mesmo que fosse um amor infantil. O que teria acontecido se ela nunca tivesse partido? Será que esse amor amadureceria como eles amadureceram?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha para o carro no estacionamento do prédio e observa Kagome que esta dormindo no banco do passageiro...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome... Kagome, acorde. Já chegamos!

(Kagome) – hãm?... ah! chegamos. Não vejo a hora de entrar em um banho quente.

Kagome se espreguiça e Inuyasha sente uma onda de calor a observar pela abertura do blazer, o vestido ainda molhado se moldar às formas de Kagome, nos quadris largos, na cintura fina, nos seios túrgidos e nos mamilos eriçados pelo frio. E temendo aquele fogo que o percorria, Inuyasha desce do carro, respira fundo e abre a porta do outro lado para Kagome. Os dois pegam o elevador e quando o elevador para no andar de Kagome...

(Kagome) – bem como já é dia claro. um bom dia pra você!

(Inuyasha) – bom dia pra você também, Kagome!

(Kagome) – Adorei ver o nascer do sol com você.

(Inuyasha) – eu também gostei! Xau Kagome.

(Kagome) até mais, Inuyasha.

Ele se vira para entrar no elevador, e ela segura-o pelo braço e fica nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijo no rosto dele. mas ele se vira para ver o que ela queria, e o beijo pega no cantinho dos lábios dele...

(Kagome corada) – d.. desculpe...

(Inuyasha também corado) – n... não foi nada, Kagome! F.. foi ... minha culpa. Até mais!

Ele entra no elevador e quando esse se fecha, Inu e Kagome ao mesmo tempo levam os dedos aos lábios na parte em que se encontraram e que parecia estar queimando...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

segunda-feira de manhã, na universidade...

(Inuyasha) – boa aula pra você K-chan...

(Kagome) – pra você também, Inu, e valeu pela carona.

(Inuyasha) – feh!

(Kagome) – xau!

Os dois seguem rumos diferentes e assim que Kagome entra em um corredor e sai de vista Kikyou surpreende Inuyasha.

(Kikyou) – era só o que faltava! Você agora também é o motorista da "K-chan"?

(Inuyasha) – a gente vinha pro mesmo lugar não custava nada dar uma carona, Kikyou.

(Kikyou) – sei...

(Inuyasha) – vai almoçar comigo, hoje?

(Kikyou) – vou sim.

(Inuyasha) – ótimo! Kikyou, você tem algum desfile ou ensaio hoje a noite?

(Kikyou) – não o Naraku vai sair!

(Inuyasha) – Naraku?

(Kikyou) – Naraku? Ah. É o estilista pra quem eu trabalho.

(Inuyasha) – então você vai tá livre! Quer ir jantar comigo?

(Kikyou) – no restaurante do metropolitan?

(Inuyasha) – claro, sei que é seu restaurante favorito! Posso fazer as reservas?

(Kikyou) – claro. reserva também um suíte lá pra gente. **gente o metropolitan é um hotel de luxo tá** nós nunca mais saímos pra "aquilo". E eu to com saudade de você. E leva camisinha.

(Inuyasha) – pode deixar comigo.

Kikyou beija ele e sai.

Kagome anda distraída pelo corredor a procurar de uma anotação que deveria estar dentro da bolsa ou seria dentro de um livro?

(Kagome) – não é possível! Não é possível! Tem que estar aqui!

Distraída em sua busca, ela esbarra em uma pessoa, derrubando os livros de ambos...

(?) – Você não olha por onde anda, não?

(Kagome) – desculpe! Eu estava...

(? Observa Kagome) – você... você é nova por aqui, não é?

(Kagome) – ah! Sou sim. Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi.

(?) – eu sabia. Uma garota bonita como você, não passaria despercebida.

(Kagome cora) – ah.. obrigada. E você é?

(?) – Takashi, Kouga Takashi. Mas me chame só de Kouga.

(Kagome estende a mão para apertar a de Kouga) – prazer em conhecê-lo, Kouga.

(Kouga segura a mão dela e a beija, todo galante) – o prazer é todo meu, Kagome.

(Kagome toda errada e tirando a mão de dentro das de Kouga) – é... eu.. tenho que ir para a sala, agora.

(Kouga) – eu a acompanho. Você estuda o que?

(Kagome) – medicina veterinária.

(Kouga) – legal. Você gosta de bichinhos. Pronto, chegamos, xau Kagome.

(Kagome) – xau, Kouga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

aula de criminalística, do 3° ano de direito.

(Kouga) – Precisa vê-la, Bankotsu. Ela é tão linda, o corpo perfeito, o rosto de anjo, os cabelos negros e ondulados até o meio das costas, os olhos castanhos mais brilhantes que eu já vi, sem contar com os lábios cor de rosinha, que parecem ser mais doces que mel. E que eu vou fazer de tudo para prová-los.

(Bankotsu) – quer dizer que você gamou na caloura?

(Kouga) – creio que seja amor à primeira vista.

(Bankotsu) – e qual é o nome dela? Você sabe o nome dela, não sabe?

(Kouga) – o nome dela é...

(Inuyasha) – hei. lobo sarnento, cala a boca que eu quero assistir à aula.

(Kouga) – vai encher o saco de outro, cara de cachorro, que hoje eu estou de bom humor.

(Bankotsu) – ele tá apaixonado, Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha) – coitada da garota que tiver que te aturar.

(Kouga) – porque você não vai atrás da Kikyou, totózinho.

(Inuyasha) – por acaso você não tá interessado, é na Kikyou, é?

(Kouga) – AFF! Fala sério, né, cara de cachorro! Tá certo que a Kikyou é bonita...

(Bankotsu) – a Kikyou é mó gostosa!

(Kouga) – e o campus inteiro já comeu. Ela não chega aos pés do meu anjo. Então, cara de cachorro, pode ficar tranqüilo, que se depender de mim você não leva mais chifre.

(Inuyasha furioso) – eu vou te matar seu lobo sarnento.

Inuyasha pula para cima de Kouga e os dois se pegam em um briga de murros e pontapés, até que o professor e os outros alunos os separam e os mandam para a reitoria.

(reitor) – você dois tem um richa inacreditável. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes vocês já estiveram aqui.

(Inuyasha) – a culpa é toda dele! fica me provocando! E falando da minha namorada!

(Kouga) – todo mundo sabe que a Kikyou não gosta de você e o porque ela esta com você, ou vai me dizer que ela aceita o fato de você ser um hanyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

na hora do almoço. Mirok e Inuyasha se encaminham para o refeitório...

(Mirok) – caraca o Kouga dize tudo isso...

(Inuyasha) – eu vou matar o Kouga...

(Mirok) – e quem é a garota de quem ele tava falando?

(Inuyasha) – eu sei lá.

(Mirok)—mais você hei. nem pra pegar a informação completa.

(Inuyasha) – ah, Mirok, fala a sério!

(Mirok) – mais mudando de assunto! Hoje a noite eu passo lá na sua casa, pra pegar aquele programa de PC novo.

(Inuyasha) – beleza. Mas se chegar depois da hora de eu sair com a Kikyou você dança.

(Mirok) – tá legal.

Kagome já no refeitório com sua bandeja na mão, vê Kouga, que a acenava para ela, sentado em uma das mesas...

(Bankotsu olhando para quem Kouga acenava) – nossa ela é gata mesmo. Apesar de se vestir como uma menininha de colegial.

(Kouga) – esse é o toque angelical dela. O meu anjinho. Agora vaza que ela tá vindo falar comigo!

(Bankotsu) – tá xau!

(Kagome se aproximando) – oi, Kouga!

(Kouga) – oi, Kagome. Senta ai vamos almoçar juntos ou você já tem companhia?

(Kagome) – não. Eu ia almoçar sozinha...

(Kouga) – pois não vai mais. Fica aqui comigo.

(Kagome) – tá bom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

na porta de um prédio comercial dos Taishos, onde entre outras empresas o escritório dos Taishos...

(Rin) – Bem, lá vou eu!

(Sango) – vai dar tudo certo. Você tá parecendo uma executiva. Com esse tailler.

(Rin) – obrigada.

(Sango) – não foi um elogio, Rin. O que você tá querendo parecer mais velha? Os óculos grandes e desajustados, os cabelos presos. Sabia que você tá indo trabalhar com o solteiro mais cobiçado de Tóquio.

(Rin) – Sango, eu só estou cobiçando o emprego e se lembra do papo de "distração"

(Sango) – tá eu sei.

No escritório...

(Sr. Taisho) – seja bem vinda a equipe senhorita Rin.

(Rin) – obrigada.

(Sesshoumaru) – hoje você receberá instruções da minha outra secretaria. Ela lhe ensinará como eu gosto das coisas por aqui e amanha você vai ter que se virar sozinha.

(Rin) – sim, senhor.

Sesshoumaru volta para dentro de seu escritório

(Sr. Taisho) – não ligue para ele! Só que parecer mais durão do que é!

(Rin) – esta bem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

chegando no refeitório...

(Mirok) – fala ai pra onde você vai levar a Kikyou hoje a noite?

(Inuyasha) – não é dá sua conta!

(Mirok) – credo estressado. Porque eu sou seu amigo mesmo?

(Inuyasha) – porque eu sempre te tiro das sua roubadas.

(Mirok) – é verdade...

(Inuyasha) – feh.

(Mirok vê Kagome e Kouga conversando e rindo) – acho que já sei quem era a garota, da qual o Kouga falava. Não é a Kagome, ali com ele?

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – O QUE A KAGOME TÁ FAZENDO ALI COM O LOBO SARNENTO?

(Mirok) – almoçando... i olha a Kikyou ali! – (dize apontando a Kikyou)

(Inuyasha) – eu vou já resolver isso!

(Mirok Óò) – resolver o que?

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – vou tirar a Kagome de lá oras.

(Mirok) – Ó-ó Inuyasha, você já viu a Kikyou ali. Ela é a sua namorada, lembra? E Kagome não tá em perigo! E a não ser que você esteja pensando em trocar de namorada... a Kikyou não vai gostar disso...

(Inuyasha parando de repente) – não vai gostar de que?

(Mirok) – dessa sua crise de ciúmes por causa da Kagome.

(Inuyasha) – feh! Eu não estou com ciúmes. Só que Kagome é minha amiga e o Kouga não é boa companhia.

(Kikyou se aproximando de Inuyasha) – espero que você não esteja pensando em almoçar aqui nessa espelunca. Vamos.

Kikyou sai puxando Inuyasha pelo braço. E esse não consegue tirar os olhos de uma certa mesa no refeitório...

(Kouga) – Kagome, você tem planos para hoje?

(Kagome) – não, eu não!

(Kouga) – quer ir ao cinema comigo. Posso te mostrar a cidade pra você, já que é nova por aqui.

(Kagome) – eu adoraria.

(Kouga) – eu posso te pegar as 8?

(Kagome) – perfeito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

8 da noite, Inuyasha esta descendo no elevador para ir buscar Kikyou em casa e o elevador para no andar de Kagome...

(Kagome) – oi Inu.

(Inuyasha) – oi... você vai sair?

Dize notando a roupa que Kagome usava: uma saia jeans clara, uma babylook lilás com o desenho de uma princesinha na frente e a coroa dessa era borda de pedrarias que dava um brilho especial, um sapatinho do estilo bonequinha e os cabelos cacheadinhos presos nos lados por fivelinhas tic-tac também lilases. Ela estava doce e linda.

(Kagome) – vou ao cinema. E você vai sair com a Kikyou?

(Inuyasha) – é a gente vai jantar.

O elevador para no térreo e eles saem...

(Kagome) – então boa noite pra você!

(Inuyasha) – você vai com quem pro cinema?

(Kagome) – eu vou com o...

ela é interrompida por uma buzina. Os dois olham para o carro que buzinou.

(Kagome) – chegou! Xau Inu!

Ela dá um beijo no rosto dele, sai e entra no carro, que depois sai...

(Inuyasha que havia reconhecido a Mercedes de Kouga) – Kouga. Grrrrrrrr...

nesse instante Mirok entra no hall do prédio correndo...

(Mirok) – eita que eu quase não te encontro em Inuyasha. Inuyasha? INUYASHA?

(Inuyasha) – A KAGOME SAIU COM O KOUGA!

(Mirok) – a tá agora eu sei o porque dessa cara de retardado.

(Inuyasha) – entra no carro que a gente vai atrás deles!

(Mirok) – mais você não ia sai com a Kikyou?

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – ENTRA NO CARRO!

(Mirok) – legal! Vamos nessa! – (dize pulando para dentro do carro conversível de Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – SE AQUELE LOBO SARNETO ACHA Que VAI FICAR COM A MINHA KAGOME, TÁ MUITO ENGANADO!

(Mirok) – ÉÉÉÉ! ISSO AI! VAMOS SALVAR A KAGOME DO LOBO MAL! AVANTE, INUYASHA!

E Inuyasha arranca com o carro atrás dos dois...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**oi pessoal da outra vez eu não respondi as reviews. Mais agora eu vou responder. Hehe**

**MaryHimura, eu demorei pra responder sua reviews, né? Hehe. Espero que você tenha gostado da festa. e não se preocupe que não vou fazer cenas picantes do Inuyasha com a Kikyou. (eu não tenho estomago pra isso) hehehe**

**Katty, acho que ainda demora um pouquinho viu! ÇÇ**

**Natsumi, que bom que você tá gostando da fic. Espero mais comentários viu! Kissus.**

**Bellynha, espero mais reviews suas tá! E que você continue curtindo a fic tá! B-jos**

**Mitzrael, to tentando postar os caps rápidos, mais fim de ano sabe como é né, sem contar que eu vou fazer vestibular mês que vem.**

**Que bom que você gostou da festa, e do que o Sesshoumaru falou pra Kikyou. E quanto a forma como ele tratou a Rin, é porque ele quer bancar o chefão exigente. E quanto o visual da Rin, pense no susto que o senhor Sesshoumaru vai tomar quando Sango e Kagome transformarem a Rin. A Izaio pretende dar uma mãozinha em alguns romances nessa historia. Hehehehe.**

**E me deixe mais reviews. Tá! Adoro saber sua opinião! Kissus.**

**Lari, é claro que a Kikyou não vai abrir mão da fortuna Taisho. (acho que já deu pra perceber que também sou anti-Kikyou) e Rin vai passar por uma transformação nas mãos da amiga (mesmo que a contra gosto) hehehe. Kissus.**


	5. cinema

**UNIVERCITY**

**5°-Parte – Cinema!**

(Inuyasha) – entra no carro que a gente vai atrás deles!

(Mirok) – mais você não ia sai com a Kikyou?

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – ENTRA NO CARRO!

(Mirok) – legal! Vamos nessa! – (dize pulando para dentro do carro conversível de Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – SE AQUELE LOBO SARNETO ACHA Que VAI FICAR COM A MINHA KAGOME, TÁ MUITO ENGANADO!

(Mirok) – ÉÉÉÉ! ISSO AI! VAMOS SALVAR A KAGOME DO LOBO MAL! AVANTE, INUYASHA!

E Inuyasha arranca com o carro atrás dos dois...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

no caminho do cinema...

(Kouga) – aquele que estava na porta do prédio, com você era o Inuyasha?

(Kagome) – você conhece o Inuyasha?

(Kouga) – faço direito com ele. Mais o que ele tava fazendo lá com você?

(Kagome) – a gente é amigo de infância e o prédio é da família dele.

(Kouga) – ah... e então vamos assistir o que?

(Kagome) — nós podemos escolher juntos.

em outro carro...

(Inuyasha) – a gente não pode perder eles de vista!

(Mirok) – pode deixar comigo! Mais que droga.. uu

(Inuyasha) – o que?

(Mirok) – os vidros do carro do Kouga é fumê. Em dar pra ver se ele tá tentando agarrar a Kagome...

(Inuyasha) – Se ele encostar um dedo na Kagome, eu mato ele...

(Mirok) – se eu sai se com a Kagome.. eu ia querer encostar mais que um dedo...

POW **quem adivinha o que aconteceu?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Narak) – Ele está atrasado!

(Kikyou) – eu espero que ele tenha um bom motivo para isso.

(Narak) – talvez ele tenha arranjado coisa melhor pra fazer!

(Kikyou com um sorrisinho de deboche) – e o que poderia ser melhor do que passar a noite comigo?

(Narak) – eu não sei. Mas ainda não conheço a tal de Kagome.

(Kikyou) – hãm... a mosca morta? A por favor não seja ridículo.

(Narak) – o que eu sei é que Inuyasha nunca chegaria atrasado a um encontro com você e onde esta ele agora?

(Kikyou) – Inuyasha lambe o chão piso. E vai continuar assim até quando eu quiser..

(Narak) – é bom que seja assim ou teremos que nos livrar da menina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

após resolverem o que assistir, Kagome e Kouga entram na sala...

(Kouga) – olha. Vamos sentar ali!

(Kagome) – ótimo.

(Kouga) – beleza. Senta lá que eu vou comprar pipocas. Gosta de chocolates? Posso trazer uns se você quiser...

(Kagome) – obrigada.

Em outro canto da sala...

(Mirok) – tá vendo eles?

(Inuyasha) – eles tão bem ali. Vamos sentar mais perto.

(Mirok) – tá...

o filme começa e Kouga sentado ao lado de Kagome se espreguiça, colocando um braço por sobre o ombro de Kagome. E essa fica meio desconcertada e cora... e ao longe...

(Inuyasha) – O QUE?

(Mirok) – fala baixo. ou quer ser descoberto?

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – olha o braço daquele sem vergonha...

(Mirok olha para um ponto no fundão da sala) – hei Inuyasha, saca só. Acho que tive uma idéia.

Inuyasha segue o olhar de Mirok e para sua surpresa a idéia dele não era a de cantar uma garota no fundo da sala de cinema.. mas envolvia uma turma de crianças que não tinha nem um pingo de cara de anjinhos.

(Inuyasha e Mirok) – hehehehe... **:-)**

os dois vão até onde estão as crianças...

(Inuyasha) – hei, garotos! Tão afim de ganhar cinqüentinha cada um?

(garoto 1) – quem é que a gente tem que matar, tio?

(Inuyasha) – vocês não vão ter que matar ninguém e eu não sou seu tio. Tão vendo aquele cara ali. – (dize apontando para o Kouga) – É o lobo sarnento. Vocês só precisam transformar a vida deles um inferno por algumas horas...

(garoto 2) – hiii... pode deixar tio. Eu faço isso com a minha irmã toda hora.

Depois de receberem o dinheiro prometido os garotos se mudaram para as poltronas de trás de Kagome e Kouga, enquanto Inuyasha e Mirok voltam aos seus lugares para o show...

(Kouga) – tá gostando do filme, Kagome?

(Kagome) – é... é legal.

(Kouga) – quando a gente sair daqui que tal... – (ele para de falar a sentir chutarem a sua poltrona) – hei...

ele se vira para olhar para o garoto que o estava chutando..

(garoto 1) – seu cabeção tá no meio.. – (dize o garoto que aparentava ter uns 7 anos)

(Kouga òó) – bastava pedir pra eu me abaixar!

(garoto 1) – deixa eu sentar ai pra eu ver melhor tio!

(Kouga) – mais nem em sonho.

O menino faz cara de choro e volta a chutar a poltrona de Kouga...

(Kouga ÒÓ) – para garoto insuportável.

(Kagome) – é melhor você trocar de lugar com ele, Kouga.

Sinceramente Kagome estava agradecida ao garoto, pois assim ficaria um pouco livre da bajulação de Kouga.

Kouga aceita a contra gosto trocar de lugar com o garoto e passa para a cadeira de trás...

(menininha) – hei tio... você sentou no chiclé que eu pus na cadeira...

bem.. isso foi só o começo, depois veio guerra de pipocas, com direito a respingos de manteigas, um pouco de sorvete e um banho de refrigerante provindo de uma briga...

(Kouga) – eu não acredito...

(Kagome) – calma, Kouga, são só crianças.

(Kouga) – são demoniozinhos. Isso sim. Deviam proibir pestinhas como vocês de andarem em lugares públicos.

(garoto) – pois também deviam proibir sarnentos de andar na rua.

(Kouga) – do que você me chamou?

(garoto) – de sarnento!

(Kouga) – grrrrr... aquele imbecil.

(Kagome) – o que foi Kouga?

(Kouga) – foi o idiota, do Inuyasha que aprontou tudo isso...

(Kagome) – do que você tá falando Kouga?

(Kouga começa a gritar) – é melhor você aparecer cara de cachorro.

(Mirok) – e Inuyasha olha só quem tá ali!

(Inuyasha) – hei lobo sarnento eu não te dize, Mirok, que eu tava sentindo um cheiro de podre dentro do cinema!

(Kagome) – Inuyasha? Você não ia sair com a Kikyou?

(Inuyasha) – não deu certo de ultima hora!

(Kouga) – ai você resolveu seguir a gente.

(Inuyasha) – na verdade eu encontrei o Mirok e a gente resolveu ir para o cinema a gente ter se encontrado foi coincidência.

(Mirok) – eu só vi você porque o Kouga começou a gritar.

(Inuyasha) – mas eu devia ter suspeitado do cheiro de podre que tava aqui dentro.

(Kouga) – ora seu...

(Kagome segurando Kouga para que ele e Inuyasha não se pegassem) – hei, pessoal é melhor a gente ir lá pra fora, o filme já esta acabando e estamos incomodando os outros. Xau crianças.

(todas as crianças abrem um sorriso) – xau Kagome.

Kagome e Kouga saem na frente

(Inuyasha e Mirok) – bom trabalho garotos.

(Kouga) – eu vou acabar com você, cara de cachorro.

(Inuyasha) – se eu soubesse que você ia sair com o lobo fedido, Kagome, não teria deixado.

(Kagome) – o que?

(Kouga) – quem você pensa que é pra mandar na Kagome? Que eu saiba, sua namorada é a Kikyou.

(Inuyasha) – mas a Kagome é como... como... – (ele não sabia como definir o que Kagome era em sua vida)

(Kagome) – como o que, Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – c – como minha... irmãzinha. E não vou deixá-la com um lobo sarnento feito o Kouga.

(Mirok) – IRMÃZINHA! VAI ME DIZER QUE A GENTE FEZ TUDO ISSO E VOCÊ A CONCIDERA ELA SUA IRMAZINHA! (UU" ) NÃO PENSEI QUE FOSSE ISSO QUANDO NÃO IA DEIXAR O KOUGA FICAR COM A "SUA" KAGOME

(Inuyasha vermelho tomate) – CALA A BOCA MIROK

(Mirok) – eu tava pensando que você queria ficar com ela... uu

(Inuyasha ultra-vermelho òó) – se você não calar a boca você vai apanhar.

(Mirok uu) – que seu amor de infância tinha voltado com força total e...

**POW**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – lobo imbecil, não queria deixar eu te trazer pra casa. E você que diabos estava pensando pra sair com ele?

(Kagome) – ele e eu somos amigos.

(Inuyasha òó) – feh!

(Mirok com um galão na cabeça) – tá vendo como ele é, Kagome. Depois ele me bate por dizer que ele tava morrendo de ciúmes de você.

Inuyasha lança um olhar assassino para Mirok que estava no banco de trás do carro, sentado sobre a capota do carro.

(Kagome tentando evitar que Mirok apanhasse de novo) – e o que aconteceu? Porque não deu certo seu encontro com a Kikyou?

(Inuyasha) – "a Kikyou... que droga! Ela vai me matar!" ela não me explicou direito o que foi não.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

no dia seguinte no campus.

(Mirok) – Inu, amigão, como foi com a Kikyou?

(Inuyasha) – oi Mirok. Eu dize pra ela que foi uma emergência.

(Mirok) – que emergência?

(Inuyasha) – dize que você precisou ir para o hospital.

(Mirok) – mas porque motivo e precisei ir pra o hospital? Caso ela resolva vir tirar a historia a limpo.

(Inuyasha) – foi porque você prendeu o teu... "amiguinho" no zíper.

(Mirok) -- ai! Você é bem cruel.

(Inuyasha) – e você teve muita sorte que por pouco não tiveram que amputar.

(Mirok) – nossa! Eu não podia ter tido um simples derrame?

(Inuyasha ¬¬") – e como você estaria aqui no campus hoje? Esse acidente só vai te deixar sem poder fazer sexo por um mês. A Kikyou já contou pra Kagura logo o campus todo vai tar sabendo.

(Mirok) – que amigo você é, hei...

(Kagura) – tadinho do Mirok.

(Kikyou) – essa foi só um desculpa deslavada do hanyou idiota. Mas no vou brigar com ele agora, que ele esta muito ligado a mosca morta. Ela é novidade quando a amiguinha de infância perder a graça, ele me paga.

(Kagura) – você tá com medo de que ele e a herança dele escapem das suas mãos?

(Kikyou) – nunca é de mais se garantir. E afinal passar a noite com o Narak foi muito boa. Apesar de que o hanyou é muito bom de cama. Apesar dele não ter toda a experiência do Narak, ele tem uma pegada que incrível se ele não fosse um hanyou...

(Kagura) – se continuar a fazer propaganda eu vou querer provar.

(Kikyou) – e perder a oportunidade de ficar com o Sesshoumaru?

(Kagura) – é você tem razão.

(Kikyou) – mas quer saber? Quando as férias chegarem eu e o Inuyasha sempre viajamos e ai eu volto a tomar o controle total sobre ele.

(kagura) – espero que as coisas não mudem até lá.

(Kikyou) – elas não vão mudar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

meio dia no refeitório do campus...

(Mirok) – fala ai Inuyasha, cadê a patroa?

(Inuyasha) – ela me deu folga hoje. E como foi lá nas corporações Taisho, Rin?

(Rin) – a Sra. Hunts é muito legal e tá tão feliz com o bebezinho dela. E por Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho foi muito bacana permitindo que ela tivesse o mesmo salário, mesmo trabalhando meio período.

(Mirok) – nossa que coisa pomposa "Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho" é assim que você se refere ao Sesshy?

(Kagome) – você o chama de Sesshy?

(Inuyasha) – não. Ele ainda tem amor à vida.

(Rin) – então é melhor eu continuar a chamá-lo de Sr.

(Mirok) – só quem chama ele de Sesshy é a tia Izaio. Que alias só ela e o tio InuTaisho que não me bate naquela casa. O Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru acham que eu tenho cara de saco de pancada.

(Sango) – você bem que merece uns tapas pra ver se cresce.

(Kagome) – ela ainda tá com raiva porque você cantou aquela garota hoje?

(Mirok) – não. É por que eu passei a mão nela dainda agora a pouco.

(Rin) – por isso você tá com a bochecha vermelha.

(Sango) – foi onde eu bati. Mas quem se importa com esse hentai? Fala mais do que você achou do seu novo patrão?

(Rin) – eu ainda não sei como defini-lo

(Sango) – como o solteiro mais sexy de Tóquio?

(Rin) – Dãmmm.. alem disso é claro. só o que posso dizer é que ele é muito exigente, sério, frio...

(Kagome) – e isso é porque ela não sabe como defini-lo...

(Rin) – AH... ele não sabe o meu nome direito! Me chama de Ren.

(Kagome e Sango) – credo! Ren..

(Rin) – mais com o tempo ele aprende... espero...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**gente eu sei que eu demorei a postar mais é porque meu computador deu pau!**

**Mais agora eu vou ter tempo pra fazer mais depressa. Eu acho... se a preguiça deixar...**

**Bem mas eu tenho novidade!**

**EU PASSEI NO VESTIBULAR!**

**8° LUGAR EM MARKETING...**

**EU TÔ TÃO FELIZ **

**Depois eu respondas as reviews tá!**


	6. Chapter 6

**UNIVERCITY**

**6°-Parte – Cretino!**

meio dia no refeitório do campus...

(Mirok) – fala ai Inuyasha, cadê a patroa?

(Inuyasha) – ela me deu folga hoje. E como foi lá nas corporações Taisho, Rin?

(Rin) – a Sra. Hunts é muito legal e tá tão feliz com o bebezinho dela. E por Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho foi muito bacana permitindo que ela tivesse o mesmo salário, mesmo trabalhando meio período.

(Mirok) – nossa que coisa pomposa "Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho" é assim que você se refere ao Sesshy?

(Kagome) – você o chama de Sesshy?

(Inuyasha) – não. Ele ainda tem amor à vida.

(Rin) – então é melhor eu continuar a chamá-lo de Sr.

(Mirok) – só quem chama ele de Sesshy é a tia Izaio. Que alias só ela e o tio InuTaisho que não me bate naquela casa. O Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru acham que eu tenho cara de saco de pancada.

(Sango) – você bem que merece uns tapas pra ver se cresce.

(Kagome) – ela ainda tá com raiva porque você cantou aquela garota hoje?

(Mirok) – não. É por que eu passei a mão nela dainda agora a pouco.

(Rin) – por isso você tá com a bochecha vermelha.

(Sango) – foi onde eu bati. Mas quem se importa com esse hentai? Fala mais do que você achou do seu novo patrão?

(Rin) – eu ainda não sei como defini-lo

(Sango) – como o solteiro mais sexy de Tóquio?

(Rin) – Dãmmm.. alem disso é claro. só o que posso dizer é que ele é muito exigente, sério, frio...

(Kagome) – e isso é porque ela não sabe como defini-lo...

(Rin) – AH... ele não sabe o meu nome direito! Me chama de Ren.

(Kagome e Sango) – credo! Ren..

(Rin) – mais com o tempo ele aprende... espero...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**..:5 meses depois:..**

(Sesshoumaru) – Ren, preciso de cópias disso imediatamente – (dize atirando uma papelada na mesa sem levantar os olhos) – e que os dois relatórios de cima sejam enviados por fax para o cliente anotado na folha de rosto.

Rin sentiu uma raiva incontrolável. 5 meses que trabalhava para ele, e o homem ainda não sabia seu nome direito.

(Rin) – é Rin! – (corrigiu timidamente, o rubor espalhando se por suas faces)

(Sesshoumaru) – O que?

Ela engoliu seco já o corrigira inúmeras vezes, na verdade, mas o chefe sempre estivera saindo ou entrando no escritório ou em meio a algo importante e, daquele modo perdoava o deslize.

Mas depois de 5 meses as desculpas haviam se esgotado. Não conseguia lidar com o fato de permanecer invisível.

(Rin) – vc me chamou de Rem.

Ele não continuou sem levantar os olhos. Sua atenção nunca saia do seu palm pilot, o computador de bolso, onde estava fazendo suas anotações.

(Sesshoumaru) – sim.

Ela nunca havia se sentido tão tola. Ele nem sabia seu nome direito, enquanto ela sabia tudo sobre ele.

Sesshoumaru Taisho, 4° de janeiro, em Tóquio, Japão. Recebia 4 jornais diariamente, mas só começava a ler depois de sua rotina de exercícios na esteira e pesos. Ao meio dia saia ou pedia o almoço, uma salada leve e frango grelhado. Trabalhava sem parar sem parar até as três horas quando ela levava um café expresso.

Tamanho da camisa 2. calça 42. altura 1,90. peso 90kg. Vestia-se impecavelmente. Os cabelos compridos e prateados que caracterizavam os homens da família Taisho.

(Rin) – Sr. Taisho, meu nome é Rin, não Rem. Sou Rin Takemi e trabalho aqui desde o dia 12 de janeiro.

(Sesshoumaru) – oh...

ela se endireitou os ombros tentando parecer mais alta do que seu 1,65.

(Rin) – eu cubro o horário de tarde já que a senhora Hunts precisa cuidar do filho.

(Sesshoumaru) – sim, eu me lembro.

(Rin) – vim por indicação do Sr. Inuyasha Taisho.

(Sesshoumaru) – lembro-me que meu meio-irmão a indicou e papai a contratou mesmo sendo de menor.

(Rin) – isso mesmo.

As coisas estavam progredindo, obtivera contato visual.

(Rin) – quanto a sexta feira, Sr. Taisho

(Sesshoumaru) – o que há na sexta?

(Rin) – eu lhe enviei um memorando

(Sesshoumaru) – não me lembro

(Rin) – eu lhe deixei um memorando duas semanas atrás quanto a precisar da próxima sexta-feira de folga e depois um e-mail de confirmação na semana passada.

(Sesshoumaru) – lamento – (dize enquanto pegava o telefone) – de qualquer modo sexta não é um dia propício. Não será possível. Espere até mais pro final do inverno

não apenas recebera um não como respostas, mas também perdera a atenção dele.

o homem era incrivelmente bonito. As mulheres caiam aos pés dele em penca. No ano anterior até fora votado o solteiro mais cobiçado de Tóquio, 4 meses atrás outra revista o elegeu o empresário mais sexy e as entregas das floriculturas continuavam a chegar em profusão. Congratulações em forma de flores. Socialites, modelos, atrizes, esposas de outros homens... todas o queriam... incluindo ela.

Rin não conseguia mais lidar com aquilo. Por isso estava a procura de um outro emprego, quando lhe surgira uma vaga em um hotel na cidade, por isso precisava da sexta-feira livre.

(Rin) – posso imprimir outro memorando Sr. Taisho. O original está gravado no computador.

(Sesshoumaru começava a fazer outra ligação) – não importa. Sexta não é um bom dia.

(Rin) – mas eu lhe pedi a duas semanas atrás e você não dize não na ocasião.

(Sesshoumaru) – eu não dize absolutamente nada.

(Rin) – exato!

(Sesshoumaru) – você não pode tomar uma falta de respostas como um sim.

(Rin) – mas, Sr. Taisho...

ele ergueu a cabeça

(Sesshoumaru) – é por causa de alguma emergência familiar?

(Rin) – não. Mas...

(Sesshoumaru) – morte na família?

(Rin) – não, eu sou órfã.

(Sesshoumaru) – morte de um amigo ou um ex-colega?

(Rin) – nenhuma morte. É uma ausência por motivos pessoais.

Ele a fitava e, de fato tinha olhos bonitos, dourados, enquanto a fitava daquele jeito, Rin pode jurar que ele via através dela, literalmente, para a parede logo atrás, com o relógio e quadro caro.

Perdera-o novamente, ele sequer pensava no seu pedido. Pensava em cifras, índices de mercado, cotações da bolsa...

(Sesshoumaru) – ausência por motivos pessoais? – (dize manso e de cenho franzido)

(Rin) – sim.

Ele ainda a encarava, estreitando os olhos de leve

(Sesshoumaru) – na sexta-feira?

(Rin) – sim.

(Sesshoumaru) – durante a minha reunião c clientes?

Ela conseguira sua atenção por completo e sentia-se desconfortável com isso.

(Rin) – algumas das garotas da recepção poderia me substituir, a senhora Hunts deixaria tudo encaminhado para que não houvesse complicações e...

(Sesshoumaru) – não! Lamento! – (interrompeu-a ele impiedosamente. Evidente que considerava a conversa acabada) – e quanto às cópias que pedi e os documentos a serem enviados por fax, Rin, vai providenciar isso imediatamente?

Sesshoumaru Taisho observou a espinha rígida de Rin enquanto ela marchava para fora de seu escritório, o som das práticas botas de salto baixo abafado pelo carpete, os grandes óculos escorregando pelo nariz fino

(Sesshoumaru) – feche a porta! – (acrescentou pegando novamente o telefone)

ela se virou para a maçaneta e a frente do seu blazer preto abriu-se um pouco, expondo a blusa branca abotoada até o pescoço, a saia preta de corte reto abaixo do joelho, a roupa era sisuda de mais para uma jovem de quase 18 anos, não usava nada que tinha estilo, o que estava perfeito para ele. Quando foi informado da idade da jovem, ainda de menor, temeu ter um ninfeta que distraísse a todos os outros funcionários do sexo masculino do seu escritório.

De qualquer modo, Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de notar um leve tremor na mão dela e teria de ser cego para não perceber que sua secretaria assistente estava aborrecida.

Bem eram dois.

Depois de tudo que seu meio irmão e seu pai fizeram para convencê-lo a aceitá-la. A Srta. Rin, sua reservada e despretensiosa adolescente, tinha uma entrevista marcada em um hotel 5 estrelas, o Metropolitan, estava a procura de um outro emprego enquanto era necessária ali. Tinha de admitir que por meses procurará uma assistente para cobrir o horário em que a Sra. Hunts precisava para cuidar do filho; nunca aceitaria ser o motivo pelo qual o garoto tivesse uma mãe ausente, já que perderá a mãe muito cedo mesmo que Izaio fosse com uma mãe não era a mesma coisa. Nenhuma das assistentes que arranjará havia sido tão dedicada quanto aquela menina tanto que ele precisava dela ali. Ele até fingia não ver quando ela estudava para sua universidade no horário do serviço ou cochilava...

Olhou para a porta fechada por um momento, lembrando-se da expressão de desapontamento no rosto dela e, por um instante, pensou em chamá-la de volta ao escritório.

Mas o que diria, então? "sei que estava em busca de outro emprego e não quero que saia?"

Fora de questão!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No hall de entrada do prédio...

(Inuyasha) – hei, Kagome!

(Kagome) – oi Inu!

(Inuyasha òó) – voltou com o lobo sarnento hoje de novo?

(Kagome) – não fala assim Inu! O Kouga é meu amigo.

(Inuyasha) – feh! Pensei que eu fosse seu amigo.

(Kagome) – você é meu melhor amigo seu bobo!

(Inuyasha) – bah, mas o Kouga não quer ser só seu amigo! o campus todo tá sabendo que ele tá querendo pegar você.

(Kagome) – credo! Que expressão horrível, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – mais mudando de assunto. No final de semana a Kikyou vai viajar para um desfile. Que tal se a gente fazer outra seção de filmes de novo, ou melhor vamos ao cinema! Podemos chamar a Rin, a Sango, o Mirok. Que tal?

(Kagome) – desculpa mais... eu já tinha combinado de passar o fim de semana no litoral com uns amigos do Kouga e ele. Eu não tive como negar e...

(Inuyasha) – há não fala sério! Primeiro essas caronas e agora vai passar o final de semana na praia com ele.

(Kagome) – eu pego carona com ele por que ele tem que passar por aqui para ir pra casa e...

(Inuyasha) – e eu moro aqui!

(Kagome) – mas a Kikyou não gosta que você fique me carregando pra cima e pra baixo e você sabe disso.

(Inuyasha ¬¬) – feh!

(Kagome) – falando na Kikyou... vai sair com ela hoje a tarde?

(Inuyasha) – hoje não.

(Kagome) – é que hoje eu vou estar de folga na loja vocês lembram? O petshop? e então que tal se nos formos conhecer aquele parque novo?

(Inuyasha) – um parque de diversões? Eu não sou mais criança, Kagome.

(Kagome) – tá bom! Sr. "eu sou adulto". Mas eu vou mesmo sem você. Tô louca pra andar de montanha russa.

(Inuyasha) – tá bem, eu vou também. Se não que vai cuidar de você, menina.

(Kagome ¬¬) – há-há-há! As 4:30 tá bem?

(Inuyasha) – perfeito!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Após retirar as fotocópias e enviar os fax que lhe foram pedidos. Rin resolveu descer para lanchar alguma coisa. Na cafeteria que ficava no térreo do prédio onde se encontrava a sede das corporações Taisho, Rin pediu uma caneca de chocolate quente e sentou-se perto do balcão.

Uma mulher sentou-se ao seu lado e era conhecida apenas por Yoko.

(Yoko) – é aquela hora do dia. – (comentou tirando um cigarro) – apenas mais duas horas.

A mulher era alta, cabelos sedosos e tingidos de loiro. Do tipo de garota que gostaria de ser modelo.

(Rin) – a Sra sai as 5:00?

(Yoko) – não me chame de Sra! Fico parecendo uma velha! E sim na maior parte dos dias, sim. Onde você trabalha?

(Rin) – no 78° andar.

(Yoko) – oh! É mesmo? Nas corporações Taisho? Com Sesshoumaru Taisho?

(Rin ¬¬) – sim.

Mais uma que achava que podia chegar, por intermédio dela, a Sesshoumaru Taisho.

(Yoko) – E então como ele é?

(Rin ajeita os óculos no nariz) – quem?

Yoko soltou um pequeno riso.

(Yoko) – muito engraçado. Sesshoumaru Taisho, tolinha. Você trabalha na corporação dele. deve conhecê-lo bem. Como ele é?

(Rin ¬¬) – ocupado.

(Yoko) – Evidentemente. Ele é um gênio. Domina por completo o mundo dos investimentos. Todos prestam atenção em suas previsões de mercado.

(Rin forçando um sorriso) – Isso não é ótimo?

(Yoko) – mas o que acho mais surpreendente. É que o homem não é apenas brilhante... é bonito também! – (soara eufórica) – não é de se admirar que ele tenha sido eleito o solteiro mais sexy de Tóquio duas vezes seguidas. Oh! Eu morreria por momento a sós com ele!

(Rin ¬¬) – e eu deveria me matar – (disse lembrando de como era terrível ficar perto daquele ser frio)

(Yoko) – como ele é como chefe?

(Rin) – vou emprestar-lhe o livro "nunca trabalhe para um cretino" e, depois, você me dirá o que acha.

(Yoko soltou um risinho) – existe mesmo um livro desses?

(Rin) – sim.

Ela riu ainda mais.

(Yoko) – e você tem um exemplar?

(Rin) – não, ainda não. Mas planejo comprar um em breve.

Yoko ria tanto que teve de enxugar as lagrimas nos olhos.

(Yoko) – oh, eu não fazia idéia que você era tão engraçada. Quem poderia imaginar?

– é quem poderia imaginar? – (interveio uma voz friamente. Era uma voz masculina que Rin conhecia bem) – ela é uma garota de muitos talentos.

Rin gelou. Sr Taisho...

(Sesshoumaru) – e seu próximo emprego será de comediante.

Não podia ser. Ele não podia estar ali. Não ouvira dizendo aquilo... não era?

Empalidecendo, Rin virou-se para descobrir Sesshoumaru Taisho atrás de si, com um casaco preto que ele abotoava sem deixar de encará-la.

(Rin) – Sr Taisho! – (sussurrou de boca seca) – está de saída?

Ele a encarou, a expressão dura

(Sesshoumaru) – estive tentando encontrar você.

(Rin sentiu o rubor espalhando-se por suas faces) – vim tomar alguma coisa.

(Sesshoumaru) – entendo.

Houve um momento de silencio tenso entre ambos, algo que nunca acontecera antes, ela sempre ouvira e ele sempre falava. O homem nunca ficara silencioso antes.

(Rin) – gostaria de alguma coisa?

(Sesshoumaru) – você recebeu um telefonema de uma tal de Sra Fielding disse que era urgente deixei o numero na sua mesa.

(Rin) – obrigada – (apesar de não conhecer a Sra)

(Sesshoumaru) – da próxima vez, talvez você queira levar isto – (acrescentou estendendo a mão para revelar um pequeno Pager)

(Rin) – obrigada!

(Sesshoumaru) – eu já estou de saída, até amanhã!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – só você mesmo pra me fazer sair de casa nesse frio.

(Kagome) – para de reclamar! Nem tá tão frio assim. Logo vai ser primavera e a neve já tá começando a derreter. E alias você não é um hanyou? E não sente tanto frio como nós humanos fracotes...

(Inuyasha) – feh! O que a gente vai fazer primeiro?

(Kagome) – montanha russa! E depois os demais brinquedos. Que tal depois a gente ir patinar no gelo?

(Inuyasha deu de ombros) – por mim.

(Kagome) – pois vamos a montanha russa. – (disse puxando-o)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**..:Casa dos Taishos:.. **

(Izaio) – o Inuzinho não pode porque tem namorada. Então só resta o Sesshy.

(InuTaisho) – meu amo, você sabe que Sesshoumaru nunca irá aceitar.

(Izaio) – mas é para a caridade!

(InuTaisho) – não podemos dar apenas um cheque?

(Izaio) – e qual seria a graça?

(InuTaisho) – seria não ver você e Sesshoumaru discutindo.

(Izaio) – você duvida que eu possa convencer o seu filho?

(InuTaisho) – eu não duvido, doçura. Tenho certeza de que eu e o Inuyasha vamos adorar ver a cara do Sesshoumaru.

(Izaio) – mas tarde vou falar com ele.

(InuTaisho) – não podíamos ter a família reunida na hora que o Sesshoumaru tiver o ataque dele.

(Izaio ¬¬) – é por isso que o Inuyasha é do jeito que é! Puxou a você, seu malvado!

(InuTaisho òó) – então eu sou malvado!

(Izaio) – você é igualzinho a seu filho.

(InuTaisho) – mas fazer o que se você ama a gente desse jeito mesmo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**..:depois de muitas voltas na montanha russa e outros brinquedos:..**

(Inuyasha) – ai-ai. – (disse segurando a barriga)

(Kagome) – eu falei pra você não encher a barriga de hot-dog antes de ir para o ranger aquele que vira de cabeça pra baixo viu acabou vomitando.

(Inuyasha) – mais eu não enchi a barriga como você dize.

(Kagome OO) – VOCÊ COMEU OITO HOT-DOGS!

(Inuyasha) – viu!

(Kagome ¬¬') – você já tá melhor?

(Inuyasha) – já. Lavei a boca no banheiro.

(Kagome) – então vamos para a pista de patinação?

(Inuyasha) – vamos! mas primeiro eu tô com fome.

(Kagome OO) – eu não acredito que você já vai comer de novo!

(Inuyasha) – que? Eu tô de estomago vazio... agora. Anda logo.

Foram a uma lanchonete, e depois de meia hora, 5 X-bagunça, 3 hamburguês e 6 milkshakes, saíram de lá para a pista de patinação no gelo...

(Kagome) – você come de mais.

(Inuyasha OO) – o que é? Eu to em fase de crescimento!

(Kagome) – só se for pros lados.

(Inuyasha) – Feh! Pelo menos eu ainda cresço alguma coisa, sua baixinha!

(Kagome) – posso ser baixinha. Mas ao menos não vou ficar obesa.

(Inuyasha) – não! Você vai ficar é desnutrida.

(Kagome) – quer saber? Vamos deixar isso pra lá e patinar.

(Inuyasha) – pode ir! Eu fico vendo daqui!

(Kagome) – AH NÃO INU!

(Inuyasha) – eu não sei mais patinar! Há anos não faço isso.

(Kagome) – a gente não desaprende as coisas Inu-Kun, vem eu te ajudo!

(Inuyasha ¬¬) – ótimo, vou pagar o maior mico.

(Kagome ) – não vai não.

Os dois alugaram os patins, colocaram-nos e foram para pista. Kagome servia de apoio para Inuyasha, que andava todo desengonçado.

(Kagome) – logo-logo você pega o jeito de novo. Lembra que a gente patinava quando éramos crianças?

(Inuyasha ) – e fui eu que te ensinei a patinar.

(Kagome ) – é eu lembro!

(Inuyasha) – a gente não se desgrudava.

(Kagome) – você sempre foi meu melhor amigo!

Inuyasha escorrega e Kagome o abraça para que ele não caia.

(Inuyasha) – opa! Hehehe. Lembra que eu dizia que você era minha namorada?

(Kagome cora) – é eu lembro!

(Inuyasha) – o que será que teria acontecido se você não tivesse ido embora? Será que não teríamos acabado namorando?

(Kagome) – eu não sei...

(Inuyasha) – é quem vai saber!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshoumaru chega em casa furioso.

"como ela ousa!"

o telefone toca e seu mordomo Jaken o atende.

(Jaken) – é a SSSSenhora Taisssho. SSSSenhor SSSSessssshoumaru.

(Sesshoumaru) – pode deixar que eu a atendo, Jaken!

(Jaken) – Ssssim SSssenhor.

(Sesshoumaru) – alo!

Izaio fala alguma coisa...

(Sesshoumaru) – Izaio, você sabe que faço qualquer coisa por você, mas isso que esta me pedindo não.

Izaio volta a falar, e falar, e falar...

(Sesshoumaru) – tá bem, tá bem! Vou olhar na minha agenda e se der eu irei.

(Izaio) – tenho a sua palavra?

(Sesshoumaru) – se estiver com tempo livre, estarei lá.

(Izaio) – obrigada, querido!

(Sesshoumaru) – por nada, mamãe.

Ele desliga o telefone e volta a pegá-lo para outro telefonema...

(?) – alô?

(Sesshoumaru) – Sra Hunts?

(Sra Hunts) – Sr. Taisho aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum problema com a menina?

(Sesshoumaru) – não esta tudo bem!

(Sra) – se é sobre a folga dela na sexta, não se preocupe que eu poderei ficar durante o horário dela!

Então ela já tinha tudo preparado para aquela maldita folga.

(Sesshoumaru) – não, não é! Só liguei para lhe pedir que se Sra Taisho ligar perguntando se terei a próxima sexta-feira livre, invente qualquer compromisso para mim, sim.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

de volta ao prédio na porta do apartamento de Kagome.

(Inuyasha) – você vai mesmo passar o fim de semana com o Kouga?

(Kagome) – vou sim!

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – feh! Aquele lobo sarnento. Eu não devia deixar você...

(Kagome òó) – você sabia que eu não gosto quando você me trata feito... sei lá! Sua irmãzinha em perigo constante!

(Inuyasha) – eu não a trato assim. Mas sei que esse Kouga não presta e...

(Kagome) – e eu não sou uma garotinha indefesa.

(Inuyasha) – quer saber você tem razão! Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que uma baka feito você faz! – (disse entrando no elevador e saindo)

(Kagome) – ESTUPIDO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin entra no seu novo apartamento que divide com Sango...

(Rin) – eu tô lascada! Eu tô lascada!

(Sango) – credo o que foi Rin?

(Rin) – o Sesshoumaru vai me por no olho da rua! Mas o que é que eu tô falando? Eu tava mesmo procurando outro emprego! Eu queria outro emprego não queria?

(Sango) – você não tá falando coisa por coisa!

(Rin) – oh, céus! Eu não quero outro emprego... eu adoro trabalhar com ele! Mas o que importa agora? Eu vou ser despedida mesmo!

(Sango) – Rin, por deus! Você quer me explicar o que aconteceu?

(Rin) – o Sr. Sesshoumaru me flagrou chamando-o de cretino... eu acho.

(Sango) – o que?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**oi pessoal! **

**Eu sei que eu demorei a postar esse cap. Mas eu to pensando em desistir da fic!**

**Tenho a expressão de que não tem mais ninguém acompanhando ela... ÇÇ **

**O ultimo cap que eu postei não recebeu nenhuma Reviews. ÇÇ**

**Se eu vou continuar ou não? Vai depender de vocês!**

**Beijo e Beijocas**

** BrunaYasha " **


	7. Chapter 7

**UNIVERCITY **

**7°-Parte - sei lá!**

Rin entra no seu novo apartamento que divide com Sango.  
(Rin) - eu tô lascada! Eu tô lascada!  
(Sango) - credo o que foi Rin?  
(Rin) - o Sesshoumaru vai me por no olho da rua! Mas o que é que eu tô falando? Eu tava mesmo procurando outro emprego! Eu queria outro emprego não queria?  
(Sango) - você não tá falando coisa por coisa!  
(Rin) - oh, céus! Eu não quero outro emprego... eu adoro trabalhar com ele! Mas o que importa agora? Eu vou ser despedida mesmo! (Sango) - Rin, por deus! Você quer me explicar o que aconteceu?  
(Rin) - o Sr. Sesshoumaru me flagrou chamando-o de cretino... eu acho.  
(Sango) - o que?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

..:no dia seguinte.  
(Sango) - só deus sabe o que vai esta esperando pela Rin hoje! - (dize após contar toda a estória para Kagome)  
(Kagome) - vamos torcer para que de tudo certo com ela. Mas mudando de assunto: cadê o Mirok?  
(Sango) - eu não sei e nem quero saber daquele imbecil.  
(Kagome ) - o que foi que ele vez agora?  
(Sango) - ele nasceu.  
(Kagome) - nossa! Foi grave assim?  
(Sango) - ele é um idiota! Diz que gosta de mim, mas vive dando em cima de tudo que é garota por ai e eu não agüento mais aquele baka pervertido.  
(Kagome) - mas mesmo assim você gosta dele não é?  
(Sango) - EU? - (Sango solta um suspiro e admite) - gosto... mas do que adianta? Eu só faço me machucar... e não quero mais ficar perto dele!  
Kagome observa os olhos marejados da amiga e a abraça.  
(Kagome) - oh, Sango! Porque os garotos são tão tapados? E não percebem quando nos gostamos deles?  
(Sango) - eu não sei!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Mirok) - porque as garotas são tão complicadas?  
(Inuyasha) - eu não sei!  
(Mirok) - vivo atrás dela e ela me rejeita, mas também não quer que eu abra meus horizontes.  
(Inuyasha ) - o problema que não é só os seus "horizontes" que você quer abrir.  
(Mirok) - Me explica o que se passa na cabeça do Sango.  
(Inuyasha) - como é que eu vou saber? Tenho cara de adivinho?  
(Mirok) - não! Mas você age como ela! Não larga a Kikyou pra ficar com a Kagome, mas "ai" de quem ousar a chegar perto dela.  
(Inuyasha) - acho que a Sango e eu batemos de mais nessa sua cabeça! Tá pirando totalmente agora.  
(Mirok) - isso. Isso! Vai nessa! Quando você decidir que quer ficar com a Kagome, talvez, ela não esteja mas a disposição.  
(Inuyasha òó) - esse conselho serve para você e não para mim.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.

..:Escritórios Taisho:..

Rin acabava de chegar para o seu turno, mas por que a porta do escritório do Sesshoumaru estava aberta? Ela nunca ficava aberta. E o que era mais estranho, Sesshoumaru já estava trabalhando... ou ainda estava trabalhando? Ele não deveria ainda estar no almoço? Rin achou melhor não questionar e seguiu para sua mesa... espere! Tinha um pacote sobre a sua mesa! Mas a Sra Hunts sempre deixava a mesa limpa. Ela pegou o pacote e viu que seu nome estava escrito nele e a letra era a dele.  
Com dedos trêmulos, Rin, abriu o pacote se deparando com um livro: "nunca trabalhe para um cretino". Largou o livro como se ele a tivesse queimado. Céus! O livro! Era o livro que mencionara a Yoko. Ele fora lhe compra um exemplar. Cambaleou até a cadeira e sentou-se. Sesshoumaru Taisho ia despedi-la.era por aquele motivo que a porta estava aberta. Estava a sua espera para poder lhe dar o proverbial bilhete azul.  
Mas não devia ser assim. Porque falara aquilo a Yoko? Ele algum dia reclamara dela? Já a insultara publicamente? Ou até mesmo em privacidade?  
A resposta para as 3 perguntas era não, só uma continuava sem resposta... OH! A quem estava querendo enganar, falara tudo aquilo por ciúmes. Por Yoko estar tão interessada nele. O interfone em sua mesa tocou.  
(Sesshoumaru) - Srta Takemi, quando tiver um minuto, eu gostaria de lhe falar.  
O coração de Rin disparou no peito, mas tudo aquilo deveria ser resolvido logo. O interfone tornou a tocar.  
(Sesshoumaru) - oh, e, Srta Takemi, não precisa trazer o livro com você.  
Sesshoumaru observou Rin entrando em seu escritório, olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos grandes, os cabelos presos por uma presilha, numa espécie de coque, nem parecia a jovem prestes a completar seus 18 anos. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cadeira diante da mesa e pegou o bloco de anotações e a caneta que levara. Ele esforçou-se para ser cordial.  
(Sesshoumaru) - boa tarde!  
(Rin) - boa tarde. Sr Taisho!  
(Sesshoumaru recostou-se em sua poltrona) - como você esta?  
(Rin) - bem, obrigada! - (falou decidida e logo depois engoliu seco) - quanto ao livro.  
(Sesshoumaru) - não quero falar sobre o livro!  
(Rin) - n-não?  
(Sesshoumaru) - não. Eu sabia que você o queria e, então, comprei um exemplar para lhe dar de presente. Feliz dia das secretarias!  
(Rin) - mas isso foi em abril, Sr Taisho!  
(Sesshoumaru) - antes tarde do que nunca. - (se inclinou sobre o computador verificando o mercado europeu) - tenho que poder confiar em minha equipe, Srta. - (dize grato com o fato de sua voz soar tão calma e fria, quando na verdade, fervia de raiva por dentro desde que a ouvira fazendo seu comentário ferino em frente ao prédio, sua assistente perfeita era uma fraude) - preciso confiar em você. Tem total acesso a mim, sabe detalhe de minha vida pessoal, sobre a minha rotina, minhas finanças. Se conversa com aquela garota sobre mim, quem em garante que não falará com um reporte amigável?  
(Rin) - eu não faria isso.  
(Sesshoumaru) - mas ontem você o fez - (diz já alterando o seu tom de voz) - e sabe deus o que mais teria falado, não é, Srta Rin Takemi, seu eu não tivesse aparecido e.  
(Izaio entrando no escritório) - por deus, o que houve? Dá pra ouvir sua voz do corredor, Sesshoumaru!  
(InuTaisho) - sim, o que houve?  
(Sesshoumaru) - pode se retirar, Srta Rin.  
(Izaio) - não espere, querida. Faça um favor para mim. Verifique o que Sesshoumaru tem marcado para sexta-feira à tarde, semana que vem.  
Rin começa verificar a agenda.  
(Sesshoumaru) - você não já falou com a Sra Hunts?  
(Izaio) - falei! Mas eu o conheço, querido! E não custa nada conferir não é, Rin?  
(Rin) -- sexta-feira, À tarde, semana que vem... aqui! O Sr Sesshoumaru estará livre, Sra Izaio.  
(Izaio) - ótimo! Pois agende o leilão de caridade, ai, sim. Ou o Sesshoumaru pode esquecê-lo.  
(Sesshoumaru) - Izaio! Eu não posso apenas mandar um cheque e pronto!  
(Izaio) - e qual seria a graça?  
(InuTaisho) - ela está determinada a pô-lo nisso!  
(Izaio) - e além do mais que cheque cobriria o dinheiro que perderíamos na venda de ingressos. Quando a noticia de que Sesshoumaru Taisho, votado o solteiro mais cobiçado de Tóquio e chamariz para o bendito evento, não quer participar? Sem mencionar a quantia que poderíamos arrecadar quando você for leiloado!  
Rin estava sem entender nada daquela discussão.  
(Sesshoumaru) - você me faz parecer um pedaço de carne em um açougue.  
(Izaio) - o que se pode fazer? Se à uma porção de mulheres dispostas a pagar muito bem por uma noite com você filho?  
(InuTaisho) - encare os fatos, filho, você é uma mercadoria em alta. Não acreditaria no numero de garotas que o acham um... qual é a gíria do momento Rin?  
(Rin estava atordoada com tudo aquilo) - Hãm?  
(Izaio) - um gato!  
(InuTaisho) - mesmo sendo um youkai cachorro?  
(Izaio) - e a julgar pelos comentários que tenho ouvido, não a coisa que elas queiram mais do que ter um Taisho entre os lençóis. Como não pretendo abrir mão de seu pai e, infelizmente, nem Kikyou do seu irmão. Vamos ter que jogar você aos leões.  
(InuTaisho) - ou melhor as leoas!  
(Sesshoumaru) - pelos céus, vocês dois! Querem parar com isso! - (revidou sentindo o rosto queimar)  
Rin não conseguiu conter o leve sorriso que se formou em seus lábios a presenciar Sesshoumaru corar daquele forma, de certa forma aquilo o deixou transparecer que por baixo daquele sujeito frio havia um coração... (InuTaisho) - coitado do garoto, Izaio! Embaraçamos você, filho?  
(Sesshoumaru) - é claro que me embaraçaram. E a Rin também! Esqueceram que ela é só uma criança?  
(Izaio ) - com 17 anos? Uma menina? E pelo que eu saiba a menina faz 18 anos na quinta-feira seguinte, não é meu bem? Rin apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
(Izaio) - e aposto que ela e as amigas já falam nessas coisas. Se duvidar você até pode ser um doa tópicos! Não é, querida?  
(Rin vermelha pimentão) - Hãmmm?  
(Izaio) - você e suas amigas conversam sobre namoricos?  
(Rin) - é conversamos! Sango e Kagome... falam de alguns garotos.  
(InuTaisho) - e Sesshoumaru está entre esses garotos?  
(Izaio) - é claro que esta e aposto que Inuyasha também!  
(Sesshoumaru desejando que o chão se abrisse ao seus pés) - esta bem, Izaio! Estarei lá, mas por favor resolva o que tiver de ser resolvido por mim!  
(Izaio) - esta me dando liberdade para isso?  
(Sesshoumaru) - estou! Mas agora eu tenho que dar uns telefonemas. E Srta Rin, vamos esquecer o incidente de ontem, e pode voltar aos seus afazeres. Já vez mais do que devia por aqui!  
Rin assentiu com a cabeça e já estava saído quando.  
(Izaio) - Sesshoumaru, posso roubar sua assistente para um cafezinho?  
(Sesshoumaru olhou desconfiado de Rin para Izaio) - Claro!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

na cafeteria.  
(Izaio) - Sesshoumaru deve estar furioso com você.  
(Rin) - hãm?  
(Izaio) - ele estava louco para se livrar do leilão de caridade. E pediu que a Sra Hunts me enrolasse e você o entregou!  
(Rin) - é ele deve estar ainda mais furioso! - (dize mas para si mesma)  
(Izaio) - eu queria que você me ajuda-se a fazer um pacote de encontro para Sesshoumaru!  
(Rin) - eu? (Izaio) - Sim, querida o que seria um pacote romântico para você?  
(Rin) - eu não sei... talvez um jantar.  
(Izaio) - Oh... ShikonoTama!  
(Rin) - O que?  
(Izaio) - ShikonoTama, é uma pequena ilha que pertence a nossa família. Águas turquesas, areia branquinha, coqueiros e um pequeno chalé. Que tal? Acha isso romântico?  
(Rin) - ah.  
(Izaio sem esperar pela respostas) - oh, será perfeito. Sesshoumaru esta mesmo precisando de umas férias.  
(Rin) - quem sabe um dia nessa ilha melhore o humor dele.  
(Izaio) - ele tem sido muito duro com você, meu bem?  
(Rin) - não é nada serio! Ele é só um pouco.  
(Izaio) - rabugento?  
(Rin) - eu diria exigente!  
(Izaio) - Sesshy, é rabugento mesmo! E uma semana em ShikonoTama, será bom para ele... e para as associações carentes beneficiadas pelo bingo.  
(Rin) - uma semana?  
(Izaio) - ele me deu carta branca para fazer o que bem entendesse.  
(Rin) - mas.  
(Izaio) - é um pacote e tanto, não é? Rin, querida não permita que se nada na agenda dele na semana após o bingo e informe a minha decisão.  
(Rin) - sim, senhora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mais tarde, na casa dos Taisho...

(InuTaisho) - Deus do céu! Vou voltar a ficar viúvo. Porque Sesshoumaru vai matá-la quando souber.  
(Izaio) - bobagem! E alias já tenho a compradora ideal para esse pacote... e para o Sesshoumaru.  
(InuTaisho) - Izaio... quantas vezes terei que dizer a você para parar com essa historia de trabalhar de cupido para esses meninos. Inuyasha ainda não largou a Kikyou para ficar com Kagome, como você dize que aconteceria.  
(Izaio) - porque seu filho é um cabeça oca e se deixa iludir por aquelazinha.  
(InuTaisho) - e quem é a outra pretendente ideal para o meu outro filho?  
(Izaio, com os olhinhos brilhando e uma lindo sorriso) - Você vai adorá-la! É uma boa moça, inteligente, esforçada, doce e gentil.  
(InuTaisho) - e quem é esse anjo?  
(Izaio) - e é a primeira garota em anos que eu vejo mexer com ele.  
(InuTaisho) - por deus! Pare com esse suspense.  
(Izaio) - Rin Takemi.  
(InuTaisho surpreso) - A Srta Takemi? Izaio, ela só tem 17 anos. É uma menina!  
(Izaio) - já dize que ela vai fazer 18 anos na quinta-feira, e vai poder participar do leilão.  
(InuTaisho) - mas pelo que eu saiba as finanças dela.  
(Izaio) - Taisho, bobinho, será o meu presente de aniversario para ela! - (dize beijando o marido)  
(InuTaisho) - isso só podia sair dessa sua cabecinha, meu amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Rin) - com licença, Sr Taisho. - (dize entrando no escritório dele) - A Sra Taisho pediu para avisá-lo sobre o pacote.  
(Sesshoumaru) - Rin, passe esse arquivo por fax para esse numero - (disse entregando uma papelada)  
(Rin) - sim, Sr! Mas quanto o pacote.  
(Sesshoumaru) - Deixei isso nas mãos de Izaio. O que ela resolver pra mim estar bem!  
(Rin) - está bem então!  
Rin sai do escritório para fazer o que lhe foi pedido. Sesshoumaru observava Rin saído de seu escritório. Então alem dos comentários maldosos, de entregá-lo para Izaio... ela ainda zombara de sua cara, quando ficara encabulado... ou ela achava que ele não vira seu sorrisinho de deboche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sesshoumaru) - droga!  
Ele atirou o relatório que estivera lendo durante as ultimas horas sobre a mesa. Não havia como não estourar o orçamento da campanha de marketing. Virou-se na cadeira para observar a paisagem pela janela, Tóquio em pleno inverno, os prédios todos cobertos de neve. Mas de algum modo, tinha de encontrar uma saída para o problema. Mais de duas horas depois. Quando ergueu a cabeça, Sesshoumaru soltou um grunhido de satisfação. Mudando e redistribuindo algumas despesas, conseguira obter algum progresso, arranjando alguma verba extra para a campanha e fizera-o sem perder a integridade do plano inicial. Agora se conseguisse renegociar parte dos custos com a firma contratada para a campanha publicitária da corporação, talvez pudesse resolver o problema em definitivo. Mexeu na papelada em sua mesa, começou a procurar a pasta que continha os custos atualizados da campanha. Quando estivera com ela pela ultima vez nas mãos? Ah... sim, dera-a Rin, para que verificasse a exatidão de alguns valores. Mas já eram 7:30 da noite, ela já havia saído, mas talvez ainda estivesse na mesa dela.  
Determinado a encontrar a pasta, ele estava a prestes a sair de seu escritório, mas acabou parando abruptamente junto a porta semi-aberta quando viu Rin dali. Pela a primeira vez, não estava sentada a mesa, com suas roupas discretas e sua eficiência concentrada no trabalho. Em vez daquilo estava descalça, apenas as meias de seda cobrindo-lhe os pés delicados, a blusa com três botões abertos na gola e sem os óculos, os olhos fechados enquanto se espreguiçava. E enquanto ele a observava alongando o corpo, todos os pensamentos sobre o que procurava e os negócios desapareceram de sua mente.  
Durante os 5 meses em que trabalhara com Rin, ela foi a assistente perfeita, em todo aquele tempo fora discreta, eficiente e prestativa (claro ignorando a historia do "nunca trabalhe para um cretino)  
Mas no momento, não mostrava nem um pouca daquela formalidade habitual. Não sem os óculos, de olhos fechados, a cabeça pendendo para trás e uma expressão serena no rosto.  
Lentamente como se estivesse executando uma dança, começou a curvar o corpo. E como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, Sesshoumaru não conseguia desviar o olhar, quase em transe, observou-a mover-se com a graça de uma bailarina. Quando dobrou o corpo, a saia subiu um pouco e ele engoliu seco quando lhe observou as pernas... "curioso", pensou enquanto Rin abaixava para tocar-se primeiro em um tornozelo e, depois, no outro, "mas nunca notara antes como as pernas dela eram compridas e bem torneadas! E como, afinal, deixara de perceber que a cintura era fina? Ou que sedutoras eram as curvas dos quadris"  
Sesshoumaru sentiu uma espécie de fogo correndo por suas veias, enquanto ela tornava a endireitar as costas e esticava as mãos acima da cabeça, gesto que fez com que o decote formado pelos três botões abertos e a blusa de seda branca, moldassem e revelassem um pouco dos seios arredondados. Devia ter estado cego, concluiu ele, para não ter se dado conta de como o corpo de Rin era escultural. Notou agora... um fato que ficou claro pelo desejo que o tomou de assalto de repente. Devia dizer algo e deixá-la saber que não estava sozinha.  
Quando entre abriu os lábios, pretendendo anunciar-se, viu-a removendo a presilha que pretendia os cabelos. Sentiu a boca seca enquanto mechas e mais machas longas do cabelo negro foram-lhe cascateando pelas costas e em torno dos ombros.  
Céus! Todo aquele cabelo sensacional e sensual estiver preso no costumeiro coque?  
Droga! Ele passou a mão no rosto. Sempre tivera um fraco por mulheres de cabelos compridos.  
Contendo um gemido de frustração, admitiu que devia estar completamente fora de si. Fechando os olhos tentou bloquear a imagem de uma Rin mulher. Ela era uma garota de 17 anos. 13 anos mais nova do que ele. Ela estava prestes a completar a maior idade, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela não era ainda nem nascida quando teve sua primeira relação, aos 12 anos. Se sua namorada daquela época houvesse engravidado a criança teria a mesma idade que ela.  
A coisa mais sensata a fazer era recuar até o escritório e esquecer que já vira aquele lado de Rin. O que era exatamente o que pretendia fazer, pensou, em quanto abria os olhos permitindo-se um ultimo olhar à jovem sensual a sua frente, preparou-se para voltar ao interior do escritório quando Rin abriu os olhos e pousou diretamente sobre ele.  
(Rin) - Sesshoumaru.  
Ela disse seu nome num sussurro um tanto ofegante que não contribuiu em nada para aplacar os pensamentos eróticos que tinham povoado a mente dele apenas momentos antes.  
(Sesshoumaru) - desculpe - (conseguiu dizer) - não pretendia incomodá-la!  
(Rin) - não o fez - (falou calçando os sapatos) - eu... eu estava apenas fazendo um alongamento para relaxar os músculos tensos dos ombros e pescoço.  
Sesshoumaru mal assimilou as palavras, porque estava fascinado de mais pelas tentativas de Rin de domar todo aquele cabelo negro e prendê-lo em um coque. Não conseguiu o resultado esperado, na verdade, uma vez que varias mechas finas escaparam da presilha para lhe emoldurar o rosto. Com as faces coradas e os cabelos em desalinho, ele pode imaginar facilmente como ela pareceria depois de uma noite inteira fazendo amor.  
(Rin nervosa) - de qualquer modo, acho que fiquei com os músculos tensos depois de ter permanecido tanto tempo ao computador e... e aqui estou eu tagarelando sem parar, enquanto já devia ter aprendido a ficar calada. Você precisa de mim para alguma coisa?  
Aquela pergunta inocente que fez pensamentos impróprios na mente dele.  
(Sesshoumaru) - não. Eu estava apenas... - (droga, nem se quer lembrava o que estava procurando)  
(Rin) - você está bem?  
Não, ele não estava bem. Como ele pode um dia dizer que ao menos ela não era um ninfeta que distrairia um homem.  
(Rin) - há alguma coisa errada?  
(Sesshoumaru) - não, não há nada de errado - (soltou um suspiro) - esse foi um longo dia. E falando em dias longos, o que você ainda está fazendo no escritório?  
(Rin) - eu tinha um trabalho e queria terminar para não ter que passá-lo para a Sra Hunts.  
(Sesshoumaru) - seja o for, pode esperar até amanhã. Você deveria ter saído a horas! - (dize em tom seco e frio)  
(Rin) - você ainda está aqui e.  
(Sesshoumaru) - minha família é a dona da corporação.  
(Rin) - sim, é claro. eu não quis dar a entender... irei agora e deixarei você a sós. - (murmurou ela e, então, se virou rapidamente)  
Mas não antes de Sesshoumaru, ter visto uma expressão de magoada nos olhos castanhos dela.  
(Sesshoumaru) - acho que fiz bem em lhe dar aquele livro. Acabei de comprovar que sou um cretino. Desculpe Rin, eu não queria magoá-la.  
(Rin) - não foi nada! É melhor eu ir para casa!  
(Sesshoumaru) - até amanhã, Rin.  
(Rin) - boa noite, Sr Taisho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**oi pessoal que bom que você estão gostando as fic!  
Continuem mandando reviews (elas me dão coragem pra continuar tá)  
Bjokas e Xau-Xau!**


	8. Nunca mais!

**Univercity**

**8°parte: Nunca mais!**

No dia seguinte no campus...

(Sango) – penúltima semana de aulas antes das férias.

(Rin) – graças a deus!

(Kagome) – precisamos planejar nossas férias!

(Inuyasha chegando e se metendo na conversa) – que tal a gente do frio daqui? E ir pra Shikonotama?

(Mirok) – Uh. Vai ser legal!

(Rin) – sua mãe me falou sobre lá! Aliás o pacote do seu irmão é uma semana lá!

(Inuyasha) – e ele tá sabendo disso?

(Rin) – na verdade, ele não me deixou falar! Disse que seria o que sua mãe escolhesse!

(Inuyasha) – cara, agora, é que eu não perco esse leilão de jeito nenhum! Só pra ver a cara do Sesshoumaru quando souber... e principalmente se a Kagura o arrebatar.

(Mirok) – opa, que eu também vou. Quer ir comigo, Sangozinha?

(Sango) – humph – (dize virando a cara e saindo)

(Mirok) – acho que isso foi um não. Ela ainda tá com raiva de mim?

(Rin) – eu não sei o que você fez dessa vez... mas ela está furiosa!

(Kagome) – quando é que você toma vai jeito, Mirok?

(Inuyasha) – ele não tem mais jeito não!

(Rin) – bem, mas deixa eu ir, que eu não quero dar mais a mancada de chegar atrasada. Não depois do "cretino" e de entregá-lo ontem!

(Inuyasha) – quem esse cretino?

(Kagome) – e... é uma longa historia, no caminho pra casa eu te conto. Vamos!

(Inuyasha) – vamos!

(Kagome) – xau pra quem fica!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

no caminho para o estacionamento do campus, Inuyasha e Kagome encontram Kouga.

(Kouga) – oi Kagome, quer ir da carona comigo?

(Inuyasha) – ela vai comigo, lobo sarnento!

(Kouga) – o que foi? A sua dona te soltou da coleira, cara de cachorro?

(Kagome) – não começa, Kouga!

(Kouga) – tudo bem, a gente se vê amanha mesmo! Não se esquece 6:30!

(Kagome) – não se preocupe eu vou estar pronta, quando você passar!

Um pouco depois no carro a caminho de casa...

(Kagome) – a gente tem que combinar alguma coisa pra quinta-feira que vem! É niver da Rin, e não pode passar em branco...

(Inuyasha) – eu não acredito.

(Kagome) – no que?

(Inuyasha) – que você vai passar o final de semana inteiro com o sarnento, no litoral nesse frio da peste!

(Kagome) – eu não vou passar o fim de semana "com o Kouga". Já dize que vai uma turma de amigos dele. a Sango e Rin não vão porque não querem.

(Inuyasha) – mas ainda assim é um final de semana com ele... ou você vai tentar me convencer de que não vai rolar nada?

(Kagome) – é claro que vai... a turma tá planejando um churrasco... e na casa tem uma piscina interna climatizada... e também...

(Inuyasha òó) – não seja cínica, Kagome. Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

(Kagome òó) – em primeiro lugar: quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim? Em segundo: se eu fizer ou deixar de fazer alguma "coisa" com o Kouga, não é da sua conta. Que eu saiba sua namorada é outra pessoa. E em terceiro...

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – VOCÊ TEM RAZÃO! NÃO É DÁ MINHA CONTA SE VAI OU NÃO DAR PRO KOUGA. DANE-SE! EU NÃO TO NEM AI SE A CIDADE INTEIRA COMER UMA PUTA COMO VOCÊ...

Kagome mete um tapa tão forte na cara do Inuyasha, que pego de surpresa, perde o controle do carro por um instante e quase causa uma colisão.

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – SUA MALUCA!

(Kagome ÒÓ) – PARA ESSA DROGA DE CARRO AGORA!

Inuyasha estaciona o carro e percebe que Kagome esta se controlando para não chorar em quanto saía do carro. E tomado pelo remoço, ele sai do carro também.

(Inuyasha) – Kagome, olha, eu não sei porque falei aquilo!

(Kagome) – eu não quero mais falar com você!

(Inuyasha) – foi você que me fez perder o controle...

(Kagome) – me diz se um dia, eu fiz alguma coisa pra você pensar tudo aquilo de mim?

(Inuyasha) – não... eu não sei o que me deu! Desculpa, Kagome! Volta pro carro que vai chover.

(Kagome) – eu quero caminhar um pouco. Pode ir embora.

(Inuyasha) – se eu te deixar aqui você vai pegar a maior chuva! – (dize pegando a mão dela para levá-la pro carro)

(Kagome puxa a mão da dele) – eu não sou feita de açúcar, pra derreter na chuva.

(Inuyasha) – mais está frio, e você vai acabar doente!

(Kagome) – você diz que não se importava com uma puta como eu.

(Inuyasha) – eu já te pedi desculpas, não pedi! Que merda! Eu devia ter deixado você ir com o sarnento mesmo!

(Kagome) – é você devia!

(Inuyasha) – e você também nunca deveria ter aparecido na minha vida novamente!

(Kagome) – eu também adoraria se você nau tivesse voltado pra minha vida!

(Inuyasha) – não é sem tempo! Podemos simplesmente desaparecer novamente da vida um do outro! – (nesse momento começa a chover) – de hoje em diante, Srta Higurashi, você não existe mais na minha vida!

(Kagome) – ótimo! – (as lagrimas começam a correr dos olhos dela se disfarçando entre as gotas da chuva)

(Inuyasha não podia distinguir o que era gota de chuva ou lagrimas no rosto de Kagome, mas podia sentir o cheiro salgado das lagrimas dela) – Ai tudo na minha vida vai voltar ao normal, e não de cabeça pra baixo como você a deixou!

(Kagome) – perfeito! Nunca mais se dirija a mim de novo! – (dize virando de costas e saindo)

(Inuyasha) – perfeito! Isso serve pra você também, nunca mais fale comigo! – (gritou entrando no carro)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**..: Escritórios Taisho:..**

já eram quase 7:30 e Rin estava terminado de datilografar uma carta que devia ser enviada na manha seguinte a um dos clientes da empresa. Quando a voz de Sesshoumaru atrás de si a sustou...

(Sesshoumaru) – você ainda está aqui, Rin? Você deveria ter saído a mais de... – (ele verificou no relógio para ter certeza) – DUAS horas! Nossa nem eu percebi que já era tão tarde assim!

(Rin) – eu estou só terminando essa datilografia e já estou de saída...

(Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cadeira em frente a dela, se espreguiçando) – eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome! – (dize folgando a gravata)

(Rin nunca o tinha visto agindo como um simples mortal, em vez do todo poderoso Sr Sesshoumaru Taisho) – o Sr...

(Sesshoumaru) – Sesshoumaru! – (interrompeu ele)

(Rin) – como?

(Sesshoumaru) – não estamos mais em horário de serviço! Já chega dessa formalidade. Me chame só de Sesshoumaru!

(Rin) – sim, Sr. gostaria que eu encomendasse um jantar para o Sr?

(Sesshoumaru) – é eu acha que o nome: Sesshoumaru, é bem complicado mesmo!

(Rin) – Desculpe sen... Sesshoumaru! É que não sei se me acostumaria a tratá-lo por você.

(Sesshoumaru) – tudo bem, Rin! E se você me acompanhar podemos pedir uma pizza! Esta com fome?

(Rin ) – muita!

(Sesshoumaru) – ótimo! Algum sabor em especial? Eu adoro a de calabresa!

(Rin ) – é a minha favorita, também!

Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone e ligou para a pizzaria e encomendou a pizza que deveria chegar em meia hora.

(Sesshoumaru) – pronto! Agora é só esperar!

O silencio tomou conta do ambiente e Sesshoumaru resolveu quebrá-lo.

(Sesshoumaru) – seu namorado não acha ruim que você fique até mais tarde trabalhando?

(Rin) – como?

(Sesshoumaru) – você estuda de manhã, trabalha à tarde e ainda fica aqui até tarde... ele... não se incomoda?

(Rin) – ele que?

(Sesshoumaru) – seu namorado.

(Rin) – Ah... não...

(Sesshoumaru) – ele não se incomoda?

(Rin) – não, é que eu não tenho namorado.

(Sesshoumaru) – ah.. certo!

O elevador do corredor se abriu, quebrando o novo silêncio que havia se instalado, e um rapaz de mais ou menos de 20 anos...

(?) – Rin, desculpa o atraso! Aqui esta a papelada que você me pediu... – (o rapaz parou de falar ao ver que o Sesshoumaru o observava) – Sr. Taisho...

(Sesshoumaru) – boa noite.

(?) – boa noite!

(Rin) – obrigado por trazer os papeis, Jack!

(Jack) – a de nada!

(Rin) – você pode tirar umas copias na maquina de xerox pra mim?

(Jack) – claro!

(Rin) – com licença! Eu vou pegar as coisas!

Enquanto rim se afastava para procurar os papeis, Jack a observava fascinado...

(Sesshoumaru) – Ela bonita, não é?

(Jack) – ela é muito gostosa! sabe disso ou... tenta se esconder de baixo dessas roupas horríveis!

(Sesshoumaru) – é talvez!

(Rin voltando) – aqui! Faz isso por mim, valeu!

Jack sai, deixando novamente Rin e Sesshoumaru a sós. Ela volta a sua datilografia e ele não entendia o porque de uma vontade repentina de demitir o seu office-boy.

Mais alguns minutos depois, a pizza chegou.

(Sesshoumaru) – eu esqueci de pedir algo para você beber!

(Rin) – não tem problema!

(Sesshoumaru) – se você quiser me acompanhar no vinho? Sei que você ainda é de menor...

(Rin) – é dos adocicados?

(Sesshoumaru) – não é o do meu tipo favorito! Mais esse é um tinto doce!

(Rin) – pois eu vou aceitar. Não gosto dos que são azedinhos!

(Sesshoumaru) – pois você vai gostar desse é de uma ótima safra!

Ele serviu duas taças do vinho e entregou uma a Rin. E com as mãos mesmo ele começou a comer a pizza. Rin até que tentou tapar um pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, mas esse não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru.

(Sesshoumaru) – do que você esta rindo, Rin?

(Rin) – desculpe. É que é muito fácil imaginá-lo jantando em um restaurante chique... mas se lambuzando todo, comendo pizza...

(Sesshoumaru) – também já tive a sua idade, e se Izaio deixasse pizza seria a minha janta todos os dias!

(Rin) – você fala como se você muito velho!

(Sesshoumaru) – você não me acha velho, Rin?

(Rin) – na verdade! Todo lambuzado de pizza assim... você parece mais um garoto de dez anos!

(Sesshoumaru) – nossa sempre me disseram que eu aparento menos idade do que tenho mas não tanto!

(Rin) – você fala como se tivesse uns sessenta anos, você só tem trinta! Ainda tem muita coisa pra você aproveitar na vida.

(Sesshoumaru) – é você tem razão! – (dessa vez foi nos lábios deles que um sorriso se formou) – você tá com uma sujeirinha bem aqui...

movido por um impulso, Sesshoumaru, com o polegar retirou um pouco de catchup que estavam nos canto dos lábios dela, no susto, Rin, segurou a mão dele, mas não a afastou do rosto. Ele não resistiu a tentação de acariciar o lábio inferior dela com o polegar, Rin fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, em um convite silencioso.

Sesshoumaru puxou sua mão de volta, perturbado, e o silêncio cai sobre ele.

(Rin constrangida) – é... melhor eu ir pra casa! Já terminei o que eu tinha pra fazer e esta um pouco tarde!

(Sesshoumaru) – e... você vai de que para sua casa?

(Rin) – vou pegar um metrô...

(Sesshoumaru) – nada disso! Já são 8:20... é muito tarde pra você ainda pegar um metrô! Eu te levo! Vamos!

aquilo não era bem um pedido, pensou Rin, estava mais para uma ordem!

(Rin) – vamos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Mirok por telefone) – você o que?

(Inuyasha) – eu sei, eu sei... fiz merda!

(Mirok) – põe merda nisso! Você é o cara mais tapado que eu conheço!

(Inuyasha) – não exagera, Mirok! Eu perdi a cabeça... tá certo foi mal! Mas ela também vacilou feio! E se ela tá achando que eu vou pedir desculpas... está redondamente enganada. Quem ela pensa que é?

(Mirok ¬¬) – a sua amiga, que você é afim, e que você tratou como se ela fosse uma prostituta qualquer?

(Inuyasha) – Ôuôuôu... eu pedi desculpas por isso ela que não quis aceitar!

(Mirok) – e você, por acaso, pediu desculpas direito... ou falou todo com aquele jeito irritado?

(Inuyasha) – ah.. ...

(Mirok) – hum...

(Inuyasha) – xau. Eu vou ligar pra ela.

Inuyasha desliga o telefone e volta a pegá-lo e disca o numero de Kagome... mas só dá ocupado.

(Inuyasha òó) – maldição!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sango por tel) – Kagome, não chora!

(Kagome) – eu nunca pensei que o Inuyasha fosse me tratar daquela forma.

(Sango) – ele é um imbecil mesmo e não merece que você derrame uma lágrima se quer por ele!

(Kagome) – eu sei que você tem razão. Mas, poxa, ele era o meu melhor amigo!

(Sango) – sem falar que você ainda é apaixonada por ele!

(Kagome) – é mas agora eu não quero mais falar sobre isso!

(Sango) – tudo bem! E então, você vai pro litoral amanhã com o Kouga?

(Kagome) – não sei. Eu perdi meu animo sabe!

(Sango) – se eu fosse você, eu iria! Vai ficar em casa fazendo o quê? Curtindo fossa? Olha, vai sim. Sai e se diverte. O Kouga é super gente fina e tá de quatro por você! Dá uma chance pro cara! Não dizem que não tem nada melhor que um novo amor pra curar um coração partido?

(Kagome) – Sango, sabe que eu só gosto dele como amigo! mas quer saber? eu vou sim. Sair e me distrair!

(Sango) – é isso ai! Agora é melhor você descansar. E para de chorar e dorme que é pra não acorda de cara inchada!

(Kagome) – tá bom. Xau Sango!

Sango desliga o telefone e Kagome o deixa fora do gancho.

E na cobertura, Inuyasha já estava impaciente de tanto ligar e só dar ocupado. Com quem, diabos, ela estava falando? Com o Kouga é claro combinado o maldito fim de semana. Ela nem se importava, com a briga deles. Pro inferno! Ele também não ia mais se importa. Mas... e se ela não tivesse falando com ele? Pro inferno! Ele iria lá e se acaso ela estivesse esse tempo todo falando com o lobo sarnento, ele diria... sabe deus. Ele só não podia ficar naquela agonia sem saber o porque do telefone só dá ocupado. Desceu até lá e... que duvida cruel: tocar ou não tocar a campainha. Resolveu não tocar, entraria despercebido e caso ela estivesse falando com o Kouga como pensará, simplesmente daria meia volta e sairia sem bancar o otário pra ela.

A casa estava toda imersa na escuridão, mas aquilo não era problema para sua visão privilegiada de youkai, ele pode observa o telefone fora do gancho, então ela não queria ser incomodada por ninguém. Por que?

Apenas havia a luz do quarto dela acessa, ela estava lá. Sozinha ou acompanhada? Bem... estava claro que ela não queria ser incomodada! A porta do quarto estava só encostada, ele abriu apenas o suficiente para perceber que ela estava dormindo, por sobre os lençóis, calçada com aquelas suas pantufas de coelhinho e seu blusão da sakura, agarrada ao travesseiro e no rosto marcado o caminho por onde as lágrimas haviam passado.

"_com certeza eu sou u idiota"_ – (pensou Inuyasha) – _"como pude dizer todas aquelas coisas pra você? Me desculpe, Kagome, me desculpe!" _

Inuyasha tirou-lhe as pantufas com cuidado para que ela não acordasse, pegou um edredom e a agasalhou, tirou-lhe os cabelos que lhe caiam sobre a face, e não resistiu em dar lhe um beijo de boa noite na testa.

(Inuyasha) – amanhã... eu volto e a gente faz as pazes tá bom? – (sussurrou)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

no dia seguinte, Inuyasha não conseguiu levantar a tempo de ainda pegar Kagome em casa...

(Inuyasha) – posso ir falar com ela lá!

(Mirok por tel) – você sabe onde fica essa casa?

(Inuyasha òó) – não!

(Mirok) – saca só! Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Dá um tempo pra ela esfriar a cabeça e a raiva passar.

(Inuyasha òó) – e tempo pro sarnento, se aproveitar que eu não to por perto pra proteger ela!

(Mirok) – é a vida meu caro amigo! e eu rogo pra que ela não seja de guarda magoa que nem a amiga dela, porque se ela for como a Sango, você está lascado, colega!

(Inuyasha --) – ai-ai que esse final de semana vai ser uma eternidade...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oi pessoal,**

**Eu sei que eu demorei pra postar cap novo! **

**É que eu tava meio sem criatividade,**

**Mais agora eu meio que tô de pilha nova! E muitas idéias!**

**E eu não responde as Reviews hj não pq tipo...**

**São 2:51 da manhã e eu to com sono mais quero postar logo**

**Esse cap!**

**Mas continuem mandando elas que são minha injeção de animo!**

**E é só!**

** Eu iloveyou você **

**e já ne "**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o.


	9. Chapter 9

oi pessoal! eu vim pedir desculpas! mais eu vou ter q dar uma parada na fic por enquanto!  
é q eu vou viajar com minha tia e só volto no mês q vem!  
mas não me matem!  
eu vou continuar a fic! alias ela já tem uma parte bem grande (+ ou - uns dois caps) escritas no caderno! só vou demorar a postar por conta da viagem!  
então desculpa ai e até a volta!  
Xau e Kissus! 


	10. fim de semana

**Univercity**

**9°parte: Fim de semana!**

no dia seguinte, Inuyasha não conseguiu levantar a tempo de ainda pegar Kagome em casa...

(Inuyasha) – posso ir falar com ela lá!

(Mirok por tel) – você sabe onde fica essa casa?

(Inuyasha òó) – não!

(Mirok) – saca só! Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Dá um tempo pra ela esfriar a cabeça e a raiva passar.

(Inuyasha òó) – e tempo pro sarnento, se aproveitar que eu não to por perto pra proteger ela!

(Mirok) – é a vida meu caro amigo! e eu rogo pra que ela não seja de guarda magoa que nem a amiga dela, porque se ela for como a Sango, você está lascado, colega!

(Inuyasha --) – ai-ai que esse final de semana vai ser uma eternidade...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.: No Litoral :.**

(Kagome) – sua casa é super legal, Kouga!

(Kouga) – você precisa voltar aqui no verão! A praia fica lotada e tem festa todo tempo. Mas agora no inverno fica mais pessoal, mais intimo.

(Kagome desconcertada com a insinuação de Kouga) – ah... e o resto do pessoal que você dize que vinha?

(Kouga ¬¬) – ah... eles! Devem estar na piscina.

Neste momento uma moça ruiva entra na sala, onde eles estavam...

(?) – Kouga! Que bom que você chegou!

(Kouga ¬¬) – ah... oi Ayame! Essa é a Kagome.

(Ayame) – ah... oi Kagome.

(Kouga) – ela é minha prima Ayame!

(Kagome) – Ayame!

(Kouga) – cadê o resto do povo?

(Ayame) – estão na piscina!

(Kouga) – beleza! Faz um favor? Mostra pra Kagome o quarto dela tá!

(Ayame) – tudo bem vem comigo, Kagome!

(Kagome) – tá bom!

(Kouga) – depois a gente se vê na piscina!

(Ayame) – os meninos já tão fazendo um churrasco!

(Kouga) – aqueles folgados!

Kagome e Ayame sobem as escadas, a caminho dos quartos...

(Ayame meio sem graça) – ah... Kagome, posso... te fazer uma pergunta?

(Kagome) – pode!

(Ayame) – ehh... você e o Kouga...estão... hãm... namorando?

(Kagome) – não! Nós somos só amigos.

(Ayame) – mais vocês estão...

(Kagome) – você gosta dele, não é?

(Ayame) – eu?.. não... ele é só meu amigo também.

(Kagome) – ah.. sei como é! eu também tenho um amigo assim!

(Ayame) – então você não gosta do Kouga?

(Kagome) – não do jeito que você gosta!

(Ayame corada) – esse é o seu quarto! – (dize apontando para uma porta a direita) – a porta da frente é o quarto do Kouga. Ele fez questão de que você ficasse no quarto da frente do dele. o meu é o do fim do corredor.

(Kagome) – tá!

(Ayame) – vamos trocar de roupa e ir pra piscina!

(Kagome) – tá ok.

Kagome entrou no quarto e foi se trocar. Colocou um biquíni, que tinha a parte de baixo imitando um micro short jeans e a parte de cima branca com aplicação de renda, pois uma canga também branca e saiu ao encontro de Ayame que usava um biquíni cor de rosa que tinha a parte de cima estampado no estilo indiano **aquelas gotinhas decoradas com florzinhas**

(Ayame) – vamos?

(Kagome) – vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

no apartamento de Sango e Rin. A campainha toca e Sango vai atender...

(Sango) – Sra. Taisho?

(Izaio) – olá Sango! Eu queria falar com a Rin. ela está?

(Sango) – entre, eu vou chamá-la!

Sango vai chamar Rin...

(Rin) – Sra Taisho, que supressa! A Sra queria fala comigo?

(Izaio) – sim querida! Eu vim convidá-la pra almoçar comigo. Gostaria de ir? Conheço um restaurante ótimo.

(Rin) – seria ótimo!

(Izaio) – então vamos! quer ir conosco, Sango?

(Sango) – eu adoraria ir mais tenho um trabalho enorme pra fazer e eu ainda tenho que ir fazer uma pesquisa. Fica pra próxima tá!

Um pouco depois, Rin e Izaio estavam almoçando em um restaurante escolhido por Izaio.

(Izaio) – que bom que você aceitou vir comigo! Eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

(Rin) – pode falar Sra. Taisho. O que a sra deseja?

(Izaio) – bem, você já deve imaginar qual será a reação do Sesshoumaru quando souber qual foi o pacote que preparei para ele.

(Rin) – ele ficará furioso.

(Izaio) – e será bem pior se a jovem que anda dizendo por ai que pagaria uma pequena fortuna por ele o arrebatar.

(Rin) – mais eu não entendo como eu poderia ajudá-la!

(Izaio) – é fácil, meu bem... compre-o para você!

(Rin quase se engasga com um pouco do suco que estava bebendo) – cof cof ... O que?

(Izaio) – quero que você arrebate o Sesshoumaru no leilão.

(Rin) – Sra. Taisho... eu não posso fazer isso! Você mesma dize que tinha pessoas dispostas a pagar pequenas fortunas por ele!

(Izaio) – oh.. querida é claro que eu sei que suas finanças não permitiriam uma extravagância como essa. O dinheiro que será utilizado será o meu! Você só terá que dar os lances e levar o cheque para o pagamento no balcão. Eu mesma não poderia dar os lances, já imaginou o que a mente imunda de algumas pessoas pensariam se eu fizesse isso, para comprar meu enteado, que é quase como um filho, em um leilão de solteiros? Então seria como matar dois coelhos em uma cajadada só. Salvaria o Sesshoumaru de uma semana com uma companhia de uma pessoa indesejável e daria um presente de aniversario para você. Já que seu aniversário é na quinta-feira antes do leilão! – (e antes que Rin abrisse a boca para protestar) – vocês dois tem trabalhado de mais precisam de um tempo de descanso! E eu sei que a faculdade de vocês entra em recesso semana que vem e vocês terão quase três messes de férias!

(Rin) – Sra. Taisho... – (Rin não sabia o que falar sobre aquela idéia maluca, mais sabia que não deveria aceitar. Que aquilo acabaria colocando-a em confusão) – eu não sei...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kouga) – deixa eu te apresentar para os meus amigos, Kagome! Esse é Ginta – (disse apontando para um dos dois rapazes que estavam com ele e em seguida para o outro) – e esse o Hagaku.

(Kagome) – oi Ginta. Oi Hagaku!

(Ginta e Hagaku) – oi!

(Kouga) – você tá com sede? Quer um refri?

(Kagome) – quero sim obrigada!

(Kouga) – pois vem comigo! – (dize pegando a mão dela e puxando a para a cozinha) – é impressão minha ou você tá meio pra baixo!

(Kagome dá um sorriso forçado) – é impressão sua!

(Kouga) – vamos lá, Kagome, animo! O fim de semana tá só começando!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sango) – meu deus do céu! Eu não acredito nisso!

(Rin) – nem eu!

(Sango) – nossa que demais uma semana na ilha particular da família Taisho... e de quebra do lado do gato do Sesshoumaru!

(Rin) – acho que você quis dizer da onça do Sesshoumaru! Porque ele vai virar uma fera quando souber de toda essa confusão e vai ser a minha cabeça que vai estar mais perto pra ele arrancar!

(Sango) – para de ser dramática Rin! Já imaginou, você e o Sesshoumaru em uma ilha deserta por uma semana? Que sonho! A gente precisa lembrar de compra umas lingerie novas!

(Rin) – ahh.. sua – (ela joga um travesseiro em Sango) – pervertida. Agora eu sei porque você e o Mirok combinam.

(Sango ¬¬) – a tá, obrigada por estragar o meu humor, falando naquela coisa!

(Rin) – foi você que começou a me provocar!

(Sango) – mais vamos falar de coisas mais importante: o que a gente vai fazer no seu niver?

(Rin) – há é isso realmente muito importante!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

de noite no litoral, Kagome e Kouga ainda estavam na piscina, o resto do pessoal já tinha ido dormir.

Kagome estava sentada na beira da piscina e Kouga acabava de mergulhar do lado oposto e nadava por baixo d'água para onde Kagome estava subindo à tona bem próximo dela como se fosse roubar um beijo. Assustando-a...

(Kouga) – Kagome, você não tá normal! Qual foi o problema? – (quando disse isso ele pos as mãos nos joelhos dela)

(Kagome se sentido desconfortável) – não, tá tudo bem!

(Kouga) – pois então entra na piscina comigo! – (dize puxando ela pelos joelhos)

(Kagome) – eu acho melhor ir me deitar. Todo mundo já subiu!

(Kouga) – e daí? É ate melhor assim só nós dois.

(Kagome) – Kouga, não seja bobo...

ela não pode completar a frase pois Kouga a puxou para dentro d'água.

(Kagome) – ah, seu chato!

(Kouga) – não fica com raiva, Kagome, foi só uma brincadeirinha! – (Kouga pois uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Kagome, prendendo-a entre a borda da piscina e ele)

(Kagome constrangida pela proximidade de Kouga) – eu acho melhor eu subir...

(Kouga) – quer saber tem uma coisa que a muito tempo eu quero fazer...

Kouga aproximou mais ainda o rosto do de Kagome na intenção de beijá-la.

Kagome estava paralisada com a proximidade de Kouga, sem saber o que fazer e no ultimo instante, ela vira o rosto fazendo que Kouga beije apenas o seu rosto...

(Kouga) – o que foi Kagome?

(Kagome) – Kouga, eu pensei que você tinha entendido que eu gosto de você só como amigo!

(Kouga) – você gosta dele, não é?

(Kagome) – hãm?

(Kouga) – INUYASHA! Quem mais poderia ser!

(Kagome) – ele é meu amigo, como você!

(Kouga) – eu sei e você sabe que isso não é verdade! Você tá apaixonada por ele! Essa é a verdade! Por isso não quer ficar comigo!

(Kagome) – Kouga...

(Kouga) – seja sincera comigo, por favor! Não me deixa ter esperanças de que fique comigo, se gosta de outro.

(Kagome) -- você tá certo! Eu gosto do Inu... sou apaixonada por ele desde... que era menina. Ele foi o meu primeiro amor, e você sabe que o primeiro amor a gente não esquece. E acho que sei lá... reencontrá-lo foi meio que trazer esse amor de volta a tona...

(Kouga) – eu entendi, Kagome! Mas ele tem uma namorada!

(Kagome) – eu sei disso! E apesar de tudo eu gosto dele.

(Kouga) – é saber que a pessoa de quem a gente gosta, gosta de outra pessoa não faz os nossos sentimentos mudarem. – (dize acariciando o rosto de Kagome)

(Kagome o empurra de leve e se afasta dele) – é melhor eu ir dormir! Boa noite, Kouga!

(Kouga) – boa noite, Kagome.

Kouga observa Kagome sair da piscina, pegar sua toalha e seguir para a escada.

(Kouga para si mesmo) – se você pensa que vai ficar com ele está muito enganado, cara de cachorro!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:domingo à noite:.**

(Kouga) – tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda com essa bagagem?

(Kagome) – é só uma mochila, Kouga. Eu vou sobreviver ao carregá-la para dentro! – (dize na porta de seu apartamento)

(Kouga) – tudo bem! Tudo bem! Então eu te vejo amanhã! Xau, Kagome.

(Kagome) – até amanhã, Kouga!

Assim que Kagome entrou em casa e acendeu a luz. A sustou-se com uma presença inesperada...

(Kagome) – o que você tá fazendo aqui?

(Inuyasha) – eu queria falar com você!

(Kagome) – pensei que nunca mais fosse falar comigo!

(Inuyasha) – Queria te pedir desculpas, Kagome! Eu sei que fui um idiota, que falei o que não devia... Kagome, eu passei um fim de semana horrível, sem saber o que fazer! Eu gosto muito de você, Kagome, e não tava mais suportando a idéia de perder a sua amizade! Por favor... por favor me perdoe!

(Kagome) – eu devia nunca mais falar com você! Devia nunca mais olhar na sua cara! ... ah, Inuyasha, eu também não quero ficar brigada com você. É o meu melhor amigo. apesar de falar sem pensar e ser grosso e...

(Inuyasha --) – você for numerar todos os meus defeitos a gente vai passar o resto da vida aqui! Eu tenho tanto defeito, que eu nem sei porque você me quer como amigo?

(Kagome ;p) – acho que é por que você tem uma cara engraçada!

(Inuyasha) – ah... é?

(Kagome ;p) – é! Você tem cara de bobo!

(Inuyasha) – perai, perai... você me dizer que eu tenho cara de bobo, quer dizer que fizemos as pazes!

(Kagome¬¬) – eu acho que sim...

(Inuyasha :) – eu já dize que adoro você – (dize e foi abraçar Kagome)

(Kagome) – mais que fique bem claro, que se você abrir a boca sem pensar de novo, eu nunca mais falo com você.

(Inuyasha) – tá bom eu vou tentar fechar a matraca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: segunda-feira após as aulas:.

(Mirok) – ultima semana, graças a deus!

(Inuyasha) – não agüento mas ver um livro de leis!

(Rin) – férias, graças a Deus!

(Sango) – pelo menos da facul, né, Rin!

(Rin) – é e eu tenho que voar!

(Kagome) – só pra variar!

(Inuyasha) – meu meio-irmão é explorador de menores.

(Sango) – isso só até quinta-feira!

(Kagome ;p) – é verdade! Nós vamos ter festa!

(Mirok) – oba!

(Inuyasha) -- vai pra casa agora, Kagome?

(Kagome) – não, tenho que dar uma passada no petshop agora!

(Inuyasha) – mais logo, logo vai cair um pé d'água.

(Kagome) – não sou feita de açúcar.

(Inuyasha) – Então tá, xau!

Do outro lado do campus...

(Kouga) – olha só o babaca lá com ela! Se pensa que eu vou permitir que fique com ela está muito enganado!

(Ginta) – qual é cara ela já te despachou.

(Kouga) – mais ela vai acabar percebendo que sou eu quem realmente gosta dela e vai voltar pra mim correndo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kagome) – bem que o Inuyasha falou ia cair uma chuvona – (diz a para se mesma enquanto tentava se manter debaixo do guarda chuva que o vento tentava levar embora) – e com essa droga de vento! Ôooo...

uma rajada de vento mais forte fez com que Kagome perdesse o equilíbrio e cai-se em cima de uma pilha de sacos de lixo...

(Kagome) – mais que... – (parou de falar ao ouvir um gemido de alguma coisa atrás de si)

(?) – ai...

(Kagome) – oi! Quem é você?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**OI, EU TÔ DE VOLTA!**

**E pra não perder o costume vou deixar você no suspense!**

**Òó hehehehehehe!**


	11. feliz aniversário

**Univercity**

**10°parte: Parabéns pra você!**

(Kagome) – bem que o Inuyasha falou ia cair uma chuvona – (diz a para se mesma enquanto tentava se manter debaixo do guarda chuva que o vento tentava levar embora) – e com essa droga de vento! Ôooo...

uma rajada de vento mais forte fez com que Kagome perdesse o equilíbrio e cai-se em cima de uma pilha de sacos de lixo...

(Kagome) – mais que... – (parou de falar ao ouvir um gemido de alguma coisa atrás de si)

(?) – ai...

(Kagome) – oi! Quem é você?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(?) – ai-ai.. você me esmagou!

(Kagome) – desculpe foi o vento que me derrubou! Meu nome é Kagome. E você como se chama? E porque você tava no meio desses sacos de lixo?

(?) – meu nome é Shippou e eu tava com fome!

(Kagome olhou para o pequeno youkai sujo e faminto) – cadê seus pais Shippou?

(Shippou) – meus pais morreram. Eu tava em um orfanato, mas não gostavam de mim lá, por que eu sou um youkai, ai eu fugi!

(Kagome) – ah...

(Shippou) – você ficou toda suja!

(Kagome) – mais sabe o que eu tô pensando que eu também estou com fome! Quer ir comer comigo?

(Shippou ) – quero sim!

(Kagome) – pois então vamos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Mirok) – é pelo visto você fez as pazes com a Kagome!

(Inuyasha) – é a gente fez a pazes.

(Mirok :( ) – você tem sorte dela não ser como a Sango.

(Inuyasha) – ela ainda não fala com você? Caramba o que foi que você fez dessa fez, que foi tão grave?

(Mirok) – não foi minha culpa dessa vez eu juro!

(Inuyasha ¬¬) – tá me conta o que foi que não foi culpa sua!

(Mirok ¬¬) – nem você confia em mim!

(Inuyasha) – meu caro, com sua ficha de antecedentes, não é de se admirar que ninguém confie em você! Mais como futuro advogado, vou te dar um voto de confiança, inocente até que se prove o contrario!

(Mirok) – valeu! Você vai ser um advogado de primeira!

(Inuyasha) – não seu! Eu gostaria de ganhar algumas causas!

(Mirok) – onde foi parar o "inocente até que se prove o contrário"?

(Inuyasha òó) – tá! conta logo o que aconteceu?

(Mirok) – tá! Eu tinha convidado ela pra sair...

(Inuyasha) – e a louca aceitou?

(Mirok òó) – quer deixar eu falar?

(Inuyasha --) – fala!

(Mirok) – ela aceitou e a gente foi jantar fora, num restaurante bacana e tudo. Ai...

(Inuyasha) – você passou mão nela por debaixo da mesa!

(Mirok --) – antes fosse, ela já teria me desculpado!

(Inuyasha òó) – então o que foi? Você fica só me enrolando!

(Mirok ÒÓ) – eu já teria contado se você não fica-se me interrompendo!

(Inuyasha òÓ) – então fala logo!

(Mirok Òó) – se você me deixar falar!

(Inuyasha) – tá-tá fala!

(Mirok) – pois é a gente tava no restaurante, e eu não passei a mão nela por debaixo da mesa, foi tudo perfeito no restaurante.

(Inuyasha --") – tá essa não entendi?

(Mirok) – deixa eu terminar! A gente saiu do restaurante e resolvemos ir dançar num boate, a gente tava se divertindo abesa lá, já tínhamos até trocado uns beijinhos, foi ai que ela me pediu pra pegar alguma coisa pra ela beber, eu fui todo contente lá no bar "finalmente eu tava começando a dar certo entre mim e a Sango". Foi ai que aquela menina apareceu na minha frente...

(Inuyasha) – tá não precisa dizer mais nada você já me convenceu! Eu o declaro culpado!

(Mirok ÒÓ) – mais que droga! Eu não fiz nada! E você como meu melhor amigo deveria saber que estando com a Sango nem uma outra garota me interessa. Aquela porra de menina apareceu na minha frente pode de beba e me lascou um beijo assim sem mais nem menos, eu nunca nem tinha visto ela na minha vida, ela me agarrou e acabou que a Sango viu! E como todo mundo nem me deixou explicar que não tive culpa. Me deu um tapa e foi embora, e não falou mais comigo!

(Inuyasha) – cara é meio difícil acreditar nessa historia!

(Mirok --") – eu sei! Tem hora que nem eu acredito! Passei a vida inteira esperando uma garota fazer um troço desse e nada! Ai quando eu resolvo ficar só com a Sangozinha... acontece!

(Inuyasha) – é! Você não tem sorte mesmo! E mesmo sendo inocente dessa vez, a Sango já te julgou e te condenou a pena de morte.

(Mirok çç) – eu sei!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:de noite:. **

(Inuyasha por telefone) – tem certeza?

(Kikyou) – desculpa amor mais hoje não vai dar mesmo! Sabe como é tem um ensaio pra um desfile!

(Inuyasha) – diz onde vai ser o ensaio e que horas termina, que eu vou te pegar! Ai a gente podia sair ou ficar no seu apart. Ou no meu tanto faz!

(Kikyou) – NÃO! É que hoje, é aniversário de uma amiga e tavam combinando de sair só a gente da agencia!

(Inuyasha) – nossa! Nunca mais deu certo da gente sair junto! Você tem trabalhado de mais.

(Kikyou) – eu sei mais as férias a gente vai passar juntinhos não é, amor?

(Inuyasha) – é claro!

(Kikyou) – já resolveu pra onde você vai me levar?

(Inuyasha) – a gente tava combinando de ir shikonotama!  
(Kikyou) – a gente? Quem é a gente?

(Inuyasha) – a galera: Mirok, Sango, Kagome...

(Kikyou) – Kagome? Será que nem nas nossas férias você vai largar dessa garota?

(Inuyasha) – deixa de ser boba!

(Kikyou) – quer saber depois a gente se fala! Xau! – (ela desliga o telefone e se vira para pessoa ao lado) – eu não acredito nisso! Você ouviu?

(Narak beija o ombro dela) – ele vai levar a Higurashi com vocês na viagem!

(Kikyou) – será possível que só matando aquela menina é que eu vou me livrar dela!

(Narak) – estou pensando aqui! Acho que vou nessa viagem com vocês Kikyou! E darei um jeito de me livrar da menina!

(Kikyou) – tem um vilarejo, em shikonotama, a maioria do povo de lá trabalha nas terras dos Taisho, mais se não me engano tem uma pequena pousada para visitantes, você poderia ficar nela!

(Narak) – isso é perfeito!

(Kikyou) – é eu também acho assim eu poderia fugir do chato do Inuyasha e me encontrar com você!

(Narak) – como eu dize perfeito!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – mais que droga não tem nada pra fazer! Será que a k-chan tá em casa?

Pensando nisso Inuyasha resolveu descer pra casa dela... e chegando lá foi logo abrindo a porta...

(Inuyasha) – hei, Kag...

(Shippou) – iiiiiaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Eu não vou deixar você roubar a casa da Kagome, seu ladrão de meia tigela! – (dize depois de pular e derrubar Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – hei quem é você piralho? – (dize já segurando Shippou pelo rabo)

(Kagome que havia escutado a confusão e vinha correndo da cozinha) – Inuyasha, solta o Shippou!

(Inuyasha) – esse monstrinho pulou encima de mim quando eu entrei!

(Shippou) – e você invadiu a casa! – (dize se debatendo como se quisesse bater no Inu)

(Kagome --") – Shippou, esse meu amigo Inuyasha. E Inuyasha solta o pobre do Shippou! Que coisa feia, maltratar criancinhas!

(Inuyasha Òó) – o que? O QUE? FOI O PIRALHO QUE ME ATACOU! – (dize soltando Shippou) – e você ainda briga comigo!

(Kagome) – ele é só um garotinho e se assustou quando você entrou na casa se tocar na campainha! E alias você não toca mais a campainha de jeito nenhum.

(Inuyasha) – oras eu tenho o código da porta!

(Shippou Òó) – e só por isso você entra sem pedir! Que folgado!

(Inuyasha Òó) – não te perguntaram nada, piralho! E o que é que esses fedelho faz aqui, Kagome?

(Shippou) – ela me trouxe pra morar com ela!

(Inuyasha) – desde pequena você sempre pegou tudo que era de porcaria que encontrava na rua, você levava ora casa! Basta choromingar!

(Shippou) – xp

(Kagome) – Inuyasha, para de ser chato e deixa de implicar com o menino!

(Inuyasha cochichando pra Kagome) – olha só ainda dá tempo pra jogar ele fora!

**.:horas depois:.**

(Kagome) – eu não disse que ele era legal? – (disse ajeitando a roupa de Shippou)

Shippou apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu novamente com uma lojista pra trocar de roupa.

(Kagome) – eu sabia que você não queria mesmo que jogasse ele fora!

(Inuyasha) – feh!

(Kagome) – você também gostou dele não foi!

(Inuyasha) – é claro que não!

(Kagome --") – você tá até comprando roupas pra ele!

(Inuyasha) – você insistiu de ficar com aquela coisa! E aquela coisa tava imunda! E também eu não vi a mala daquela coisa! Você ia fazer o que? Dar um banho nele e deixá-lo andando pelado pela casa?

(Kagome ¬¬") – tá, tá, Inuyasha, você "não" gosta dele! eu entendi!

(Inuyasha) – menos mal!

(Kagome ¬¬) – ai-ai... comédia!

(Inuyasha O.o) – o que?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:quinta, manhã, campus:.**

(Inuyasha) – quer ir lanchar?

(Kagome) – quem conseguiria comer depois de dessecar o pobrezinho de um sapinho? – (ela olha para a Carlos de Inuyasha) – deixa pra lá! Não vai dar pra ir lanchar agora não. Eu tenho que correr na biblioteca, tenho um trabalho pra entregar amanhã!

(Inuyasha) – tá bom! E falando em amanhã... e o dia do leilão! Você vai comigo e Kikyou não vai?

(Kagome) – não vou poder ir não, Inu!

(Inuyasha OO) – não acredito! Você vai perder o grande momento do Sesshoumaru?

(Kagome) – até parece que você não vai dar um jeito de registrar a cena!

(Inuyasha O.o) – euuuuu? Imagina... vai querer foto ou vídeo? Também posso fazer um dvd!

(Kagome) – eu to indo pra biblioteca. Hei! não esquece do jantar de comemoração ao niver da Rin hoje à noite!

(Inuyasha) – pode deixar eu não vou esquecer!

(Kagome) – tá, xau! – (dize saindo quase correndo)

(Inuyasha) – xau – (gritou de volta)

(Kouga) – ela é muito linda mesmo! – (dize chegando por trás de Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – é... quem pediu sua opinião lobo sarnento!

(Kouga) – não se stressa, cara de cachorro! Eu só vim te dizer que admirar você pode! Mas não chega muito perto não que ela é minha!

(Inuyasha òó) – a Kagome não sua, imbecil!

(Kouga) – qual é, Inuyasha. Se toca, meu caro! Nesse fim de semana ela deixou bem claro que você é o amiguinho dela. Mas é a mim que ela quer!

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – idiota! Não acha que vou acreditar em você!

(Kouga) – você que sabe! Afinal ela não foi na sua casa que ela passou o fim de semana, não foi na sua cama que ela esteve!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sesshoumaru pelo interfone) – você poderia vir até aqui, Rin?

(Rin) – estou indo, sr. Taisho!

Rin vai a sala de Sesshoumaru...

(Sesshoumaru) – sente-se, Rin. Eu preciso que você passe esse fax para mim e depois disso você está liberada!

(Rin) – o que?

(Sesshoumaru) – estou dizendo que você pode sair mais cedo hoje! E a propósito... – (dize pondo uma caixinha de veluda na frente dela) – feliz aniversário!

Rin pegou a caixa e a abriu. Nela continha uma gargantilha de ouro branco e aplicações florzinhas de quartzo rosa e ametistas em diferentes tonalidades

(Rin) – a Sr. Sesshoumaru eu não posso aceitar!

(Sesshoumaru) – sim você pode! Para não dizer depois que você trabalha para um cretino!

(Rin) – mas...

(Sesshoumaru) – poderia providenciar o fax para mim? Também quero sair cedo hoje!

(Rin) – vou providenciar o fax agora mesmo! E obrigada!

Sesshoumaru não dize mais nada, simplesmente voltou para suas contações de mercado no computador.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:de noite:.**

Kagome estava terminando de se vestir, havia optado por um vestido preto que ia até um pouco acima do joelho de um tecido fino e alçinhas, o que a impedia de por um sutiã. A noite estava fria, mas a boate que eles haviam escolhido tinha aquecimento e alem do mais tinha o sobretudo caqui que ela usaria. Nos pés botas de cano alto e salto agulha preta mais de couro rústico. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo estilizado e cai em seu ombro em cachos. Inuyasha devia estar pra chegar...

(Shippou) – Kagome! Tem certeza que eu não posso ir?

(Kagome) – não te deixariam entrar na boate, Shippou!

(Shippou ÇÇ) – puxa vida.

(Kagome) – eu já pedi uma pizza pra você. E tem sorvete na geladeira e também os filmes que a gente pegou pra você!

(Shippou) – tá bom!

DIM-DOM

(Shippou) – eu abro! – (dize e saiu correndo)

Kagome verificou-se mais uma vez no espelho e saiu atrás de Shippou.

(Inuyasha) – você tá pronta?

(Kagome) – estou. E você esta lindo!

Inuyasha estava usando uma calça de brim preto, uma blusa de manga cumprida e gola alta também preta e uma jaqueta de couro também preta. Os cabelos estavam presos.

(Inuyasha) – vamos embora! – (dize em um tom seco)

(Kagome) – vamos. Shippou o dinheiro da pizza tá em cima minha penteadeira tá!

(Shippou) – tá. Xau Kagome!

(Kagome) – até mais tarde!

(Shippou) – xau Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – feh!

No caminho para a boate, o carro ia em um silêncio incomodo.

(Kagome tentando puxar conversa) – a Kikyou não quis vir?

(Inuyasha) – não!

(Kagome) – vocês brigaram?

(Inuyasha) – não!

(Kagome) – então o que foi que aconteceu?

(Inuyasha òó) – não aconteceu nada!

(Kagome) – porque você tá tão estranho?

(Inuyasha ÒÓ) – eu não tô estranho! É você que não consegue ficar quieta!

O resto do trajeto foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Sango, Mirok e Rin já estavam esperando...

(Mirok) – e ai! Vocês demoraram!

(Inuyasha) – e daí!

(Sango) – eu tive que ficar sozinha com a Rin e essa coisa! – (dize apontando para o Mirok)

(Inuyasha òó) – problema seu, se você não gosta dele! – (ele se vira para Rin e diz bruto) – feliz aniversario! – (dize jogando um pacote que estava no bolso interno da jaqueta)

(Rin abre o pacote) – nossa um diskman! Obrigada!

Inuyasha não ouviu porque já havia se afastado e ido para o bar...

(Mirok) – nossa hoje tá que tá! O que deu nele?

(Kagome) eu não faço a mínima idéia! Ele não quis falar comigo!

(Sango) – ele tá afim de ficar na dele, vamos respeitar!

(Kagome) – eu sei que você tem razão, mas eu tô preocupada com ele!

(Mirok) – olha só porque vocês não vão dançar eu vou tentar falar com ele!

(Rin) – tá! Vamos, Kagome.

Mirok vai até o bar falar com Inuyasha...

(Mirok) – e ai? Tudo bem? – (ele faz sinal ao barman) – me traz um hai-fai **gente eu não sei se é assim que se escreve**

(Inuyasha) – o que você quer? – (dize fazendo sinal para o barman por mais wisk no copo dele)

(Mirok) – nossa você já bebeu quantos desses?

(Inuyasha) – não é dá sua conta!

(Mirok) – tá cara. Você é que sabe! A gente queria que você estivesse comemorando com a gente!

(Inuyasha) – não enche!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.:horas depois:.

(Sango) – vamos dançar, Kagome!

(Kagome) – obrigado, Sango. Mas não tô com vontade!

(Sango) – olha só não adianta nada você ficar aqui preoculpada!

(Kagome) – ele não saiu daquele bar um segundo!

(Sango) – eu sei ele tá bebendo abesa!

Nesse momento Inuyasha levanta do bar e vai até elas...

(Inuyasha) – porque você estão paradas aqui? Vamos dançar!

(Rin) – pessoal acho que já tá tarde! Eu ainda tenho aula amanhã!

(Inuyasha) – ah... qual é? Agora que são duas e meia! – (dize levando o copo de wisk que tinha na mão a boca)

(Kagome) – já chega, Inuyasha. Você já bebeu de mais! – (dize tirando o copo da mão dele)

(Mirok) – é melhor irmos para casa!

(Inuyasha) – eeeu... vou ficar!

(Mirok) – não vai, não! Você bebeu de mais e sou eu que vou te levar pra casa!

(Inuyasha) – porque? Eu.. tenho carro!

(Kagome) – mas você não pode dirigir nesse estado!

(Inuyasha) – eu vou bem de.. devagarzinho!

(Kagome) – se nem sóbrio você dirige devagar!

(Mirok) – vamos logo! Tenho aula também!

(Inuyasha) – eu já dize que não vou!

(Kagome) – e melhor vocês irem os três vão ter aula amanhã eu levo o inu!

(Mirok) – você sabe dirigir, Kagome?

(Kagome) – sei eu tenho carteira!

(Rin) – então xau amiga e sorte ai, viu!

(Kagome) – pode deixar!

(Mirok) – xau, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – xau xau!

Kagome viu-os partir e ao se virar novamente para Inuyasha, ele estava de novo com o copo na mão...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha, por favor! Eu já te pedi pra parar! – (dize tomando o copo e se virando para pô-lo na mesa)

Inuyasha a abraça por trás e apóia o queixo na curva do pescoço dela.

(Inuyasha) – então dança comigo!

Kagome sente um choque percorrer sua espinha.

(Kagome) – por favor Inuyasha, me solta!

(Inuyasha enterra o rosto nos cabelos dela) – você é tão cheirosa. – (dize e beija o pescoço dela)

(Kagome se sente estremecer novamente) – pare, Inuyasha, você não está normal!

Inuyasha a vira de frente para ele.

(Inuyasha óò) – você gosta de mim, Kagome?

(Kagome) – você sabe que si...

ela não pode terminar o que ia dizer porque Inuyasha uniu seus lábios aos dela, num beijo rápido. Ambos viçaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

(Kagome) – Inu...

ele a puxa pela cintura para junto de seu corpo e mais uma vez a beija. Os lábios dele se movimentavam sobre os dela, pedindo. Kagome estava sem reação, apenas se deixava beijar. Inuyasha mordisca-lhe o lábio inferior e depois Souta contornava com a ponta da língua, num pedido silencioso para que ela permitisse que aprofundasse o beijo, mas Kagome continuava sem reação.

(Inuyasha) – Kagome... – (dize interrompendo o beijo)

(Kagome atordoada) – hãm?...

(Inuyasha segura o queixo dela) – abre a boca!

(Kagome cora violentamente) – por favor, Inuyasha, vamos embora! – (dize empurrando ele)

(Inuyasha sorrir apontando para ela) – mas você ainda não dançou comigo! – (dize puxando-a de volta) – vem, vamos dançar!

(Kagome) – não, Inuyasha! Eu não quero dançar!

(Inuyasha) – pois então eu quero um beijo de verdade!

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Inuyasha a beijou novamente. Mas dessa vez ele forçou-a abrir a boca com o polegar no queixo dela e aprofundou o beijo. Kagome sentiu que as pernas iam ceder ao peso de seu corpo, quando sentiu a língua quente de Inuyasha explorar-lhe a boca, e agradeceu quando ele a manteve cativa entre seu corpo e a parede atrás dela. Cedendo a sensação do momento, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e ele retribui-lhe o gesto com sofreguidão, explorando-lhe a maciez da boca, estimulando-lhe os lábios com os seus, acariciando-lhe as costas por de baixo do sobretudo, o calor das mãos dele penetrando-lhe através do tecido leve do vestido.

Timidamente, Kagome também introduziu a língua na boca de Inuyasha, sentindo a mistura de gostos, mente e álcool. Ao sentir a língua de Kagome em sua boca, Inuyasha não pode conter o gemido que lhe escapou da garganta.

Beijavam-se impetuosamente, tocando, afagando, provando. Lábios se tocavam, línguas se entrelaçavam e exploravam. Uma onda de puro erotismo dominando-os.

Ele tocava-lhe os quadris, as coxas, voltando aos quadris novamente, acariciando-a com movimentos lânguidos. Kagome sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem e seus contornos ficarem delineados sob o tecido e Inuyasha também os sentiu rígidos ao pressionar-lhe os seios contra seu peito. Ele ao perceber a excitação dela, fez suas mãos subir cada vez mais, insinuando-as por sob a saia do vestido, afagando-lhe a parte interna das coxas e puxando-a mais para si.

Ao ser puxada mais, Kagome sentiu-lhe o sexo rígido através do brim grosso, o que a assustou.

(Kagome tentando empurrá-lo) – não! Não pare!

(Inuyasha) – porque? Eu não quero parar! Eu quero fazer sexo com você!

(Kagome se afasta dele) – você está bebo! Não sabe o que tá fazendo ou falando!

(Inuyasha) – eu sei o que quero, Kagome! – (ele se desencosta da parede fica tonto e cai)

(Kagome) – é melhor irmos para casa! – (dize ajudando a se levantar) – por favor, Inuyasha, vamos embora!

Depois de convencê-lo a sair da boate e ir no banco do carona, eles chegam ao prédio e Inuyasha está completamente apagado dentro do carro, e com a ajuda do porteiro ela o leva para o apartamento dele. finalmente vai para sua casa, prepara um banho quente e desata a chorar pelo que aconteceu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**oi pessoal, espero que eu não tenha demorado de mais dessa vez!**

**No próximo vai ser o tão esperado leilão!**

**E ai o que vocês acharam do cap?**

**E que tal o presente do Sesshy para a Rin?**

**E tinham falado que a amizade de Kagome e Inuyasha não tava colorida!**

**Que tal agora?**

**Não economizem reviews. Ok!**


	12. dole uma, dole duas, dole três, VENDIDO!

**Univercity**

**11°parte: Dole uma, dole duas, dole três...**

**Vendido!**

Após as aulas, Rin foi para os escritórios Taisho...

(Rin) – boa tarde, sr Taisho!

(Sesshoumaru) – Rin, a Izaio vai passar aqui para levá-la, para resolver algumas coisas sobre o maldito leilão.

(Rin) – tudo bem! O senhor não vai precisar de mim?

(Sesshoumaru) – não! Vou passar a tarde numa reunião de negócios. Pode ir tranqüila!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

DIM-DOM...

(Inuyasha) – "que inferno isso é hora de se aparecer na casas dos outros!" – (pensou abrindo a porta)

(Mirok) – oi, Inu!

(Inuyasha Òó) – Mirok, seu imbecil o que você quer aqui em casa a essa hora da manhã?

(Mirok) – são 2:30 da tarde! E você não tinha dado sinal de vida, ai eu resolvi ver como você estava!

(Inuyasha) – quer dizer você resolveu vir piorar a minha enxaqueca!

(Mirok) – você quer dizer a sua ressaca? Você encheu a cara ontem!

(Inuyasha) – fiz alguma besteira ontem? Não fiz?

(Mirok) – bem... até eu ir embora não...

(Inuyasha) – como assim até você ir embora? Quem me trouxe pra casa?

(Mirok) – a Kagome, ora! Afinal ela mora aqui no mesmo prédio!

(Inuyasha) – Mirok, seu imbecil! Como você pode me deixar sozinho e bêbado com a Kagome! Você sabe que eu sempre faço uma merda quando fico assim!

(Mirok) – eu tenho cara de babá de bebo?

(Inuyasha) – e o pior é que eu nunca me lembro o que eu fiz! Droga.. será que eu dize...

(Mirok) – hãm? O que você tá com medo de ter dito?

(Inuyasha) – uma coisa que o Kouga me falou!

(Mirok) – me conta. O que foi que ele meteu nessa sua cabeça de girino?

(Inuyasha) – tá eu vou te contar!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Rin) – o que temos que resolver, sra. Taisho?

(Izaio) – bem! Eu pedi sua ajuda para o leilão, e temos que providenciar o que você vai usar! – (se virando para o motorista) – Myouga, por favor, leve-nos para a boutique da Madame Devanesh.

(Rin) – Madame Devanesh! Mais ela é a modista mais cara do país!

(Izaio) – e ela tem vestidos lindos! Tenho certeza de que encontraremos algo perfeito para você usar hoje à noite!

(Rin) – eu não vou poder aceitar!

(Izaio) – é claro que vai! E depois iremos a um salão de beleza!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

de noite no apartamento de Kagome.

(Izaio) – você tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco, Kagome?

(Kagome) – tenho sim!

(Rin) – desculpe pela a invasão na sua casa! Mais seu ap fica mais perto de onde vai se o leilão!

(Kagome) – não que é isso! foi demais ver você se arrumar! Você ficou linda!

(Shippou) – isso é verdade!

(Izaio) – Kagome, querida você não pode simplesmente ficar com o Shippou aqui!

(Shippou ÓÒ) – mais eu não tenho pais não tia Izaio! E eu gosto da Kagome!

(Izaio) – mais se a gente não for no juizado a Kagome pode ter problemas! Mas não se preocupe, querido, a gente pode entrar com um pedido legal de adoção!

(Kagome) – Tia, eu não acredito que me dariam a guarda do Shippou.

(Izaio) – mais dariam a mim e ao Taisho. E ai ele seria meu filhinho. O que acha Shippou?

(Shippou) – e seria irmão do Inuyasha... ergh! XP

(Izaio) – está vendo! Ele já até tem a reação de um Taisho ao irmão mais velho! Mais é melhor irmos, Rin!

(Rin) – vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sesshoumaru) – que diabos estou fazendo aqui – (se perguntou ele olhando para aquele circo armado por um bando de socialites sem nada o que fazer) – e ainda por cima, aquele idiota vai encarnar em mim pelo resto da vida! – (falou olhando para Inuyasha que o filmava enquanto ele entrava no palco para ser leiloado como se fosse um pedaço de carne)

(apresentadora) – ...e o nosso próximo solteiro é ninguém menos que o solteiro mais cobiçado do ano, Sesshoumaru Taisho! – (dize a platéia feminina que soltou uns gritinhos)

(Sesshoumaru) – oi! – (dize pondo as mãos no bolso da calça)

(apresentadora) – vamos ver qual é o pacote oferecido por ele! Uh nossa... meninas preparem os cheques...

O que Izaio teria preparado de Pacote para ele... um jantar romântico em um restaurante caríssimo?

(apresentadora) – uma semana na ilha shikonotama, a ilha particular da família Taisho...

Sesshoumaru não sabia qual das duas ele matava primeiro se Izaio ou se Rin. Em vez de ser apenas uma horrível noite... seriam uma semana... uma semana...

(apresentadora) – bem vamos começar os lances.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Magnífico, simplesmente magnífico" era assim que Rin podia descrever Sesshoumaru no seu smoking e o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo baixo.

(Izaio) – Rin... Rin...

(Rin) – hãm.. sim!

(Izaio) – os lances já começaram, querida! Faça os seus e não se preocupe com a quantia!

(Rin) – está bem.

(Izaio) – eu vou falar com umas amigas e depois volto a falar com você!

Izaio se afastou de Rin e foi em das amigas dela.

– 10.000!

Rin se virou para ver quem era a dona do lance e deparou com Kagura. Deus do céu, se ela o compra-se, com certeza Sesshoumaru mataria a ela e a Sra. Taisho.

(Rin) – 12.000!

(apresentadora) – temos 12.000! alguém dá mais..

Kagura lançou um olhar mortal a Rin.

(Kagura) – 15.000! – (ela olhou novamente para Rin) – eu não faço a menor idéia de quem você seja mais o Sesshoumaru é meu! – (dize para se mesma)

(Rin) – 20.000!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

– 20.000

Sesshoumaru ouviu uma outra voz feminina alem da voz esganiçada de Kagura. Por que diabos a platéia era tão mal iluminada, sem contar que a dona da voz que não lhe estranha. Mas de onde estava não podia ver nada.

(Kagura) – 30.000!

Há diabos! Uma semana inteira com a Kagura. Que inferno!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kagura) – 30.000!

(apresentadora) – temos 30.000 quem dá mais? Meninas, uma semana em uma ilha paradisíaca com o solteiro mais sexy de Tóquio.

(Kagura) – ele já é meu, querida!

Um garçom que servia champanhe, se aproximou de Rin.

(Garçom) – com licença senhorita!

(Rin) – sim?

(Garçom) – a Sra. Taisho mandou lhe entregar isso! – (dize entregando um papelzinho a ela)

Rin abriu o papel e deu de cara com um cheque...

(Rin) – 100.000! – (dize baixo)

(garçom) – se quer dá esse lance é melhor falar alto, moça!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(apresentadora) – temos 30.000! dole um, dole duas...

aonde estava a outra mulher? Teria desistido? Por deus estava nas mãos da Kagura...

– 100.000 – (dize novamente a voz feminina de um anjo, pelo menos era um anjo de salvação para Sesshoumaru, apesar de estar um pouco tremula)

(apresentadora) – nossa! Nós... temos 100.000... alguém... dá mais?

(Kagura) – desculpe, Sesshoumaru, querido! Mais nem você vale isso tudo, querido! E meu bem acho bom você recompensá-la direitinho! São 100.000!

(apresentadora) – então! Dole uma. Dole duas. Dole três. Vendido! Para a jovem de vestido rosa lá atrás! Agora você pode ir fazer o pagamento com as senhoras da organização! E o senhor, Sesshoumaru, obrigado pela a participação, as crianças da nossa ONG agradecem!

(Sesshoumaru) – bem, é uma honra poder ajudar!

(apresentadora) – bem, eu duvido que alguém consiga superar o seu arremate. A final são 100.000

(Inuyasha dá platéia) – tá podendo em maninho!

"imbecil" – pensou Sesshoumaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sesshoumaru) – uma semana em shikonotama, não é Izaio!

(InuTaisho) – eu dize, a ela que estava exagerando!

(Izaio) – você deixou o pacote em minhas mãos e sem contar que mandei Rin informá-la!

(Sesshoumaru) – não se preocupe, vou acerta minhas contas com ela também! Uma semana tendo que dar atenção a uma estranha em uma ilha!

(Mirok) – pensa pelo lado positivo! Pelo menos não foi a Kagura que o arrebatou!

(Inuyasha) – pois não é imagina a minha decepção! Eu tava louco pra ver a cara dele quando ela o compra-se!

(Sesshoumaru) – e você, Inuyasha, acho bom me entregar a fita dessa filmadora e você Mirok vou filme da sua maquina também!

(Inuyasha) – nem nos seus sonhos mais lindos, eu vou te entregar a fita e perder a oportunidade de gozar da sua cara!

(Sesshoumaru) – tudo bem! O que você vai perder é a vida!

(InuTaisho) – ou ou ou... nada de brigas! – (dize entrando entre os dois)

(Izaio) – mais mudando de assunto você não reconheceu mesmo a jovem?

(Sesshoumaru) – não. Por que?

(Izaio) – por nada!

(InuTaisho) – sua dona por essa está vindo ai!

Sesshoumaru se virou para poder ver quem era a misteriosa compradora... por um instante ele parou de respirar. Deus, não podia ser ela! Os cabelos estavam presos mais deixando uma parte solta numa cascata de cachos, o vestido de seda tomara que caia rosa suave realçava a pele branca dela, estava sem os óculos horrendos e havia se maquiado, nos pé uma sandália de salto alto de tirinhas prateadas e no colo ela usava a gargantilha que dera a ela... estava simplesmente magnífica!

(Sesshoumaru) – Rin!

(Rin cora ao se aproximar dele) – Sr. Sesshoumaru!

(Kikyou) – não é de se estranhar que não a tenha reconhecido! Quem diria que ela poderia ficar assim? Mas onde foi que você arranjou dinheiro para aquele lance?

(Kagura) – com certeza não foi com o saláriozinho dela de secretaria! Sesshoumaru, que coisa feia trazer sua empregada para dar lances por você!

(Sesshoumaru) – ela é minha secretaria! E não minha empregada!

(Kagura) – ela trabalha pra você! É tudo a mesma coisa! Mas já que ela é sua "secretaria" você não precisa levá-la, por que não vamos nós dois!

(Izaio) – de jeito nenhum meu bem! Se você quisesse teria coberto o lance dado pela Rin!

(Kagura) – o dinheiro não foi dela!

(Izaio) – não! Mais foi o meu presente de aniversário pra ela!

Naquele instante o leilão se encerava e dava inicio ao baile tocando uma musica lenta...

(Izaio) – porque você não leva Rin para dançar, Sesshoumaru?

(Sesshoumaru) – você quer ir?

Rin assentiu com um balançar de cabeça. Sesshoumaru pegou-a pela mão e a levou para a pista.

(Sesshoumaru) – você realmente está muito diferente! – (dize assim que começou a dançar com ela) – você esta linda!

(Rin) – o... obrigada! – (dize corando)

(Sesshoumaru) – eu devia era esganar você e Izaio por me fazerem passar por isso! E você, Rin, não me falou nada sobre essa semana em Shikonotama!

(Rin) – eu tentei falar! Mas você não quis me ouvir!

(Sesshoumaru) – eu sei que o erro foi meu também. Afinal não deveria ter me posto inteiramente na mão da Izaio!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kikyou) – eu não acredito no que sua mãe fez, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – pois eu acho que a Rin merece esse descanso. Pena que ela vai ter que ir com o Sesshoumaru!

(Kikyou) – mais você sabia que a Kagura queria arrematá-lo.

(Inuyasha) – a Kagura sempre quer muita coisa.

(Mirok) – principalmente se o Sesshoumaru estiver no meio!

(Inuyasha) – isso é verdade.

Uma garota se aproxima de Mirok.

(garota) – oi, Mi! Por que você não participou do leilão?

(Mirok) – eu não tava a fim, Samy!

(Samy) – tá tudo bem! E você tá afim de dançar?

(Mirok) – desculpe, Samy! Mas eu tô a fim só de ficar na minha!

(Samy) – então tá! – (dize e saiu desconcertada pelo fora)

Inuyasha se aproxima de Mirok e põe a mão na testa dele...

(Inuyasha) – você tá doente, por acaso? Rejeitando a menina!

(Mirok) – não enche, Inuyasha!

E na pista de dança...

(Sesshoumaru) – meu deus! o mundo esta perdido!

(Rin) – o que foi?

(Sesshoumaru) – nada! Só o Mirok que dispensou uma garota!

(Rin) – sério? – _"a Sango precisa saber disso!" _– (pensou Rin)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.: Horas depois:.**

Rin não consegue disfarça um bocejo.

(Sesshoumaru) – é eu também estou cansado!

(Rin) – na verdade eu nem sei como eu ainda estou acordada.

(Sesshoumaru) – então vamos embora! Eu a levo para casa!

(Rin) – ou! Não! Não precisa, eu posso pegar um táxi!

(Sesshoumaru) – por que pagar por um taxi se eu posso levá-la para casa? Deixe de bobagens Rin. E vamos logo!

(Rin) – está bem!

Sesshoumaru levou Rin para casa e durante todo o caminho foram calados.

(Sesshoumaru) – quer saber? Acho que Izaio está certa quanto a precisarmos de férias! Então nos saímos para Shikonotama domingo a noite!

(Rin) – ótimo!

Sesshoumaru saltou do carro e foi abrir a porta para ela.

(Sesshoumaru) – pronto chegamos!

(Rin) – obrigada pela ca...

Ao descer do carro, Rin pisa em valso, se desequilibra e para não cair se apóia no peito de Sesshoumaru, que por sua vez, num gesto instintivo a segurou pela cintura.

Quando Rin ergueu a cabeça novamente, seu rosto estava a alguns centímetros do rosto de Sesshoumaru, deixando-a paralisada; Sesshoumaru não pode resistir, ela estava tão linda, lentamente foi aproximando mais o rosto do dela até que seus lábios se tocaram. O beijo que começou calmo logo se tornara exigente... e Rin correspondia a ele com igual paixão, mesmo sendo seu primeiro beijo.

(Sesshoumaru) – é melhor eu ir! – (dize ao conseguir se afastar dela)

sem esperar por resposta, Sesshoumaru entrou no carro e saiu!

Deus! Se ela correspondia a um beijo de tal forma. Com certeza seria muito prazeroso levá-la para sua cama. O sexo com ela deferia ser magnífico.

"_Mas o que estou pensando? Já não tenho problemas de mais sem me envolver com minha secretaria? Definitivamente não! Aquela cena de agora a pouco não irá mais se repetir!"_— Sesshoumaru prometeu a si mesmo, mesmo sabendo que seria terrível passar a semana com ela em um lugar idílico, como Shikonotama.

Pelo menos ela voltaria a ser a Rin de sempre. Os óculos e roupas sem graça. Nada da Rin elegante e sensual daquela noite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sango) – e então como foi à noite? – (perguntou enquanto ambas tomavam café da manhã)

(Rin) – por que você não foi? Podia ter ido com o Mirok, se você quisesse!

(Sango) – você sabe que eu nunca mais vou sai com ele! E você sabe disso!

(Rin) – o que eu sei é que ontem, vi ele fazer uma coisa muito estranha! Mas acho que você não vai querer saber!

(Sango) – não mesmo!...

(Rin) – tudo bem!

(Sango) – o que foi que ele fez?

(Rin) – pensei que você não quisesse saber!

(Sango) – você faz isso de má! Sabe que eu sou curiosa! Mas tem nada a ver com o idiota!

(Rin) – ahm... claro! ¬¬

(Sango) – vai falar ou não?

(Rin) – tá bom! É que ontem pela primeira vez na vida eu o vi dando um fora em uma menina!

(Sango) – e o que é que ela tinha? Era feia?

(Rin) – não! Ela era muito bonita! Eu só acho que o Mirok esta mudando!

(Sango) – a claro! Rin, querida, você por acaso não acredita em papai Noel. Acredita?

(Rin) – olha você pode não querer acreditar. Mais que ele tá diferente tá!

DIMM-DOMMM

(Sango) – eu abro a porta! – (ela foi até a porta e abriu) – oi, Izaio! Kagome!

(Izaio) – oi meninas!

(Rin) – oi!

(Kagome) – a tia Izaio estava planejando um dia de compras!

(Izaio) – eu preciso providenciar algumas coisas para você, Rin!

(Rin) – Sra. Taisho! Eu não posso aceitar!

(Izaio) – a pode sim! E Sango e Kagome vão nos ajudar a montar o seu guarda roupa para essa semana em shikonotama!

(Sango) – pera ai! Tá falando que eu e a Kagome vamos escolher as roupas para Rin levar na viajem?

(Izaio) – isso mesmo!

(Sango) – espera só a gente se trocar! Vem Rin!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.:às compras:.

(Rin) – não, isso não! Eu não vou usar isso!

(Sango e Kagome) – o que é que tem de mais?

(Rin) – olha só o tamanho disso!

(Sango) – é só uma mini saia!

(Rin) – É! Põe mini nisso!

(Kagome) – você vai para uma ilha tropical! Não pode querer usar saias longas! Ou calças!

(Rin) – eu tenho as pernas feias de mais!

(Izaio) – suas pernas são lindas!

(Rin) – são grossas de mais!

(Sango) – quem me dera ter as suas pernas ao invés das minhas canelas finas! E vai logo provar essa mini saia e vem mostrar pra gente como ficou!

(Rin) – eu não vou, não!

(Sango) – ah! Vai! Vai ou eu não me chamo Sango! E vai logo! Que eu e a Kagome vamos ver uns micros shorts fofos que tinha acolá!

(Rin) – Kagome! – (dize procurando por ajuda)

(Kagome) – você ouviu ela!

(Rin) – isso não é justo!

(Izaio) – a querida! Nós ainda vamos comprar uns biquínis!

(Rin) – biquínis, eu não vou usar!

(Izaio) – você não vai resistir as águas turquesa de shikonotama!

No final do dia, apesar dos protestos de Rin, elas haviam comprado mini-saias, micro-shorts, vestidinhos curtos e leves e biquínis...

Estava tudo pronto para a semana no paraíso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**eu sei!**

**Eu sei!**

**Demorei d!**

**Perdões!**

**Mas por favor não me matem eu não to tendo muito tempo!**

**Bjos e já né!**


	13. Shikonotama:paraíso infernal 1

**Univercity**

**12°parte: Shikonotama: meu paraíso infernal!**

**1° parte**

**aviso: cont. hentai.**

"_aonde diabos ela estaria?"_ – pensou Sesshoumaru – "se ela se atrasar mais um segundo... desistirei dessa droga de viagem! Afinal eu poderia usar essa semana livre de compromissos para rever alguns contratos."

Tudo bem eles ainda tinham 15 minutos para o horário programado para seu jatinho levantar vôo, mas ela estava atrasada para o horário que havia marcado com ela. Já havia chegado há uns 5 minutos e já havia posto suas malas no jato e agora esperava por no hangar da família Taisho.

Naquele estante um táxi parou de frente a ele.

(Rin) – desculpe pelo atraso!

Rin quase não o reconheceu sem o habitual terno, ele usava uma calça social preta, blusa de gola alta cinza e um sobre tudo de couro.

(Sesshoumaru) – tudo bem! Vamos por sua bagagem no jato! – (dize pegando as malas dela) – ainda em 15 minutos para o horário do nosso vôo, quer ir tomar alguma coisa?

(Rin) – um chocolate quente seria perfeito!

(Sesshoumaru) – então vamos!

Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar a quanto àquela garota podia ser versátil, um dia era a secretaria com suas roupas sérias e sem graça, no outro uma mulher fascinante e sensual e agora uma típica jovem universitária, de calça jeans, uma blusa verde com dizeres em preto e uma jaqueta preta, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Ela estava linda com aquele ar jovial.

Os dois seguiram para uma cafeteria próxima, Rin pediu seu chocolate quente e Sesshoumaru ficou com um café simples mesmo.

(Rin) – eu estava congelando! – (dize enquanto segurava a caneca de chocolate entre as duas mãos para aquecê-las)

(Sesshoumaru) – termine logo e vamos voltar temos só 5 minutos!

Os dois seguiram para o avião, onde levantaram vôo para Shikonotama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

no prédio, Kagome espera pelo elevador e quando esse chega ela dá de cara com Inuyasha...

(Kagome) – oi – (dize sem jeito)

desde o aniversário de Rin, eles ainda não tinham se encontrado. Inuyasha não pode deixar de perceber que ela iria sair. Ela usava uma saia longa jeans, uma babylook preta com os contornos um cachorrinho coroado branco com um suave brilho, botas de cano alto pretas e carregava uma jaqueta também jeans que tinha a lapela direita cheia de broches de prata com stras para quando sai-se do prédio aquecido. Levava também uma pequena bolsa de mão preta decorada com retalhos de um tecido prata e uma renda também preta, e correntes e tachinhas. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque todo espetado, seguros por palitinhos pretos. E perfume preenchia todo ambiente e embriagava os sentidos de Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha) – oi – (dize já meio aborrecido) – "ele deve ir encontrar com o Kouga, toda produzida"

os dois não trocaram mais nem uma palavra e quando elevador chegou no térreo eles se despediram com um simples "thau"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era realmente incrível! Eles não estavam com nem meia hora de vôo e ele já estava grudado em seu notebook revisando contratos. Graças a Deus, Inuyasha havia lhe dado aquele CDplayer ou ela morreria de tédio naquela viagem de 11 horas até as ilhas tropicas **eu não sei como essa viagem pode ser tão curta mais tudo bem :p**

Deixaram Tókio as 6 horas e deveriam chegar às 4 da manha em shikonotama.

Será que a semana inteira seria assim... ele e seu notebook? Ou ele iria reservar um tempo para lhe mostra a pequena ilha? Será que ele a beijaria de novo?

"_é claro que não! Pare de sonhar sua boba."_ Dize para se mesma enquanto balançava a cabeça para afastar tais idéias. Bem , mas pelo menos na ilha ela teria com o que se distrair...

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Devia ser a 30° vez que ele lia o mesmo parágrafo daquele acordo e ainda assim não conseguirá compreender uma só palavra. Se ela pensava que por estar mexendo em seu computador portátil, ele não perceberia o olhar dela e que não vira o movimento de reprovação que ela fizera com a cabeça. Mais ele já estava bem ciente de sua presença ali, afinal desde quando ela tinha aquele perfume embriagante e porque diabos ela tinha que ter tirado a bendita jaqueta, ficando apenas com aquela blusinha de meia, que marcava bem os pequenos, rígidos e arredondados seios. Sem falar que ele não conseguia esquecer o gosto doce dos lábios rosados. Mas ele tinha de se lembrar da promessa que fizera a si mesmo... Aquela semana seria um inferno.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

horas depois...

(Kagome) – e então o que vamos fazer agora?

(Sango) – não sei! Que tal irmos lanchar?

(Kagome) – ótimo!

As duas acabam optando por pizza. E depois de alguns minutos

(Sango entre uma bocanhada de pizza e outra) – tá tudo pronto pra nossa viagem?

(Kagome) – eu tô pensando em não ir, Sango!

(Sango) – mas porque? Já tava tudo resolvido!

(Kagome) – aconteceu uns lances ai... e o clima entre mim e o Inuyasha não tá legal, sem falar que ele vai com a namorada e não tem nada a ver eu ir no meio!

(Sango) – ah... tá ai o problema... a Kikyou!

(Kagome) – não é, não! Mais ele vai tá com a namorada e você e o Mirok vão acabar se entendendo, eu vou ficar segurando vela!

(Sango) – tá legal, você não quer ir não vai! Mais não fica rogando praga!

(Kagome) – tá bem!

(Sango) – beleza! Se você não for eu não vou! Mais pensa bem porque a Rin tá esperando pela gente no próximo fim de semana!

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

(Kikyou) – Inuyasha.. Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – hãm? O que foi? – (fala despertando de um tranze)

(Kagura) – nossa em que planeta você esta?

(Kikyou) – eu estava dizendo que a Kagura e o Narak já estão indo embora!

(Inuyasha) – a tá! Thau!

(Kikyou) – eu vou levá-los até a porta!

Kikyou seguiu com os outros dois até a porta e Inuyasha voltou a voar...

(Narak) – você precisa seduzi-lo, Kikyou. Ou vai perdê-lo.

(Kikyou) – eu não vou perdê-lo até termos o queremos.

(Narak) – assim espero!

Kikyou volta para a sala de seu apartamento.

(Kikyou) – como você pode fazer isso?

(Inuyasha) – o que foi que eu fiz!

(Kikyou) – eu preparo um jantar para os meus amigos e você passa a noite todinha ai com a cabeça sabe Deus onde!

(Inuyasha) – desculpa! Eu tô com uns problemas ai... É melhor eu ir pra casa.

(Kikyou) – pra casa? Eu pensei que você fosse querer passar a noite aqui!

(Inuyasha) – não vai dar, Kikyou! Eu tem sem cabeça pra isso. É melhor, eu ir!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome estava saindo da banheira quando a campainha tocou. Ela pôs um roupão e foi abrir a porta...

(Kagome) – Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – oi! Eu preciso saber o que foi que eu fiz?

(Kagome) – o que?

(Inuyasha) – no aniversario da Rin...

(Shippou) – quem tá ai, Kagome? – (perguntou saindo do quarto de hospedes e esfregando os olhinhos de sono)

(Inuyasha) – volta pra cama. Piralho!

(Shippou òó) – ah! É você, Inuyasha! Você é mesmo um idiota! Nunca bate na campainha, ai você vem hora dessa e sai acordando todo mundo!

(Inuyasha) – vai dormir antes que eu te dê um cascudo!

(Kagome) – Shippou, vai dormir, vai!

(Shippou) – boa noite, Kagome, e tenha bons sonhos! E pra você Inuyasha, pesadelos terríveis! Òó

(Inuyasha) – pra você também, Shippou. Òó

Shippou entrou em seu quarto...

(Inuyasha) – fala, logo Kagome. O que foi que fiz? No dia do aniversario da Rin eu bebi de mais e sempre que eu faço isso eu sempre faço besteira e depois eu não me lembro de nada. E desde aquele dia tá assim... meio... sei lá! Tá um troço estranho entre a gente e eu não tô gostando nem um pouco disso.

(Kagome) – você não lembra do que aconteceu?

(Inuyasha) – eu sabia que tinha feito merda! Anda fala! O que eu fiz com você?

(Kagome) – nada! Comigo nada! Pagou uns micos é verdade, mas não teve nada de mais!

(Inuyasha) – eu não fiz nada pra te magoar?

(Kagome) – não!

(Inuyasha) – então você continua sendo minha melhor amiga, não é?

(Kagome) – claro!

(Inuyasha) – você não sabe o quanto isso me deixa tranqüilo! – (dize abraçando ela) – e ai tá com tudo pronto pra nossa viagem de férias? Vamos na semana que vem.

(Kagome) – é claro! mas a Kikyou não vai gostar de ter a turma toda lá!

(Inuyasha) – ela vai levar dois amigos também!

(Kagome) – olha só vou avisando, se a Sango se entender com o Mirok e os amigos da Kikyou forem um casal... eu não vou ficar segurando vela.

(Inuyasha) – Shikonotama tem uma vila de pescadores que recebe alguns pouco turistas não é uma ilha totalmente isolada você vai ver outras pessoas alem da gente. Sem falar que a Rin vai estar lá! Então não desiste da viagem não tá!

(Kagome) – tá!

(Inuyasha) – boa noite viu!

(Kagome) – pra você também!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin acordou e olhou ao redor tentando se lembrar onde estava... ah, sim...havia chegado em Shiko durante a madrugada e fora imediatamente para o quarto que havia sido reservado para ela.

O quarto era esplendido, bem amplo e todo em diferentes tons de coral, com um armário para ela guardar as coisas dela, um banheiro com direito a uma banheira enorme e havia uma porta de vidro fechada por uma cortina branca que deveria ser uma varanda. Rin abriu as cortinas 0e mal pode acreditar. A ilha era realmente um paraíso. Se podia ver da varanda do seu quarto no segundo andar da mansão que ficava em uma das partes mais elevadas da ilha. O céu de um espetacular azul celeste, a vegetação local em vários de tons de verde, sem falar nas milhares de variedades de flores multicoloridas e no azul turquesa do mar contratando com o céu lá embaixo.

Rin se vestiu rapidamente e deixou o quarto. Pronta para sair e explorar a ilha. Quando terminou de descer as escadas foi recebida por um estranho senhor...

(Jaken) – bom dia, srta. Rin!

(Rin) – bom dia!

(Jaken) – meu nome é Jaken e sou o mordomo do senhor Sesshoumaru. E vou servi-la também durante essa semana!

(Rin) – é um prazer conhecê-lo sr. Jaken.

(Jaken) – o Sr. Sesshoumaru saiu pra fazer seus exercícios matinais! O desjejum está servido no terraço principal e o sr. Dize que a Srta não deveria esperar por ele!

(Rin) – obrigada, sr. Jaken.

Jaken indicou onde ficava o terraço e Rin se dirigiu para lá. A casa era magnífica, uma casa dos sonhos. Muito grande e a sala que antecedia o terraço tinha uma parede toda de vidro, como era também a parede ao lado da escada, deixando a casa bem iluminada. O terraço principal era grande e cercado de flores, uma piscina e a escada que levava a praia. Havia também uma mesa em uma parte coberta do terraço, que estava coberta de delicias: frutas tropicais, pães de todo tipo, bolos, café e suco de laranja.

(Rin) – é com certeza estou no paraíso! – (dize se espreguiçando e levantando as mãos para o céu)

ouvindo a escada de madeira ranger, sob o peso de alguém, Rin que estava de costa para a escada se vira para ver quem era.

Pronto o paraíso estava completo com a chegada do Deus grego. Com certeza ele vinha de uma corrida pela praia, estava de calção preto, a camiseta vinha dependurada no ombro direito deixando a mostra o tórax definido, bronzeado e coberto por uma camada de suor a mostra e os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo.

(Rin) – bom dia! – (dize quando recuperou o fôlego que tinha perdido com aquela visão)

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

ela iria proibi-la de se vestir daquele jeito. Ele sentira o coração falhar uma batida ao vê-la no topo daquela escada com aquele shortinho branco com um pouco mais de um palmo, deixando aquelas pernas bem torneadas de fora, blusinha de alçinhas também branca e aqueles cabelos magníficos estavam soltos e balançando a brisa oceânica que também se misturava com o cheiro dela. Tinha que se controlar ou acabaria possuindo-a ali mesmo no final da escada. Principalmente se ela continuasse a olhá-lo daquele jeito.

(Rin) – bom dia! – (dize abrindo seu lindo sorriso)

(Sesshoumaru) – bom dia! – (conseguiu dizer)

(Rin) – levantou cedo!

(Sesshoumaru) – eu sempre levanto cedo! Já tomou seu café da manha?

(Rin) – ia fazer isso agora. Me acompanha?

(Sesshoumaru) – acompanho.

Sentaram-se à mesa e Rin se serviu de suco e depois serviu a Sesshoumaru...

(Rin) – você tem muito trabalho pra fazer?

(Sesshoumaru) – na verdade mandei preparar o iate para dar uma volta. Você quer ir comigo?

(Rin) – eu adoraria!

(Sesshoumaru) – você sabe nadar né?

(Rin) – sim eu sei.

(Sesshoumaru) – perfeito.

(jaken) – com licença, Sr. Sesshoumaru, mas se vai navegar com a Srta, eu irei a vila comprar alguns mantimentos e frutos do mar frescos.

(Sesshoumaru) – tudo bem, Jaken!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

um pouco depois Sesshoumaru e Rin seguiam no píer rumo ao iate de Sesshoumaru, esse passou para o barco por uma ponte meio bamba.

(Sesshoumaru) – venha! – (dize estendendo a mão para ajudá-la)

Rin sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo quando Sesshoumaru segurou seu pulso para ajuda lhe na ponte.

(Rin) – obrigada!

Sem nada responder Sesshoumaru foi dar partida no iate e em meia hora já haviam se distanciado bastante da ilha que de longe era ainda mais bela.

Sesshoumaru pois o barco no piloto automático e foi em direção a Rin.

(Sesshoumaru) – vou te mostrar as cabines lá em baixo. – (dize começando a descer as escadas para as cabines)

entrar na parte interna do iate era como se estivessem entrando em um pequeno apartamento com uma pequena sala e cozinha e duas cabines.

(Sesshoumaru) – você fica com a dá direita Rin.

(Rin) – obrigado.

(Sesshoumaru) – Jaken preparou um lanche para a gente só voltamos na hora do almoço. Quer comer alguma coisa?

(Rin) – não. Obrigada!

(Sesshoumaru) – vou ficar na proa revendo alguns acordos que devem ser selados quando chegarmos.

(Rin) – esta bem. Eu acho que vou nadar.

(Sesshoumaru) – faça o que quiser.

Rin entrou na cabine que ele dize ser para ela. e Sesshoumaru voltou para a proa e sentou-se numa pequena mesa localizada na proa. Mergulhar seria uma boa idéia, talvez servisse para aplacar as labaredas que circulavam em suas veias desde que a segurara pelo pulso. Afinal o que estava acontecendo? Onde estava o Sesshoumaru frio e racional? Porque aquela menina fazia parecer que seu corpo ganharia vida?

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

pelo menos ele tinha a consideração de levá-la para passear mesmo que depois grudasse no computador. Não poderia querer mais. O passeio até ali foi maravilhoso, o céu azul, o sol brilhante e as águas turquesas. Se ele não iria acompanhá-la problema o dele! ela iria adorar mergulhar nas águas cristalinas.

Subindo para a proa, Rin verificou se Sesshoumaru estava bem entretido no computador. Ele estava. Passou por ele e foi até uma área baixa que ficava à poucos centímetros do nível d'água e tinha uma pequena escada para ajudar a quem estivesse na água. Olhou novamente para Sesshoumaru procurando ter certeza que estava com os olhos fixos no notebook. Tirou a saída de banho, ficando apenas de biquíni, sentou-se e pôs os pés dentro d'água para testar a temperatura. Fria! Mas perfeita para o dia quente.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

era só o que faltava! Observá-la disfarçadamente, sentada ali testando a temperatura da água. Por pouco seu coração não saira pela a boca ao vê-la retirar a saída de banho ficando apenas com aquele biquíni azul marinho com flores brancas. Não era um biquíni minúsculo, pelo contrario era bem decente, mas deixava mais pele amostra do que ele gostaria de ver. Ele estava agindo feito um moleque de colegial, nervoso com a visão de uma garota de biquíni. Talvez tenha passado tempo de mais sem satisfazer uma das necessidades básicas de um homem. Talvez mas tarde fosse até a vila de Shiko para procurar alguma feminina para saciar a necessidade que agora o atormentava e ai aquela menina pararia de mexer tanto com seus hormônios. Observou Rin escorregar vagarosamente para dentro d'água e começar a nadar.

Sesshoumaru voltou a prestar atenção no computador ou pelo menos tentar...

Poucos minutos depois, Sesshoumaru percebeu um silencio inquietante. Rin não voltara a subir no barco e também não se ouvia mais nenhum movimento na água que não fosse o normal do mar. Parou de mexer para escutar melhor. Era inacreditável! Ela por acaso era alguma maluca? Havia sim o som de alguém nadando, a uma distancia mais que razoável do barco. Ela deveria saber que não podia se afastar muito do barco em alto mar. Se aproximou da escada de aceso ao barco e pode vê-la ao longe. Ela não nadava mais na verdade estava tentando se manter na superfície. Sesshoumaru rapidamente retirou a camisa e o tênis que usava e pulou na água para buscá-la.

(Sesshoumaru) – você é louca de se afastar tanto do barco! Segure-se em mim! – (dize passando os braços dela por se pescoço para que ela se segurasse em suas costas)

rapidamente estavam de volta ao barco. Sesshoumaru a ajudou a subir abordo e depois ficou ainda um pouco dentro d'água. Precisava se recuperar da sensação de tê-la agarrada em suas costas com os seios comprimidos contra elas e sem falar em quando foi ajudá-la a subir e suas mãos a seguraram-na pela cintura. Não poderia sair da água, bastava olhar para sua bermuda para saber o quanto estava... digamos... "afetado" pela proximidade dela.

(Rin) – desculpe! – (dize já enrolada na saída de banho)

(Sesshoumaru) – pelo menos você esta bem!

(Rin) – graças a você, obrigada.

(Sesshoumaru) – é melhor você trocar de roupa e descansar um pouco. Logo voltaremos o tempo está querendo mudar.

(Rin) – está bem!

Sesshoumaru observou Rin entrar na área interna do barco e pode sair da água pelo menos seu membro estava mais desinchado. Era incrível o poder que os hormônios tinham em um homem. Levantou-se e seguiu para as cabines, a fim de trocar de roupa.

Quando saiu da cabine encontrou Rin olhando a cesta de piquenique preparada por Jaken.

(Rin) – o Sr. Jaken fez sanduíches naturais! Quer comer?

(Sesshoumaru) – vamos comer e voltar! Parece que teremos uma tempestade de verão por aqui. E é mais seguro estarmos em terra quando ela chegar.

(Rin) – tá bem.

Os dois comeram e se puseram a caminho da ilha. Mas antes de abordarem no píer a tempestade os alcançou. Desembarcaram embaixo de um temporal.

(Rin) – tempestades de verão são sempre assim? – (gritou contra o vento para que Sesshoumaru pudesse ouvi-la)

(Sesshoumaru) – às vezes piores! – (gritou de volta) – é melhor corremos para a casa.

Ambos correram em direção a casa e chegaram lá ensopados. Sesshoumaru chamou por Jaken, mas não teve resposta.

(Sesshoumaru) – ele deve ter ficado preso na vila com esse temporal. – (dize acendendo a lareira) – e também estamos sem energia.

(Rin) – é incrível como o tempo muda de uma hora pra outra! Estava um dia quente e ensolarado e de repente muda e eu estou congelando.

Sesshoumaru foi até um armário e pegou algumas toalhas. Ao se virar não pode deixar de sentir uma fisgada na virilha com a visão. A luz bruxuleante da lareira dava um brilho dourado a Rin, e as roupas molhadas grudava ao corpo. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da camiseta grudada aos seios de mamilos intumescidos pelo frio.

Rin percebeu o que era que atraia os olhares de Sesshoumaru, e sentiu o rosto corar. Mas por motivos que não conhecia, de repente seu corpo foi inundado por um calor enlouquecedor, gostava de ser o centro das atenções de Sesshoumaru. E também ousou a olhar para o corpo dele. da camisa branca molhada marcando cada músculo do peitoral, as pernas musculosas e de volta ao rosto de Sesshoumaru.

Que olhar era aquele? Foi como ou melhor do que se tivesse tocado ele. Deixando labaredas de fogo por onde passou. Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e passou a toalha por cima dos ombros dela, mas não soltou a ponta da mesma, mantendo-se perto de Rin.

(Sesshoumaru) – pare com isso! – (falou meio rouco)

(Rin se entender) – parar com o que?

(Sesshoumaru) – pare de me olhar desse jeito!

(Rin) – de que jeito?

(Sesshoumaru) – como se me quisesse!

Rin sentiu que seu rosto ficava mais vermelho do que já estava...

(Rin) – e se eu quisesse?

Perguntou surpreendendo a Sesshoumaru e a ela mesma por tamanha ousadia. Ela viu Sesshoumaru arregalar um pouco olhos e seu maxilar ficar tenso, fitando-a por alguns instantes, antes de soltar um grunhido quase animalesco, para depois puxá-la pela toalha colando seu corpo ao dela e se apossar dos lábios dela.

Sesshoumaru movimentava os lábios sobre os dela pedindo, exigindo e ela o correspondeu prontamente. Quando sentiu sua boca ser invadida pela língua molhada e quente dele, Rin teve medo de que suas pernas não pudessem sustentá-la caso ele a solta-se de repente, mas ele a segurava firmemente pela cintura, mas para ter mais segurança o enlaçou pelo pescoço, acariciando a nuca dele. E Rin correspondeu as caricias que a língua de Sesshoumaru fazia em sua boca, enrolando sua língua a dele e logo depois introduzindo sua língua na boca dele, que não pode conter um gemido. Sesshoumaru mordeu de leve o lábio inferior dela e a sentiu estremecer em seus braços. E ele gostou da sensação. Passou da boca para o queixo, para a base do pescoço e subiu beijando-a para a orelha dela.

(Sesshoumaru) – você tem noção do que uma proposta dessa pode fazer com um homem?

Sussurrou ao ouvido dela enquanto tirava uma das mãos dela de sua nuca e levava a seu membro rígido, na esperança de que à sustasse e ela se afasta-se antes que ele fizesse uma besteira maior. Mas o surpreendeu e o agradou quando ela não teve a reação esperada e começou a acariciar o membro pulsante por cima da bermuda com os dedos delicados.

(Rin mordiscou-lhe a ponta da orelha e sussurrou-lhe) – não! Mas gostaria de saber!

Rin não sabia de onde estava saindo toda aquela ousadia! Não era próprio dela. Mas estava adorando acariciá-lo e ser acariciada. Sesshoumaru gemeu quando Rin relou seu ventre no pênis rígido dele. ele subiu as mãos pelo corpo dela e capturou o seio direito dela em sua mão. Os seios eram do tamanho ideal, pequenos e firmes. Encaixavam-se perfeitamente na mão dele, deixando o pescoço da jovem, ele começou a sugar-lhe o seio por cima da camisa. Rin segurou-se firme nos ombros dele para não despencar. Sesshoumaru arrancou-lhe a blusa por cima da cabeça, expondo os seios alvos e os bicos róseos intumescidos pelo desejo, ele beijou o pedacinho de pele entre os seios e Rin se inclinou para trás oferecendo os seios a Sesshoumaru que apoio seu movimento segurando-a pelas costa para que não caísse. Tomando-a nos braços levou-a para o carpete em frente a lareira e deitou-se junto a ela no carpete. Por alguns instantes apenas a observou arfando exasperada, angustiada por receber coisas que jamais havia recebido. Ele não precisava ter perguntado se ela era virgem, ele sabia disso. Tentou evitar que chegassem a esse ponto, mas como fora inevitável, pelo menos daria a ela atenção que merecia. Rin ergueu-se um pouco e rosou os lábios no queixo dele e depois o beijou. Sesshoumaru aprofundou o beijo e suas mãos percorreram o corpo de Rin e capturou-lhe os seios.parou de beijá-la para voltar a sugar os deliciosos seios dela. Sentido as mãos de Rin puxar-lhe a camisa Sesshoumaru parou o que fazia para ajudá-la a despir a blusa e voltou a sugar os seios de Rin, que estremeceu quando ele mordicou-lhe os mamilos doloridos. Sesshoumaru ergueu-se e começou a tirar o short de Rin levando com este a calcinha dela. Com dedos trêmulos, Rin desbotou a bermuda dele e abaixou-a até os joelhos dele, então capturou o pênis rígido e pulsante com a mão, acariciando-o. retribuindo as caricias, Sesshoumaru acariciou o sexo dela sentindo-o úmido e quente, enquanto continuava sugando os seios dela, desceu beijando a pele macia até o ventre da jovem. Abruptamente abriu as pernas de Rin e beijou-lhe o sexo, sugando-o. Rin entrelaçou os dedos na pelugem do carpete, jamais imaginara receber um beijo tão ousado e gemeu alto quando sentiu a língua quente de Sesshoumaru invadi-lhe o corpo, segurou pelos cabelos e puxou para si.

(Rin) – faça amor comigo, Sesshoumaru! – (implorou com os lábios colados ao dele)

(Sesshoumaru) – eu farei! – (prometeu-lhe)

por mas que quisesse retardar o momento X. sabia que não agüentaria mais aquela doce tortura. Ergueu-se e puxou a gaveta de um criado mudo próximo derrubando-a no chão espalhando todos os cacarecos que tinha dentro dela. Desde que Jaken soubera que iria passar a semana em Shikonotama com uma garota espalhara camisinhas por todas as partes da casa. Deveria ter uma ali também, mas era difícil procurar quando tinha Rin embaixo do seu corpo, acariciando-o, beijando-lhe o tórax, mordiscando-lhe os mamilos.

(Rin) – por favor, Sesshoumaru!

Ela implorou erguendo os quadris do carpete e rosando-os em Sesshoumaru, que soltou grunhido animalesco, segurou-a pelos quadris e penetrou. Rompendo a sua delicada barreira com ímpeto, fazendo-a estremecer e gemer de dor e prazer. Ele continuava segurando-a pelos quadris enquanto entrava e saia do corpo dela. Ela enterrou as unhas nos ombros dele, que soltou lhe os quadris e capturou lhe os seios, sugando-os, mordiscando-os. Logo os espasmos do orgasmo dominou-os e Rin sentiu-se ser inundada pela essência dele, enquanto sentia os últimos espasmos açoitarem-na.

Sesshoumaru saiu de cima do corpo de Rin, agora lânguido e satisfeito. Ela estava simples mente adorável, os cabelos espalhados pelo carpete, o rosto corado, os olhos semicerrados, pesados pelo cansaço da "atividade" e um sorriso bobo flutuava em seus lábios rosados. Sesshoumaru não resistiu a dar um selinho na boca doce de Rin, haviam cometido uma loucura, mas estava mais estava muito feliz em saber que aquele rosto de satisfação se devia a ele. E como imaginara o sexo com ela fora igualmente prazeroso ao beijo do dia do bendito leilão. Pegou-a no colo, sonolenta e levou-a para o quarto dela, depositou-a na cama e cobriu-a com o lençol e deixou o quarto. Fora maravilhoso possuí-la! Mas fora errado e não se repetiria. Não se deixaria levar pelos encantos de Rin, novamente! Assim esperava!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**finalmente mais um cap!**

**Plonto Naia agora você pode ler!**

**XP**

**Esperam que tenham gostado!**

**Por favor...**

**REVIEWS! **


	14. Shikonotama:paraíso infernal 2

**Univercity**

**13°parte: Shikonotama: meu paraíso infernal!**

**2°parte**

(Inuyasha) – oi, Shippou!

(Shippou) – ai! Inuyasha, seu baka, você me assustou. Porque você não sabe tocar a campainha, não? É só aperta aquele botãozinho ali, ó! – (dize mostrando o botão)

(Inuyasha) – já tá se achando o dono da casa, né? Diz aonde esta a Kagome e pode voltar a assistir os teletubes.

(Shippou òó) – eu tô assistindo Pokemon. P-O-K-E-M-O-N!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Tanto faz, coisinha insuportável. Cadê a Kagome?

(Shippou òó) – tá na cozinha, coisona estúpida!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Piralho idiota! – (dize indo para a cozinha)

(Kagome assim que Inuyasha entra na cozinha) – você tem que implicar tanto com o Shippou?

(Inuyasha) – você tinha que trazer aquela porqueirinha pra cá?

(Kagome) – você não podia ser um pouquinho menos implicante?

(Inuyasha) – o que eu posso fazer se ele é muito chato?

(Kagome) – ele é só um garotinho. E confesse, Inuyasha, você adora irritá-lo.

(Inuyasha) – tá bom! Eu confesso! Mas mudando de assunto... a mamãe já falou com você?

(Kagome) – sobre o jantar? Já!

(Inuyasha) – e o que você tá fazendo? – (pergunta vendo-a de costa batendo alguma coisa)

(Kagome) – bolo de chocolate com avelã. – (dize abrindo um sorriso) – sua mãe e seu pai adoram. Então vou levar pra ele no jantar.

(Inuyasha) – posso lamber a vasilha?

(Shippou lá da sala) – NÃO! A VASILHA É MINHA!

(Inuyasha) – ENTÃO EU VOU LAMBER ELA SIM!

(Shippou) – KAGOME, OLHA O INUYASHA! – (dize entrando na cozinha)

(Kagome) – eu já tinha prometido a vasilha pra ele, Inuyasha!

Dize terminando de por a massa na forma e entregando a vasilha pro Shippou, que deu a língua pro Inuyasha e voltou para a sala.

(Kagome) – pega! – (dize estendendo uma xícara com um pouco de massa para Inuyasha) – mas não fala pro Shippou!

(Inuyasha) – você é de mais, Kagome!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin amanheceu no mesmo quarto do dia anterior, se não fosse por seu corpo ainda nu e dolorido das horas de amor do dia anterior. Com muito esforço ela se arrastou para fora da cama e levantou-se. Em poucos minutos já estava no andar de baixo da casa.

(Jaken) – bom dia srta. Rin!

(Rin) – bom dia, Sr Jaken! O Sesshoumaru?

(Jaken) – ele saiu e não disse a que horas voltava. Me parece que ele foi de barco a ilha grande resolver algo sobre o escritório por lá, já que não temos forma de comunicação por aqui! Ele deve voltar antes do jantar. A srta gostaria de conhecer o vilarejo? É muito bonito por lá, e além do mais providenciaríamos frutos-do-mar frescos para o jantar.

(Rin) – Eu adoraria!

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

o vilarejo era realmente lindo, com as casinhas todas brancas _(tipo as que a gente vê na Grécia pela novela)_ e o Sr. Jaken era uma boa companhia. Teria aproveitado mais o passeio se não estivesse aborrecida por Sesshoumaru ter saído sem ao menos lhe dizer xau. O dia anterior deveria significar alguma coisa, afinal ela entregara-lhe sua virgindade.

Na verdade, praticamente exigira que Sesshoumaru a possui-se. Fora até bom ele ter saído, não saberia como se comportar na frente dele.

O sol já estava baixo quando ela e Jaken retornaram a casa...

(Sesshoumaru) – já estava pensando em ir procurá-los.

(Jaken) – desculpe a demora Sr. Sesshoumaru, o jantar ficará pronto em uma hora. – (dize se retirando para a cozinha)

(Rin sem graça) – eu vou tomar um banho.

Dize e saiu para o seu quarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: de noite em Tókio:.

(Inuyasha) – porque a gente tinha que trazer o Shippou?

(Shippou) – porque a tia Izaio pediu! Ela gosta de mim!

(Inuyasha) – minha mãe não é sua tia, piralho!

(Shippou) – você tá por fora do que eu sei!

(Inuyasha) – do que você ta falando?

(Shippou) – nada

(Inuyasha) – do que ele tá falando, Kagome?

(Kagome) – não é nada!

(Inuyasha) – vocês tão me enrolando!

(Kagome) – não estamos não! Só que é um surpresa e sua mãe pediu pra não te contar!

(Inuyasha òó) – eu não tô gostando dessa historia!

(Kagome) – não começa a ficar cismado, não!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – O QUE? Não! De jeito nenhum! Vocês não podem adotar esse piralho. Eu não quero um irmãozinho!

(InuTaisho para Kagome) – Sesshoumaru dize a mesma coisa quando falamos que Izaio estava grávida de Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha) – olha só mãe. eu mesmo te levo em um orfanato e você escolhe um piralhinho mais bonitinho do que essa raposinha feia!

(Izaio) – o Shippou é muito fofo! Eu o adoro e vou adotá-lo!

(Inuyasha òÓ) – mas eu não quero que ele seja meu irmão!

(Shippou Òó) – como se eu quisesse! Eu também não quero ser seu irmão!

(Inuyasha) – pois então tá resolvido! Vocês não vão adotá-lo.

(Shippou ÒÓ) – é! Eu prefiro continuar órfão do que ser seu irmão! – (dize saído da mesa e indo para o jardim)

(Izaio e Kagome) – INUYASHA! Olha só o que você fez!

(Inuyasha) – eu não fiz nada! – (dize saído da mesa também e subindo para seu quarto na mansão Taisho)

(Kagome) – eu vou atrás do Shippou! – (dize se levantando)

(InuTaisho a impede) – não vá, querida!

(Izaio) – deixe-a ir, Taisho!

(InuTaisho) – Inuyasha gosta do menino, Izaio. E o menino vai ter que aprender como funciona a lei dos irmãos Taisho.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

"_garoto idiota! Nunca vai entrar para a família"_

Inuyasha pensava em quanto observava Shippou sentado na arvore sagrada pela janela. Pulando-a, Inuyasha vai até o pequenino.

(Shippou Òó) – eu não quero falar com você!

(Inuyasha) – perfeito! Eu também não quero falar com você! – (dize sentando-se ao lado dele) – só vim pra cá porque essa arvore sempre foi meu lugar favorito. Eu e Kagome sempre sentávamos aqui em baixo!

(Shippou Òó) – você dize que não queria falar!

(Inuyasha) – olha só, Shippou! Presta bem atenção que você não vai me ouvir falar isso de novo. Você vai entrar pra família e tem que saber que nessa casa é proibido um irmão dizer que gosta do outro! E é obrigatório sempre encher o saco do outro. Então não fica assim. Tá!

(Shippou) – tá dizendo que você já me considera seu irmãozinho?

(Inuyasha) – é! E por isso mesmo é melhor se acostumar comigo implicando com você, baka!

(Shippou) – sabe Inuyasha, você não é tão chato assim!

(Inuyasha) – e você também não é assim tão insuportável... hei o que você tá fazendo? – (dize ao ser abraçado) – me solta o piralho! E se alguém nos ver?

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

(InuTaisho) – viu só! Estão se abraçando!

(Izaio) – eles são tão...

(Shippou vindo correndo) – búúúúaaaaa! Tia Izaio, Kagome, o Inuyasha me bateu!

(Izaio) – ...fofos! INUYASHA!

(Inuyasha òó) – quem manda ele ficar me agarrando!

(Shippou) – você é muito chato, briguento, arrogante, burro, besta...

(Inuyasha dando outro cascudo em Shippou) – já chega! Não exagera!

(Izaio e Kagome) – INUYASHA!

(Inuyasha tapando as orelhas) – mas porque tá todo mundo gritando comigo hoje?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

aquilo estava começando a ficar insustentável. Depois do dia anterior, eles não podiam se tratar como dois estranhos. Jantaram no mais completo silencio. O sol estava começando a se por. Era hora de acabar com a muralha de gelo em que Sesshoumaru havia se escondido.

(Rin) – quero ir ver o por do sol na praia... – (dize quebrando finalmente o silencio) – vem comigo?

Sesshoumaru nunca ficou tão satisfeito ao ter o silencio ao seu redor quebrado.

(Sesshoumaru) – vamos – (dize se levantando)

era insensatez, se realmente queria se afastar de Rin, o que diabos estava fazendo indo ver o por do sol da praia com ela.

caminharam até um pouco antes de onde o mar molhava a areia branca. Sentaram-se em silencio para assistirem ao espetáculo da natureza. E permaneceram sentados até o céu ficar completamente escuro e a lua se refletia no mar.

(Rin) – o mar está tão bonito! – (voltou a quebrar o silencio entre eles) – que tal um mergulho?

(Sesshoumaru) – tá falando em subir até a casa, por roubas de banho e voltar?

(Rin) – tô falando apenas em tirar as roupas e mergulhar!

Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Não podia aceitar tal proposta, prometera não repetir o erro do dia anterior. Mas ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Não resistira a ela a primeira vez e dizer a si mesmo que fora mais pro curiosidade de saber como seria estar com ela mas mesmo agora estava agindo feito um adolescente excitado.

(Rin) – não vai dizer nada?

(Sesshoumaru) – você teve a idéia pode ir primeiro!

(Rin corada) – nada mais justo!

Rin, reunindo toda sua coragem se levantou da areia. Ela usava uma saia de crepe estampada com florzinhas azuis e uma blusa também azul. Olhou novamente para o mar e retirou a saia, revelando a calcinha de renda azul bb, para depois retirar a blusa revelando os seios pequenos e arredondados.

Sesshoumaru estava se sentindo como um ridículo adolescente que nunca vira uma par de seios antes na vida. Viu Rin olhar por sobre o ombro novamente para o mar, hesitante e os dedos trêmulos se aproximarem da borda da calcinha...

(Sesshoumaru) – agora é minha fez!

Dize ainda sentado, desabotoando os botões da blusa apressadamente, enquanto rezava para que as águas estivessem frias para quem sabe talvez o acalmassem... que diabos nunca se sentira tão ansioso em toda sua vida.

(Rin) – problemas com esse botão?

Sesshoumaru olhou para cima e se deparou com os olhos dela e voltando a baixar os olhos entendeu o porque do comentário dela. Por algum motivo seus dedos estavam trêmulos de mais para desabotoar o botão e o sorriso maroto nos lábios dela lhe dizia que ela havia percebido seu nervosismo.

(Rin) – deixa eu te ajudar!

Se ajoelhando na frente dele, Rin terminou de desabotoar a blusa de Sesshoumaru. Que se levantou e retirou o resto das roupas enquanto caminhava para o mar. Mergulho nesse e deu varias braçadas dentro da água antes de começar a voltar. Esbarrando com Rin na volta. Água batia na cintura dela! A pele branca e os cabelos longos e molhados cobrindo os seios e refletindo a luz do luar.

(Sesshoumaru) – eu desisto!

Dize puxando-a, fazendo com que os corpos se colassem e cobrindo a boca dela com a sua.

(Rin) – você desiste do que? – (dize quando pararam para respirar)

(Sesshoumaru) – de tentar ficar longe de você!

Voltou a beijá-la, agora um beijo mais exigente. As mãos percorriam o corpo de Rin, acariciando hora os cabelos, e ombros, hora as costas. Ate pararem nas nádegas dela trazendo-a para cima. Rin o enlaçou pela cintura pelas pernas, sentindo-lhe o membro rígido contra o ventre. Sesshoumaru abandonou a boca de Rin e agora beijava o pescoço dela, o colo e até chegar aos seios e começou a sugá-los gentilmente, trançado com a língua quente e úmida o bico rosado dos mamilos já rígidos pelas caricias dele...

(Sesshoumaru) – vamos voltar para a praia! – (dize sussurrando no ouvido dela)

sem esperar resposta, Sesshoumaru carregou Rin de volta a praia. lá as roupas que antes estavam espalhadas haviam sido recolhidas e havia uma colcha branca estendida na areia com dois roupões também brancos.

(Sesshoumaru) – Jaken!

(Rin corada) – será que...

(Sesshoumaru) – não se preocupe! Jaken é muito discreto!

Dize colocando-a deitada sobre colcha e voltando a beijá-la, no pescoço, ombros com se quisesse secar-lhe todas as gotas de mar que estavam em seu corpo com os lábios. até chegar novamente aos seios, passou um tempos sugando-os e mordiscando-os, um após o outro, antes de seguir beijando-a pela barriga, parando para fazer o contorno do umbigo com a língua. Antes de levar seus beijos ao ventre dela. As mãos acariciavam os quadris perfeitamente arredondados dela. Era incrível como os toques delicados dela, na base de seu pescoço, ombros e nas pontas das suas orelhas, simplesmente o deixavam louco. Nunca em toda sua vida uma garota o deixara tão excitado com tão pouco, como aquela menina fazia, deixando-o a ponto de explodir. Mas no dia anterior eles foram mais rápidos do que ele gostaria que fosse, afinal eram as preliminares. E agora queria prolongar o Maximo possível aquele momento.

Começou a acariciar a parte interna das coxas de Rin, e estas se entreabriram para poder recebê-lo. Ela já estava pronta para ele, podia sentir no cheiro que ela exalava. Alem do aroma floral, o do oceano, havia também o cheiro de desejo no corpo dela. Comprovando o cheiro que sentia, ao tocar o centro da feminilidade dela sentiu-a úmida e quente a espera dela. Introduziu dois dedos no corpo dela, enquanto o polegar acariciava lhe o clitóris. Viu-a prender a respiração, morder o lábio inferior reprimindo um gemido, enquanto comprimia os olhos e introduzia as unhas nos ombros dele.

Rin pode sentir os lábios de Sesshoumaru que estava em seu frente se curvarem em um de seus raros sorrisos, para logo depois sentir as mãos dele afastarem mais seu joelhos um do outro, cessando a deliciosa tortura a qual ele lhe submetia. Sentiu então algo quente e úmido acariciá-lhe o clitóris, Sesshoumaru sentiu-a estremecer novamente quando introduziu sua língua no corpo dela. Rin se agarrou com força na colcha fazendo se embolar, e ao ser puxada, a colcha fez revelar por sob os roupões alguns pacotes de camisinha. Quando finalmente os espasmos do êxtase pararam de agitar seu corpo, Rin puxou Sesshoumaru para cima e o fez deita de costa na colcha para logo após senta-se sobre o ventre rígido e musculoso dele. jogando a cabeça para frente, passou acariciá-lo com as pontas dos cabelos úmidos, passando os pelo peito dele, o ventre e até o membro intumescido dele.

O toque daquele cabelo sedoso e úmido em seu membro o deixou mais excitado do que ele podia imaginar, e não pode conter o gemido quando a sentiu beijar-lhe o sexo. Rin lambeu o membro pulsante de Sesshoumaru, da base a ponta, para depois pô-lo na boca e sugá-lo. Puxando-a, Sesshoumaru fez com que ela mudasse de posição para que o sexo dela fica acima de seu rosto e ele pudesse voltar a sugá-lo e acariciá-la também.

Rin sentiu os espasmos do segundo orgasmo que Sesshoumaru lhe dera aquela noite. Bruscamente, Sesshoumaru a puxou fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado, tirando-a da frente de seu pênis estante antes que o gozo o arrebatasse em um jato de esperma.

(Sesshoumaru) – tá vendo o que você faz comigo! – (dize ao vê-la olhando sobre o ombro, lançando lhe um sorriso malandro)

(Rin) – acho que estamos empatados!

(Sesshoumaru) – não, senhora! – (dize rindo) – vi você gozar por umas duas vezes!

(Rin) – lembre-se que sou novata nesse jogo!

(Sesshoumaru) – pois devo lhe dizer que você aprende as regras dele bem rápido!

(Rin) – tenho um excelente professor!

Dize tocando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo o contorno da orelha, fazendo-o se arrepiar, e depois o da boca. Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe os dedos de leve com os dentes e ganhou em troca um lindo sorriso, antes de um beijo, as línguas se entrelaçaram rapidamente antes de Rin erguer novamente a cabeça e deixar os dedos percorrerem o maxilar de Sesshoumaru, em seguida o pescoço e ombros. Sesshoumaru pois as mãos debaixo da cabeça, fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser explorado. Rin percebendo que recebera a permissão para uma exploração completa, torceu os cabelos e jogou-os pra trás para que eles não a atrapalhassem. Abaixou-se e beijou o olho esquerdo de Sesshoumaru, depois o direito, o nariz, um selinho nos lábios, depois foi a vez do queixo, o pescoço, todos os músculos do ombro direito e depois os do esquerdo, e cada um que formava o tórax perfeito, mordiscou os mamilos rígidos dele, antes de traçar com a língua o contorno dos músculos que formavam a barriga tanquinho dele, **por isso dizem que lugar de mulher é no "tanque"** as mãos acariciaram os quadris estreitos dele e depois, Rin segurou o sexo de Sesshoumaru entre os dedos excitando-o mais do que já estava.

Sesshoumaru sentiu Rin deslizando a camisinha sobre seu pênis e depois se posicionar sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado do quadril dele, para em seguida sentir seu membro ser envolvido pelas carnes quentes de Rin. Abriu os olhos viu Rin de olhos fechados e movimentando-se lentamente sobre ele. Tirou as mãos de debaixo da cabeça e as colocou nos quadris de Rin, acariciando-os e incentivando-a intensificar os movimentos dela. Rin entendeu o recado e começou a se mexer cada vez mais rápido e a aprofundar-se mas no membro dele. Sesshoumaru sentou-se começou a sugar os seios dela, enquanto ela remexia os quadris, era impossível se conter mais, por mas que quisesse prolongar aquele momento. Sesshoumaru colocou Rin deitada na colcha e fez amor com ela como nunca fizera com mulher nenhuma, em toda sua vida. Chegaram juntos ao clímax e se deixaram descansar um pouco sob o luar sentindo a brisa oceânica.

(Sesshoumaru) – já trouxe outras garotas a Shikonotama. Mas nunca fiz isso em toda minha vida!

(Rin) – isso o que? Duvido que não tenha feito amor com todas elas.

(Sesshoumaru) – não estou falando disso. E sim de termos tirado as roupas e nadado pelado, ter feito amor aqui na praia!

(Rin) – e porque não?

(Sesshoumaru) – nunca me pareceu certo.

(Rin) – e pareceu certo agora? Comigo?

(Sesshoumaru) – na verdade... pareceu muito errado! Fazer amor com você é errado, Rin.

(Rin) – porque errado? Somos adultos e, pelo que eu saiba, descomprometidos. Por que seria errado? – (dize sentando-se para olhar para ele)

(Sesshoumaru) – você já pensou no que os outros falariam?

(Rin) – que outros? Estamos praticamente sozinhos nessa ilha... eu gosto de ficar assim com você, Sesshoumaru. E você? Gosta de ficar comigo?

(Sesshoumaru) – o que você acha?

(Rin sorrir) – acho que essa ilha meio mágica. e o que acontece na ilha, fica na ilha. E ainda temos o resto da semana juntos e eu adoraria esquecer que existe um mundo longe dessa ilha, junto com você! – (dize beijando o rosto de Sesshoumaru)

(Sesshoumaru) – vamos entrar. Não quero que se resfrie. – (dize pondo um roupão sobre ela)

e após vestir o outro os dois seguiram para a casa.

Rin estava certa. Pelo menos ali, naquela ilha, ela poderia ser completamente dele, pelo resto da semana. Quando voltassem tudo mudaria. Seria mais fácil resistir a tentação de possuí-la num local onde ele tivesse outras pessoas e coisas para distraí-lo. Por hora levaria Rin para seu quarto e faria amor com ela novamente essa noite, e no dia seguinte pela manhã, e durante toda semana que ela seria sua. E no final da semana, tudo acabaria. Seria tempo mais que suficiente para perder o interesse nela, afinal nunca passará tanto tempo com uma garota. Tempo de mais sempre levava-as a fazer plano que ele nunca tivera a intenção de concretizar. Mas Rin era mais madura do que ele pensava, afinal ela mesma dize:

"o que acontece na ilha...

Fica na ilha!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**:..:(\(\:. Oi gente **

**.:.(' : ') :. olha eu **

**:..(,(")("):. aqui de **

**..:novo::..**

**e com cap novo!**

**Espero que curtam e que me mandem Reviews!**

**Eu pleciso de sugestões e conselhos.**

**Per favore me ajudem! **

**Oi pessoal que tem vontade de mandar Reviews pra mim mas não podem porque não são cadastrados no ff:**

**Pessoal eu não sei como liberar reviews pra todo mundo! então comentem no meu flog!**


	15. nada a ver

**Univercity**

**14°parte: não tem mais nada a ver!**

**.:casa dos Taishos:.**

(Inuyasha) – Eu ainda não acredito que vocês vão adota-lo! – (falou observando Shippou dormindo no sofá)

(Izaio) – mas bem que você já aceitou! Se não, não estaria tão calmo. Dá ultima vez que quis adotar uma criança você não aceitou de jeito nenhum e fez um escândalo!

(Kagome) – credo, Inuyasha, por que você fez tudo isso?

(Inuyasha ¬¬") – eu não me lembro disso!

(InuTaisho) – a gente queria adotar você, minha querida, sua mãe ate tinha concordado em deixa-la conosco, ela achava que seria melhor pra você. Mas Inuyasha não nos permitiu adota-la!

(Kagome) – eu... eu não sabia disso! Você Sango queriam que eu ficasse com vocês!

(Izaio) – queríamos mais Inuyasha não aceitou!

(Kagome) – por que não Inuyasha? Pensei que me considerasse uma irmã!

(Inuyasha) – eu não lembro disso! – (falou corando)

(Izaio) – pois eu lembro! Você chorou e gritou tanto pra gente não fazer isso que desistimos da idéia! Porque se a adotássemos ela seria a sua irmãzinha e ai você não poderia se casar com ela.

(Inuyasha, o pimentão) – ah! Foi por isso?

(Izaio) – foi sim! E por isso Kagome não ficou conosco! Você impediu que Kagome fosse minha filha, agora tem que torna-la minha nora!

(Inuyasha) – MAMÃE!

(InuTaisho) – sua mãe esta certa você nos prometeu!

(Inuyasha òó) – eu e Kagome somos só amigos e vocês são dois chatos! Vem Kagome vamos embora! – (dize saindo e puxando ela)

(Kagome) – tchau tia, tio! – (dize sendo arrastada para fora)

(Izaio e InuTaisho) – tchau querida!

Izaio e Taisho observam Kagome e Inuyasha entrarem no carro e partirem...

(InuTaisho ¬¬") – você ainda mata um do meus filhos de vergonha, mulher! Você não viu como ele ficou vermelho? Pensei que ele fosse encolher até desaparecer da frente da gente de tanta vergonha! – (dize pegando Shippou para leva-lo para um quarto)

(Izaio) – o tapado do seu filho esta demorando de mais para perceber a mulher maravilhosa que ele tem ao lado dele! Kagome é a garota certa para ele. Meu deus por que os homens dessa família tem tantos problemas para aceitar os seus sentimentos? E quando aquele garoto vai ver que aquele sentimento que ele tinha por ela ainda esta ali? Mas não duvide! Kagome ainda vai ser nossa nora!

(InuTaisho) – eu não duvido, Izaio! Você sempre consegue o que quer! Kagome vai acabar sendo nossa nora, mesmo que você tenha que levar Inuyasha pela orelha até o altar – (dize rindo e colocando Shippou na cama) – eu resolvi me casar com você antes que fizesse isso comigo.

(Izaio) – e não duvide, meu bem, eu faria isso.

(InuTaisho) – e eu me deixaria levar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha e Kagome fizeram o trajeto de volta ao prédio em silencio, Inuyasha estava vermelho e prestava toda a sua atenção no trânsito.

(Inuyasha) – as vezes ninguém merece a mamãe! Eram coisas de criança. – (dize ao entrarem no elevador)

(Kagome) – eu sei disso. A gente dizia que nos casaríamos.

(Inuyasha) – pois é!

(Kagome) – lembra que nós até brincávamos de casinha juntos. A gatinha que você me deu era nossa filhinha, eu a mãe e você o pai.

(Inuyasha) – não me lembre que você me convenceu de brincar de ser pai daquela coisa pulguenta.

(Kagome dá uma cotovelada de leve nele) – ela era muito linda tá!

(Inuyasha) – linda nada! Se você não tivesse me visto quando tirei aquela porcaria do lixo, provavelmente a teria jogado para os cães de guarda comerem.

(Kagome) – ai... Inuyasha! – (deu um tapinha nele) – seu mentiroso! Você não teria coragem!

(Inuyasha) – eu teria sim e para de me bater! É tapa é cotovelada!

(Kagome) – não adianta, Inuyasha, essa sua posse de machão não me engana!

(Inuyasha) – feh! Às vezes você me dá medo por conhecer tão bem a outras pessoas!

(Kagome, com cara de espanto) – AH... então você não sabia, que sou um feiticeira? E que leio a mente e o coração dos outros?

(Inuyasha) – eu sempre soube que você era uma bruxa, bruxa! Pois então leia a minha mente!

(Kagome) – eu até leria! Se você tivesse uma, seu baka!

(Inuyasha) – resposta errada! Você nunca adivinharia no que eu estou pensando!

(Kagome) – tá bom! Um centavo por seus pensamentos! E isso por que eu to sendo generosa!

(Inuyasha) – é muito pouco mas mesmo assim vou dá-los a você! Eu tava pensando em como eu era bobo pra querer que você fosse minha namorada!

(Kagome) – acho que era mal da idade! – (o elevador para no andar de Kagome) – meu andar! Xau coisinha chata!

(Inuyasha) – tchau, Kagome! Minha namoladiha – (dize fazendo voz de criança)

Inuyasha inclinou-se sobre Kagome e a beijou. Um leve selinho nos lábios. Mais inesperado por Kagome, tão inesperado quanto a reação e acometeu Inuyasha. Aquele beijo não devia passar de uma brincadeira para irrita-la, então por que seu coração acelera tanto? Era o que ele se perguntava enquanto observa Kagome. Os olhos dela não escondiam o espanto que seu gesto teve sobre ela e a respiração de repente ofegante mostrava que ela também não fora imune ao beijo.

(Kagome) – Inuyasha... é m... melhor eu... entra!– (dize se dando as costas para ele e abrindo a porta)

(Inuyasha) – Kagome... – (dize segurando-a pelo braço para que ela não entra-se)

ele sabia que era errado, que era loucura! Mais a puxou para ele fazendo com que ela se choca-se contra o peito dele. Segurou-a com força pela cintura e se apossou dos lábios dela com volúpia e Kagome o correspondeu com o mesmo arrebatamento, o enlaçou pelo pescoço e deixou a língua dele explorar sua boca.

Inuyasha deixou escapar um gemido contra os lábios de Kagome quando essa passou explora-lhe a boca também, segurando-a pela cintura Inuyasha tirou-a do chão e entrou no apartamento dela, fechando a porta atrás de si com o pé. A pois de volta no chão e, sem para de beija-la, tirou os braços que envolviam seu pescoço para retirar o casaco que Kagome usava deixando-a apenas com o vestido preto e as botas que ela usava, retirou também seu próprio casaco ficando apenas com seu black jeans e a camisa preta, segurou-a de novo pela cintura e atirou novamente do chão, quando ela voltou a enlaça-lo pelo pescoço, e foi depositá-la deitada no sofá e deitando-se sobre o corpo pequeno, delicado e sensual de Kagome. Infelizmente o beijo teve de ser parado pelo necessidade de se respirar.

Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dele. Um brilho que a assustava e a excitava ao mesmo tempo. Era uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes e isso a deixava sem fôlego. Inuyasha se deliciava com a respiração arfante de Kagome, que fazia os seios dela se comprimirem em seu peito e os mamilos rígidos por sob o tecido leve do vestido que ele sentia rosar em sua camisa como se fosse diretamente na pele. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e fez o contorno dos lábios dela com a ponta da língua, abandonou lhe a boca e levantou-lhe uma das pernas e desceu lentamente o zíper da bota e a retirou do pé de Kagome e beijou-o antes de repetir o ato com a outra perna e voltar a beija-la. Era um jogo de sedução perigoso, mas parecia que toda a sensatez deles o havia os abandonados. Kagome gemeu alto quando Inuyasha segurou-lhe um dos seios, friccionando os mamilos túrgidos entre os dedos. Ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e Inuyasha abandonou-lhe os lábios e passou a beijar e mordisca-lhe o pescoço e o lóbulo da orelha, desceu os beijos pelos ombros até chegar aos vale dos seios, e Inuyasha empurrou um dos seios dela para fora do decote do vestido e começou a suga-lo. Kagome entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele e começou a cariciar as orelhas dele, e sorriu quando ele ronronou de satisfação pelo contato. Inuyasha podia sentir que o cheiro de Kagome havia mudado, ela estava excitada tanto quanto ele próprio. Com dedos ágeis ele passou a acariciar a pele macia da parte interna das coxas dela, para logo depois acariciar o centro da feminilidade úmida de Kagome. Com um gemido alto, ela abandonou as orelhas de Inuyasha e segurou-lhe as nádegas, mas se assusta ao sentir algo dentro do bolso de Inuyasha vibrar.

(Inuyasha) – droga – (dize pegando o celular e levando-o ao ouvido) – alo!... ... oi Kikyou! – (dize se afastando)

Kagome tentou se recompor enquanto Inuyasha se dirigia para a sacada do apartamento.

(Inuyasha) – eu tava jantando na casa da mamãe... – (dize saindo)

em toda sua vida, Kagome nunca havia se sentido tão baixa e suja. Como as coisas puderam chegar naquele ponto. Kagome procurou por alguma coisa que a distrai-se da conversa que Inuyasha tinha com a Kikyou... a namorada dele, ela não devia ter esquecido que ele tinha uma namorada e que a amava. O que tinha acontecido ali não passava de luxuria. Foi quando viu o visor da secretaria eletrônica piscando, anunciando uma nova mensagem. Foi até lá e apertou o botão para ouvir a mensagem.

(secretaria) – você tem uma nova mensagem!

(Kouga) – oi Kagome. Que pena não ter te encontrado em casa! Mais tudo bem. Eu só queria te chamar pra jantar. Já que você resolveu ir viajar com a Sango amanha e era sua ultima noite aqui na cidade, pensei que a gente podia sair pra fazer uma coisa especial. Independente da hora que você chegar me liga. Vou ficar aqui esperando. E vou morrer de saudades suas durante as férias. Te amo. Xau!

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

... Já que você resolveu ir viajar com a Sango amanha e era sua ultima noite aqui na cidade, pensei que a gente podia sair pra fazer uma coisa especial. Independente da hora que você chegar me liga. Vou ficar aqui esperando. E vou morrer de saudades suas durante as férias. Te amo. Xau!

Aquela voz com certeza era do lobo sarnento...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome... – (falou se aproximando dela, mas parou ao ver os olhos baixos e marejados dela)

(Kagome, sem levantar o olhar) – é melhor você ir embora!

_(Inuyasha pensando) – "então ela havia se deixado levar pelo momento e agora que vira a mensagem do sarnento estava arrependida de quase ter transado com ele. Pois que seja! Ele tinha mesmo a Kikyou e devia se lembrar disso." _– é melhor mesmo. – (dize pegando a jaqueta dele do chão) – boa noite. – (dize frio enquanto saia)

ele saiu e Kagome foi direto para o banho. Se sentia suja, entrou na banheira e se desfez em lagrimas enquanto esfregava o corpo com uma espoja, na vã tentativa de apagar do corpo a lembrança dos dedos e lábios de Inuyasha em seu corpo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.;de manhã:.

DIM-DOM

(Kagome) – to indo...

Dize se dirigindo a porta. Como se não bastasse a dor de cabeça, ainda tinha aquela droga de campainha insistente...

(Sango) – minha nossa! Pensei que estivesse morta, não vinha abrir essa porta! – (dize assim que Kagome abriu a porta) – mas pelo visto você não tá mesmo muito legal!

(Kagome) – bom dia para você também, Sango!

(Sango) – suas coisa já tão arrumada, né?

(Kagome) – Sango... eu to pensando em não ir mais!

(Sango) – há não! Você vai sim! E anda logo que a gente tá atrasada!

(Kagome) – mas você não sabe o que aconteceu!

(Sango) – depois você me conta!

Sem deixar Kagome falar, Sango a fez se arruma e pegar as malas que estavam prontas desde o dia anterior e arrastou prédio abaixo para encontrarem Inuyasha que as levariam para o aeroporto, mas...

(Sango Ò.ó) – o que você esta fazendo aqui? Cadê o Inuyasha?

(Mirok) – oi Sango... Kagome..

(Kagome) – oi Mirok!

(Sango) – você não me respondeu!

(Mirok) – eu to aqui por que vou levar vocês para o aeroporto e o Inuyasha foi buscar a Kikyou.

(Sango) – eu não acredito que a partir de já vou ter que te aturar!

(Mirok) – quer saber eu casei da sua ignorância! Ninguém tá te obrigando a ir! Cansei também de ficar atrás de você e tentar te explicar o que aconteceu naquele dia se você não quer me escutar... dane-se. Se quiser ir comigo, bem. Se não quiser pegue um táxi. Vamos Kagome!

(Kagome) – t... tá! – (estava passada com a reação de Mirok)

Kagome entra dentro do carro de Mirok e quando ele ia fechando a porta Sango o impediu.

(Sango) – não vou pagar um táxi á toa!

(Mirok) – pois entre!

Os três seguiram para o aeroporto e foram para onde estava o jato dos Taisho.

(Mirok) – chegamos!

(Inuyasha) – já não era sem tempo! A gente só tem mais 10 minutos antes de subir a bordo.

(Kikyou) – oi Mirok, Sango, Kagome! Deixa eu apresentar pra vocês o meu amigo que vem conosco, já que a Kagura vocês já conhecem! Esse é o Narak.

(Narak) – oi!

(Inuyasha) – vamos subir e ajeitar as bagagens logo, Mirok! Pega as coisas da menina!

Em dez minutos o avião estava taxiando na pista para levantar vôo. Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado da namorada, Mirok sentou-se sozinho do lado da janela, Sango ficou ao lado de Kagura, já que Narak ocupara o lugar ao lado de Kagome.

(Narak) – então você é a famosa Kagome Higurashi?

(Kagome surpresa) – famosa?

(Narak) – outro dia, em um jantar que Kikyou deu, eu conheci o Inuyasha, o namorado dela, ele é seu amigo, não é? Ele fala muito sobre você. Kikyou também falou de você para mim, mas devo dizer que ela não fez jus a você.

(Kagome) – ah... foi! – (dize desinteressada, aquele Narak tinha alguma coisa que ela não gostava)

(Narak) – você sabe que Kikyou não vai muito com sua cara. Ela acha que você esta apaixonada por Inuyasha. – (dize jogando uma verde)

(Kagome) – não tem nada ver ele é só meu amigo. – (dize querendo dar o assunto por encerrado)

(Narak) – para quem são grandes amigos, como vocês, estão meio esquisitos...

(Kagome) – por que diz isso?

(Narak) – desde que chegou, você e ele nem se cumprimentaram e estão se ignorando.

(Kagome) – impressão sua. – (dize pondo os fones de ouvido do seu walktalk e encerrando a conversa)

mas Kagome sabia que não era impressão de ninguém, ela e Inuyasha não haviam nem se encarado desde que chegaram. Estava na cara de que a amizade que os uniam havia sido abalada pelo que acontecera. Ela o amava e ele tinha apenas atração sexual por ela, e esse amor que ela sentia, a fizera cometer o erro brutal de quase ceder ao desejo carnal dele, graças a Kikyou não acontecera. Kikyou... era a ela que Inuyasha realmente amava...

nossa que viagem maravilhosa seria aquela? Aonde esta o grupo de amigos brincalhões e bagunceiros que passaram um semestre inteiro planejando aquelas férias nas ilhas Maldivas. Sango e Mirok não paravam de jogar farpas um no outro, ela e Inuyasha não conseguiam olhar um nos olhos do outro... ao menos esperava que Rin estivesse aproveitando a folga que tivera com Sesshoumaru...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

simplesmente perfeito. A brisa morna que o nascer do sol trazia, junto com o cheiro do mar, a luminosidade suave da manhã, o peso dela sobre seu corpo, os seios macios comprimidos em suas costas e os beijos quentes e mordiscadas leves que Rin lhe dava, distribuindo-os pelo glóbulo da orelha,o pescoço e sua base e os ombros largos, as mãos pequenas massageando-lhe os quadris e os longos cabelos negros misturando-se com os seus prateados. Tudo era um convite para que começassem logo os "exercícios" matinais, desde o dia anterior, sua corrida pela praia, havia sido substituída por algumas horas de prazer em sua cama na companhia de Rin.

(Rin) – acorde!

Sesshoumaru se mexeu e virou-se para ficar de frente para Rin.

(Sesshoumaru) – estou acordado! – (dize segurando-a pela cintura)

(Rin) – esta mesmo! – (dize antes de beija-lo)

Sesshoumaru retribuiu ao beijo e inverte as posições, pondo Rin deitada de costas...

(Sesshoumaru) – quer que eu te prove que estou acordado.

Dize abandonando a boca de Rin para se dedicar a sugar os seios dela, enquanto os dedos acariciavam o centro da feminilidade dela.

(Rin) – ahh... Se... Sesshou... maru...

Rin já vibrava de antecipação, quando Sesshoumaru parou.

(Rin) – O... q... que foi? – (dize ofegante)

(Sesshoumaru) – o Jaken esta vindo com o desjejum. E teremos croassais!

(Rin) – como você sabe?

(Sesshoumaru) – senti o cheiro!

Jaken dá uma leve batida na porta...

(Jaken) – o desjejum, Sr. Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se levanta da cama, se cobre com um roupão de seda azul marinho, e pegou o carrinho em que Jaken levava o café da manhã, e voltou a entrar no quarto levando o carrinho para o lado da cama.

(Sesshoumaru) – está com fome?

como sempre o desjejum preparado por Jaken era riquíssimo, café, suco de laranja, torradas, geléias, frutas como uvas e morangos...

(Rin) – faminta! – (dize pegando um croissants e partindo ao meio) – pega! Você também deve estar faminto! – (dize colocando o pedaço croissants na boca dele)

a quantos anos ninguém lhe dava de comer na boca, sem poder resistir prendeu os dedos dela entre os lábios fazendo-a rir. E como se precisa-se de recompensa, rin se ajoelhou na cama enrolada no lençol e lhe deu um selinho. Terminaram de comer nesse clima, dando comida um na boca do outro e rindo das tentativas de Sesshoumaru de morder os dedos de Rin.

(Rin) – só mais esse! – (dize levando um morango a boca de Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru segurou o morango entre os dentes e inclinou-se para Rin para que ela comece a parte do morango que ficara fora de sua boca, Rin aceitou e com a boca pegou o restante do morango e o beijou, e logo aprofundou o beijo. Sesshoumaru a deitou na cama e sem parar de beija-la desenrolou-a do lençol e então desceu cobrindo o colo dela de beijos, demorando-se nos seios, simplesmente adorava sugar os pequenos e arredondados seios de Rin e adorava mais ainda o modo como eles ficavam facilmente túrgidos e os mamilos enrijeciam pedindo por mais. Então ele traçou o contorno do delicado botão rosado dos seios dela com a ponta da língua, sugou mais forte e deu uma mordidela de leve antes de passar a dedicar sua atenção ao outro seio e seguir descendo com suas caricias, pela barriga retinha de Rin, contornou o umbigo dela com a língua enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a pele macia do interior das coxas.

(Rin) – uhh... Sesshoumaru...

gemeu ela quando ele voltou a acariciar os seios, enquanto massageava seu sexo. Com as mãos afoitas, Rin, desfez o nó que fechava o roupão de Sesshoumaru e o retirou. Com as mãos, ele, separou os joelhos dela. Afagando o membro já ereto dele, Rin sentia o enrijecer ainda mais entre seus dedos. Sesshoumaru se posicionou entre as pernas de Rin, inclinou o corpo para o criado-mudo, abriu uma gaveta, pegou uma camisinha e entregou-a a Rin que a colocou no pênis dele e então cruzou as pernas nas costas dele. Para provoca-la, ele roçava seu membro túrgido na vulva quente e úmida dela.

(Rin) – ahhh... pa... pare... de me torturar!

Ela dize empurrando-o para que invertessem as posições e pudesse tomar o comando. Se posicionou melhor e desceu, fazendo o sexo dele deslizar para dentro de seu corpo. Começou com movimentos lentos, ondulando o corpo, subindo e descendo vagarosa. Sesshoumaru levou as mãos aos seios dela, acariciando com o polegar, beliscando de leve e dando torcidinhas no mamilos sensíveis.

(Rin) – AHHHHHH...

gemeu alto e, tirando as mãos deles dos seios, entrelaçou os dedos delicados aos dedos fortes dele, usando-os de apoio quando aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos. Sesshoumaru sentou-se e começou a secar com a boca o suor que escorria pelos seios de Rin, que agarrou-se com força aos ombros dele. Puxando as pernas dela, a fez deitar-se no colchão e comprimiu-lhe o corpo com o seu, o seios espremidos contra o tórax que forte, fazia os mamilos dela roçarem no dele a cada nova intocada profunda e forte que o ritmo intenso que ele estabelecera, provocava. Rin arranhava as costas dele em meio à agonia de prazer e sua respiração ofegante e seus gemidos misturado aos dele eram como musica no ouvidos de ambos.

(Sesshoumaru) – ARHHHHHH...

(Rin) – AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

berraram juntos ao alcançarem o clímax. Ficaram um tempo deitados descansando antes de voltarem a fazer amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

depois de quase dois dias de viagem, finalmente estavam se aterrizando em male a capital das Maldivas. A viagem havia sido um saco. Sango e Mirok passaram a viagem toda se ignorando, Kagura tentava conversar com Mirok mas ele não queria papo com ninguém. Kagome alem de aturar Narak lhe enchendo os ouvidos e tentando ser simpática, ainda tinha que assistir Inuyasha e Kikyou se agarrando. Mas agora felizmente tinham chegado, Kagome não via a hora de desembarcar e se intocar no seu quarto de hotel...

(Inuyasha) – finalmente chegamos!

(Kagura) – até parece que você tava entediado com viagem!

Desceram do avião e pegaram um barco para ir para uma das pequenas ilhas e em poucos minutos estavam no hotel. O local era lindo, areia branca, o mar azul.

"_O local perfeito se não fosse pelo clima pesado!"_ – pensou Kagome.

Ela e Inuyasha não haviam trocado uma só palavra desde que começaram aquela viagem.

(Inuyasha) – o seu chalé é n°4!

(Kagome despertando de seus devaneios) – hãm?

(Inuyasha) – seu chalé... é o n°4!

(Kagome) – ah.. obrigada!

(Inuyasha) – a gente precisa conversar, Kagome! Isso tá muito chato!

(Kagome) – Eu sei!

(Kikyou) – vamos logo para os chalés! Eu quero descansar! – (dize interrompendo a conversa)

(Inuyasha) – é melhor mesmo a gente descansar!

(Kagome) – tá!

Todos seguiram para onde ficavam os chalés, que eram de perder o fôlego, pois ficavam sobre a água, da varanda se podia ver os cardumes de peixinhos coloridos nadando. Os chalés eram afastados um dos outros para se ter privacidade. Com certeza eles estavam no paraíso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tá pequeno eu sei!

Mas naum me matem.

Vou tentar postar o próximo depressa!

Gente criei um fotolog só pra mostra as imagens que me inspiram

A fazer as fic!

E é nele que eu, a partir de agora,

Vou responder as Reviews!

Por isso mandem muitas!

Fotolog: é no Gigafoto

/brunayashafanfic


	16. Te amo

**Univercity**

**15°parte: Te Amo, Mirok!**

Estava realmente no paraíso. Pela na manhã seguinte, Kagome, pode observar melhor as maravilhas do local onde estava. A pesar da noite de insônia, ela estava louca para sair explorando a ilha e se d quebra pudesse evitar a conversa constrangedora que teria com Inuyasha, seria muito melhor. Não queria voltar a falar sobre a noite fatídica em seu apartamento, só de lembrar o que acontecera se sentia baixa e suja. Deixou seu chalé e seguiu para a cede do hotel para ir atrás de seu café da manhã.

(Narak) – Bom dia, Kagome!

(Kagome) –ah... bom dia, Narak. – (dize desinteressada)

(Narak) – e então o que esta achando do paraíso?

(Kagome) – tudo aqui é realmente lindo!

(Narak) – esta indo tomar café de manhã?

(Kagome) – estou!

(Narak) – perfeito! Então vamos juntos!

(Kagome entediada) – é perfeito...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela já devia ter saído. Batera na porta do chalé dela e nada. Talvez estivesse no restaurante do hotel tomando café. Passou pela pequena ponte que dava acesso ao chalé e seguiu rumo ao restaurante. Em segundos estava passando pela porta do mesmo. E lá estava ela, de sandália de dedo caqui, shortinho camuflado em tons de caqui e verdes acinzentados e uma blusa de alcinha caqui. Estava linda. E estava tomando café com... Narak!

(Kikyou) – que cena linda não é! Parece que eles se deram super bem. Não viu que eles passaram a viagem ate aqui todinha juntinhos.

(Inuyasha) – é! Eu vi... _"e essa constatação me chateia!"_ – (pensou ele)

(Kikyou) – quer se juntar a eles e tomar café também? Estou faminta!

(Inuyasha) – não! Vamos comer em um dos quiosques que tem na praia.

(Kikyou) – está bem!

Os dois seguram para a praia e tomaram café em um quiosque.

(Mirok) – Bom dia para os dois! – (dize se aproximando da mesa de Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – oi Mirok!

(Kikyou) – se vocês não se importam esse sol da manhã é o melhor para se bronzear.

(Inuyasha) – tá tchau!

Kikyou se afastou seguiu rumo uma daquelas cadeiras de sol da praia.

(Mirok) – e cadê o resto do povo?

(Inuyasha) – se você quer saber da Sango, por que não vai atrás dela? – (falou mal humorado)

(Mirok òó) – eu não perguntei pela Sango. Eu nem to falando com ela! Eu queria saber da K-chan.

(Inuyasha puto) – a Sango não esta com a Kagome se você quer saber!

(Mirok) – que inferno! Eu perguntei pela Kagome não pela Sango.

(Inuyasha) – se você mudou de interesse e tá querendo ficar com a Kagome, entra na fila. Mas não se preocupa não que alia fila anda rápido! Com um pouco de sorte você pega ela depois do Narak!

(Mirok) – qual é o seu problema? Pq você esta falando desse jeito da Kagome.

(Inuyasha) – eu não tenho problema nenhum! Só te dei um conselho.

(Mirok) – quer saber Inuyasha, vai pegar a Kikyou e transa com ela pra ver se essa tensão sexual entre você e a Higurashi diminui um pouco! Por que você tá de um jeito que ninguém pode encostar na Kagome que você fica estressado. E acaba estressando todo mundo. Até parece que tá de TPM!

(Inuyasha) – quer saber eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você por a culpa do seu mal humor em mim, quando sabemos que a culpada por ele é a Sango!

(Mirok) – Sango... Sango... Sango... quem é que tá falando dela aqui?

(Inuyasha) – quer saber esquece! Eu to indo pegar onda.

(Mirok) – ótima idéia! Surfar ajuda a desestressar. E gasta energia, o que alivia a tensão.

(Inuyasha) – pra o inferno você e essa a sua historia de tensão! – (dize saindo e caminhando)

(Mirok) – espera que eu vou surfar com você!

Os dois seguiram para um quiosque onde se alugavam e guardavam as pranchas de surfe, pegaram as deles que ficavam lá eles já tinham costume de passar férias na ilha, eu comentei que o hotel pertence as corporações Taisho? e depois seguiram para o mar. Tudo sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra um com o outro...

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

(Narak) – eu não disse que as piscinas do hotel eram maravilhosas?

Após muita insistência do Narak, Kagome acabara por ir com ele as piscinas do hotel.

(Kagome) – você tinha razão.

(Narak) – a Kikyou me dize que você faz medicina veterinária! Certo?

(Kagome) – certo!

(Narak) – depois a gente pode ir ver os aquários. tem amostra de toda a vida marinha em torno da ilha!

Kagome não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso amarelo. Não suportaria mais um minuto com Narak.

(Narak) – incrível como faz calor aqui! Que tal um refresco? Eu posso ir buscar...

(Kagome) – seria uma boa idéia!

(Narak) – quer algum em especial?

(Kagome) – não, não tenho preferência!

(Narak) – me espere aqui eu volto logo!

(Kagome) – está bem!

Narak se afastou e foi ao bar da piscina.

(Kagura) – já esta pondo o seu plano em ação, Narak?

(Narak) – ainda essa tarde aquela garota vai estar na minha cama. – (dize após fazer o pedido)

(Kagura) – engraçado, eu tive a impressão de que ela não foi com a sua cara.

O garçom entregou os dois sucos pedidos...

(Narak) – eu sei! Mais ainda assim ela vai estar na minha cama. E o que é melhor – (ele coloca um pó em um dos copos) – ela vai sentir e ouvir tudo, vai estar consciente, em quanto eu fuder ela todinha, é um pena que não poderá nem falar nem se mexer! – (dize terminando de misturar o pó à bebida)

(Kagura) – você é terrível, Narak. Pelo menos tem uma coisa, Kikyou dize que você é bom de cama.

(Narak) – apesar de ser uma mosca morta, Kagome é muito gostosinha, vou ter muito prazer com ela em minha cama.

(Kagura) – você é nojento!

(Narak) – ora Kagura, pra que ciúmes essa noite Kikyou vai estar consolando o Inuzinho, ele ficara muito decepcionado com a amiguinha. Então terei a noite toda livre, apareça e recebera o mesmo tratamento.

(Kagura) – pode esperar por mim!

Narak voltou para o lugar onde havia deixado Kagome... mas não a encontrou

"maldita menina"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

olha só os hospedes não podem entrar aqui não!

Dize uma voz atrás dela.

você não leu o aviso na porta não moça.

(Kagome) – desculpe é que eu estou me escondendo de um cara chato que grudou no meu pé! – (respondeu ao jovem loiro de olhos verdes que a abordou)

(rapaz) – mas essa área e restrita a funcionários!

(Kagome) – eu sei... mas se tiver de ficar mais um minuto com aquele cara eu me mato!

(rapaz rindo) – bem se é assim... acho que o hotel detestaria se houvesse um suicídio em suas instalações!

(Kagome aliviada) – oh... obrigada, obrigada. Muito obrigada!

(rapaz) – não há de que!

(Kagome) – a propósito, meu nome Kagome Higurashi. E o seu é... ?

(rapaz) – Maxwell Ferrand. Mas pode me chamar de Max!

(Kagome) – legal Max. E no que você faz aqui?

(Max) – se você vai querer saber vai ter que me ajudar, Srta Higurashi!

(Kagome) – legal ajudar em que?

(Max) – a cortar os peixes! – (dize colocando um sacão de peixe encima de uma mesa)

(Kagome) – tá bem!

(Max) – não vai fugir com nojo dos peixes?

(Kagome) – estou acostumada a dessecar rãs!

(Max) – serio você faz o que?

(Kagome) – sou estudante de veterinária!

(Max) – sério!

(Kagome) – sério! E você o que faz!

(Max) – sou formado em biologia marinha. Sou responsável pelos corais da costa da ilha e pelos aquários gigantes do hotel! E hoje meu ajudante faltou, por tanto se quiser que eu a esconda terá de me ajudar!

(Kagome) – eu ajudo com os peixes. Mas vai ter que me levar pra ver os aquários.

(Max) – feito.

Apertaram as mãos selando o acordo e passaram a trabalhar nos peixes...

Depois de um tempo se dirigiram aos aquários.

(Max) – quer tentar alimentar as raias ?

Kagome aceitou e os dois estavam se divertindo alimentando as raias e...

(Sango) – AH... ai esta você! Eu sabia que iria te encontrar aonde tivesse bicho.

(Kagome) – oi Sango! Sango esse é o Max, Max... Sango.

(Max) – oi, Sango!

(Sango sem jeito) – oi. Desculpe a chegada de mau jeito.

(Max) – tudo bem, a gente já tava terminando mais se quiser ajudar também!

(Sango) – Ah.. não obrigada. Eu gosto de bichinhos mais só de longe!

(Kagome) – ou em outras palavras... ela tem medo!

(Sango) – não é medo. É receio. E é diferente!

(Max) – tá de qualquer forma a gente tá saindo. Vem Kagome! – (dize estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a sair dá água)

(Kagome) – Obrigada! – (agradeceu)

(Max) – de nada! E então meninas, tenho o resto da tarde livre o que vão fazer?

(Sango e Kagome) – praia!

(Max) – perfeito! Vamos?

Os três seguiram para a praia e sentaram-se em umas cadeiras e Max foi buscar algo pra beberem.

(Sango) – olha só o idiota ali! – (dize apontando Mirok ao lado da prancha de surfe cercado por menininhas) – se exibindo!

(Kagome) – assume que você tá morrendo de ciúmes!

(Sango) – por favor, Kagome, não seja ridícula!

(Max) – quem é ridícula?

(Sango) – Kagome Higurashi!

(Kagome) – tá sou que to morrendo de ciúmes!

(Sango) – cadê o Inuyasha, hei?

(Kagome) – sem graça!

(Max) – o que deu em vocês?

(Sango) – o problema soa vocês, homens!

(Max) – ou perae! Não me inclui como problema não!

(Sango) – por acaso você não é homem!

(Max) – eu sou gay!

(Sango) – ta brincando né!

(Max) – é sério!

(Kagome) – não podia imaginar!

(Max) – olha só mudando de assunto, eu não sei de quem vocês estavam falando, mas tem dois caras me olhando com um olhar que eu não sei qual dos dois vai me matar primeiro... e acho eu que é por que estou aqui com vocês.

As meninas olharam para o caras de quem Max havia falado... Inuyasha e Mirok.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – eu avisei que a fila andava rápido!

(Mirok) – você é mesmo um idiota! Não tá vendo que o cara tá é com a Sango!

(Inuyasha) – tá bom ate parece!

Os dois continuaram a encarar o trio, quando Kagome e Sango olharam pra eles. Sango fez cara feia para Mirok, antes e virar a cara. Kagome sorriu para eles e acenou chamando-os

(Inuyasha) – Feh! – (dize virando a cara e voltando para o mar)

e Mirok acenou de volta antes de seguir o amigo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

não aquilo não era um sonho!... realmente havia uma respiração quente acariciando sua nuca. E a certeza disso foi o beijo que foi depositado na nuca para logo em seguida descer pela coluna, causando-lhe arrepios, e voltando subir pelas costas nua, cobrindo de beijos o ombro, a base do pescoço, para em seguida prender-lhe lóbulo da orelha entre os lábios quentes e acaricia-la com a ponta da língua úmida. Virando-se para ver o rosto de quem lhe acariciava e teve a boca possuída e invadida pela língua quente que antes acariciava-lhe a orelha. Era simplesmente maravilhoso acorda-se daquela forma.. com beijos, abraço e caricias.

"_poderia acordar todo dia assim."_ Pensou Rin ao ter o corpo comprimido entre os braços de Sesshoumaru e os seios esmagados pelo tórax dele.

(Rin) – bom dia! – (falou quando ele parou de beijar-lhe a boca e voltou a mordisca-lhe o ombro)

(Sesshoumaru) – eu pretendo que seja um ótimo dia! – (dize de forma insinuante e com a foz rouca de antecipação)

Sesshoumaru afastou-se um pouco e começou acariciar os seios até deixar os mamilos túrgidos e então passou a dar pequenas lambidas no mamilo rosado do seio direito antes de suga-lo com voracidade. Rin deslizava as mãos pelas costas largas e musculosas. Ele deixou o seio direito e deu a mesma atenção ao esquerdo, com o joelho ele entre abriu as pernas de Rin. E sem parar o que estava fazendo, deslizou uma das mãos para o centro da feminilidade de Rin e ficou estimulando-a com os dedos em seu ponto mais intimo. Rin gemeu alto e ergueu o corpo contra ele, quando sentiu-o introduzir dois de seus dedos fortes no corpo dela...

(Rin) – por deus, Sesshoumaru, pare de me torturar!

Rin sentiu os lábios dele se curvarem em um sorriso sob seu seio antes de ele erguer a cabeça e fitá-la

(Sesshoumaru) – o que eu posso fazer se eu adoro essa doce tortura? – (dize antes de abrir mais um sorriso)

o sorriso dele era divino. Pena que era tão raramente visto e somente em momentos de intimidade como aquele.

(Rin) – você devia rir mais vezes. Fica tão lindo! – (ela dize sem conseguir resistir e acariciando os cabelos dele que caiam sobre o rosto)

o sorriso de Sesshoumaru morreu em seus lábios e ele afastou-se rapidamente dela, sentou-se na beira da cama e pegou o short que havia sido esquecido ao pé da cama. quando chegaram da praia na noite anterior, tiraram as roupas um do outro o mais depressa possível, na sede de voltar a fazer amor. A quilo tudo não deveria esta acontecendo. Por mais que quiser-se não poderia passar o resto da vida ali, no paraíso com sua doce e sexy secretaria substituta.

(Rin) – o que houve? – (perguntou desconcertada)

(Sesshoumaru) – não houve nada. Jaken já deve ter servido o café da manhã vamos levantar.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado a beira da cama de costas para ela, esperando voltar ao normal. Rin levantou-se e ficou de joelhos as costas dele e o abraçou.

(Rin) – pensei que a gente iria fazer outra coisa e não se levantar!

(Sesshoumaru) – por favor, Rin, pare. Isso não está certo, estamos ficando muito envolvidos nessa estória. Rin não quero que você crie falsas esperanças, Rin. Só temos mais dois dias aqui não vou poder prolongar nossa partida. E quando voltarmos...

(Rin o impedi de falar pondo um dedo sobre os lábios dele) – lembra o que acontece na ilha fica na ilha... foi o que combinamos. E se só temos dois dias eu quero aproveita-los muito bem. E você? – (dize e começou a beijar o pescoço dele como ele havia feito momentos antes)

(Sesshoumaru) – Rin... – (sussurrou)

Rin mordiscava-lhe o lóbulo e as mãos deslizavam pelo tórax definido, pelo abdome... Sesshoumaru não conteu o gemido que se formou em sua garganta quando as mãos pequenas e delicadas transpassaram a barreira do elástico de seu short e tomaram lhe o membro ainda túrgido e pulsante, e começou a acaricia-lo com delicadeza em movimentos de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima deixando-o maluco.

(Rin) – você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – (informou sussurrando ao pé do ouvido dele de forma provocante, sem parar as caricias)

(Sesshoumaru) – e... eu... vou acabar ficando louco!

Sesshoumaru livrou-se novamente do short e deitou Rin na cama cobrindo-a com seu corpo. Rin não fazia idéia de como faria para retornar a sua vida normal depois dos momentos que vivera ali ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Mas sabia que se arrependeria amargamente se não aproveitasse até o ultimo segundo ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Ela só percebeu o quanto havia viajado em suas duvidas quando sentiu Sesshoumaru abrir lhe as pernas e se posicionar entre elas, ergueu os quadris dela da cama e a sustentou-a segurando-a pelas nádegas firmes e redondas. Beijo-lhe a parte interna da coxa e começou uma seqüência de lambidinhas curtas, rápidas e fortes no pequeno botão róseo escondido em sua parte intima. Rin agarrou-se aos lençóis da cama como se a qualquer pudesse sair levitando por ai.

(Rin) – OOohhh... – (gemeu ao atingir o orgasmo)

Sesshoumaru esperou os espasmos de prazer abandonarem o corpo da menina, e quando o ultimo espasmos percorreu por seu corpo Rin olhou para ele e sorriu.

(Rin) – venha – (dize estendendo os braços para ele) – venha, por favor, venha!

Sesshoumaru posicionou o membro rígido para a entrada do corpo de Rin e penetrou-a. os movimentos começaram lentos e ele controlava lhe os movimentos segurando-a pela cintura. Aos poucos aumentou um pouco mais a força e velocidades das estocadas dentro do corpo delicado e logo os corpos de ambos era percorrido novamente pelos espasmos do gozo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

após ficarem um tempo conversando na mesa, Kagome, Sango e Max resolveram uma caminhada pela a beirada do mar.

(Max) – pois então tá combinado. Eu vou levar vocês duas para escola de mergulho.

(Kagome) – e depois vai ter que levar a gente pra nadar com os golfinhos!

(Max) – eu levo!

(Kagome) – perfeito!

Nesse instante eles esbarram em Inuyasha que saia novamente do mar.

(Kagome) – oi, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – oi! – (falou de mau humor e encarando Max)

(Kagome) – ah... deixa eu te apresentar! Esse é o Max. Max... Inuyasha!

(Max) – oi – (dize estendendo a mão)

Inuyasha olha para a mão estendida e de volta para a cara de Max, e sai andando.

(Sango) – credo o que deu nele?

(Kagome) – eu vou falar com ele!

Kagome correu um pouco para alcança-lo.

(Kagome) – Inuyasha, espera! – (segurou no braço dele) – por que você agiu daquela forma?

(Inuyasha) – por que simplesmente eu não queria conhecer aquele cara!

(Kagome) – o que foi que deu em você?

(Inuyasha) – nada, só não to a fim de conhecer todo o mundo. Por que se eu te ver que conhecer todo cara com quem você tá ficando eu vou acabar conhecendo o mundo todo!

(Kagome) – pra sua informação eu não to ficando com o Max. Ele só um amigo e...

(Inuyasha ¬¬) – é outra noite eu vi bem como você trata o seus amiguinhos...

(Kagome corada) – eu não acredito no que eu ouvi!

(Inuyasha) – eu é não acredito! E mãe ainda acha que você é uma santinha! Tá certo. Até parece... se ela soubesse que você sai por ai agarrando todo mundo...

(Kagome furiosa) – quer saber se eu agarro ou não todo mundo como você fala, é problema meu! Eu sou jovem, livre e desimpedida. Não devo satisfação a ninguém. Muito menos a você!

(Inuyasha) – realmente eu não tenho que me meter na sua vida promiscua.

(Kagome) – você é um idiota, Inuyasha, um idiota!

Ela simplesmente virou as costas e se afastou dele.

Após a partida de Kagome, Inuyasha arrependeu-se do que dize, principalmente por que quando ela o chamara de idiota não estava brava como antes, olhar dela era de quem estava triste... decepcionada. E aquilo lhe doía e doía muito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

estou faminta!

Dize Rin descendo as escadas enquanto prendia os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto.

(jaken) – o almoço já esta servido, srta.

(Rin) – onde vai com essas malas Sr. Jaken? – (perguntou ao reparar nas malas dele)

(Sesshoumaru) – eu dei a Jaken esses dois dias de folga, ele vai ficar em um chalé na vila e se encontrara conosco quando formos pegar o avião.

(Jaken) – eu já estava de saída Sr. Sesshoumaru.

(Sesshoumaru) – esta bem.

(Rin) – até mais ver Sr. Jaken!

Jaken saiu de casa e entrou em um jipe que já estava esperando por ele e partiu.

(Rin) – por que o mandou pra vila?

(Sesshoumaru) – porque – (dize se aproximando dela) – queria ter a casa só para nós dois, nestes dois dias.

Terminou de falar e voltou a soltar os cabelos delas e a abraçou.

(Rin) – Sesshoumaru...

(Sesshoumaru) – prometo que esse dois dias serão incríveis. – (dize pondo-a no colo e levando-a para o sofá da sala)

deitou-se sobre ela e ficou a acariciar os cabelos dela.

(Rin) – todos esses dias aqui foram inesquecíveis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:À Noite:.**

(Sango) – você ainda não tá pronta, Kagome?

(Kagome) – to quase! – (dize de dentro do banheiro)

Sango estava ansiosa para chegar logo ao lual que haveria na beira da praia, ela usava um short de linho cinza que ia até o meio da coxa, um blusa verde com flores tropicais rosas e violetas, toda frouxa que caia por um ombro deixando o amostra e amarrava um pouco abaixo do umbigo deixando-a justa. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e a maquiagem se resumia a um lápis preto passado bem de leve, uma sombra bem suave rosa e um batom de efeito molhado rosado, pra completar um brinco comprido com uma pedra verde na ponta.

(Sango) – você demora de mais... – (resmungou)

(Kagome) – pronto coisinha chata to pronta.

Kagome usava um vestido de crepe branco de alçinhas, com um decote generoso, sem ser vulgar, o colo e a barra do vestido que ia ate o joelho era todo bordado de florzinhas coloridas. A maquiagem bem leve, menos o lápis que marcava bem os olhos. O cabelo estava com as mechas acima das orelhas presas e o resto solto.

(Sango) – pois vamos que o Max já deve tá esperando a gente!

Em poucos minutos as duas estavam na beira da praia. O local estava incrível! Um pequeno palco em formato circular fora montado e uma banda tocava musicas de todos os ritmos tropicas, a iluminação era feita por portes de tochas espalhados por toda parte e pela lua cheia, e uma tenda branca fora montada para servir de bar. Tudo estava...

Perfeito. Foi a palavra que veio a sua mente quando percebeu Inuyasha em uma rodinha fechada perto da tenda ao lado de Mirok que conversava com uma meninas. Ele usava uma calça de linho caqui e uma camisa social com as mangas dobradas branca com a metade dos botões desabotoados. Mirok estava de bermudão branco e camisa azul com flores brancas desabotoada e tinha um daqueles colares estilo surfista de contas brancas e azuis.

(Max) – oi garotas!

(Kagome e Sango) – oi Max!

Max usava uma calça jeans claro camiseta florida aberta e uma camisa preta por dentro.

(Max) – vamos beber alguma coisa?

Os três seguiram para a tenda...

(Sango) – olha só como ele não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara!

(Kagome) – de quem você tá falando...

Kagome seguiu o olhar da amiga e viu Mirok cercado por três meninas e falava ao pé do ouvido de uma delas que ouviu com atenção e depois começou a rir...

(Max) – eu pensei que você não suportava aquele garoto?

(Sango) – e não suporto! Ele é um cretino e só tenho pena daquelas coitadas ali.

(Kagome e Max) – a tá!

(Max) – por um instante... um instante só! Eu chegue a pensar que você tava com ciúmes!

(Kagome) – você chegou a pensar isso? – (dize para Max) – eu tive foi certeza!

(Sango) – vocês dois são muito chatos! – (dize se afastando e indo para o bar)

olha só quem esta ai!

(Kagome) – ah.. oi Narak!

(Narak) – por que você desapareceu lá na piscina?

(Kagome) – eu encontrei a Sango e ela não tava muito legal e ai a gente foi dar uma volta juntas.

(Narak) – ah.. eu entendo! Mas você não vai me negar a sua companhia essa noite não é?

(Kagome) – mas é que eu com o Max...

Max, eu tava te procurando! – (dize outro cara se aproximando) – podemos falar em particular?

(Max) – desculpa, Kagome! Eu preciso mesmo falar com ele!

(Narak) – sem problema eu cuido dela!

(Max) – desculpa. – (sussurrou para Kagome) – depois eu volto a te procurar!

(Kagome) – tudo bem!

O°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

me dê uma tequila! E trás o sal por favor.

pediu assim que sentou-se em um dos bancos juntos ao balcão. E logo o barman trouxe o pedido.

o que diabos ela pensa que tá fazendo.

(Inuyasha) – o que Mirok?

(Mirok) – olha só aquilo!

(Inuyasha) – aquilo o que?

(Mirok) – a Sango, tá bebendo tequila com se fosse água! – (dize ao ver Sango beber o terceiro copo)

(Inuyasha) – ah.. é isso! Vai lá i diz que não quer que ela beba!

(Mirok) – esqueceu que eu não quero mais saber dela?

(Inuyasha) – pra quem não quer saber mais dela, você tá se incomodando muito.

(Narak) – que tal beber alguma coisa, Kagome?

(Kagome) – agora não obrigada! Você viu pra onde a Sango foi?

(Narak) – não eu não vi!já que você não quer bebe. Vamos dançar!

Dize puxando ela sem dá oportunidade de negar ao pedido.

O°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

.:meia hora depois:.

olha moça, você devia pegar leve!

(Sango) – eu.. to... bem. Tá... me dá outra!

(garçom) – tá bem moça!

O garçom pois o décimo copo na frente dela, que o segurou e se virou pra ver a banda...

(Sango) – cretino...

"_agora você não vai escapar de mim, Kagome"_

(Narak) – seu copo!

(Kagome) – obrigada!

Depois de muito dançar, forçada, Kagome sentiu sede e Narak prontamente se ofereceu para buscar bebidas e tornou a colocar a droga na bebida de Kagome.

(Kagome) – você não viu a Sango por ai? Estou preocupada com ela!

(Narak) – ela esta bem. Por que não toma seu drink?

(Kagome) – é ela deve estar bem.

Ela bebe todo o conteúdo do copo.

(Narak) – uma delicia não é? –_ "agora é só esperar o efeito"_

(Kagome) – é sim.

–**crétino!**

O grito foi ouvido acima dos demais sons.

(Kagome reconheceu a voz) – Sango. – (dize antes de pasar pelo povo para chegar até amiga)

O°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

–**Crétino!**

Foi a única coisa que ouviu antes de levar um banho de tequila na cara e se separar da menina que o tirara para dançar. Limpou como pode a cara e olhou para ela... Sango...

(Mirok) – Sango.

(Sango irada) – você não passa de um cretino, idiota, imbecil...

(Mirok) – Sango, você bebeu além da conta. Mal consegue ficar em pé! – (dize estendendo os braços para poder ajuda-la)

(Sango) – não toca em mim...

Quando deu um passo atrás pra evitar que ele a toca-se, Sango perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de bunda no chão.

(Kikyou) – que cena deprimente! – (comentou se aproximando por trás de Mirok)

(Mirok) – guarde sua opinião para você! – (dize antes de tentar ajudar Sango de novo)

(Sango) – já dize pra não tocar em mim. Eu odeio você! O-d-e-i-o!

(Mirok) – me deixa te ajudar!

(Sango) – não!

Sango se levantou e cambaleou um pouco e acabou tombando para a frente, só não foi parar no chão por que Mirok a aparou. Sango escondeu o rosto no tórax de Mirok, segurou a blusa com força e começou a chorar.

(Mirok) – eu vou te tirar daqui.

E saiu guiando-a para longe da multidão.

Max viu Kagome tentando passar entre a multidão que se formara para ver a cena de Sango.

(Max) – o tal Mirok já levou ela... Kagome? Você esta bem? – (dize reparando a palidez dela)

(Kagome) – eu to muito tonta e minhas pernas estão dormente!

(Max amparou) – o que você bebeu?

(Kagome) – nada alem de um coquetel de frutas! Eu não entendo?

(Max) – você mesma pegou sua bebida?

(Kagome) – não foi o Narak. Por que?

(Max) – vem eu vou te ajudar!

(Narak) – o que esta acontecendo? – (dize passando entre o povo)

(Max) – não é nada!

(Kagome) – eu que não estou me sentindo... muito bem – (falou com a voz fraca e desmaiou)

(Narak) – pode deixar, rapaz, que eu cuido dela! – (dize tentando afastar Max dela)

(Max) – não chegue perto dela seu monstro!

(Narak) – é melhor dobrar sua língua, rapaz, pelo que eu saiba você não passa de um funcionário do hotel. Devia ter medo de perder o emprego!

(Max) – você é que deveria ter medo, de um processo por dopar uma pessoa, caso não saiba isso é crime! – (dize antes de pô-la nos braços e sair) – vou te levar pro hospital municipal da ilha. Dr. Trevor vai cuidar bem de você.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Rin) – você até que nada bem! – (dize sentada em batente da escada de saída da piscina)

(Sesshoumaru) – que bom que as minhas braçadas diária estejam valendo. – (dize brincando enquanto se aproximava dela)

Sesshoumaru apoiou as mãos, uma de cada lado do corpo de rin, no batente acima do qual ela estava sentada e selou seus lábios nos dela.

(Sesshoumaru) – mas posso te garantir que faço muito bem... outras... coisas...

(Rin) – é eu sei.

Nunca em sua vida achou que teria coragem para ficar de noite nadando nua em uma piscina. Mas tantas outras coisa, que ela também acreditara nunca ter coragem de fazer, ela fez ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Como por exemplo: fazer amor em cima da mesa do almoço como fizera um pouco depois que Jaken sairá, ou no chão da cozinha enquanto esperava a janta ficar pronta, ou ainda encima da pia após lavar os pratos. É... Sesshoumaru estava certo em querer ter a casa só pra eles.

(Sesshoumaru) – vem nadar comigo! – (dize puxando-a para longe da escada, mas para o fundo)

(Rin) – você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o que você quer não é nadar! – (dize enlaçando sua cintura com as pernas)

(Sesshoumaru) – você esta ficando muito sabidinha!

Dize e a beijou. Suspendeu-lhe o corpo e abandonou lhe os lábios e passou a sugar os seios. Rin movimentava delicadamente os quadris, fazendo que o sexo de ambos rosasse um no outro. E logo sentiu o membro dele ereto. Segurando-a pelas nádegas, Sesshoumaru, deslizou para dentro do corpo dela. O movimento deles permaneceu lento até quando puderam resistir ao pedidos dos corpos por mais. O ritmo aumentou e logo ambos chegaram ao ápice.

– eu te amo!

Sussurrou tão baixo que um simples humano nunca ouviria, mas não fora baixo o suficiente para que seus ouvidos de youkai não pudessem ouvir.

"_e agora? Como farei para mudar isso?" _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Mirok) – isso, põe pra fora! Você vai se sentir melhor.

Ele havia levado Sango para o chalé dela, e agora estava ajoelhado ao lado dela no banheiro, segurando-lhe os cabelos enquanto ela botava tudo que bebeu pra fora.

(Mirok) – vem vamos lavar sua boca. – (dize ajudando ela a ficar de pé)

(Sango) – eu fiz um papel ridículo não foi. hihihihi

(Mirok) – é... Fez. Você acha que consegue tomar banho? Vai te fazer bem!

(Sango) – eu to meio tonta.

(Mirok) você vai ter que confiar em mim, Sango. E me deixar te ajudar.

(Sango riu boba) – tá bom!

(Mirok) – você me promete nunca mais beber desse jeito? – (dize soltando os cabelos dela) **olha ai Naia P**

(Sango) – tá eu prometo!

(Mirok) – levanta os braços!

Sango assentiu e levantou os braços, Mirok desfez o laço que prendia a blusa e atirou por cima da cabeça dela. Ela era como ele sempre a imaginara a cintura fina, e o seios fartos e redondos ainda cobertos pelo sutiã tomara-que-caia de renda verde claro, mas Mirok se obrigou a não se deixar levar pelos seus hormônios. Sango continuou com os braços levantando, Mirok se desabotôo o short dela e o tirou... As pernas compridas e bem torneadas e a calcinha que fazia conjunto com o sutiã, verde claro de laçinhos dos lados. Tá! A visão era tentadora! E ela ali parada de braços levantados.

(Sango ri) – gostou?

Perguntou e deu uma voltinha, acabou se desequilibrando e Mirok a amparou.

(Mirok) – opa! – (dize segurando-a pelo braço) – sem mas voltinhas esta bem!

(Sango ainda rindo) – tá

(Mirok) – o que ta fazendo? – (perguntou ao vê-la tentar desprender o sutiã)

(Sango) – você dize que ia me dar um banho!

(Mirok abaixa os olhos e cora) – você pode banhar de lingerie. – (dize ligando o chuveiro) – vem à água tá morna.

Ele a segurou pelos braços e a colocou de baixo d'água

(Sango) – ai... tá fria! – (dize tentando sair de baixo d'água)

(Mirok) – tá morninha, Sango.

(Sango) – não esta, não. – (dize fazendo bico)

(Mirok) – por favor, Sango, não faz caso.

(Sango) – então, vem ver como tá fria!

Ela o segurou pela blusa e o puxou para junto dela de baixo do chuveiro colando seu corpo ao dele. Mirok apoiou as mãos na parede atrás de Sango, tentou se afastar, mas ela o abraçou.

(Sango) – sabe que depois que você entrou aqui ficou quentinho!

Sussurrou no ouvido dele e logo em seguida começou a acariciou a orelha dele com a ponta da língua.

(Mirok) – Sango...

Mirok mantinha as mãos na parede e Sango segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou, ele deixou-se beijar-se e tentou resistir o maximo possível resistir, mas acabou agarra-la pela cintura e invadir lhe a boca com a língua. Sango puxou o mas para si e ele a imprensou contra a parede. Presa entre a parede e o corpo de Mirok, ela se apoiou nos ombros de Mirok para tomar um pequeno impulso e enlaçou-o cintura com as pernas. Com o movimento inesperado de Sango, Mirok ia perdendo o equilíbrio e apoiou as costas na parede oposta a qual Sango estava.

"não! Ela não estavam em seu estado normal. Não era certo me aproveitar do momento" – com esse pensamento Mirok a afasta e sai do chuveiro.

(Mirok) – é melhor você ir se deitar!

(Sango) – você não quer e se deitar comigo?

Mirok a enrola em uma toalha.

(Mirok) – vou pegar um roupão pra você. – (dize antes de sair do banheiro)

somente ali, no quarto e longe da visão tentadora de Sango, ele pode tentar acalmar seus hormônios em ebulição. Deu uma olhada pelo quarto sem saber o que fazer e acabou por ver uma camisola de cetim azul sob a poltrona ao lado da cômoda. Pegou-a e depois abrindo a primeira gaveta da cômoda e viu uma porção de calcinhas multicoloridas de vários modelos diferente. Com certeza adoraria vê-la desfilar aquelas peças para ele. Mas somente quando estivesse sóbria, e com noção de seus atos. Pegou uma calcinha branca no estilo cuequinha, que deveria ser confortável.

(Mirok) – é melhor você vestir isso! – (dize entrando no banheiro, entregando a roupa para ela e saído) – to te esperando aqui fora!

Sango vestiu-se e deixou o banheiro.

(Mirok) – pronta?

(Sango enlaçou o pescoço de Mirok) – pronta!

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e selou seus lábios aos deles. Mirok tentou resistir mas acabou correspondendo novamente ao beijo que dessa vez fora mais calmo...

Sango interrompeu o contato e ambos se encararam. Ela sorriu para ele e...

(Mirok) – Sango! Ah... Meu Deus! Eu mereço!

Dize segurando-a entre os braços inconsciente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Gente desculpa a demora!**

**Mas eu tava viajando!**

**Resposta das reviews no meu flogão!**

**E olha só mandem muitas reviews pq **

**São elas o meu combustível pra sair um novo cap!**

**Bjos e xau!**


	17. vc naum vale nada

**Univercity**

**16°parte: você não vale nada**

Tinha algo quente ao seu lado na cama... uma respiração quente arrepiava-lhe os cabelos da nuca. E ela sabia muito bem que estava ali do seu lado. Se lembrava bem do papelão que fizera. Virou-se sem fazer barulho. Ficando bem perto do rosto dele. Lembrou-se do beijo trocado no banheiro e da forma em que ele reagira. Ele poderia ter se aproveitado dela, mas não o fez. Recordou da vez em que saíram juntos e se beijaram. Se aquele baka não tivesse estragado tudo dando encima de outra garota, provavelmente... Não queria pensar naquilo. Ele tentara se explicar diversas vezes, mas estava cansada das mentiras dele.

Agora ele dormia tranqüilamente como um anjo e fora isso que ele fora essa noite para ela. Sango sabia que o amava. Aproximou o rosto do dele, perto demais para recuar. Não teria outra oportunidade e ele estava adormecido. Encostou os lábios aos dele num toque leve, não tão sutil para que ele não acordasse e a agarrasse, inevitável... Mirok aprofundou o beijo. Sango estremeceu, mas ele a prendia de um jeito que ela não tinha como fugir. Deixou sua boca ser invadida pela língua que explorava cada canto e enroscava-se na sua. Abraçou-o com força e virou-se por cima dele. Ao se separarem, Sango continuou sentada sobre ele. Nenhum dos dois falava nada, apenas se olhavam um pouco ofegantes.

(Mirok) – Sango... – (dize quebrando o silencio) – como você esta se sentido? – (dize tirando-a de cima do seu colo)

(Sango sem graça) – estou bem!

(Mirok) – que bom! Então é melhor eu ir embora! – (dize se levantando da cama e indo em direção a porta) – desculpe por ter me deitado com você, mas...

(Sango se levanta e vai até ele) – obrigada, Mirok! – (dize interrompendo-o)

(Mirok) – você não tem pelo que me agradecer!

(Sango) – você cuidou de mim! E você não sabe o...

(Mirok) – eu não fiz nada de mais. E... eu preciso ir.

(Sango) – não. Por favor fique!

Por um instante Mirok não soube o que dizer.

(Mirok respirou fundo e só naquele momento percebeu que estava segurando o ar) – Sango... eh... aconteceu tanta coisa hoje... é melhor eu ...

(Sango) – fique!

Mirok passou os dedos pelos cabelos num gesto de nervosismo e olhou para os lados.

Sango ficou nas pontas dos pés e roçou seus lábios nos deles.

(Sango) – por favor fique! Por que se você sair eu não sei se teria coragem de falar com você de novo e eu não quero mais deixar de falar com você!

(Mirok) – eu também não quero mais ficar longe de você!

Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e o beijou. Mirok a segurou pela cintura e a puxou mas para si. Sango acariciava a nuca dele e empurrou-lhe a camisa pelos ombros largos, e ele a deixou cair no chão. As mãos delicadas exploravam os músculos do tórax. Abandonando os lábios doces e convidativos e passou a beijar a base do pescoço dela e com os dentes desceu a alça fininha da camisola que ela usa, primeiro uma e depois a outra e logo a peça escorregou pelo corpo esguio, formando um círculos ao pés de Sango. Voltaram a se beija e sem que se separassem Mirok pegou Sango no colo e levou-a até a cama, deitando sua carga preciosa com todo cuidado. Deitou-se com ela continuava beijando-a quando tomou um dos seios firmes na mão, antes de deixar os lábios para suga-lo. Escorregando as mãos por todo o tórax dele, Sango desceu as mãos e desabotoou a bermuda de Mirok, que logo a ajudou retira-la. O pênis dele já estava rígido e pedindo por alivio, mas ainda precisava provar cada parte da pele alva que o enlouquecia. Deitou-se por cima, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo delicado, apertando os seios e mordiscando os mamilos rijos. Ergueu o rosto para ver a expressão extasiada dela, mas estava apenas começando. Seguiu tecendo sua trilhas de beijos pelos seios, abdome e ventre dela. Com os dentes retirou-lhe a calcinha e separou lhe as coxas mergulhando a língua no centro de sua intimidade, provando o gosto adocicado que o deliciava. Sango empurrou o rosto dele com força entre suas pernas e gritou quando ele a fez gozar.

(Sango) – por favor venha!

Ela estendeu lhe os braços e ele logo deitou-se sobre ela deixando se ser abraçado e voltando a beija-la. Mirok ergueu-se por sobre Sango e penetrou-a fundo, uma dor aguda percorreu lhe pelo corpo e os olhos de Sango encheram se de lágrimas. Mirok por sua vez a olhou assustado e surpreso ao sentir se rompendo uma barreira no corpo dela. Por deus! Ela era virgem e não lhe dissera nada.

(Mirok) – me desculpe, Sango! Se eu soubesse teria ido mais devagar eu lamento.

(Sango) – eu estou bem! Está tudo bem! Eu só preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar a você.

(Mirok) – você tem todo o tempo do mundo, Sango. Nos nem precisamos continuar se não quiser!

(Sango) – eu quero. Fica só um pouco...

era torturante, mas ficaria parada ali o tempo que fosse necessário para que Sango se adaptasse a ele. A dor que ela sentira antes dera lugar a um pequeno desconforto e logo só sentia uma ansiedade crescente dentro dela, e começou a movimentar os quadris e Mirok logo entendeu o recado e começou a movimentar se devagar para dentro e para fora do corpo dela. Sango segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e o puxou para um beijo e mordiscou o lábio inferior dele. Mirok gemeu e baixando a cabeça voltou a sugar os seios dela. E aos poucos, Mirok, foi aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e agarrando suas pernas e enlaçando a cintura com elas, invadindo-a mais profundamente até enchê-la com seu gozo.

Sango abraçou-o apertando com força conta seu corpo. Mirok virou-se e deitou-se de costas na cama e puxando Sango para junto de si fazendo com que ela repousasse a cabeça em seu peito e ficou lhe afagando os cabelos e as costa até que ela adormeceu.

Com certeza aquela fora a melhor noite de sua vida. Sempre fantasiara com seria ter Sango em seus braços mas nunca imaginou que seria tão maravilhoso. Não havia sido apenas um ato sexual, duas pessoas atrás de prazeres físicos. Tinha sido algo mais do que isso, foi uma união de corpo e alma... de coração. Amava-a e sabia disso, não fora a troca de nada que ficará tão pra baixo enquanto estivera brigado com ela. Mas agora que estava com ela nunca mais faria nada para que ela se zangasse com ele.

E foi com esses pensamentos que Mirok adormeceu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sua cabeça parecia que ia rachar e a luz irritava seus olhos, mas pelas poucas coisas que pode perceber ela não estava em seu quarto. Era um quarto impecavelmente branco. Mas a onde estava sua cabeça estava tão zonza...

ora vejam, a bela adormecida acordou! Como você está se sentindo?

Era uma bela voz masculina que vinha do seu lado, então uma mão se pousou primeiro em sua testa para depois segurar lhe o pulso e medi-lo...

sua pulsação ainda esta fraca. Mas logo você vai ficar boa.

(Kagome) – onde estou?

você está no hospital local. E eu sou o Dr. Trevor, Ian Trevor.

Naquele momento Kagome virou-se para ver o médico e se deparou c um jovem de no máximo trinta anos. O rosto tinha uma beleza clássica, nariz reto e lábios cheios e bem definidos. Os cabelos negros, a pele bronzeada e olhos eram de um azul acinzentado.

(Kagome) – o que aconteceu?

(Ian) – você já ouviu falar de uma droga chamada de "boa noite Cinderela"? pois bem você foi dopada com essa droga. Mais você vai ficar bem!

(Kagome) – dopada? Mas como?

(Ian) – alguém deve ter posto a droga na sua bebida.

(Kagome sussurrou) – Narak...

(Ian sem ter ouvido o sussurro de Kagome) – de agora em diante não aceite bebida de ninguém que não seja de sua total confiança! Acho que depois dessa você vai aprender essa lição! E mas tarde você vai ser liberada e poderá voltar ao seu chalé!

(Kagome) – obrigada!

E ela voltou a relaxar na cama sua cabeça parecia pesar toneladas, mas agora ela sabia muito bem quem quisera dopa-la a questão agora era...

Por que?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – eu tenho que ir vê onde esta metido o Mirok? – (disse saindo do banheiro e secando os cabelos com a

(Kikyou) – eu acho engraçado, você vive falando que ele é um prego, mas quando fica livre dele, não para de perguntar por ele! – (ela levantou o rosto da revista que ela estava lendo)

(Inuyasha) – eu só quero saber como é que esta a Sango. Ela extrapolou ontem a noite.

(Kikyou) – você não devia se preocupar com isso! Não é da sua conta! Você devia era ficar um pouquinho mais comigo aqui! – (falou manhosa ficando de joelhos na cama) – você quase não tem me dado atenção... – (resmungou)

(Inuyasha) – eu prometo que depois a gente fica juntos agora eu preciso ir ver como é que tá Sango!

(Kikyou) – você também deve estar preocupado com a sua amiga!

(Inuyasha) – é claro que estou preocupado com a Sango...

(Kikyou) – estou falando da sua amiga Kagome!

(Inuyasha) – a Kagome? O que tem ela?

(Kikyou) –você não viu? Ela é igualzinha a amiguinha! Você não viu mesmo quando ela teve que sair de lá carregada? Pelo menos a Sango conseguia caminhar!

(Inuyasha) – Kagome saiu de lá carregada?

(Kikyou) – é! Aquele carinha que andava com ela a levou! Você devia escolher melhor suas amigas!

(Inuyasha) – eu vou atrás do Mirok!

E saiu...

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

bom dia!

Um voz em tom suave invadiu sua cabeça fazendo-a abrir os olhos!

(Sango) – bom dia! – (dize aconchegando-se a ele)

(Mirok) – como você está?

(Sango) – estou bem!

(Mirok) – tem certeza?

(Sango) – tenho!

(Mirok) – eu não te machuquei não foi?

(Sango) – não! – (dize de olhos fechados ai descansando)

(Mirok) – e... você gostou?... é que eu não sabia que era sua primeira vez!

(Sango sorriu para ele) – alguém já te dize que você fala de mais quando acorda?

(Mirok lhe sorriu de volta) – não! Ninguém dize!

(Sango) – pois você fala de mais! Agora vamos ficar em silencio.

Sango segurou o rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo.

(Mirok) – o silencio pode ser bom! – (disse sorrindo após perder o fôlego no beijo) – mais alguns ruídos de vez em quando...

Mirok voltou a beija-la em quanto as mãos percorriam as laterais do corpo de Sango. Quando...

(Inuyasha) – hei! Mirok! Eu sei que você está ai! Abre a porta! – (disse faltando derrubando a porta)

(Mirok e Sango) – mas que droga!

Segundos depois...

(Mirok) – o que foi, Inuyasha? Por que queria derrubar a porta?

(Inuyasha) – desculpe. Eu nem lembrei que a Sango deve estar de ressaca!

(Mirok) – ressaca? É ressaca! e você faltou estourar a cabeça dela.

(Inuyasha) – tá desculpa! Mas eu queria saber se você sabe da Kagome?

(Mirok) – não. Por que?

(Inuyasha) – Kikyou, disse que viu ela sair da festa ontem carregada por aquele cara que tava andando ontem com elas.

(Mirok) – você tem razão em estar preocupado. A gente não conhece o cara! Eu vou ver se a Sango sabe de alguma coisa e depois a gente vai atrás dela!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kagome) – não precisava ter me acompanhado até aqui, Dr. Trevor!

(Ian) – estava mesmo na saída do meu plantão e morro em chalé mais adiante um pouco. E sem falar que precisava ter certeza de que minha paciente esta bem.

(Kagome) – eu estou bem garanto!

e eu estava preocupado com você!

Kagome se virou e deu de cara com Inuyasha e Mirok.

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! Você não imagina o que aconteceu...

(Inuyasha) – eu posso imaginar! – (disse já pensado mau de Kagome)

(Kagome) – me doparam.

(Inuyasha) – o que?

Sem esperar para ouvir o que mais Kagome tinha para dizer Inuyasha acertou Ian no queixo...

(Kagome) – NÃO INUYASHA! – (ela saiu em defesa do outro)

(Inuyasha) – você ainda defende ele?

(Mirok) – o que foi mesmo que aconteceu, Kagome? Quem é esse cara?

(Inuyasha) – e por que você tá defendendo ele?

(Kagome) – ele é o Dr. Ian Trevor. E foi ele que cuidou de mim! – (disse ajudando Ian a se levantar) – você as machucou? – (perguntou a ele)

(Mirok) – desculpa ai o Inuyasha. Os braços são mais rápidos que os neurônios.

(Inuyasha) – hei!

(Ian) – tudo bem! Kagome é o tipo de garota que merece esse tipo de defesa... e pela qual a gente leva um soco sem reclamar! – (riu e piscou um olho para Kagome) – mas bem! Você já está entregue!

(Kagome) – obrigada por tudo, Ian! E desculpe pelo que aconteceu aqui!

(Ian) – tudo bem! A gente se vê por ai! – (disse e foi embora)

(Inuyasha) – é incrível como você não perde uma oportunidade!

(Kagome) – o que você disse?

(Inuyasha) – você foi dopada mas mesmo assim não perdeu a oportunidade de da em cima do medico!

(Mirok) – pega leve, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – ah... qual é você viu! "Desculpe Ian" – (dize imitando a voz de Kagome)

(Kagome) – e o que tem de mais! Ele cuidou de mim e você socou a cara dele.

(Inuyasha) – e por isso você já chama ele de Ian! Toda intima!

(Mirok) – ou nossa! A forma que você se refere ao Dr. É realmente muito importante... mas... eu tenho que saber de umas coisinhas fúteis! Como foi que isso aconteceu? Você esta bem? Sabe quem foi que te dopou?

(Kagome) – eu não só bebi um drink que o Narak me deu! Mas...

(Inuyasha) – foi ele!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kikyou) – como você pode dar uma mancada dessa!

(Narak) – eu não tive culpa se aquele idiota apareceu! Mas você vai ter que me ajudar! Vou negar até o fim que fui eu!

(Kikyou) – ficarei do seu lado não se preocupe!

eu vou matar você, Narak!

Inuyasha aproximou-se rapidamente de onde Kikyou e Narak conversavam.

(Kikyou) – o que deu em você, Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – esse desgraçado tentou dopar a Kagome!

(Narak) – o que? Isso é ridículo!

(Inuyasha) – não se faça de sonso!

(Narak) – eu não tenho culpa se ela bebeu mais do que devia!

(Inuyasha) – ela falou que só bebeu um drink que você deu a ela!

(Kikyou) – Inuyasha! Você viu como a amiguinha dela se comportou ontem a noite! Conhece aquele ditado: "diga me com quem andas...?

(Inuyasha) – mas... ela falou...

(Kikyou) – ah... por favor, Inuyasha. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela gosta de bancar a santinha. Ela nem assume os casos dela. E é bem mais fácil dizer que foi dopada ao invés de que tomou um porre, pra manter a posse de boa moça.

(Narak) – eu não fiz nada para ela!

Inuyasha olhou de um para o outro e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

(Sango) – você deve estar se sentindo péssima?

(Kagome) – eu já to bem melhor. Mas e você, sua doida, por que bebeu tanto?

(Sango) – foi culpa do idiota ai! – (apontou para Mirok)

(Mirok) – que já voltei ao posto de idiota?

(Sango) – você nunca saiu do posto de idiota! – (rindo da cara emburrada de Mirok, ela completa) – um idiota adorável, mais idiota!

Ele faz uma careta e Sango Rin mais ainda.

(Kagome) – hei... você dois...

(Mirok com um sorriso de orelha a orelha) – a gente tá namorando!

(Sango) – não é verdade a gente não esta namorando!

(Mirok agora sério) – como assim a gente não esta namorando?

(Sango) – não estamos não! Você nem me pediu em namoro!

(Mirok) – eu pensei que depois da noite de ontem tinha ficado claro que a gente tá namorando! A gente tá namorando sim viu, Kagome!

(Sango) – não estamos não, Kagome!

(Mirok) – tá legal já que a gente não esta namorando, vou atrás das meninas com quem eu estava conversando ontem a noite.

(Kagome) – vocês dois não tem jeito! – (disse mais não foi ouvida)

(Sango) – vai! Vai! Seu cachorro sem vergonha...

(Mirok) – eu sou um homem livre e descomprometido, como você bem sabe, então eu faço o que quero!

Mirok e Sango continuaram discutindo e nem repararam quando certo meio youkai se aproximou do grupo só Kagome percebeu.

(Kagome) – acho que eles nunca vão mudar!

(Inuyasha) – eu preciso falar com você!

(Kagome) – tá

os dois se afastaram do casal que não parava de brigar.

(Kagome) – o que foi?

(Inuyasha) – eu quero a verdade, Kagome! Não tem problema nenhum se você tiver bebido além da conta! As vezes se pisa na bola...

(Kagome) – você acha que eu menti...

(Inuyasha) – não é legal acusar ninguém, Kagome! E errar é humano.

(Kagome) – o que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz pra ser tão indigna de confiança assim?

(Inuyasha) – Kagome...

(Kagome) – você sempre duvida de mim! Tenho que sempre que provar que estou falando a verdade.

(Inuyasha) – não é assim...

(Kagome) – é assim sim! E quer saber estou cansada de ter que provar tudo a você! Você não é um amigo como eu pensei que fosse!

(Inuyasha) – você não me deixa falar...

(Kagome) – acho que a gente não tem mais nada a falar!

Dando as costas a ele ela voltou para onde os dois amigos ainda discutiam...

Inuyasha a observou se afastar e também se retirou.

(Mirok) – tudo bem! Você venceu! Se é um pedido que você quer! Quer namorar comigo?

(Sango fazendo carinha de inocente) – tá eu aceito!

(Mirok) – ora sua... chata!

(Sango) – seu bobo... Kagome o que foi? – (dize ao perceber os olhos da amiga marejados)

(Kagome) – não foi nada eu só estou com sono!

Kagome saiu a caminho do seu chalé.

Inuyasha – (Mirok e Sango sussurraram juntos)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha estava sentado na praia

(Kikyou) – por que você esta com essa cara?

(Inuyasha) – não é nada eu só estou confuso!

(Kikyou) – deixa eu ver ela afirmou mais uma vez que foi dopada. E dize que você não confia nela, que pensava que você fossem amigos. Isso é tão clichê!

(Inuyasha) – eu não quero mais falar sobre isso!

Ele se levantou e deixou Kikyou sozinha.

(Narak) – e então como ele está? – (disse se aproximando depois de ter visto a cena)

(Kikyou) – confuso!

(Narak) – ele é tão idiota!

(Kikyou) – eu concordo!

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

acorde, Rin!

A luz do sol que entrava pela janela incomodava lhe os olhos, mas tirando isso ela estava maravilhosa, a noite de amor havia sido esplendida! Ela ainda podia sentir as mãos e lábios de Sesshoumaru em seu corpo... e agora ele a chamava.

Acostumando seus olhos à claridade do quarto e focalizou-o no canto... estranho! Ele estava vestido como se fosse sair.

(Sesshoumaru) – acorde, Rin! Nós temos que ir! Temos uma hora para estar no avião!

(Rin) – o que?

(Sesshoumaru) – aconteceu alguns problemas e precisamos voltara Tókio!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.:horas mais tarde:.

Mais tarde, Max foi ver como Kagome estava. E ela lhe contou tudo que havia acontecido de manhã. Já era noite e eles caminhavam na beira da praia.

(Max) – ele é um completo idiota!

(Kagome) – eu to cansada da forma com que ele tem me tratado!

(Max) – ele inacreditável... inacreditável! – (Max olhava surpreso para um ponto atrás de Kagome) – aquela ali, não é a namorado do idiota?

Kagome voltou-se e deparou-se com Kikyou e Narak se beijando.

(Kagome) – eles estão se beijando?

(Max) – eu diria que estão se engolindo! O idiota devia saber disso!

(Kagome) – devia sim!

(Max) – vai contar pra ele?

(Kagome) – eu não posso! E alem do mais ele não acreditaria em mim!

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ela foi embora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha estava no restaurante do hotel quando viu Kagome e Max chegando. Max estava com o braço nos ombros dela. O que deixou Inuyasha furioso.

(Inuyasha) – eu não sei como ainda pude ter duvidas! – (falou a se aproximar de Kagome e Max) -- você não vale nada!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oi gente desculpe a demora!**

**Eu vou tá respondendo as reviews do cap anterior **

**No meu vibe**

**O endereço está no meu profile!**

**E gente continuem mandando reviews tá!**

**Bjokas**

**Brunayasha **


	18. Chapter 18

**Univercity**

**17°parte: você não vale nada**

Inuyasha estava no restaurante do hotel quando viu Kagome e Max chegando. Max estava com o braço nos ombros dela. O que deixou Inuyasha furioso.

(Inuyasha) – eu não sei como ainda pude ter duvidas! – (falou a se aproximar de Kagome e Max) -- você não vale nada!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Max) – você não pode falar assim com ela!

(Inuyasha) – eu falo do jeito que eu quiser!

(Kagome soltou a respiração que nem tinha percebido que prenderá) – pode deixar, Max! Vamos embora!

(Inuyasha) – não vem bancar a boazinha que foi ofendida! Deixa o seu amante te defender.

(Kagome) – em primeiro lugar: não preciso que me defendam! Em segundo: quem é você pra me cobrar satisfação de alguma coisa? E em terceiro: não sou comprometida com ninguém, por tanto não tenho amantes! Você devia era se preocupar com quem realmente lhe deve alguma coisa e não comigo! Agora se me der licença, não quero mais olhar pra sua cara!

(Inuyasha) – olha, Kagome!

(Kagome) – para tá! Já chega! Me deixa ir embora! Você não imagina o quanto a nossa amizade era importante pra mim! Por isso te desculpei tantas vezes! Já que não dá pra sermos amigos... pelo menos não me faz odiá-lo!

Antes de que se pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela se foi...

(Max) – deixa só eu deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui! Eu não sou amante dela!

(Inuyasha) – ah não! – (dize irônico)

(Max) – não! E a propósito: eu sou gay! E onde esta mesmo sua namorada??

(Inuyasha) – o que a Kikyou tem haver com isso?

(Max) – nada, meu caro! Mais era ela a quem você devia investigar! Era dela que você devia pedir satisfações! Afinal ela é que é a sua namorada!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

era incrível as mudanças que aconteciam em questão de horas. Uma hora fogo, na outra gelo. Assim como a paisagem uma hora o clima tropical de Shiko e agora o inverno de Tókio. Assim como Sesshoumaru... uma hora era só desejo e paixão. E agora voltara a ser o frio e racional empresário de sempre, grudado em seu notebook.

Eles não deviam ter tocado nem meia dúzia de palavras depois que saíram da casa para pegar o avião. E nesta instante o jato taxiava na pista para o desembarque.

Rin quase se esquecera do clima frio de Tókio e do jeito também frio de Sesshoumaru.

Desembarcaram e foram para a entrada do aeroporto, onde haviam duas limusines esperando por eles.

... duas?

O motorista de uma delas se aproximou e pegou as malas delas e levou-as até o carro.

(Sesshoumaru) – Jack a levara para seu apartamento! te espero na próxima segunda no escritório!

Ele terminou de falar e entrou na segunda limusine, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Então era isso "te espero na próxima segunda" e só! Em minutos o carro parava em frente ao seu prédio.

(Jack) – a Srta. Quer que eu ajude com as malas até lá em cima?

(Rin) – não. Obrigada! Aqui esta perfeito!

"O que acontece na ilha fica na ilha"

Ela deveria saber que tudo acabaria assim, afinal ela mesma fizera aquele trato. Ela não passara de mais uma na vida dele. Ela praticamente se oferecera a ele. E agora teria de pagar por isso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Onde diabos estava com a cabeça?

Era o que se perguntava Sesshoumaru andando de um lado a outro na sala do seu apartamento. deveria saber que isso acabaria por acontecer. Agora ela estava apaixonada por ele. Mais a culpa era dele, como ele poderia pensar que não significaria nada para ela. Afinal até estar com ele, ela ainda era virgem. Era obvio que significaria muito para ela. Mas não poderia haver nada entre eles. Nada...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.::de noite, em um lual::.**

(nessas ilhas turísticas todas as noites tem lual)

(Mirok) – você fez o que????? – (pasmado depois de ouvir o que Inuyasha lhe dize)

(Inuyasha) – ela tava lá toda de risadinhas com aquele cara, o que você queria que eu pensasse?

(Mirok) – o cara é gay!

(Inuyasha) – mais eu não sabia!

(Mirok) – de qualquer forma, Kagome é livre e tem direito a fazer novos amigos e até ter quantos casos ela quiser. Você é só um amigo dela e amigos não cobram satisfações. Eles dão conselhos, amparam quando precisamos, e se você quer bancar o só amiguinho dela. PARA DE INFERNIZAR A COITADA!!!

(Inuyasha) – eu nem tenho coragem de olhar pra cara dela e pedir desculpas... – (dize de cabeça baixa)

(Mirok) – nem é bom falar com ela hoje. Deve estar furiosa com você!

(Inuyasha) – você nem imagina!

(Mirok) – tá! Mas, e quanto ao Narak?

(Inuyasha) – o que tem ele?

(Mirok) – Inuyasha, se toca meu irmão! O cara dopou a Kagome! E a gente não vai fazer nada!?

(Inuyasha) – você tem razão! Eu vou resolver isso agora! Você o viu por aqui?

(Mirok) – ele ainda deve estar no chalé dele. Se eu não me engano ele não vinha hoje!

(Sango) – quem não vinha hoje? – (dize se aproximando dos dois)

(Mirok) – o Inuyasha, tava querendo acerta umas contas com o Narak, e queria saber onde ele tá, amor!

(Sango) – kagura dize que ele não tava a fim de vir e que ia ficar no chalé!

(Inuyasha) – vou falar com ele! – (dize e saiu)

(Sango) – espero que ele quebre a cara daquele otário! – (ela não estava sabendo sobre o que acontecera entre Kagome e Inuyasha)

(Mirok) – quando você fica com raiva de alguém, é de dar medo! Promete que nunca mais vai ficar com raiva de mim de novo!

(Sango) – se você não fizer por onde eu não fico com raiva! – (dize fazendo manha)

(Mirok) – quer saber eu to achando esse lual um saco. Que tal voltar pro chalé comigo? – (sua voz tinha um tom malicioso)

(Sango) – quero!

Os dois se encaminhavam para a saído do bar, quando foram barrados por Kagura.

(Kagura) – vocês já estão indo?

(Sango) – já sim a gente não tá gostando disso aqui hoje!

(Kagura) – que droga! Sabe pelo menos onde tá o Inuyasha? Eu não conheço ninguém aqui!

(Mirok) – ele foi falar com o Narak!

(Kagura um tanto receosa) – com o Narak!?

(Sango) – é por que?

(Kagura) – por nada! Eu me lembre que tenho que fazer uma coisa. Faz tempo que o Inuyasha saiu?

(Sango) – não! Por que tanto interesse?

(Kagura) – já dize que tenho uma coisa pra fazer! – (e saiu)

(Sango) – ai tem coisa! Vamos ver o que é!

(Mirok) – pensei que a gente ia pro chalé?

(Sango) – depois a gente vai! Vamos ver o que esta acontecendo!

(Mirok) – droga! Eu já estava empolgado!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha parou na porta do chalé e não podia acreditar no cheiro que chegava as suas narinas era uma mistura. O cheiro nojento do Narak, sexo e o cheiro da...

Entrou no chalé e confirmou o que o odor repulsivo já indicava. Ela estava lá sobre Narak como se fosse um animal no cio.

(Inuyasha) – em pensar em tudo que já ouvi de você!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

em pensar em tudo que já ouvi de você!

Assustando-se com a voz atrás de si, Kikyou salto de sobre Narak se virando para encarar quem falara.

(Kikyou) – Inuyasha!!! – (dize assustada) – eu posso explicar! – (falou cobrindo se com o lençol)

(Inuyasha) – eu pensei que a frase seria: "não é o que você esta pensando!". E você não precisa explicar! Eu sei exatamente o que prostitutas fazem!

(Kikyou) – não fale desse jeito comigo!

(Inuyasha) – tem razão! Prostitutas cobram pelos seus serviços, em quanto com você é de graça!

(Narak) – e melhor tentarmos esfriar a cabeça. Aconteceu! Foi só uma coisa de momento. Não significa nada!

(Inuyasha) – era com você mesmo que eu queria falar, Narak!

Sem mais uma palavra, as pernas de Narak subiram ao ar, com o murro dado por Inuyasha.

(Kikyou) – isso Inuyasha! foi ele que me forçou a fazer isso!

(Inuyasha se dirigindo a Narak) nunca mais volte a se aproximar de Kagome novamente!

(Kikyou) – Kagome?! Foi por ela que você fez isso!?

(Inuyasha) – você não pensou que tinha sido por você não é!

Os olhos de Kikyou encheram se de ódio. E naquele momento Kagura entra no quarto.

(Kagura) – Kikyou! O Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha) – veio avisar tarde de mais!

(Sango) – eu sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa! – (dize entrando junto com Mirok) – olha só a santa Kikyou, que vivia falando da Kagome e de mim!

(Kikyou) – O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FEZENDO AQUI, SUA METIDA?

(Mirok) – Inuyasha... – (dize segurando o braço do amigo para que ele se acalma-se)

(Inuyasha) – me larga...

se soltando, Inuyasha saiu do chalé. E a poucos passos adiante ele cruzou com Kagome caminhando com Max, na faixa de areia próxima aos chalés.

Ela estava de cabeça baixa e os braços cruzados por sobre a barriga. Inuyasha parou a poucos centímetros dela. Ela ergueu o rosto e olhou nos olhos dele. Se encararam por alguns instantes, Inuyasha não pode deixar de observar os olhos avermelhados e um pouco inchados de Kagome, olhos de quem havia chorado muito. Os olhos de Inuyasha se encheram de lagrimas, ao pensar o quanto foi injusto com ela.

(Inuyasha) – me perdoa! – (sussurrou antes de se afastar quase correndo)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome observou-o se afastar depressa...

(Max) – o que foi isso?

(Kagome) – eu não sei!

Mais ela não podia esquecer as lagrimas que vira se formar nos olhos deles.

(Mirok) – você viram o Inuyasha passando por aqui? – (dize chegando apresado e preocupado)

(Sango) – é melhor você deixar ele um pouco sozinho! – (chegando logo a pois o namorado)

(Mirok) – mais e se ele fizer uma besteira?

(Kagome) – mais o que foi que aconteceu? O Inuyasha passou transtornado por aqui!

(Sango) – ele acabou de flagrar a Kikyou na cama com o Narak!

(Mirok) – e depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje... ele tá um caco! É melhor alguém ir falar com ele!

(Kagome) – eu vou!

(Max) – o que? Depois de tudo que o idiota fez hoje!

(Kagome) – eu sei! Ele me magoou muito, mas...

(Sango) – o que ele fez?

(Mirok) – eu te garanto que esse é um dos motivos que mais tá doendo nele, Kagome. Ele idiota, mais adora você.

(Sango) – o que ele fez?

(Max) – seu eu fosse você eu não voltava a falar com ele, Kagome!

(Sango) – o que foi que ele fez?

(Kagome) – a gente é assim, Max. Vive brigando e fazendo as pazes.

(Sango) – alguém pode me dizer o que foi que ele fez?

(Max) – tá eu te conto! Vem! – (diz levando Sango pelo caminho oposto ao que tomou Inuyasha)

(Mirok) – boa sorte, Kagome! E pega leve com ele, você sabe o quanto ele é bobo! – (e seguiu com os outros)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

como pode ter estado tão cego. Quantas besteiras tinha feito por causa daquela mulherzinha lhe enchendo a cabeça de intrigas. E agora provavelmente havia perdido a amizade de Kagome para sempre.Sentado na beira da praia em uma área bem isolada, ele afundou o rosto nos braço que estavam cruzados sobre os joelhos. Foi quando sentiu o cheiro dela e olhando para o lado ele a viu se aproximando com um simples e belo vestido de crepe branco e sentando-se do seu lado.

Ela não dize uma só palavra, apenas se sentou e ficou ali quita olhando as estrelas, o silencio era apenas rompido pelo quebrar das ondas na praia.

(Inuyasha) – pode dizer, Kagome! – (dize após alguns minutos, não agüentando o silencio)

(Kagome) – as estrelas não estão lindas!

(Inuyasha) – ah... Kagome, pode começar a falar o quando eu sou idiota, arrogante, prepotente...

(Kagome) – eu não tenho que dizer isso. Já que você já sabe. – (e voltou a ficar em silencio)

(Inuyasha) – fala o que você veio falar! Você não veio aqui pra ficar, ai calada! – (dize a pois mais alguns segundos)

(Kagome) – eu não vim falar nada, não!

(Inuyasha) – então o que?

(Kagome) – vim te fazer companhia! Apesar de tudo Inuyasha, sou sua amiga! E é isso que amigos fazem Inu, ficam sempre do nosso lado, mesmo quando a gente não quer falar nem ouvir ninguém! Eles simplesmente estão ao nosso lado. Por isso eu estou aqui.

Nesse instante Kagome o encarou e pode ver uma lagrima que escorria pelo rosto dele, sendo logo seguida por outra e mais outra.

(Inuyasha) – eu sou o pior amigo que alguém pode ter! não mereço ter nenhum dos amigos que tenho!

(Kagome) – isso não é verdade! Você só é muito possessivo, quer que seus amigos sejam só seus amigos.

(Inuyasha) – quer dizer então que você não me odeia? Que vai continuar sendo minha amiga?

(Kagome) – seremos os melhores amigos para sempre. Lembra? A gente se prometeu isso antes de eu ir embora com a mamãe!

(Inuyasha) – lembro, sim!

(Kagome) – agora você vai me fazer outras promessas. Vai me prometer a controlar seus ciúmes bobos, vai sempre ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer, vai pensar antes de falar besteira e não vai dar ouvidos aos outros!

(Inuyasha) – tá eu prometo! Tudo pra ser sempre seu amigo. Só seu amigo.

(Kagome) – sim, só amigos!

(Inuyasha) – acho que essa viagem já deu o que tinha que dar! Que tal voltar pra casa?

(Kagome) – eu aceito!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:: no avião de volta a Tóquio ::.**

(Mirok) – então vocês voltaram a ser amigos?

(Inuyasha) – é. Voltamos!

(Mirok) – e quando você vai resolver ficar com ela?

(Inuyasha) – a gente é amigo, Mirok! Só amigos. Kagome deixou isso bem claro. Alem do mais romances são sempre complicados e eu não to afim de arriscar a amizade da gente!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kagome) – meu deus que milagre a gente tá a mais de dez minutos conversando.

(Sango) – e daí?  
(Kagome) – você passou mais de dez minutos longe do Mirok!

(Sango) – sem graçaaa... mais fala. E você e o Inuyasha?

(Kagome) – a gente é amigo.

(Sango) – amigos? Você é apaixonada pelo cara?

(Kagome) – somos só amigos. É o que Inuyasha quer. Ele deixou isso bem claro. E eu não vou ariscar nossa amizade com romances de quando eu era menina!

(Sango) – hum... vejo novos "horizontes" se abrindo!

(Inuyasha e Mirok) – que horizontes?

Sango e Kagome riram

nada não, deixa pra lá! – (responderam juntas)

(Mirok) – já que não é nada. Vou pegar minha namorada de volta!

(Inuyasha e Kagome juntos) – tava demorando!

(Inuyasha) – vocês tão num sebo só!

(Mirok) – ai-ai inveja!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**gente tá pequenininho **

**+ é só pra matar o jejum!**

**hehehe**


	19. Jun

**Univercity**

**18°parte: meu amigo, Jun!**

**.:dois mês depois:.**

Dezembro, ainda é inverno, o ultimo mês antes da primavera. tenho pra mim que cada estação dura três meses pode ser que a cronologia da historia não esteja batendo, mas perdoem é pq eu fiquei meio atrapalhada. Hehe

(Kagome) – eu adoro vir ao cinema! – (disse antes de começar a sessão)

(Inuyasha) – eu gosto mais quando não tem um casal meloso, na nossa frente! Eu to avisando pra vocês dois que se ficarem de lero-lero na hora do filme ou de risinhos e vou chutar as cadeiras de vocês.

(Sango) – larga de ser chato, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – por que vocês não vão sentar lá atrás?

(Mirok) – por que eu quero assistir o filme e você tem um cabeção!

(Inuyasha) – cabeção, é a mãe! E ate parece que de tantos filmes que a gente já veio assistir esse mês, vocês vão assistir esse...

(Rin) – toda vez é isso! Vocês tem sempre que brigar?

(Shippou que foi com eles) – o Inuyasha tá assim por que não tem mais namorada!

(Inuyasha) – e você piralho, é melhor ficar quieto, sem gritar nem chorar e disse que a gente vinha assistir a esse filme de terror!

(Mirok) – o Shippou não vai ter medo não, ele gosta é muito de jogar Silent Hill, comigo quando eu vou pra casa da tia!

(Shippou) – o Mirok, é legal. Por que ele não podia ser meu irmão ao invés de você Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – eu não sou seu irmão! E pode ir pra casa dele na hora que quiser! Por que você ainda não foi?

(Shippou) – por que eu gosto da mamãe e do papai Taishos, e do Sesshoumaru! Você é o único chato da família!

(Kagome) – que tal todo muno se calar? O filme vai começar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: duas horas depois:.

(Shippou) – vamos comer pizza? Vamos? Vamos?

(Inuyasha) – eu também to morrendo de fome!

(Rin) – eu não vou conseguir comer nada! Esse filme me deixou de estomago revirado.

(Sango) – você não tem se sentido bem ultimamente! Devia ir ao médico!

(Rin) – eu só estou ansiosa pra saber se vou conseguir o estagio que eu queria! É só isso!

(Inuyasha e Shippou) – então vamos comer logo!

(Kagome cochichando para Sango e Rin) – e os dois ainda se acham muito diferentes um do outro! (rindo) – só que o Shippou é mais fofo e mais esperto. Hihihi

(Inuyasha) – eu ouvi isso!

Meia hora depois na pizzaria...

(Mirok) – vocês dois passaram a semana sem comer foi!? – (falou para Shippou e Inuyasha)

(Kagome) – e você não vai comer mesmo, Rin?

(Rin) – não mesmo obrigado, Kagome!

(Sango) – você não sabe o que tá perdendo essa pizza tá uma delicia!

(Rin) – deve estar mesmo! É seu quarto pedaço!

(Kagome) – você anda comendo de mais, Sango e você, Rin, comendo de menos!

(Mirok) – isso é verdade! A Sango vai acabar ficando gordinha!

Sango deu língua pra ele.

(Shippou) – vamos pedir outra?

(Inuyasha) – vamos!

(Kagome) – ah... não! Uma terceira!

(Shippou) – eu quero de calabresa!

(Inuyasha) – mais eu vou pedir de frango! – (chamando o garçom)

(Shippou) – calabresa!

(Inuyasha) – frango!

(Sango) – pode trazer uma grande metade chocolate e metade banana! – (dize ao garçom)

(Inuyasha e Shippou) – hei!!!! – (indignados)

Mirok, Rin e Kagome riram.

(Sango) – agora eu já pedi e vocês dois vão ter que se conformar!

(Inuyasha e Shippou) – chocolate até que é bom, mais banana... argh!

eu não acredito! Acabo de voltar pra Tóquio e olha só quem são as duas primeiras criaturas que eu encontro!

Todos na mesa se voltaram na direção da voz.

(Mirok) – eu não acredito!

(Inuyasha) – olha só quem tá aqui!

Inuyasha e Mirok se levantaram pra cumprimentar o recém chegado, um jovem alto e de feições bem feitas, cabelos pretos e curtinho e os olhos de um tom de azul com reflexos verdes. E começaram a conversar entre si.

(Sango pigarreou) – não vão apresentar não!

é Mirok, Inuyasha, não vão me apresentar as meninas não!

(Mirok) – desculpa ai! Sango, esse é o Jun, um amigo de infância e Jun, essa é a Sango, minha namorada!

(Inuyasha) – e os outros são Shippou, meu irmão adotivo, Rin e Kagome duas amigas minhas!

(Jun) – Kagome? Aquela Kagome de quem você falava todo tempo quando a gente se conheceu?

(Mirok) – a própria!

(Jun) – mais é uma honra conhece-la! – (disse estendendo a mão pra Kagome) – tem noção de o quanto esse cara falava de você quando era criança? A Kagome isso... Kagome aquilo...

(Inuyasha) – a Kagome foi a única amiga que eu tive antes de conhecer duas pragas como você e o Mirok!

(jun) – eu mal chego e você já vem me ofender! – (dize com zombaria) – assim eu vou pensar que você não se importa com os meus sentimentos! – (e fez um muxoxo)

(Inuyasha) – é pra você se lembrar direito como eu sou!

(jun) – mas de qualquer forma é um prazer conhecer a famosa Kagome.

(Kagome) – o prazer é meu!

(Jun) – você não dize que ela era tão linda, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – mais ela não era! – (dize dando de ombros)

(Kagome) – ah... tá! Valeu!

(Inuyasha) – mais é verdade! Você parecia um palito de fósforo. Magricela e com um cabeção!

(Kagome) – tinha o cabeção por que sempre fui mais esperta que você! Que era gorducho e desengonçado!

(Inuyasha) – ah... não era não!

(jun) – se eu me lembro era!

(Mirok) – e tirando o gorducho ainda é!

(Inuyasha) – legal! Que belos amigos vocês dois são!

(Mirok) – eu não minto nunca!

(Jun) – e eu como cavaleiro que sou tenho que tomar o partido da Dama!

(Inuyasha) – feh!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: dois dias depois à tarde:.

(Kagome) – e quando você vai se mudar?

(Inuyasha) – eu não sei ainda! Tão ajeitando os últimos detalhe e eu queria que você me ajuda-se a escolher as cores! Você precisa e ver o local é o máximo: a cobertura tem dois andares e é de frente pra praia. Já pensou a imagem que vamos ter da queima de fogos na virada do ano? Vai ser d+! vou fazer uma festa daquelas!

(Kagome) – você tá super contente, né?

(Inuyasha) – tá eu vou sentir muita falta da minha vizinha de baixo favorita!

(Kagome) – sou sua vizinha favorita?

(Inuyasha) – é... – (Inuyasha foi interrompido pelo som da campainha) – volto já!

Inuyasha foi a até a porta e a abriu...

(Jun) – oi! Vim te chamar pra... ah... oi, Kagome!

(Kagome) – oi, Jun!

(Inuyasha) – entra ai, cara!

(Jun) – vim te chamar pra dar uma volta na praia, beber alguma coisa, bater papo, sei lá. Qualquer coisa que tal?

(Inuyasha) – e eu tenho que ir buscar os resultados das provas na faculdade.

(Jun) – que droga! E você, Kagome, também tem que ir buscar suas notas?

(Kagome) – na verdade não! Eu não dize que sempre fui mais esperta. Eu já estava aprovada independente dessas notas!

(Inuyasha) – tá bem CDF!

Kagome deu língua pra ele.

(jun) – pois então Kagome, quer ir dá uma volta?

(Kagome) – eu quero sim! Já que não tenho que me estressar por causa de nota!

(Inuyasha) – isso! Tira onda, tira!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

depois de passar horas batendo papo e andando na beira da praia.já a noite, os dois resolveram jantar em um restaurante na beira da praia e depois passearam uma ruazinha a beira mar com vários comércios, onde ocorria uma pequena festejo.

(Jun) – acertei! – (dize após derrubar um monte de latinhas com uma bolinha, numa daquelas barraquinhas de brindes)

(dono da barraca) – pode escolher seu premio, jovem!

(Jun) – pode escolher, Kagome! Escolha o que você quiser!

(Kagome) – eu? Tá bom! Eu quero o pingüimzinho ali.

(Jun) – legal! Ele combina com a temperatura!

Kagome recebeu o premio e os dois seguiram andando pela rua...

(Kagome) – ele é muito fofo! – (dize abraçando o pingüim) – muito obrigada por ele, Jun, e pelo dia super legal!

(Jun) – não foi nada!

por que você não presenteia sua namorada com um rosa, meu jovem – (disse uma vendedora para Jun)

(Kagome) – oh... não! ele não...

(jun) – me dê aquela! – (apontando para o botão vermelho)

boa escolha! Vermelho é paixão! – (disse entregando a flor a ele e sorrindo para Kagome) – não o deixe escapar menina. Além de ser muito bonito, parece ser um bom garoto!

A senhora se afastou deixando-os novamente a sós...

(Jun, brincando como sempre) – você ouviu o que ela disse? Bonito e bom garoto!

(Kagome tentando segurar o riso) – você é um bobo!

(jun) – um bobo, bonito? – (disse oferecendo a flor)

(Kagome, rindo e pegando a flor) – um bobo bonito!

(Jun afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela) – e você é linda, Kagome!

Antes que Kagome pudesse responder ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou nos lábios. Foi um beijo rápido, Kagome se afastou rapidamente dele.

(jun) – desculpe! Eu não deveria... você deve ter um namorado...

(Kagome) – não é isso... é que você me pegou de surpresa. Eu só fique nervosa.

(Jun) – então... você não tem namorado?

(Kagome) – não! Eu sou solteira.

(Jun) – e qual é o problema dos caras de Tóquio? Estão todos cegos e loucos! – (falou gesticulando com as mãos e voltando a fazer brincadeiras)

algum tempo depois, Jun estava deixando Kagome na porta do apartamento dela.

(Kagome) – obrigada pelo passeio, Jun!

(Jun) – o prazer foi meu! E... eu poderia dizer que lamento muito pelo beijo... mais eu estaria mentindo.

(Kagome) – Jun...

(Jun) – e pra que você não se assuste, eu vou avisar que vou beija-la de novo agora.

E assim ele o fez. Beijou-a e após algum tempo Kagome o correspondeu. E se separaram depois de um tempo. Kagome abriu a boca para falar, mas Jun a cortou.

(Jun) – só me diz a gente pode sair outra vez amanhã?

(Kagome abriu a boca para negar mas...) – está bem! Amanhã!

(Jun) – Amanhã!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sango por telefone) – você fez bem! O Jun é um cara legal. Merece uma chance.

(Kagome) – eu sei! Ele é legal, engraçado... um fofo. Por que não tentar não é?

(Sango) – é por que não.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: duas semanas depois:.

(Sesshoumaru) – Rin. Pode refazer esse relatório e depois confirme a reserva da minha suíte no hotel que eu pedi e a mesa para dois no restaurante. E por favor ligue para a srta. Takeda e passe para o meu escritório.

(Rin) – sim, Sr. Taisho.

Sesshoumaru ignorou os olhos dela que ficaram úmidos e voltou a sua sala. Estava sendo um monstro com ela durante estas seis semanas. Mas precisava faze-la entender que ele não era homem pra ela. Ela ainda tinha muito que viver. Logo seu telefone tocou e a voz dela anuncio a linha em que a mulher daquela noite esperava pra falar com ele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kagome) – ele me pediu em namoro!

(Sango) – nossa! E você?

(Kagome) – a gente tem se dado tão bem nessas duas semanas...

(Sango) – e...

(Kagome) – eu aceitei!

(Inuyasha) – você e a Kagome estão namorado!

(Jun) – eu nem acredito que ela aceitou!

(Mirok, dirigiu um olhar triste a Inuyasha e disse a Jun) – que legal!

(Jun) – eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão apaixonado assim! Eu estou louco por ela! Ela é d+!o jeitinho de sorrir... de falar...

(Inuyasha) – eu sei! Ela é perfeita!

(Jun) – é perfeita! Eu vou usar seu banheiro tá!

(Mirok) – isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Foi você mesmo que aceitou esse papo de só amigos! – (disse assim que Jun saiu)

(Inuyasha) – do você tá falando?

(Mirok) – Jun, é um dos caras mais legais que a gente conhece. Você não pode encontrar defeito pra separa-lo da Kagome.

(Inuyasha) – eu sei!

(Sango) – que ele é legal e gatinho a gente sabe, mas... você tá feliz?

(Kagome) – hei... se eu to com o Jun é por que eu quero não to sendo obrigada não! Se eu não tivesse feliz... eu não estaria com ele.

O som da porta batendo as sustou elas se viraram para a porta e viram Rin encostada a ela chorando.

(Sango e Kagome) – Rin! O que houve?

(Rin) – não foi nada! Nada!

Sem esperar que as meninas falassem mais alguma coisa, Rin passou por elas e foi se trancar no quarto.

(Kagome) – nossa...

(Sango) – ela só vive assim agora. Mas não conta o que houve. Só sei que desde que a gente chegou da viagem ela anda assim toda tristonha e chora quase todo dia...

Rin voltou a abrir a porta do quarto

(Rin) – quando isso chegou? – (disse com uma carta na mão)

(Sango) – acho que hoje de manhã! Não tenho certeza! Por que?

(Rin) – é a carta que eu tava esperando. É pra uma vaga numa escola primaria de um vilarejo de uma pequena ilha. E eu consegui a vaga.

(Sango) – pêra ai tá dizendo que vai embora?

(Rin) – já algum tempo que eu resolvi isso, mas não dize nada, pois não sabia se ia conseguir.

(Kagome) – tá dizendo que vai morar num vilarejo no meio do nada?

(Rin) – eu to adorando a idéia e vai me fazer bem. To cansada de Tóquio. Bem eu tenho uma semana para ir ate a ilha e eu vou ter que providenciar um monte de coisas... – (dize voltando para seu quarto)

Kagome e Sango apenas a observaram sumir para dentro do quarto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:no dia seguinte:.**

(Rin) – os documentos que o Sr. Pediu estão na pasta amarela. Sua reunião foi marcada para as 9 e aqui está a lista de telefone que pediu e... – (dize entregando a papelada para Sesshoumaru) – minha carta de demissão!

Pela primeira vez no dia Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos e a encarou espantado...

(Sesshoumaru) – como assim carta de demissão? Esta querendo m... Deixar a empresa?

(Rin) – consegui um estagio como professora em um colégio primário em outra cidade, por isso vou sair.

(Sesshoumaru) – vai sair para trabalhar como professora? Você tem noção de quanto vai receber?

(Rin) – eu sempre quis ser professora, Sr. Taisho.

(Sesshoumaru) – mais saído da cidade como vai terminar sua faculdade.

(Rin) – vou tranca-la. Agora se o sr. Não tiver mais nenhuma pergunta vou me retirar.

**.: no fim de semana:.**

(Sango) – ainda tá em tempo de desistir!

(Rin) –0 eu não vou desistir!Sango, eu vou ficar bem! Não se preocupe!

(Mirok) – o barco vai sair!

(Rin) – vou sentir muita falta de vocês!

(Kagome) – a gente também vai sentir sua falta! E você sabe que a gente sempre vai estar aqui pra te apoiar!

(Inuyasha) – as chaves do chalé! – (disse entregando um molho de chaves a Rin)

(Rin) – eu acho que não devia...

(Inuyasha) – besteira! Meu avó já morreu a anos e papai perdeu o interesse por pesca. Que é a única coisa pra se fazer por lá. Ninguém vai aquele lugar a anos!

Uma buzina anunciava que o barco iria partir.

(Rin começou a subir no barco) – eu adoro todos vocês!

Ficou a ver o barco se afastar até perder os amigos de vista, para só então seguir para um banco próximo e se sentar.

(Rin) – a partir de agora será só você e eu... – (disse com a mão sobre o ventre)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**outro cap pequenino!**

**Mas pretendo postar outro até o natal!**

**Então é só bjos **

**Brunayasha**


	20. Chapter 20

**Univercity**

**19°parte: você não pode...**

Ficou a ver o barco se afastar até perder os amigos de vista, para só então seguir para um banco próximo e se sentar.

(Rin) – a partir de agora será só você e eu... – (disse com a mão sobre o ventre)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.:20 de Dezembro:.

(Kagome) – anda me dá uma dica! O que eu compro pro Jun?

(Inuyasha) – eu não sei! Você é que é a namorada dele!

(Kagome suspirou e se sentou num banco próximo) – eu sei! Mais as vezes... eu ainda não conheço ele direito! Já você é amigo dele de infância. Podia me ajudar!

(Inuyasha) – se você diz que não o conhece direito por que tá namorando com ele?

(Kagome) – ah... o Jun... é legal!

(Inuyasha) – você o... ama?

(Kagome sem jeito) – eu... eu gosto dele.

(Inuyasha) – eu perguntei se...

(Mirok) – olha só quem tá ai! – (disse se aproximando de Inuyasha e Kagome junto com Sango)

(Sango) – eu tava mesmo querendo falar com você, Kagome! Quero ajuda pra escolher o presente do Mi e também eu queria uma companhia feminina. Você vem comigo?

(Kagome) – vou sim! Você não se importa não é Inu?

(Inuyasha) – não pode ir! Eu fico com o Mirok. A gente também tem umas coisas pra resolver.

(Sango) – então a gente já vai! Tchau amor!

As duas saíram e foram para outra direção na rua, enquanto os meninos ficaram parados até vê-las sumir ao dobrar a esquina.

(Inuyasha) – vambora que eu tenho que ir busca o presente da Kagome. Você ainda vai escolher o da Sango?

(Mirok) – não eu já comprei.

(Inuyasha) – então vamos!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Sango) – o que vai dar de presente de natal pro Jun?

(Kagome) – ainda não! Eu não sei o que dar pra ele!

(Sango) – mais eu sei o que dar pro Mi! – (disse com um sorriso malicioso) – vem vamos entrar!

E as duas entraram numa loja de lingerie.

(Sango) – olha só que linda! – (mostrando um corpete de renda com uma tanguinha também de renda vermelha) – vai ficar perfeito com o gorro de papai Noel.

(Kagome) – não sei não! Acho que o Mirok não ficaria confortável usando isso! – (apontou para as peças, rindo)

(Sango) – Kagome. O presente seria eu com ela, sua boba!

(Kagome) – e como você vai passar o natal na casa dos pais dele com certeza eles vão adorar o seu presente pro Mirok.

(Sango) – tudo bem! Esse presente eu vou dar adiantado. Pra casa dos pais dele eu vou levando de presente um moletom super lindo. E você? Tenho pra mim que o Jun iria amar o presente!

(Kagome) – esse presente esta fora de questão!

(Sango) – por enquanto! Por enquanto!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.:24 de Dezembro:.

(Jun) – obrigado pelo convite pra cear com vocês, Tia Izaio!

(Izaio) – é um prazer ter você aqui, querido.

Apesar de não ter gostado de saber do namoro de Jun e Kagome, Izaio era sempre maravilhosa e de qualquer forma tinha Kagome como uma filha.

(Shippou) – a gente já pode ir abrir os presentes?

(Inuyasha) – é melhor a gente ir logo se não o piralho vai dar um treco! É a milésima vez que ele pergunta isso.

(Taisho) – então vamos!

Depois que Shippou se viu satisfeito com o PS3 que Sesshoumaru mandou para ele foi que os outro puderam abrir seus presentes.

(Kagome) – esse é pra você e esse pra você! – (entregou um embrulho pra Jun e outro pra Inuyasha)

(Jun) – um porta CD!

(Kagome) – eu não sabia o que te dar.

(Jun) – tudo bem...

(Inuyasha) – onde foi que você arranjou esse gorro? – (disse observando melhor seu presente)

(Kagome) – eu que fiz! Deixa eu te mostrar como coloca! – (ela ajeitou o gorro na cabeça de Inuyasha encaixando as duas orelhinhas dele em duas extremidades próprias para elas) – agora você não vai mais reclamar que ou suas orelhinhas ou ficam congelando ou amassadas num gorro.

(Inuyasha) – obrigado, Ka-chan!

(Jun) – eu também não sabia o que te dar então... – (entregou um caixinha pra ela) – são uns chocolates diferentes com pistaches, são uma delicia você vai gostar.

(Kagome) – é... clar...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome é alérgica a pistaches! – (dize distraindo observando o trabalho trançado do gorro)

(Jun) – Ah... não! Eu lamento, Kagome, juro que te dou outra coisa depois...

(Kagome) – tudo bem o que vale é a intenção!

(Jun) – desculpe mesmo.

(Izaio) – e você Inuyasha, não tem um presente pra Kagome.

(Inuyasha) – tenho, sim! Eu vou buscar!

E saiu levando o gorro, pra logo depois aparecer trazendo uma caixa grande vermelha e decorada com um laço dourado, que pois nos pés dela.

(Kagome) – o que é? – (disse se ajoelhando com ele em frente a caixa)

(Inuyasha) – abra!

Kagome abriu a caixa e não pode deixar escapar um exclamação de surpresa.

(Kagome) – oh, meu deus! – (dize pegando seu presente) – Inu-kun! Eu amei!

Disse segurando o pequeno filhote de akita nos braços em quanto esse a fitou para logo em seguida lamber lhe a cara como se reconhecesse sua verdadeira dona.

(Inuyasha) – tem um mês e é um garoto! Eu sabia que você iria adorar! Peludo e pulguento.

(Kagome) – não se preocupe, bebê! Ele fala assim com todo mundo. Você não é pulguento não. -- (fazendo voz de criança para o filhote)

(Shippou) – você tem que dar um nome pra ele! Que tal rank?

(Kagome) – eu gosto de Iuky! Vai ser Iuky!

"Iuky, esse nome..." – (pensou Inuyasha tendo recordações de quando era criança)

.:FLASHBACK:.

Depois de resolver que profissão ele teria: e ele seria bombeiro, policial, médico e advogado. Kagome dissera que se ele fosse tudo isso não teria tempo pra aparecer em casa, e a brincadeira era de casinha. Foi então que ele resolveu que ele só trabalharia em uma das profissões por dia. Kagome ficava em casa, cuidava da bonec... bebê e fazia a comida (geralmente ela fazia lanches pra eles)

(Inuyasha) – eu cansei! Não quero mais brincar disso! – (disse se aproximando do lugar onde Kagome estava pegando lama)

(Kagome) – mais eu ia fazer torta!

(Inuyasha) – a gente pode fazer outra coisa com a neve, ó!

E atirou um bola de lama nela.

(Kagome) – hei...

Kagome revidou e jogou lama nele, começando uma guerra de lama, que depois de alguns minutos estavam cansados e imundos, sentaram-se na base de uma arvore.

(Inuyasha) – acha que depois que a gente cresce a vida é só assim. A gente trabalha, vai pra casa come e dorme, pra no outro dia fazer tudo de novo.

(Kagome) – não sei acho que sim! Só que a cegonha trás bebês de verdade em vez de bonecas.

(Inuyasha) – quando a gente casar de verdade... por que a gente vai se casar de verdade, né? A gente vai poder continuar fazendo guerras de lama?

(Kagome) – é claro que sim! A gente vai casar, e vai ter dois bebês, um menino chamado Iuky...

(Inuyasha) – e uma menina: Kamy!

(Kagome) – e acho que a gente pode brincar do que quiser...

.:FIM DO FLASHBACK:.

(Izaio) – Inuyasha, querido! Você poderia voltar para a terra e responder a pergunta da Kagome?

(Inuyasha) – hãm? O que?

(Kagome) – perguntei o que achou do nome, astronauta?

(Inuyasha) – eu não sei! Iuky é nome para criança.

Inuyasha viu o rosto de Kagome corar. Será que ela também lembrará que esse era nome escolhido para o filho deles.

(Jun) – eu gostei! Combina com ele.

(Izaio) – já que já abrimos os presentes por não vamos tomar um chá com biscoitos?

(Shippou) – eu vou dormir pra esperar o presente do papai Noel. – (disse já subindo as escadas)

(Kagome) – já está tarde tia, acho melhor irmos embora.

(Izaio) – esta bem.

Izaio e Taisho acompanharam Inuyasha, Kagome e Jun até a porta. Sesshoumaru não comparecera a ceia. Jun levou Kagome para casa, já Inuyasha foi para seu novo apartamento.

(Jun) – eu lamento pelos chocolates...

(Kagome) – ele não é a coisa mais fofa do mundo? – (disse acariciando a cabeça de Iuky) – Inuyasha, diz que não gosta de bichos mais eu sei que é mentira. Quando éramos crianças, uma vez ele me deu uma gatinha, ele disse que ia jogar ela pros cachorros, mas eu sei que era mentira. Ele gosta de bancar o durão.

(Jun) – Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha... quando a gente sai com ele, eu fico me sentindo um intruso no ninho. Vocês se conhecem tão bem. E muitas vezes nem precisam falar nada um ao outro pra saberem o que se passa na cabeça do outro. Ele sabe tudo sobre você. Te dá um presente que você simplesmente ama, enquanto eu te dou uma porcaria de chocolate com um recheio que você tem até alergia.

(Kagome) – a gente tá se conhecendo agora. Sabemos pouco um do outro, e Inuyasha e eu nos conhecemos desde crianças.

(Jun) – eu sei. To só sentindo um ciúme bobo. Não é?

Kagome nada respondeu e seguiu o resto do caminho calada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kagome) – vem cá, Iuky! – (dize pegando o filhote do banco do carona)

(Inuyasha) – você tá com ele só a três dias e já não desgruda.

(Kagome) – ele é muito bebê pra ficar sozinho. Então para de reclamar e vamos ver o que esse buffet tem no cardápio. Só você pra me fazer organizar um festa de Reveillon em uma semana.

(Inuyasha) – você não tá fazendo tudo sozinha! Fui eu que providencie os fogos de artifício!

(Kagome) – deus você tem razão! Eu agora eu só tenho que preparar a decoração, as comidas, as bebidas, os convidados...

(Inuyasha) – tá eu sei eu tenho muito que lhe agradecer. Você é um anjo Kagome!

(Kagome) – isso mesmo! É bom me mimar bastante!

Depôs de algumas horas, eles já tinham escolhido todo o cardápio para a festa e seguiram logo para uma loja especializada em vinho e champanhe, onde Inuyasha escolheu a bebida. E já estavam no carro.

(Kagome) – ai... droga! Me leva pra casa, se não eu vou me atrasar.

(Inuyasha) – marcou com o Jun?

(Kagome) – é, foi! E só falta uma hora pro horário marcado.

(Inuyasha) – tá entendi. Vou voando pra sua casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome chegou e arrumou-se as presas e agora estava em um restaurante com Jun.

(Kagome) – o dia foi terrível. Não paramos um instante.

(Jun) – nossa essa festa tá prometendo. Mas mudando de assunto, lembra que você falou de que queria estagiar naquele instituto zoológico nos estados unidos.

(Kagome) – é claro que lembro! É um dos institutos zoológicos mais importantes do mundo. Por que?

(Jun) – por que meu pai conhece o veterinário chefe de lá e eu fiquei sabendo que ele está atrás de um aprendiz. Então eu valei sobre você, ele pesquisou suas notas na faculdade e te aprovou.

(Kagome) – o que?

(Jun) – você foi escolhida. Tem a vaga! E... eu também tenho outra coisa pra te falar

(Kagome pasmem) – depois dessa eu não posso nem imaginar o que seja.

(Jun) – bem, você vai ter que ir para os Estados Unidos e eu vou ter que voltar para lá, **se eu não falei ele esta morando nos EUA** então eu estive pensando e...

ele parou de falar e pôs uma caixinha de veludo preto em cima da mesa.

(Kagome) – o que...

(Jun) – eu queria que fosse comigo... como minha noiva.

(Kagome) – quer casar comigo... mas...

(Jun) – sei que nos conhecemos a apenas um mês, mas teremos tempo de nos conhecermos melhor. E você teria o estagio que tanto queria.

(Kagome) – eu... eu não sei o que dizer...

(Jun) – tá. Tudo bem. Não precisa me dar uma resposta agora eu sei que pegue você de surpresa. Você poderia me responder no reveillon, já que no inicio do ano você precisa se apresentar no instituto.

(Kagome) – no reveillon então!

(jun) – No reveillon!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.:31 de dezembro:.

O novo apartamento de Inuyasha era perfeito, uma cobertura em um prédio na praia. e a cobertura ainda possui dois andares no de baixo ficava a sala, a cozinha e uma área aberta com uma piscina, e no andar de cima tinha dois quartos, a suíte principal que era o quarto do Inuyasha e um outro quarto menor que ele transformara em uma sala de vídeo. A casa estava cheia com todos os convidados, a decoração, as comidas bebidas estavam maravilhosas. Estava tudo perfeito a não ser por uma certa jovem, extremamente nervosa, escondida na sala de vídeo.

(Inuyasha) – Kagome!!! – (assustou-se ao entrar no quarto e acender a luz e vê-la ali parada no escuro)

(Kagome) – Inuyasha. O que veio fazer aqui?

(Inuyasha) – hei.. essa é minha casa posso andar por onde quiser e eu vim buscar uns cds. Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui? O Jun tá te procurando!

(Kagome suspirou) – eu sei! Eu tava me escondendo. Precisava pensar um pouco. Mas eu não posso fugir para sempre não é?

(Inuyasha) – do que você tá falando?

(Kagome) – é...

–INUYASHA!!! CADÊ VOCÊ COM OS CDS?

(Kagome) – tão te chamando, e eu acho que é o Mirok!

(Inuyasha) – onde anda a Sango, hei? Esse cara fica muito chato quando não estar com ela. Mais deixa ele pra lá o que você ia me contar?

Inuyasha????

(Inuyasha) – ai...

(Kagome) – vai lá! Depois eu te conto.

(Inuyasha) – tá bom. Mais vê se você resolve logo o que tem que resolver.

(Kagome) – Tudo bem.

(Mirok) – nossa que demora!

(Inuyasha) – é que e encontrei a Kagome! – (disse sorrindo)

(Mirok) – tá e por que você tá to feliz?

(Inuyasha) – ela tá nervosa, se escondendo do Jun e disse que precisava pensar em uma "coisa"!

(Mirok) – tá... eu não entendi por que isso te deixa feliz?

(Inuyasha sorrindo de orelha a orelha) – por que tá obvio que ela vai terminar com ele.

(Mirok balançou a cabeça) – Inuyasha, não...

(Inuyasha olhando para a escada) – olha lá ela! Ela esta magnífica hoje.

Magnífica... não havia expressão melhor para descreve-la. Kagome usava um vestido branco de costas nuas, com uma aplicação dourada e sandálias de salto fino também douradas. Foi então que Inuyasha observou Jun se aproximar dela e toma-la pelo braço colocou um casaco sobre os ombros de Kagome. O inverno já estava no fim e o clima já não estava tão congelante.

(Jun) – e então qual a sua resposta?

(Kagome) – eu... – (virou-se e mirrou o local onde vira Inuyasha conversando com Mirok, mais este não estava mais lá e Mirok estava com Sango, correu os olhos pelo sala procurando por ele, e o encontrou na porta recebendo uma jovem a quem ele abraçou animadamente)

(Jun) – Kagome?

(Kagome virou-se para ele) – eu... eu aceito! Eu vou com você para os EUA.

(Jun) – você aceita? Você aceitou? Vai se casar comigo?

(Kagome) – vou!

Jun a ergueu no ar e a girou.

Mais uma convidada de seus convidados havia chegado e quando foi apresentado a ela, a menina o abraçou com se não fosse mais soltá-lo. Quando conseguiu se soltar correu os olhos pelo jardim atrás de Kagome. Estava até com um pouco de pena de Jun, pelo o fora que iria levar. Foi quando a localizou, estava falando com ele, mas por que ele abriu aquele sorriso?

Por que a girará no ar? O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Voltou para perto de Mirok e Sango, completamente confuso. E logo depois Jun se aproximou dos três.

(Jun) –Sango, a Kagome quer falar com você!

(Sango) – tá bem! Eu vou lá! – (e saiu)

(Mirok) – caramba, que cara boa é essa?

(Inuyasha) – realmente! O que aconteceu?

(Jun) – a Kagome... aceitou se casar comigo! – (disse sorrindo)

(Mirok e Inuyasha pasmos) – O que?

(Jun) – a gente vai na segunda semana do ano para os EUA...

(Inuyasha) – mais vocês mal se conhecem!

(Jun) – hei... a gente não vai sair daqui já casado não. A gente vai se conhecer melhor lá. Consegui aquele estagio que ela tanto queria e...

(Inuyasha) – com licença! – (disse já saindo)

(Sango) – você o que???

(Kagome) – isso mesmo que você ouviu!

(Sango) – mais...

(Inuyasha) – eu preciso falar com você agora! – (disse arrastando Kagome pelo braço)

Inuyasha a arrastou escada a cima para a sala de vídeo. Kagome tentou perguntar o que estava havendo, mas como Inuyasha parecia transtornado resolveu esperar para ficar a sós com ele.

(Kagome) – será que agora você pode me dizer o que foi que aconteceu? – (disse vendo-o fechar a porta da sala)

(Inuyasha) – o que está havendo? Você ainda me pergunta o que esta havendo? Que estória é essa de se casar com o Jun?

(Kagome) – então você já sabe...

(Inuyasha) – você esta ficando louca! Você conhece ele a o que? Dois meses? Você não pode se casar com ele!

(Kagome) – eu sei que a gente se conhece a pouco tempo! Mas a gente vai ter tempo de se conhecer melhor e ...

(Inuyasha) – isso é a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi. Você está completamente maluca.

(Kagome) – não sei por que esta reagindo desse jeito? Muitos casais são muito felizes juntos mesmo se casando pouco tempo depois de se conhecer. E você como meu amigo e do Jun devia ficar contente por nós.

(Inuyasha balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro) – você não pode se casar com ele, Kagome! Não pode... eu não vou deixar!

Inesperadamente, Inuyasha a tomou nos braços, a beijou.

(Inuyasha) – eu não vou te perder assim facilmente. – (disse contra os lábios dela)

(Kagome sussurrou) – Inuyasha...

Kagome o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o correspondeu. Tinha a certeza de que se não fosse pelos braços de Inuyasha que a seguravam e davam apoio, ela teria caído no chão, por causa de suas pernas completamente bambas. Devagar Inuyasha a conduziu quase até o sofá, mas antes de chegar a ele, Kagome se afastou de Inuyasha.

(Kagome) – isso não tá certo. – ( disse se afastando dele) – o Jun...

(Inuyasha) – você quer mesmo ir com ele.

(Kagome) – não é isso! Mas, Jun é uma pessoa maravilhosa e não merece que o enganemos. E você também não pode simplesmente de uma hora pra outra, chegar me beijando e...

(Inuyasha) – você disse que queria ser só minha amiga, por isso nunca falei nada. Mais... eu sou apaixonado por você. – (disse de presa, deixando Kagome sem reação)

(Kagome) – mas... foi você que quis ser só meu amigo...

(Inuyasha) – então nos dois acabamos nos confundindo. Eu estou apaixonado por você, Kagome! E não vou abrir mão de você! Não vou mesmo.

(Kagome) –Inuyasha... eu amo você. Amo você, desde que eu era uma garotinha.

(Inuyasha) – então... por que...

(Kagome) – eu acho que antes da gente falar sobre ficarmos juntos, eu acho que devo uma explicação ao Jun.

(Jun) – não precisa explicar nada não! – (disse parado na porta de onde ouvira a conversa) – eu entendi tudo!

(Kagome) – Jun... a gente...

(Jun) – eu devia ter percebido antes... ou melhor eu acho que não quis ver e menti pra mim mesmo! Eu sempre me senti um intruso entre vocês dois.

(Kagome) – me desculpe por tudo, Jun...

(Jun) – você não fez nada, Kagome!

(Inuyasha) – cara, eu lamento...

(Jun) – não lamente. Só cuida bem dele e para de bancar o babaca. Se não ai acabar perdendo ela... e... bem... eu já vou.

E saiu as presas e foi embora da festa.

(Inuyasha) – Kagome...

(Kagome) – vamos descer tá bom! – (disse saindo da sala)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

aquela era o que? a sua segundo ou terceiro copo de uísque? A única coisa que sabia era que aquele ano que estava preste a começar seria péssimo. Tudo por causa daquela maldita viagem.

Nunca deveria ter ido para aquela ilha com aquela menina, e nunca teria ido se não fosse Izaio. E por isso, mesmo agora, depois de três meses, não havia uma só noite em que quando descansava a cabeça no travesseiro, não imaginava-a vindo em sua direção, provocante com os cabelos soltos e começasse beija-lo do jeito doce e provocante exclusivamente dela, sem falar nas inúmeras vezes em que se pegava relembrando os momentos que estivera com ela nos braços. E isso era mais que torturante. Talvez por isso agira daquele jeito sádico, fazendo a reservar mesas em restaurantes elegantes e luxuosas suítes de hotéis aonde jantava e dormia na mais completa solidão. Da mesma forma em que estava agora.

De repente sua paz foi quebrada mais uma vez pelo som do telefone, provavelmente Izaio, novamente. Ela não se conformara por ele optar a não ir para festa nenhuma de fim de ano por isso ainda estava ali trancado sozinho no escritório lendo pela milionésima vez os papeis que ele nem sabia do que se tratava, já que não conseguia se concentrar. O melhor a fazer era ir para seu apartamento. com esse pensamento ele pegou as chaves do seu carro e saiu do escritório. Logo estava em seu carro a caminho de casa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – você esta triste?

(Kagome) – não! Confusa! Mais não triste!

contagem regressiva, pessoal. – (gritaram na sala)

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1... FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Os fogos que Inuyasha comprara foram disparados de um bote em alto mar.

(Kagome) – feliz ano novo, Inuyasha! – (disse e o abraçou)

(Inuyasha) – feliz ano novo, Kagome. – (disse retribuindo o abraço) – mas tem um jeito desse ano começar muito melhor...

disse e a beijou e Kagome o correspondeu com a mesma paixão e intensidade. Com certeza esse novo ano tinha tudo para ser perfeito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

em todos os lugares se ouvia os votos de feliz ano novo. Mais aquele ano pelo menos para ele tinha tudo para ser um desastre. Sozinho e dirigindo em alta velocidade pelas ruas desertas de Tóquio. Onde diabos ela estaria naquele momento.

De repente ele passou por uma moça de cabelos longos e negros como os de Rin. Distraindo em observar a jovem que passava era ou não Rin, Sesshoumaru não percebeu um outro carro que vinha em sua direção.

Tentou desvia do choque e acabou perdendo o controle do carro e capotando...

A ultima coisa que viu antes sua vista enegrecer foi o rosto de Rin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**bem gente feliz natal atrasado e**

**um feliz ano novo!**

**Bjps **

**Brunayasha**


	21. feliz ano novo?

**Univercity**

**20°parte: feliz ano novo???**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: ainda na festa do Inuyasha:.

(Mirok) – eita que esse ano vai começar cheio de novidades! – (disse se aproximando de Kagome e Inuyasha)

(Sango) – eu não to entendendo mais nada. Primeiro você fica noiva depois tá aos beijos com o Inuyasha... – (falou para Kagome)

Kagome abriu a boca para falar mais Mirok a interrompeu...

(Mirok) – e quem precisa de explicação tava na cara que esses dois se gostavam! Que tal a gente apenas comemorar! – (disse entregando uma taça de champanhe para Inuyasha e uma para Kagome)

(Inuyasha) – pela primeira vez o idiota tem razão! Vamos apenas comemorar!

(Mirok) – pega Sangozinha! – (disse entregando uma taça a ela)

(Sango) – não, obrigada!

(Kagome) – não vai brindar com a gente?

(Sango) – claro que vou! Mais não com champanhe!

(Mirok) – ihhh... Sango. To te estranhando! Você sempre gostou de champanhe... principalmente se acompanhada por morangos, chantilly e... outras coisinhas...

(Sango cora da raiz dos cabelos aos dedos dos pés) – Mirok!!! Por favor!!

(Mirok) – tá eu paro! Mais por que você não quer brindar com a gente!

(Sango) – eu não sei se é o momento certo pra isso... é um assunto delicado! É que...

(Mirok repentinamente sério) – o que esta acontecendo, Sango?

(Sango) – eu... eu... estou grávida!

(Mirok espantado) – o que?

(Sango) – Mirok... eu não tive a intenção. Aconteceu...

(Mirok muito sério) – grávida. Vocês ouviram isso?...

(Inuyasha) – Mirok, calma...

(Mirok) – caraça! EU VOU SER PAI! – (disse e suspendeu Sango no ar, girando com ela nos braços)

(Sango rindo) – põem no chão, Mi! Seu maluco, você me assustou, pensei que ia ficar bravo!

(Mirok) – ah.. Sangozinha você não tem noção de o quanto eu to feliz! – (a beijou e em seguida se virou para Inuyasha e Kagome) – eu vou ser pai! Vamos brindar a isso também! Mas primeiro eu vou buscar um suco pra Sangozinha brindar também! – (e saiu as pressas)

(Inuyasha) – eu espero que a criança não puxe pra ele!

(Kagome) – Inuyasha! Não seja chato!

(Inuyasha) – mais ele é doido! – (disse se defendendo)

(Kagome) – não liga pro bobão do Inuyasha, não, viu Sango. Mas, olha só eu a quero ser a madrinha!

(Sango) – é claro que você vai ser!

(Mirok) – o bobão do Inuyasha vai ser o padrinho!

(Inuyasha) – eu só vou aceitar por que o filho é da Sango viu!

(Kagome) – poxa só esta faltando a Rin aqui.

– é –(todos concordaram)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Rin) – obrigada, por me convidar para passar a virada com vocês.

é um prazer ter a Srta. Aqui conosco. – (disse a senhora de cabelos grisalhos) – e meus netos adoram a Srta.

(Rin) – Sra. Tomoeda. eu preciso voltar para casa agora!

(Sra Tomoeda) – vou pedir para que o Sr Tomoeda para acompanha-la até seu chalé!

(Rin) – não precisa incomoda-lo! Eu posso ir sozinha.

(Sra Tomoeda) – você não devia andar sozinha por ai no seu estado.

(Rin) – vou ficar bem! Até mais ver. – (disse e saiu do chalé)

seguiu pela beira mar, a caminho do seu chalé, apesar de muito frio, a noite estava linda, com a lua se refletido no mar e iluminado o caminho até seu novo lar. Estava lá a quase dois meses. E estava entrando no seu quarto mês de gestação. Seu ventre já estava arredondado e perceptivo. Sairá a tempo das companhias Taisho. Tudo que menos queria era ter Sesshoumaru acusando-a de dar o golpe da barriga nele. Pelo menos ali ela estaria segura. Mesmo sentindo a falta dos seus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.:horas mais tarde:.

(Inuyasha) – finalmente todo mundo foi embora!

(Kagome) – eu também já vou eu to morta! E as sandálias estão me matando!

(Inuyasha) – que não seja por isso!

Ele a pegou no colo e a deitou no sofá

(Kagome) – Inuyasha, o que...

(Inuyasha sentou-se no canto do sofá) – eu vou cuidar do seus pezinhos.

(Kagome) – Inuyasha... não precisa...

(Inuyasha) – isso só pode machucar de mais o pé. – (disse tirando as sandálias dela e acariciando lhe os pés)

(Kagome) – você vai me deixar mimada!

(Inuyasha) – é o que eu quero. Te mimar muito!

E passou a beijar os pés delas, mas logo a puxou para o seu colo e a beijou nos lábios. Um beijo leve e doce de principio, mas logo se tornou mais ousado.

(Inuyasha) – eu não quero que você vá embora!

(Kagome) – Inuyasha... eu... acho que devia ir...

(Inuyasha) – não! deve não! Você... só deve ficar aqui... comigo...

voltou a beija-la e a deitou no sofá. Ficando praticamente sobre ela.

(Inuyasha) – disse... que... vai... ficar... aqui... comigo... – (disse entre beijos)

(Kagome rindo) – tá bem, eu vou ficar com você.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijou. Sem deixar de beija-la, Inuyasha a colocou no colo, e a levou no caminho das escadas... quando o telefone tocou...

(Kagome) – o telefone, Inuyasha! – (disse, interrompendo o beijo)

(Inuyasha) – a secretaria eletrônica atende...

(Kagome) – deve ser importante, para ligarem a essa hora!

(Inuyasha) – você é única coisa que importa a...

"Inuyasha, é a mamãe... – (se ouviu depois da mensagem da secretaria)

(Inuyasha) – é só a mamãe desejando feliz ano nov...

"...Sesshoumaru sofreu um acidente. Ele está na UTI do hospital central. Venha assim que ouvir essa mensagem!"

Inuyasha pois, delicadamente, Kagome no chão e se dirigiu para onde ele guardava a chave do carro...

(Kagome) – eu vou com você, Inu! – (disse pegando suas sandálias)

ele concordou com um movimento de cabeça, abriu a porta e esperou que ela passa-se primeiro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Desceram pelo elevador até a garagem, chegando no carro, Inuyasha abriu porta para Kagome e depois entrou. Seguiram até o hospital no mais completo silencio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Izaio) – que bom que você chegou meu querido! – (disse assim que viu Inuyasha chegando na sala de espera) – Kagome! – (ficou um pouco surpresa ao vê-la ali) – que bom que você veio. Mas Inuyasha não devia ter ligado pra você a essa hora da manhã!

(Kagome) – eu... – (sem saber o que disser, ela olhou para Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha) – o que aconteceu, mãe?

(Izaio) – eu não sei direito! Parece que ele perdeu o controle do carro e capotou. Mais seu irmão não é do tipo que perde o controle do carro.

(Taisho) – pelo menos não, quando está sóbrio. Um teor alto de álcool no sangue. Seu irmão não tem estado em seu estado normal a algum tempo. E onde diabos andam os médicos desse hospital que não me trazem noticia do meu filho!

(Izaio) – já foi feito uma serie de exames nele. E agora estão operando a perna dele, a perna ficou presa entre as ferragens do carro e teve um lesão na cabeça parece que não foi grave, mas só vamos saber quando ele retornar a si. Agora única coisa que podemos fazer é sentar e esperar...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ela tinha as costa mais perfeitas do mundo e o cheiro mais maravilhoso também. E com certeza ele adorava beija-la do quadril, subindo pela coluna, até o pescoço, e ver ela se arrepiava com aquilo.

(Sango) – Mirok!!! Pare! Eu estou morrendo de sono! – (disse com a voz arrastada, muito sonolenta)

(Mirok) – é que eu estava pensando...

(Sango) – o que?

(Mirok) – depois que a Rin foi embora, você fica aqui nesse apartamento sozinha...

(Sango se virou para ficar de frente para ele) – e...

(Mirok) – e... agora que estamos grávidos... você bem que poderia ir morar comigo?

(Sango) – morar com você?

(Mirok) – é! e se você de quebra... espera ai um pouquinho!

Afastando os lençóis, ele saiu da cama completamente pelado. Sango riu, não existia nada Lindo e fofo que a bundinha perfeita dele, quando ele resolvia sair desfilando pelado pelo quarto e nada mais excitante que isso. De repente todo o cansaço que estava sentido havia passado. **NAIA, esse desfile é pra você:P**

(Sango) – volta logo pra essa cama!

(Mirok) – já vou! – (e voltou correndo pra cama trazendo algo escondido na mão) – e como eu ia dizendo... você bem que poderia ir morar comigo... e de quebra você bem que podia... casar comigo? – (disse abrindo a mão e revelando uma aliança)

(Sango pasmada) – Mirok...

(Mirok) – o plano era te pedir na hora da virada. Mais aquela festa foi uma loucura, primeiro Kagome e Jun disseram que iam se casar, depois eles terminaram, ai vem a noticia de que Inuyasha e Kagome finalmente estão juntos, e ai a noticia de que estamos grávidos. Eu acabei...

(Sango) – esquecendo?

(Mirok) – foi! Confesso que fiquem empolgado de mais com a ultima noticia! Mas não mude de assunto! Você está me devendo uma resposta!

(Sango) – a resposta é... – (falava enquanto subia em Mirok colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele) -- ... sim. Nada me faria mais feliz do que passar o resto da vida com você!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Kagome) – trouxe café pra gente! – (disse retornado para a sala de espera)

((Inuyasha e Taisho) – obrigado!

(Izaio) – você é um anjo, minha querida!

(Kagome) – buscar café não é nada de mais tia!

Inuyasha tinha pegue o seu café e se sentado longe dos pais e Kagome foi para junto dele. Sentou-se ao seu lado e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Instantaneamente, ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e deu um beijo nos cabelos dela.

(Izaio) – você viu aquilo não viu? – (falou para Taisho)

(Taisho) – é eu vi!

(Izaio) – ela chegou aqui junto com nosso filho, e com um vestido de festa... acho que temos pelo menos uma boa noticia nesse começo de ano! Me parece que eles finalmente se entenderam!

(Inuyasha) – é mãe! Você esta certa! Eu e Kagome nos entendemos! – (disse de onde estava sentado)

(Izaio) – isso é maravilhoso, meus queridos!

Kagome afundou o rosto envergonhado no peito de Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha) – obrigado,mãe!

(Taisho riu) – esqueceu que seu filho tem a audição apurada?

(Izaio) – na nossa casa sempre foi impossível se guardar segredo!

(Inuyasha) – principalmente da Sra. Dona Izaio!

Pela primeira vez naquele inicio de ano, todos riram!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome acabou dormindo com a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha, e depois de um tempo esse a acordou...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome... Kagome...

(Kagome sonolenta) – o que?

(Inuyasha) – eu to com fome! Vem comigo?

(Kagome) – claro!

Inuyasha perguntou aos pais se queriam que trouxessem algo para eles comerem, ambos recusaram e Inuyasha e Kagome saíram...

Foram a lanchonete do hospital pediram seus lanches e se sentaram

(Kagome) – você não tá achando que essa operação tá demorando de mais?

(Inuyasha) – o pior é a falta de informação!

(Kagome) – é – (disse com um suspiro)

(Inuyasha) – você deve estar exausta!

(Kagome) – todos estamos...

a garçonete entregou os pedidos, Inuyasha e Kagome comeram rapidamente e voltaram para a sala de espera...

(Taisho) – o medico acabou de sair daqui! Ele disse que a operação foi bem sucedida e ele está ainda inconsciente, e por causa da anestesia, ele deve ficar pelo menos até amanhã sem acordar!

(Izaio) – nos aconselhou a ir pra casa e descansar. E amanhã quando ele acorda nos ligam! Eu concordo com ele. Sesshoumaru vai precisar de que tenhamos energia para passar para ele!

(Inuyasha) – então vamos!

Os quatro saíram do hospital, e já com o carro no transito...

(Inuyasha) – você quer que eu te leve para sua casa?

(Kagome olhou para ele e demorou um pouco a responder) – quero! É melhor ir cada um pra sua casa!

Inesperadamente, Inuyasha sorriu.

(Inuyasha) – é inacreditável! Sesshoumaru nunca nem caiu de bicicleta e agora isso...

(Kagome) – as coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – eu sei!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

sua cabeça pesava toneladas, a luz fazia latejar sua cabeça e sua perna parecia que tinha sido esmagada. Nunca se sentira tão mal em toda sua vida. Tinha quatro pessoas lhe observando, esperou sua visão se acostumar com a claridade, e mesmo com a visão um pouco embaçada pode reconhecer as pessoas, uma era Izaio que estava mais perto da cama, como a mãe zelosa que sempre havia sido mesmo com ele que não era seu filho legitimo, as outras três pessoas eram seu pai e seu irmão e a ultima era... Rin?... não podia ser ela... quando sua visão se acostumou por completo, percebeu que realmente não era Rin, e sim Kagome com seu jeito sempre sereno... e não sua Rin e seu jeito sempre tímido...

– os médicos disseram que você vai ficar bem! Só vai precisar de um pouco de fisioterapia para perna e alguns remédios caso sinta dores de cabeça e tontura!

Ele ouviu a voz de Izaio enquanto ela lhe arrumava os travesseiros...

(Taisho) – o que aconteceu meu filho?

(Inuyasha) – cara! Fizeram o que puderam pra tentar ajeitar seu rosto mais não teve solução!

(Sesshoumaru) – o que aconteceu... com meu rosto?

(Izaio) – nada! Seu irmão só esta chateando você! Inuyasha será que você não tem um pingo de sensibilidade!

(Inuyasha) – feh... eu só queria que ele sentisse um pouco da agonia que a gente sentiu ontem!

(Sesshoumaru) – então você ficou agoniado não é, irmãozinho?

(Inuyasha) – eu? Eu não! A mamãe e o papai!

(Kagome) – ele também ficou! Todos nos ficamos!

(Izaio) – mais graça a deus ficou tudo bem! Você vai ficar uns dias aqui em observação e então você vai pra casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.:dois dias depois:.

Inuyasha entrou no apartamento de Kagome e...

(Shippou) – você nunca vai aprender a usar a campainha, não é, Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha) – você tá aqui é, piralho?

(Shippou) – não! Sou só sua imaginação!

(Inuyasha) – sabe o que eu to imaginando, você depois de leva uns muros!

(Shippou) – Kagome!! Olha o Inuyasha me ameaçando!

(Inuyasha) – o que esse monstrinho tá fazendo aqui?

(Kagome saindo da cozinha) – sua mãe me pediu pra cuidar dele por uns tempos!

(Inuyasha) – ohh... maravilha! ¬¬" – (se aproximando de Kagome) – e agora como a gente vai fazer pra namorar em paz! Primeiro a agitação com o acidente e agora o monstrinho está aqui!

(Kagome) – tudo ao seu tempo! To fazendo chocolate, quer me ajudar!

(Inuyasha) – então esse cheiro todo é daqui mesmo! Eu adoro chocolate!

(Shippou) – ela tá fazendo pra mim e pra levar pro Sesshoumaru!

(Inuyasha) – não tem problema! EU POSSO FICAR COM A SUA PARTE!

(Shippou) – não pode não!

(Kagome) – eu posso fazer para os três! Se eu tiver ajuda! Por que não vai jogar vídeo game enquanto eu e Inuyasha fazemos os chocolates?

(Shippou) – tá legal!

(Kagome) – vem! – (disse puxando-o para a cozinha)

(Inuyasha) – quanto tempo ele vai ficar aqui?

(Kagome) – o tempo que sua mãe precisar! Você pode quebrar o chocolate pra mim poder derreter?

(Inuyasha) – claro! Mais só depois de ganhar o meu beijo!

Segurando-a pela cintura, Inuyasha a fez se virar e a beijou. Ainda segurando-a pela cintura ele a colocou sentada no balcão. Antes de separar do os lábios, Inuyasha mordeu e puxou de leve o lábio inferior de Kagome.

(Inuyasha) – amo você!

Kagome, ainda ofegante do beijo, segurou o rosto de Inuyasha entre as mãos e o acariciou com o polegar...

(Kagome) – e você não imagina o quanto eu te amo! – (sussurrou antes de voltar a beija-lo)

com as mãos no joelho dela, Inuyasha abriu as pernas dela, fazendo-a enlaçar-lhe a cintura, e assim os corpos ficassem colados. Enquanto a beija Inuyasha colocou as mão por baixo da blusa de Kagome, a cariando-lhe as costas, mas no instante em que tentou tirar a peça... Kagome o interrompeu...

(Kagome) – o Shippou está ai! Lembra?

(Inuyasha) – o pestinha! Ò.ó

(Kagome) – que tal irmos aos chocolates?

(Inuyasha decepcionado) – fazer o que! Aos chocolates...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**oie!**

**O primeiro cap desse ano!**

**Gente eu vou pedir desculpa logo por qualquer erro de ortografia que eu possa cometer durante os cap.**

**É claro que eu sei que "disse" é com dois "s" e não com "z"**

**Como também sei que:**

**Vc se escreve você...**

**Naum se escreve não...**

**Entre muitas outras palavras que são escritas incorretamente na internet. **

**Eu tento não escrever aqui da mesma forma com que eu converso nas salas de bate papo ou no msn com meus amigos.**

**Mais as vezes acabo por fazê-lo.**

**Por isso estou pedindo desculpa pra quem se sentir incomodado.**

**E mais uma explicação:**

**Eu também sei que o Sesshoumaru não é do tipo que perde o controle de uma carro...**

**Pelo menos não em seu estado normal!**

**Por isso eu tentei deixar claro que alem de ter bebido, ele estava perturbado pela ausência de Rin. Por isso aconteceu o acidente!**

**E é claro que as meninas da minha fic conhecem camisinha. Mais a gravidez de Sango e Rin eram fundamentais para o desenvolvimento da estória.**

**E de qualquer forma eu agradeço por continuarem perdendo tempo lendo a fic e me mandando reviews.**

**Atenciosamente**

**BrunaYasha.**


	22. encontros

**Univercity**

**21°parte: encontros!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Duas semanas depois do acidente e ele ainda precisava usar muletas para ajuda-lo a se equilibrar. Ele já deveria estar completamente curado, afinal era um youkai e com certeza era degradante depender de ajuda para tudo. Na verdade nem estava mais tão dependente assim mais Izaio não o permitia fazer basicamente nada. Não agüentava mais a super proteção dela, na verdade não agüentava mais nada naquela casa! E para isso só tinha uma solução: sair de lá o mais rápido o possível! E de preferência para um lugar onde ninguém o incomodasse.

(Sesshoumaru) – Jaken! – (como sempre lá estava ele a postos, ele que sempre fora muito eficiente, ultimamente estava sendo mais que eficiente, mal podia dar um suspiro sem ele vir saber se ele precisava de algo e se estava bem, e aquilo era insuportável) – prepare minhas malas!

(Jaken) – e para onde o Sr. Vai?

(Sesshoumaru) – para Shikonotama!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

20 minutos para o fim do seu expediente. Logo Inuyasha apareceria para busca-la. Ele e Shippou brigando como sempre.Eles tinham ficado de alugar uns filmes hoje e esse provavelmente seria o motivo da briga de hoje. Só de imaginar os dois entrando pela porta reclamando sempre um do outro, já a fazia rir, o que sempre deixava os dois furiosos.

Oi, Kagome.

(Kagome) – Kouga! – (disse ao se virar para a voz que a chamara) – deus quanto tempo! Você sumiu!

(Kouga) – sabe como é família, não é? Cheguei hoje, e vim te ver. Tava morrendo de saudades.

(Kagome sem jeito) – é bom te ver, também! E cadê a Ayame?

(Kouga) – a Ayame? Tá por ai. Mais me diz uma coisa: o que vai fazer hoje à noite? A gente podia sair pra jantar!

(Kagome) – eu...

Foi interrompida pela porta abrindo de repente e um certo garotinho que entrou reclamando...

(Shippou) – KAGOME! O INUYASHA NÃO ME DEIXOU PEGAR O FILME QUE EU QUERIA!

(Inuyasha logo atrás se defendendo) – VOCÊ JÁ TINHA ESCOLHIDO TRÊS!

Kagome começou a rir e foi então que Inuyasha olhou pra onde ela estava...

(Inuyasha) – O QUE O LOBO SARNENTO TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

(Kouga) – oi, cara de cachorro!

(Kagome) – o Kouga chegou de viagem hoje e...

(Inuyasha) – já veio correr atrás de você!

(Kouga) – qual é cara de cachorro! Tá achando que por ser o amiguinho, é o dono?

(Inuyasha indo pra cima de Kouga) – pra sua informação: eu sou o namorado dela, agora! E não quero você rondando ela.

(Kouga) – Kagome...

(Kagome) – a gente tá namorando sim. Mas de qualquer forma, você não precisa ser tão grosso Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – nunca escondi que não gosto desse lobo fedido! – (abrindo a porta) – agora cai fora!

Kouga olhou para Kagome como que esperando uma reação dela

(Kagome) – é melhor você ir! Depois a gente conversa!

(Kouga) – tudo bem então! – (se aproximou de Inuyasha e sussurrou) – você não perdeu tempo, não é! Te disse o quanto ela é boa e você resolveu ir ao ataque!

Sem dar tempo para qualquer reação de Inuyasha, Kouga entrou no carro e saiu. Furioso, Inuyasha entrou na loja. Kagome estava mostrando uns filhotinhos que haviam nascido na noite anterior para Shippou.

(Kagome) – vem ver também, Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – não! Vou esperar vocês no carro!

(Kagome) – ainda faltam 15 minutos pra eu poder sair! E o Houjo deu uma saída.

(Inuyasha) – eu vou para o carro! – (disse áspero e saiu)

Quase 10 minutos depois, Shippou ainda brincava com os filhotes, já Kagome olhava pela vidraça para Inuyasha emburrado no carro. Quando a porta abriu!

(Houjo) – voltei! Oi, Shippou gostou dos bebês?

Shippou apenas acenou com a cabeça. Houjo se aproximou de Kagome e seguiu o olhar dela.

(Houjo) – hoje ele parece mais zangado que nunca! O que foi?

(Kagome) – o Kouga teve aqui!

(Houjo) – os dois sempre se odiaram! E o Kouga não esconde que gosta de você!

(Kagome) – é eu sei! Se você não tivesse começado a namorar a Yume nas férias, ele já tinha ficado louco!

(Houjo) – por que você não vai logo pra casa! Eu dou conta da cachorrada daqui, mais aquele cachorro ali, é só com você mesmo!

(Kagome riu) – valeu, Houjo! Vamos Shippou!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era sempre a uma festa chegar em casa, Iuky sempre os recebiam com a maior alegria. Mas nem a alegria e as brincadeiras do bichinho diminuíram o mau humor de Inuyasha. Depois de acalmar o filhote, Kagome segurou a mão de Inuyasha e o puxou para a cozinha.

(Kagome) – me ajuda a preparar o jantar?

Inuyasha se deixou levar sem dizer nada e ainda de cara amarada. E assim ficou Kagome tentou o tempo todo começar uma conversa com ele, mas ele simplesmente, ou respondia que sim ou que não, e fazia o que ela pedia. Então ela terminou de preparar o jantar, chamou Shippou, e se não fosse por ele o jantar teria sido no mais completo silencio.

(Shippou) – vou assisti meus filmes na tv da sala.

(Kagome) – tudo bem! Eu vou ficar no quarto assistindo os filmes que o Inuyasha pegou pra gente. Você não pegou daqueles filmes de terror que te deixam sem dormir.

(Shippou) – eu não tenho mais medo, Kagome!

(Kagome) – tá bem! – (Shippou correu para sala) – você vem assistir aos filmes comigo ou vai continuar ai emburrado?

Sem disser nada, Inuyasha se levantou pegou os filmes e seguiu em direção ao quarto. Kagome foi atrás e quando chegou lá ele já estava preparando o DVD, então ela se sentou na cama e se apoiou na cabeceira da cama. Já Inuyasha, mesmo depois de por o filme pra rodar continuou sentado no chão e as costas apoiadas na cama. Foi então que Kagome se zangou e jogou um travesseiro na cabeça dele.

(Inuyasha) – hei! – (resmungando)

(Kagome) – se é pra passar a noite toda sentado no chão, me ignorando! É melhor você ir embora!

(Inuyasha) – ah... Claro! Você tá doida pra se livrar de mim, não é?

(Kagome) – to! Você é muito chato! Eu tinha planejado passar a noite assistindo filme e namorando com o meu namorado legal! Mais eu nem sei o que você fez com ele!

(Inuyasha) – é que ele mudou de planos, quando ti viu com o lobo fedido!

(Kagome) – pois acho bom ele voltar atrás antes que eu desista de te dar um beijinho se quer essa noite.

Inuyasha bufou e subiu na cama, e sentou-se na cabeceira ao lado de Kagome.

(Inuyasha) – pronto! Sai do chão! Cadê meu beijo?

(Kagome riu) –só depois que você desfazer esse bico!

(Inuyasha òó) – feh...

(Kagome) – tá bem! Se você não desfizer essa cara amarada... Vou passar o resto da semana sem te dar um beijinho! – (disse tentando não rir)

(Inuyasha surpreso) – você tá brincando né?

(Kagome rindo) – é claro que é brincadeira! – (disse puxando a cabeça dele pelos cabelos e dando um selinho nele) – mas você tem que parar de ser tão ciumento!

(Inuyasha) – é... Que... Eu... Não... Gosto... Daquele... Cara... – (disse entre um selinho e outro que Kagome lhe dava)

(Kagome) – bobo... – (disse antes que ele a segurasse pela cintura e aprofundasse o beijo)

Se beijaram até perderem o fôlego.

(Kagome) – que tal a gente ficar, bem agarradinhos e assistir ao filme?

(Inuyasha) – pode ter trocas de beijinhos? – (disse todo maroto)

(Kagome) – pode!

(Inuyasha) – então tá!

Ajeitou-se na cama, deixando Kagome repousar a cabeça no peito dele e passou o braço sobre os ombros dela. E ficaram "vendo" o filme que eles nem sabiam o nome...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Não havia nada melhor do que ter Kagome dormindo entre seus braços. O rosto tão sereno e a respiração calma... Será que ela teria o mesmo sono tranqüilo depois de fazer amor? Talvez o rosto ficasse mais corado e...

"_Te disse o quanto ela é boa..."_

Aquele desgraçado do Kouga! Só de pensar que aquele fedorento a tocou sentia vontade de mata-lo! Mais isso não importava mais, certo? Afinal, ela o tinha escolhido. Poderia ter continuado com ele se ela quisesse, mais ao invés disso ela estava ali em seus braços...

Inuyasha saiu dos seus devaneios quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta lentamente... A primeira coisa a passar por ela foi uma bola de pelos brancos que atendia pelo nome de Iuky, e que logo tentou subir na cama, e depois foi a cara assustada de um certo garotinho de cabelos laranja que espiou pela brecha da porta.

(Inuyasha) – O que foi, Shippou? Não me diga que você ficou com medo daquele filme de terror bobo que você pegou?

(Shippou) – não fiquei, não! – (disse entrando no quarto) – mais... O Iuky ficou!

(Inuyasha sarcástico) – nossa como ele é bobo!

(Shippou) – é! Muito bobo! Ele queria vir dormir com a Kagome! Eu só vim trazer ele!

(Inuyasha) – então tá! Valeu! Agora pode deixar que o Iuky já tá aqui! – (disse pegando o cachorrinho que pelejava pra subir na cama) – você já pode ir dormir! Tchau, Shippou!

(Shippou) – eu vou mesmo. – (disse chegando mais perto da cama) – já disse que não to com medo! – (e começou a acariciar o pêlo de Iuky) – eu... Vou só dar boa noite pro Iuky!

(Inuyasha sabia que o garoto tava apavorado, mas provavelmente passaria a noite todinha acordado, morrendo de medo mais não admitiria ser um medroso) – sabia que a Kagome é muito medrosa!

(Shippou desconfiado) – é?

(Inuyasha) – é! E eu fiz a besteira de pegar uns filmes de terror, e agora ela tá com medo de ficar só!

(Shippou) – você só faz besteira!

(Inuyasha ¬.¬) – é... Você me faz o favor de cuidar dela? Eu tenho que ir pra casa!

(Shippou) – tá bom! – (disse subindo na cama) – eu cuido dela!

(Inuyasha) – ótimo! Tá me fazendo um grande favor!

(Shippou) – você vai ficar me devendo essa!

Inuyasha sentiu Kagome se mover, escondendo o rosto para logo depois sentir-lhe o corpo sacudindo enquanto abafava uma gargalhada no peito dele.

Então a danadinha estava acordada, ouvindo tudo! Inuyasha também segurou o riso. Kagome ergueu um pouco o rosto e olhou para ele, suas faces estavam coradas por causa das risadas contidas, logo depois olhou para aquele que foi escolhido como seu guardião aquela noite, que já estava adormecido, abraçado a Iuky que também dormia.

(Kagome) – você é muito fofo, Inu-kun!

(Inuyasha) – fofo? Feh... Não gostei desse adjetivo!

(Kagome brincando) – oh... Meu fofinho! – (disse dando inicio a uma serie de selinhos)

(Inuyasha rindo) – tá bem! Tá bem! Mais já tá tarde e o "fofinho" aqui vai embora.

(Kagome) – nãooooo... Fica e dorme aqui com a gente!

(Inuyasha) – não, obrigado! Quando eu for passar a noite toda numa cama com você, o a "gente" vai se resumir a nós dois. – (disse levantando da cama)

(Kagome) – Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome, seria uma tortura passar a noite toda aqui. Vai ser melhor se eu for! Você me leva até a porta?

(Kagome) – claro!

Kagome se levanto e levou-o até a porta

(Inuyasha abriu a porta) – até amanhã, Kagome – (disse e a beijou)

(Kagome) – Inuyasha... – (disse detendo-o)

(Inuyasha) – o que foi?

(Kagome) – sabe, no fim da semana o Shippou vai voltar pra casa da sua mãe e a gente vai poder...

Ela não completou a frase, mas suas bochechas coraram. E Inuyasha entendeu muito bem o recado.

(Inuyasha) – sozinhos! – (completou a frase por ela) – vamos poder ficar sozinhos!

(Kagome) – é vamos!

(Inuyasha sorriu e a segurou pela cintura) – então a gente tem que fazer algo muito especial!

(Kagome, enlaçando o pescoço dele) – como o que?

(Inuyasha) – jantar? Lá em casa? Eu cozinho!

(Kagome) – você cozinha?

(Inuyasha) – é! Tá duvidando de mim?

(Kagome) – to!

(Inuyasha com cara de cachorrinho carente) – você não confia em mim!

(Kagome) – tá bom! Você cozinha!

(Inuyasha ) – então jantar na sexta-feira, lá em casa?

(Kagome ) – perfeito!

Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:quarta-feira:.**

Havia dois dias que havia chegado a aquele lugar, que antes era agradável e de clima tropical. Agora o clima parecia refletir se estado de espírito, frio, nublado e com chuvas fortes. E a casa antes agradável, era agora insuportável não havia um só lugar que não o fizesse lembrar dela, e aquilo era insuportável. Mas pelo menos tinha mais liberdade para tentar se livrar das muletas. Sua perna direita ainda doía muito mais nada que fosse lhe impedir de se livrar das malditas muletas.

Sesshoumaru caminho lentamente em direção a um móvel. E ao passar por uma janela de vidro se distraiu com um reflexo que não era o seu. Era como se Rin estivesse parada observando-o como fazia quando trabalhava no escritório, e aquilo o fez perder o equilíbrio, só não foi ao chão por conseguiu se segurar no móvel a sua frente, fazendo um estrondo...

(jaken) – senhor Sesshoumaru! Está tudo bem? – (falou do outro lado da porta do quarto)

(Sesshoumaru) – me deixe em paz!caia fora! – (gritou furioso)

Diabos, ela não podia atormenta-lo tanto.

(Sesshoumaru) – Que inferno!

Num ataque de fúria, Sesshoumaru derrubou o móvel, fazendo com que varias coisas se espalhassem pelo chão. Mas uma, que foi parar perto de seus pés, chamou lhe a atenção. Era uma foto: ele, ainda garoto de mais ou menos 8 anos, o pai e seu falecido avô. Ele, o pai e o avô estavam prontos para ir pescar e pousaram para a foto em frente à cabana de pesca do seu avô. Se abaixando ele recolheu a foto, lembrava das férias que costumava passar lá, quando era garoto; as horas de pescaria com o pai e o avô; haviam sido muitos os momentos bons lá. Mas depois da morte de seu avô, foram poucas às vezes que voltaram lá. O local agora devia estar em completo abandono, naquela ilhota, com aquele pequeno vilarejo de pescadores. Espere era o local perfeito! Longe de tudo e de todos, e de onde lhe trazia apenas lembranças da infância. Devia ter uma chave do chalé em algum lugar por ali, já que geralmente seu pai saia de shikonotama para lá quando ainda gostava de pescar e ainda tentava arrasta-lo ou a Inuyasha que nunca queriam ir, até que ele desistiu de ir. Mas a chave ainda devia estar por ali. Sentando se no chão, Sesshoumaru começou a revirar as coisas caídas, já estava decidido, iria para o chalé de seu avô e iria sozinho. Precisava ficar sozinho...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.:sexta-feira (manhã):.**

(Sango) – olha que coisa mais fofa, Kagome? – (disse mostrando um vestidinho de bebê cheio de moraguinhos)

(Kagome) – não se empolgue! Você não sabe se vai ser menina ou menino!

(Sango) – mais eu sinto que vai ser uma menininha super fofinha! Para me encher ela de enfeite! Presilhinhas, lacinhos... – (parou de falar ao perceber que Kagome estava em mais uma viagem, devia ser a milésima aquela tarde) – será que você pode me avisar quando voltar para a terra!

(Kagome) – hãm... Desculpe! Eu to meio distraída hoje!

(Sango) – meio? Você esta completamente perdida no mundo da lua hoje! O que aconteceu?

(Kagome) – nada... que horas são?

(Sango) – deixa eu ver... Da ultima vez que você me perguntou isso era 3 da tarde, então são 3 e 5!

(Kagome) – eu sei que to sendo uma companhia péssima hoje! – (disse baixando os olhos)

(Sango) – posso saber por que toda essa ansiedade e nervosismo?

(Kagome) – não é nada...é só que... Inuyasha marcou um jantar hoje na casa dele!

(Sango) – por isso esse nervosismo todo? Deus! Não quero nem imaginar o dia do seu casamento!

(Kagome) – Sango, vê se entende! Jantar... Na casa dele... Hoje... À noite! "A noite"!

(Sango) – jantares geralmente são de noite!

(Kagome) – Sango! "A noite"! Inuyasha disse que vai cozinhar!

(Sango) – entendi! Tá com medo de uma indigestão! – (disse com a atenção já voltada para as roupinhas de bebê que olhavam)

(Kagome) – claro que não! Essa noite vai ser a minha primeira noite com ele!

(Sango) – ah... Tá! Sua primei... Oh... Meu Deus!!! Ainda não tinha acontecido nada? Eu pensei que... – (parou de falar e ficou a espera de explicação)

(Kagome) – ah... Teve o acidente do Sesshoumaru... Depois o Shippou que teve de ficar lá em casa...

(Sango) – tá! Mais agora me explica o que esta fazendo aqui, quando tem tanta coisa pra fazer?

(Kagome) – claro! Como, por exemplo, ficar em casa, olhando pro relógio e morrendo de ansiedade!

(Sango) – como, por exemplo, ir com sua melhor amiga em busca da lingerie perfeita, da roupa perfeita e depois passar a tarde num relaxando num salão!

(Kagome) – o que?

(Sango) – tem um loja maravilhosa aqui perto!

E saiu puxando Kagome consigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.: À noite:.**

(Inuyasha) – cada coisa em seu devido lugar! Agora, é só ir buscar a Kagome!

A tarde havia sido uma loucura, mas com certeza, toda a confusão valera a pena, estava tudo perfeito para sua primeira noite com Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de achar a chave em meio a bagunça que havia feito, não houve problemas em achar um pescador disposto a enfrentar a tempestade dos últimos dias por uma significante quantia e leva-lo a ilha onde ficava o chalé. Dois dias em alto mar e agora já se aproximavam do píer próximo ao chalé. As luzes estavam acesas. engraçado, não sabia que tinha gente morando lá. Com certeza seu pai contratara um caseiro para tomar de conta do chalé. De qualquer forma seria um tanto melhor ter alguém lá, caso precisasse de algo.

Com a ajuda do pescador contratado ele desembarcou no píer e seguiu pelo caminho que levava ao chalé, foi um tanto complicado subir até lá, tanto pelas pedras, quanto pela escuridão da noite e a chuva que não cessava. Mas o importante foi que conseguiu superar o caminho e ao alcançar o terraço foi que prestou atenção na musica que vinha lá de dentro, bateu na porta uma vez... Duas... Três e nada. Então resolveu usar sua própria chave. Tirou o, sobretudo e o colocou nos ganchos de trás da porta. O cheiro que vinha da cozinha era delicioso, mais havia um outro cheiro misturado ao da comida, lhe parecia familiar, mas misturado ao outro ele não conseguia identificar. Seguiu para a cozinha, a fim de avisar sobre sua chegada. Estava perto da porta quando viu o vulto de uma pessoa passar em frente a porta.

Não podia ser! As lembranças não podiam segui-lo até ali!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O dia com Sango havia sido uma bagunça total, mas pelo menos conseguira fazer com que ela se distraísse. Mas agora só lhe restara a ansiedade de ficar esperando-o...

O som da campainha, a sobressaltou. Finalmente ele havia chegado, deu uma ultima conferida no visual pelo espelho e correu para abrir a porta. Inuyasha estava lindo de calça jeans, camisa social branca por fora da calça e com os dois primeiros botões do colarinho aberto, blazer e sapatos pretos. E os olhos dele estavam fixo nela.

(Inuyasha) – você esta divina! – (disse após um tempo)

Kagome abriu um sorriso tímido. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia de saia rodada creme com delicadas listras em diversos tons de verde, na cintura uma faixa de cetim verde, com duas flores aplicadas do mesmo tecido e bordadas com vidrilhos no mesmo tom de verde, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque desleixado que deixava escapar alguns cachos, brincos logos com strass nos tons de verde do vertido e sandálias de salto fino também verde.

(Kagome) – obrigada! Você esta lindo, também!

(Inuyasha) – vamos então?

(Kagome, já saindo) – vou pegar um casaco...

(Inuyasha a parou, segurando-a pelo braço) – não ganho nem um beijo?

Sorrindo, Kagome o abraçou e beijou, apenas um selinho. Mas Inuyasha a apertou contra o seu corpo, com os dentes segurou de leve o lábio inferior dela e depois se apossou da boca dela, explorando todos os recantos. Ou sentir os joelhos fraquejarem, Kagome se agarrou a ele. Inuyasha percebeu e sorriu contra os lábios dela.

(Kagome) – me deixa ir buscar meu casaco! – (disse separando-se dele)

Ela pegou o casaco e os dois seguiram para o apartamento de Inuyasha. E a cada instante que passava, Kagome ficava mais nervosa. Se com apenas um beijo, ela já ficava tonta... Sem fôlego... Como seria então fazer amor com ele?

Ela o observou enquanto dirigia, os ângulos perfeitos do nariz e do queixo, os lábios bem definidos, o corpo de porte atlético: ombros largos e quadris estreitos, as mãos grandes e fortes... Em pensar que era só questão de uma, no máximo duas, para os dois estarem juntos... Aquelas mãos a despiram e a tocaram sem restrições... Sem barreiras, os lábios perfeitos a beijariam... Era só uma questão de tempo, pouco tempo, até seu corpo se unir ao dele... E esse pensamento fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e espalhava calor por todo o seu corpo. Inconscientemente, os olhos de Kagome baixaram para a região entre as pernas de Inuyasha. Só percebeu o que estava fazendo quando percebeu a curva do sorriso debochado e risada que ele havia contido.

Deus do céu! Ele havia percebido que ela o observava, e pelo movimento "exibicionista" que ele fizera com os quadris, também percebera o que ela observava. Rapidamente, e com o rosto queimando de vergonha, virou-se para a janela do seu lado.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, estava adorando a situação, adorando saber que ela também estava nervosa e ansiosa. E para provoca-la, ele se aproveitou de uma mudança de marcha, para roçar as costas da mão na perna dela e instantaneamente Kagome agarrou com força a saia do vestido. Ele observou lhe a mão delicada ficar apertada, aponto das juntas ficarem brancas, então ele entrou com o carro na garagem do prédio, estacionou e, então pegou a mão dela, beijou-a e passou pelo rosto.

(Inuyasha) – vamos!?

Saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para ela. Com o braço nos ombros dela, ele a guiou até o elevador exclusivo que levava já para dentro do apartamento dele.

(Inuyasha) – espero que você goste do que preparei!

(Kagome) – é claro que eu vou gostar!

Inuyasha a abraçou e a beijou. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, sem parar de beija-la, ele a suspendeu do chão e a levou para dentro do apartamento, para só então cessar o beijo. Kagome permaneceu ainda por alguns segundos de olhos fechados e então os abriu e...

(Kagome) – oh... Meu Deus!

Todos os moveis haviam sido removidos, ficando apenas uma mesa com dois lugares, coberta com uma toalha de linho branca devidamente arrumada e com um belo arranjo de rosas vermelhas. A iluminação local era feita por uma porção de velas em candelabros. Parecia que estava sonhando. Uma musica suave preencheu o ambiente e Inuyasha a abraçou por trás e depositou um beijo no ombro e outro na ponta da orelha dela e depois repousou a cabeça no ombro dela.

(Kagome) – Inuyasha...

(Inuyasha) – vem! Vamos dançar!

Ele a virou para si e começou a guia-la no ritmo da musica.

(Kagome rindo) – você sabe ser irresistível quando quer! – (disse envolvendo o pescoço dele) – eu já te disse que te amo?

(Inuyasha riu) – já! Mais pode repetir quantas vezes quiser. Eu adoro ouvir isso!

(Kagome) – tá tudo tão perfeito! – (disse e riu) – por favor, não diga que o jantar é ramen!

(Inuyasha fingindo-se de indignado) – Apesar de ramen ser uma delicia, não! Nosso jantar não é ramen! E aliais eu tenho de terminar de preparar. Mas que tal primeiro uma taça de vinho? Eu vou buscar!

Ele foi até a cozinha e Kagome ficou observando tudo ao redor: a luz suave das velas, a doce melodia, a beleza e o aroma das rosas... Engraçado como apenas aquele arranjo podia exalar tanto perfume. O arranjo e as pétalas... Pétalas? Só agora ela prestara a atenção, a escada estava repletas de pétalas vermelhas, e formava um caminho até o quarto dele... O que será que ele havia feito por lá? Sem agüentar a curiosidade, Kagome olhou para a cozinha, e como não o viu, subiu as escadas e seguiu pelo caminho das pétalas e...

Céus... Nem em seus sonhos havia imagina que sua primeira vez seria em um local assim: centenas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo quarto todo, mais velas iluminando o quarto, os únicos moveis ali era uma enorme cama, com lençóis de seda branca e coberta por uma espécie de tenda em um tecido branco semitransparente e com vários travesseiros, e dois criados mudos ao lado dessa, e pingentes de cristal que pendiam do teto refletiam a luz das velas fragmentando-a em todas as cores do arco-íris dando um clima mágico. Tudo era tão maravilhoso que os olhos de Kagome encheram se de lagrimas...

(Inuyasha) – você gosta mesmo de estragar surpresas, não é? – (disse ele, encostado no batente da porta) – eu trouxe vinho!

De cabeça baixa, Kagome pegou a taça que ele a oferecia e bebeu seu conteúdo rapidamente.

(Inuyasha) – posso saber o porque das lagrimas nos seus olhos?

(Kagome) – não foi nada!

(Inuyasha ainda desconfiado) – tudo bem! Então vamos jantar?

Kagome se aproximou e o segurou pela cintura

(Kagome) – eu não quero jantar!

Disse ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando primeiro um cantinho dos lábios dele, depois o outro, ai apenas o lábio superior e o lábio inferior. Inuyasha soltou um baixo gemido e a beijou de forma possessiva, a língua explorava a boca dela, procurava, acariciava e enrolava-se a dela. Cessaram o beijo e ficaram só se olhando por um tempo, o único som era o da musica lá embaixo...

(Inuyasha) – tem certeza? Não quer mesmo jantar?

(Kagome) – tenho! Certeza absoluta! – (disse tirando o blazer dele)

E com dedos trêmulos, ela acariciou-o no pescoço e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele. Inuyasha segurou lhe as mãos tremulas e beijou as palmas de ambas

(Inuyasha) – nervosa?

(Kagome) – um pouco!

(Inuyasha rindo) – eu também!

Kagome curvou os lábios em um tímido sorriso, soltou as mãos das deles e terminou de abrir a blusa dele, devagar deixou as mãos acariciarem os quadris estreitos dele e depois as deslizou pelo tórax dele, sentindo a elevação de cada músculos do abdome e peito dele. Inuyasha fechou os olhos para melhor apreciar a caricia que as mãos pequenas e delicadas lhe faziam. Ela acariciou os ombros largos e empurrou a blusa para trás, fazendo com que ela se juntasse ao blazer no chão.

Inuyasha baixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo doce e ardente ao mesmo tempo, separaram se e ele começou a retirar os grampos que prendiam os cabelos dela, terminou de os soltar e correu os dedos pelos fios negros e sedosos.

(Inuyasha) – seus cabelos são tão lindos! Não deveria prende-los... Se bem que... – (disse indo para as costas dela e suspendendo os cabelos dela) – não há nada mais tentador do que quando você deixa o pescoço toda a mostra.

A abraçou por trás, beijou-lhe a base do pescoço, mordiscou-lhe o glóbulo da orelha... As mãos deslizavam sobre o ventre dela e descia pelos quadris e logo após as mãos voltaram a subir e tocaram lhe os seios por sobre o vestido, virou o rosto dela pra que ele pudesse beijar lhe...

(Inuyasha) – eu te amo! – (sussurrou)

Voltou a beija-la. E sem que se separassem, ele virou a para si e passou a beijar-lhe as bochechas, o queixo, o glóbulo da orelha, o pescoço, ombros, a curva dos seios... Ajoelhando-se perante ela, Inuyasha a tirou as sandálias delas, e voltou a ficar de pé fazendo uma trilha de beijos começando pelo ventre e terminando nos lábios... As mãos encontraram o zíper do vestido nas costas delas e o abriu, deixando que o vestido caísse no chão...

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela e sem dizer nada ficou a observando. Ela estava linda! A lingerie era tão delicada, o sutiã sem alças branco e fechava na frente com umas fitinhas cor de rosas e a calcinha de renda branca parecia um shortinho. Inuyasha se aproximou, pegou-a no colo e a levou para a cama. A deitou delicadamente e deixou a mão deslizar pelas laterais do corpo dela.

(Inuyasha) – você é tão linda!

Kagome gostaria tanto de poder falar alguma coisa a ele, mas as correntes elétricas que as mãos de Inuyasha faziam percorrer quando a tocava, não lhe permitia falar. Ele voltou a beija-la e as mãos começaram a acariciar-lhe os seios sob o sutiã.

Separaram se, ele demorou-se a admirando. Até que, por fim Kagome estendeu o braço, silenciosamente, acariciou a face amada, o nariz perfeito, a boca convidativa. Enredou então os dedos nos cabelos prateados e puxou-o até que seus lábios voltaram a se tocar.

Um gemido escapou da garganta de Inuyasha. Kagome percebeu que finalmente estava onde sempre quisera estar, nos braços do homem que amara a vida inteira. Esperara por aquele momento a vida toda, estava disposta a consuma-lo, e nada iria impedir dessa vez. Inuyasha abraçou-a, cobrindo-a quase por completo com o próprio corpo, permitindo e ela sentisse contra as pernas a demonstração de seu desejo. Em vez de se apavorar, como pensava que seria quando chegasse aquela hora, Kagome constatou que também o queria na mesma intensidade.

(Inuyasha) – Deus! Há tanto tempo que espero para tê-la em meus braços. – (disse afastando-se para olha-la nos olhos)

(Kagome, um pouco encabulada) – Eu também, Inu! Eu também...

Murmurou escorregando as mãos pelas costas dele repetidas vezes, da cintura da calça jeans até o pescoço, deleitava-se com o contato dos músculos contra os dedos, quando sentiu que necessitava de mais, com os dedos tremendo começou a desfazer o laço e os enlaces que prendiam a parte da frente de seu sutiã. Mas, Inuyasha a impediu e terminou de desfaze-los por si mesmo.

(Inuyasha) – com são lindos! – (murmurou, provocando-os até senti-los intumescidos)

Começou a beija-los, arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer, enquanto sugava-lhe os mamilos. Kagome levou as mãos as orelhinhas felpudas dele, imediatamente ele se retesou, enquanto pronunciava seu nome em um gemido.

Para retribuir-lhe a caricia, ele levou as mãos as coxas quente e tocou-o. Para Kagome como se recebesse uma descarga elétrica,o prazer roubando-lhe o fôlego, Inuyasha afastou-se, livrou-se do resto das roupas, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo ao lado e retirou um pequeno pacotinho prateado, abriu e colocou a camisinha no membro ereto, voltou a acariciar-la,e removeu-lhe a calcinha, petrificando-a em cima da cama.

(Inuyasha) – não fique tensa... Prometo ir devagar.

Kagome relaxou então, confiando o próprio à experiência de seu hanyou. Sentiu-se invadir de um calor gostoso no inicio, mas logo se converteu em tensão tamanha que a obrigou a colar-se a ele.

(Kagome) – Inuyasha... – (sussurro ela)

Em resposta, com habilidade, as mãos que a afagavam, separaram-lhe as pernas de modo bastante meigo e deram lugar ao membro ereto. Em questão de segundos, Kagome sentiu-o escorregar para seu interior e parar de repente: acabava de encontrar a prova de virgindade.

(Inuyasha) – não é possível! O imbecil do Kouga... – (disse a ultima parte entre dentes e em tom muito baixo)

(Kagome, sem ter ouvido o que ele dissera) – você será o primeiro, meu amor! – (sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, também para que ele não percebesse o rubor colorindo-lhe as faces) – esperei por você a minha vida toda! Sempre soube que ficaríamos juntos!

(Inuyasha preocupado) – pode doer um pouco! Mas juro que será a ultima vez que nosso amor a fará sofrer.

(Kagome) – não importa! Eu o quero de mais!

(Inuyasha) – e eu a você, meu amor.

Começou a se mexer dentro dela, suavemente, ate sentir que a barreira cedera. Penetrou-a mais fundo e parou, permitindo que ela se ajustasse a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si. Então, como se soubesse a hora exata de continuar, retomou o movimento, ininterrupto dessa vez, acelerando o ritmo pouco a pouco.

Ao contrario do que ele previra, Kagome tinha a sensação de subir as nuvens a cada nova estocada, ignorando que o prazer maior ainda estava por vir. O que poderia ser melhor que abrigar em seu interior o homem que ama, colar-se ao corpo dele, sentir-lhe a respiração ofegante contra o rosto e os beijos apaixonados?

Contudo, de súbito, descobriu que, acima das nuvens havia o céu. Chegaram ao êxtase juntos, e juntos gritaram o nome um do outro, em uma fusão perfeita de corpo, alma e coração. Naquele momento perfeito, Kagome teve a certeza de que sempre pertencera e pertenceria a um único homem, aquele que nem o tempo há fizera esquecer: Inuyasha Taisho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Não sabia o que o deixava mais angustiado: ser apenas mais uma alucinação ou ela estar realmente ali? Lentamente, ele entrou na cozinha... Deus! Era ela! Ela realmente estava ali! O coração acelerou-se, ela estava ali, em frente a ele distraída cozinhando, percorreu os olhos por ela, não queria perder um só detalhe... Ela estava tão linda... Ela estava... Grávida! Era inacreditável, mais era verdade, o ventre ainda era pequeno, de 5 meses, mas já bem arredondado.

Como ela ousará? Estava mais do que obvio que ela fugira carregando consigo um filho dele no ventre. Se há poucos segundos estava sentindo-se mais leve, agora estava tomado por uma fúria incrível.

(Sesshoumaru) – olá, Rin! – (disse com a voz tão fria quanto gelo)

Assustada, Rin deixou cair o prato que preparava e virou-se para ele.

(Rin) – Sesshoumaru...

(Sesshoumaru) – foi por isso que fugiu? – (disse olhando para o ventre dela)

(Rin) – O... Que... O que você está fazendo aqui?

(Sesshoumaru) – se não me engano esse chalé pertence a minha família! E você não tem nada para me dizer?

Deu um passo a frente e bambeou. Foi, então que Rin percebeu as muletas.

(Rin) – O que houve com a sua perna? – (indagou, preocupada)

(Sesshoumaru) – não mude de assunto, Rin!

(Rin) – é melhor você se sentar...

(Sesshoumaru furioso) – JÁ CHEGA, RIN! Pare de tentar mudar de assunto. Você me deve algumas explicações! De quem é o bebê, Rin?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Gente esse cap quase que não sai!**

**Mais foi quase o dobro do tamanho normal dos meus caps!**

**Hehehe**

**Mais tudo bem!**

**Aqui to eu, de novo, com meus erros de português!**

**Mais que eu sei que muita gente gosta da minha fic!**

**Com ou sem erros!**

**Hihihi**

**Brunayasha**


	23. NÃO TINHA DIREITO!

**UNIVERCITY**

**CAP 22: NÃO TINHA DIREITO!**

(Sesshoumaru) – de quem é o bebê, Rin?

Aquela pergunta foi o mesmo que levar uma bofetada. Sua vontade estava divida entre trancar-se no quarto e chorar até não poder mais, e em voar no pescoço dele e esgana-lo. Mas, ao invés de uma dessas opções resolveu ignorar lhe a pergunta. Abaixou-se e começou a limpar a sujeira que tinha feito.

(Sesshoumaru) – não me ignore, Rin!

(Rin) – não sei o que houve com sua perna, mas parece ter sido sério, é melhor sentar-se! Esta com fome?

(Sesshoumaru) – diabos, Rin! Não finja que não está me ouvindo! De quem é o bebê?

Não havia a menor duvida de que aquela criança fosse sua. Mas mesmo assim, queria que ela assumisse que errou, que sua saída repentina da empresa foi para que ele não soubesse da gravidez.

(Rin) – esse bebê é meu! Acho que é um tanto obvio, já que está no meu ventre!

(Sesshoumaru) – eu não estou brincando, Srta. Takemi! – (disse num tom baixo e ameaçador)

(Rin) – nem eu, Sr. Taisho! Esse bebê é meu e pronto!

(Sesshoumaru ainda mais irritado) – se houver qualquer probabilidade dessa criança não ser minha... É melhor você falar logo!

(Rin) – eu acho que isso não é da sua conta! Não lhe devo satisfação sobre a minha vida particular! – (disse entre os dentes)

(Sesshoumaru) – ótimo! Então vamos fazer da forma mais difícil! A levarei de volta a Tóquio e faremos um exame de DNA...

(Rin) – você não pode me obrigar a voltar! E o exame, só quando o bebê nascer!

(Sesshoumaru) – ai, é que você se engana, Srta! Pode e será feito antes.

(Rin) – Sesshoumaru...

(Sesshoumaru) – os Taishos não tem o costume de sair por ai espalhando filhos bastardos pelo mundo! E se esse bebê for meu, como eu acredito que seja, nos estaremos casados quando ele nascer!

(Rin) – o que? Você não pode exigir isso! Sim, o bebê é seu. Mais isso não significa que me casarei com você, muito menos por uma exigência!

(Sesshoumaru) – você que sabe, Rin! O que eu sei é que não deixarei um filho, um Taisho, perdido nesse fim de mundo! Passando por privações!

(Rin) – sou bem capaz de sustentar a mim e ao "meu" filho!

(Sesshoumaru) – com o que? O seu saláriozinho de professorinha? Por favor, não me faça rir! E quem ficaria com o bebê enquanto estivesse trabalhando? Com certeza, você não vai poder pagar uma babá! Não seja ridícula, Rin! Você tem apenas duas opções: ou o meu filho cresce em uma família normal, ou ele será criado por mim, da forma como um Taisho deve ser criado!

(Rin) – está me ameaçando? E quem é você pra falar de disponibilidade de tempo? Você passa 24 horas por dia trabalhando, não teria tempo para ele!

(Sesshoumaru) – não tive tempo para faze-lo. Posso arrumar um tempo para cuidar dele também! E com certeza posso contratar as melhores babás do mundo!

(Rin) – você não tem esse direito!

(Sesshoumaru) – já chega dessa ceninha, Rin! Pare de se fazer de ultrajada. Eu lamento não poder fazer do jeito que você esperava...

(Rin) – como assim?

(Sesshoumaru) – qual era o resto do plano. Iria me pedir uma pensão quando ele nascesse? Pois bem, Rin, o meu filho vai ficar comigo! Você só vai ter que decidir entre se vai querer ou não ficar com a criança. Não se preocupe, mesmo que não queira o casamento, lhe darei uma boa recompensa pelo transtorno da gravidez!

(Rin) – você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

(Sesshoumaru) – você é que não tinha o direito de fazer isso! Me dê uma reposta até amanhã de manhã! Quero voltar logo para Tóquio, e com tudo resolvido!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De repente a noite ficara tão fria. Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda estava naquele lugar mágico: as velas e as flores... então não havia sido um sonho. Mas estava sozinha! A onde estava Inuyasha? Sentou-se na cama e sentiu um leve desconforto, resultado dos momentos de amor, mas não se arrependeria nunca. Enrolou-se no lençol e foi a banheiro da suíte. E lá encontrou uma caixa de presente cor-de-rosa, fechada com uma fita de cetim, e havia um cartão com seu nome preso nela.

Pegou o cartão e leu:

"_Kagome,_

_são só algumas bobagens_

_para quando você estiver_

_aqui comigo!_

"Fofinho"" 

riu por ele ter usado o apelido que detestara. E riu novamente, pois dentro dela havia: um roupão rosa, um robe de seda lilás com estrelinhas e coelhinhos brancos estampados, um par de pantufas de coelhinhos iguais as que ela tinha em casa, uma escova de dentes... e como ele soubera exatamente o shampoo e o condicionador que ela usava? Tomou um banho rápido no chuveiro, se enxugou e vestiu o robe e as pantufas e foi atrás de Inuyasha.

Ouviu o som do chuveiro do seu quarto sendo usado. Logo ela estaria ali, e a ultima coisa que queria era que ela lhe pegasse no flagra. Por isso tinha que jogar todas as evidencias fora. Livrou-se de tudo e voltou a preparar o jantar, já era meia noite e meia, com certeza Kagome estaria faminta, depois de tanto "exercício".

Ouviu os passos na escada, depois o cheiro doce invadindo a cozinha, chegando cada vez mais perto, até que ela o enlaçou pela cintura.

(Kagome) – obrigada pelos presentes! Mas... eu acho que esse robe e pantufas não são as peças mais sexy do mundo! – (disse rindo)

(Inuyasha) – é claro que não são! Está querendo me matar? Você já é a mulher mais sexy do mundo se ainda usasse... – (virou-se e a agarrou, rindo) – iria me deixar louco!

Kagome, nas pontas dos pés, deu beijo leve nos lábios dele e deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

(Inuyasha) – eu te acordei? Fiz muito barulho aqui em baixo?

(Kagome) – não! Na verdade, eu acordei por que ficou muito frio lá em cima. – (disse em tom de malicia)

(Inuyasha) – meu deus! Isso não tem perdão! Devia ter ficado lá e te mantido bem quentinha. Mas pensei que você estaria com fome quando acorda-se.

(Kagome) – e você acertou! Estou faminta.

(Inuyasha) – ótimo! Já, já tudo estará pronto!

Deu um beijo nela que ainda permanecia em seus braços e voltou-se de novo para as panelas. Kagome foi sentar-se no balcão, ao lado do fogão, quando viu um saco no chão, pegou-o e foi joga-lo no lixo, foi quando teve outra surpresa.

(Kagome segurando o riso) – nossa Inu! O cheiro, pelo menos, está uma delicia!

(Inuyasha se gabando) – você vai ver que eu cozinho muito bem! Sou um mestre na cozinha!

(Kagome) – se você seguir direitinho o passo a passo que o chef escreveu aqui! – (disse entregando a ele um pacote de entrega de comida de um restaurante) – eu não sabia que havia restaurantes que entregavam pratos semi-prontos para os garotos impressionarem as namoradas! – (rindo)

(Inuyasha) – Ah... droga! Eu sabia que devia ter queimado essas porcarias! – (resmungou)

(Kagome ) – não precisava ter feito isso para me impressionar!

(Inuyasha emburrado) – foi você mesma que disse que eu só sei fazer ramem! Eu queria fazer algo especial!

(Kagome) – depois das flores, das velas e da nossa... – (disse abraçado-o novamente por trás e beijando a base do pescoço dele) – pode acreditar. Você já me deixou mais que impressionada! Foi mais do que especial!

(Inuyasha) – ah, é? É? – (virou-se de frente para ela) – então me responde uma coisa? – (disse malicioso roçando os lábios nos dela)

(Kagome também maliciosa) – o que?

(Inuyasha afastando os lábios dos dela) – você sabe o que é flambar?

(Kagome rindo) – que tal a gente fazer isso juntos? – disse empurrando-o um pouco para também ter acesso ao fogão)

terminaram de preparar a comida e comeram ali mesmo na cozinha.

(Inuyasha) – eu preparei uma mesa de jantar linda... – (parou para aceitar mais uma garfada que Kagome lhe oferecia) – e a gente comendo aqui na cozinha!

(Kagome ) – foi você mesmo que preparou tudo aquilo lá fora?

Inuyasha demorou-se pensando enquanto Kagome lhe dava comida na boca.

(Inuyasha) – tá, eu assumo! Eu contratei uma decoradora!

(Kagome rindo) – pelo menos... – (passando para o colo dele) – algumas coisas foi você mesmo que fez! – (disse acariciando os ombros dele)

(Inuyasha) – ah... Mais "algumas coisas", com certeza, eu faria pessoalmente! – (disse e a beijou)

(Kagome) – que tal agora a gente apagar aquele monte de velas, antes que aconteça alguma coisa?

(Inuyasha) – por mim, tudo bem!

Ela levantou-se, pegou-o pela mão e seguiram para a sala. Cada um apagou as velas de um lado da sala, voltando a se encontrarem no pé da escada. Kagome riu, ficou na ponta dos pés, deu um selinho nele e subiu as escadas correndo e rindo.

(Inuyasha) – espere ai, sua pestinha! – (disse correndo atrás dela)

ele a encontrou apagando as velas de um lado do quarto, então começou a apagar as velas do outro lado, e quando terminaram o quarto ficou na mais completa escuridão...

(Inuyasha) – cadê você, Kagome?

Nada...

O quarto continuou no mais completo silencio. Então ele se aproximou da porta de que levava a sacada e abriu as cortinas, deixando a luz do luar invadir o cômodo. Virou-se para procura-la e a achou parada um pouco atrás de si.

Já descalça, Kagome abaixou a cabeça, para esconder o rosto, afrouxou o nó do robe, e o deixou escorregar pelo corpo, até cair abandonado no chão. Inuyasha se aproximou, em silencio, tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e ergueu-o, fazendo-a fitar-lhe.

(Inuyasha) – você é tão linda. – (sussurrou antes de beija-la)

o beijo começou leve e doce, mais logo se tornou sedutor, exigente e excitante. Abandonando-lhe a boca, ele percorreu-lhe com beijos; o rosto, pescoço, o colo, os seios, a que ele dedicou mais atenção, sugando-os e mordiscando-os, até deixa-los túrgidos, fazendo-a ronronar de prazer, desceu com beijos pela barriga e ventre, fez o contorno do umbigo com a ponta da língua. Pegou-a no colo e a levou para cama. Fizeram amor novamente e mais uma vez naquela noite chegaram ao êxtase juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

até que tentara dormir, durante a noite, mais sua fúria não o permitira. Como ela tivera a ousadia de tentar esconder que esperava um filho dele. Ela também passara quase toda a noite acordada, ouvira os passos dela pelo quarto, mais na metade da noite a casa cairá em total silencio. Nem mesmo assim ele conseguira descansar, e quando os primeiros raios de sol apareceram, desistiu e levantou-se. Pouco tempo depois ouviu o som dela se movimentando dentro do quarto. Não saiu da poltrona onde se sentara nem quando a ouviu descendo as escadas...

(Sesshoumaru) – já tomou sua decisão? – (disse sem nem olhar para ela)

(Rin) – eu espera que você pensasse melhor no que disse ontem!

(Sesshoumaru) – talvez eu deva, como advogado, lhe informar que de acordo com as leis do nosso paíz, os pais é que tem direito sobre a guarda tutelar dos filhos. E eu não vou abrir mão da criança! E você, Rin? Vai?

(Rin) – não! Não importa como... mais eu vou ficar com o meu filho!

(Sesshoumaru) – ótimo! Vou precisar de seus documentos! Hoje, à tarde mesmo, estaremos casados!

(Rin) – não se pode...

(Sesshoumaru) – eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, Rin! Só providencie os documentos!

(Rin) – está bem! Vou pega-los.

(Sesshoumaru) – e arrume suas coisas! Amanhã mesmo voltaremos a Tóquio!

(Rin) – mas...

(Sesshoumaru) – nada de mais, Rin! Vamos voltar e pronto!

(Rin) – como o Sr. Quiser, Sr. Taisho! – (disse entre dentes)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome despertou nas primeiras horas da manhã com um suspiro de felicidade. Entregara-se de corpo e alma ao seu amado hanyou. Estendeu o braço para o lado, tocou-o peito desnudo, virou-se de lado, aconchegando se a ele sem acorda-lo, aspirando satisfeita o perfume do corpo dele. Não fora um sonho, Inuyasha estava mesmo ali, o corpo nu sob o lençol branco da cama. Pela 1° vez na vida, sentia-se realizada como mulher, esperará muito por aquele momento.

Afagou-lhe o peito bem definido, a cintura estreita, o ventre musculoso... então enchendo-se de coragem e cuidados para que seus movimentos passassem despercebidos, deixou escorregar até a virilha, tomando entre os dedos o sexo dele.

(Inuyasha gemeu) – humm... caramba! Quero, a partir de agora, acordar todo dia assim!

Mais que depressa, Kagome recuou e fitou-lhe os olhos semicerrados.

(Kagome desculpou-se, sentindo o rosto arder em fogo) – eu não queria acorda-lo!

Ele segurou a mão que o acariciava e beijo-lhe a palma.

(Inuyasha) – não se preocupe, eu estava adorando.

Abaixou o rosto envergonhada.

(Inuyasha sorriu ao perceber o rubor de sua amada) – esta com vergonha de mim meu anjo? – (a observa) – por deus... você é linda!

Puxou-a e beijou-ª um beijo doce e apaixonado.

(Inuyasha) – eu não quero que sinta vergonha de mim, meu anjo! Quero que sejamos totalmente livres e honestos um com o outro. – (disse acariciando a mão dela) – quero que você saiba tudo que eu gosto, como também quero saber tudo que a agrada...

(Kagome corada, mais com um sorriso no rosto) – tudo em você me agrada.

(Inuyasha acariciando os cabelos dela com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra continuava segurando lhe a mão) – eu estava adorando as suas caricias e... adoraria que continuasse. – (disse beijando novamente a mão dela)

ele lhe transmitia tanta segurança, sentia que qualquer coisa que fizesse lhe agradaria. Inuyasha levou a mão de Kagome, que agora estava tremula, de volta ao membro, já ereto, ela notava que esse enrijecia ainda mais entre seus dedos.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

(Inuyasha) – céus, Kagome, o que você está fazendo comigo...

entusiasmada com essas palavras e com a confiança recém-adquirida, Kagome começou a beijar o tórax de Inuyasha, arrancando-lhe gemidos.

(Inuyasha) – já chega! – (disse ofegante) – não é só você vai me torturar dessa forma deliciosa.

Ele virou-se e a prendeu sob seu corpo. Inuyasha desapareceu por sob o lençol, beijando cada pedacinho de pele dela.

(Kagome) – ai!

Disse quando ele a mordiscou na parte interna da coxa e a machucou...

(Inuyasha) – desculpe! Esqueci de tomar cuidado com os caninos! – (disse colocando a cabeça para fora do lençol)

Kagome segurou-lhe o rosto e o puxou, para beija-lo.

(Inuyasha) – ai! – (disse quando ela mordeu lhe o lábio inferior) – isso foi uma revanche?

(Kagome) – digamos que estejamos quites! Agora, que tal paramos com as "torturas"?

sorrindo, Inuyasha se espichou na direção do criado-mudo e pegou uma camisinha. Kagome a pegou da mão dele, fez com que ele se sentasse sobre os calcanhares e colocou a nele.

Ele a beijou, puxou-a para seu colo e a fez se encaixar a ele. Sem deixar de espalhar beijos pelo rosto e ombros de Kagome, Inuyasha guiava-lhe os movimentos dos quadris. Era movimentos em um ritmo lento e cadenciado. Ele voltou a deita-la e cessou com os movimentos rítmicos. Kagome protestou com um gemido.

(Inuyasha) – quietinha – (pediu, segurando a firme e mente imóvel, prolongando o prazer de estar ligado a ela)

vendo que ela mal se continha, porem, enfiou a mão entre os corpos colados e tocou-a no ponto em que estavam intimamente ligados. No mesmo instante, os olhos dela se incendiaram, suas pernas entre cruzando-se sobre as costas de Inuyasha para acolhe-lo melhor.

Ele não conseguiria retarda muito mais tempo o clímax daquele momento, e voltou a mexer se, dessa vez com mais velocidade até chegarem ao ápice juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ao entardecer, Sesshoumaru havia providenciado tudo para o casamento. Quanto a burocracia? Nada que o sobrenome Taisho não pudesse resolver. O pescador que o levará ate a ilha e mais duas pessoas do vilarejo serviram de testemunha, e Sesshoumaru e Rin casaram-se perante o juiz local.

Ao sair do cartório, Rin lembrou-se de como as noticias corriam rápido por ali. Todos os seus pequenos alunos e famílias haviam se reunido para comemorar o seu casamento. Apesar do pouco tempo que passará na vila conhecera pessoas incríveis e já era querida por muitos ali, sentiria falta de todos ali.

-- Preparamos um jantar para comemorar seu casamento, querida. – (disse uma Sra para Rin)

(Sesshoumaru segurou Rin pelo braço e a puxou para longe) – não temos tempo a perder com isso aqui! Temos que voltar para Tóquio!

(Rin protestando) – você disse que só voltaríamos amanhã!

(Sesshoumaru) – mudei de idéia! E alem do mais nós dois sabemos que não a nada para se comemorar aqui! Vamos para o barco!

(Rin) – o que? Mas, eu nem arrumei minhas coisas... minhas roupas...

(Sesshoumaru) – você vai ter tudo novo quando chegarmos a Tóquio. É a mais nova Sra. Taisho! – (disse ironicamente)

levou a para o barco e uma questão de minutos já estavam em alto mar, em direção ao local que dera inicio a toda aquela confusão. E depois estariam voando para Tóquio. Com sua "esposa".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**desculpem pela demora!**

**É que me prometeram um PC novo nesse mês de março, e como eu já tinha salvado todos os meus arquivos em CD eu não queria fazer outro logo!**

**Mais como o PC parece que só vai dar certo em abril, mas não se preocupem vou tentar não parar a fic!**

**E mais:**

**Como minhas aulas na faculdade vão começar eu vou ter menos tempo pra escrever. Mais não vou abandonar a fic!**

**E continuem lendo e mandando reviews**

**Um bjo para todos.**

**Brunayasha xD**


	24. chocolates

**UNIVERCITY**

**CAP 23: Chocolates da noite!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: Tóquio, casa dos Taisho:.

(Izaio) – nossa! Essa é uma surpresa e tanto!

(InuTaisho) – pode se disser q é uma surpresa dupla!

(Izaio) – seja bem vinda a família, querida! – (disse abraçando Rin)

(Rin) – obrigada, Sra. Taisho!

(Izaio) – não pode mais me chamar assim, Rin, afinal agora você também é uma Sra. Taisho, agora! Me chame apenas de Izaio.

(Rin rindo) – esta bem, Izaio.

(InuTaisho) – eu quero falar com você em particular, Sesshoumaru!

(Sesshoumaru) – claro! – (e seguiu o pai para fora da sala)

(Inuyasha) – então eu vou ser tio?

(Kagome) – nossa é Rin... a Sango...

(Izaio) – você não tem sentido nada estranho não é?

(Inuyasha) – MÃE!! Por favor! – (se virando pra Kagome) – você tem? – (O.O)

(Kagome .) – não! Hihi

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(InuTaisho) – eu não sei por que, mais tenho a sensação de que algo não está correto!

(Sesshoumaru) – não há nada errado! Eu apenas me casei!

(InuTaisho) – engraçado, mais a felicidade de vocês parece um tanto quanto forçada!

(Sesshoumaru) – que bobagem, pai!

(InuTaisho) – se houver algo errado eu quero saber!

(Sesshoumaru) – não há nada errado! – (disse retornando para a sala) – vamos embora, Rin!

(Rin) – mais já?

(Sesshoumaru) – agora!

(Izaio) – Sesshoumaru eu estive pensando com um bebê a caminho vocês não podem continuar naquele apartamento! Vão precisar de uma casa! Crianças precisam de espaço!

(Sesshoumaru) – já estou providenciando isso, Izaio! Em menos de uma semana nos mudaremos para uma casa! Mas agora temos q ir! – (disse já saindo)

(Rin) – até mais, Izaio... Inu, Kagome...

Disse e saiu atrás de Sesshoumaru.

(Izaio) – bem... pelo menos um dos meus meninos casou! Só falta o outro! – (disse olhando para Inuyasha e Kagome)

(Inuyasha) – mãe! Não acha que o Shippou é muito novinho!

Kagome riu

(Izaio) – você é tão engraçado, Inuyasha!

(InuTaisho) – deixe o garoto, Izaio!

(Kagome) – a gente também tem que ir!

(Inuyasha) – hoje é nosso penúltimo dia de férias e temos q aproveitar!

(Izaio) – até mais meus amores!

(Inuyasha) – tchau, mãe! Tchau, pai!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Inuyasha) – por essa do Sesshoumaru, eu não esperava! – (disse se jogando no sofá de Kagome) – e Rin quem diria! Ela nem contou nada pra você, ou contou?

(Kagome) – não! Ela não contou nada nem pra mim nem pra Sango! A gente sabia que ela gostava do Sesshoumaru, mas não falou nada sobre a gravidez. Até achávamos que era um amor platônico!

(Inuyasha) – pelo visto não era platônico!

(Kagome) – você não achou q ela tava maio esquisita?

(Inuyasha) – como assim?

(Kagome) – há... não sei! Tava com o olhar meio triste...

(Inuyasha) – Kagome, isso é bobagem!

(Kagome) – é acho que você tem razão...

(Inuyasha) – claro que tenho! Mas sabem quem ta com um olhar tristonho?

(Kagome) – quem?

(Inuyasha) – eu! Olha minha carinha triste! – (disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado)

(Kagome rindo) – e por que você ta tristinho?

(Inuyasha) – eu tô achando que minha namorada não gosta mais de mim!

(Kagome chocada) –que horror... mas por que você acha isso?

(Inuyasha) – por que... faz assim... – (disse contando nos dedos) – uns 15 minutos que ela não me dar um beijinho se quer!

(Kagome) – e o que ela teria de fazer pra mostrar que gosta de você?

(Inuyasha levantou-se e aproximou-se dela) – não sei! Ela podia... sei lá... me jogar de volta no sofá e me encher de beijinhos!

(Kagome) – te jogar no sofá assim? – (disse o empurrando de volta ao sofá)

(Inuyasha) – hum hum – (concordou com a cabeça)

(Kagome) – talvez ela também se senta-se no seu colo assim? – (e sentou-se no colo dele com uma perna de cada lado do corpo)

(Inuyasha) – com certeza ela também deveria fazer isso! – (disse segurando lhe a cintura)

(Kagome) – então lhe daria muitos beijinhos e isso provaria que ela gosta muito de você? – (sussurrou enquanto roçava os lábios nos dele)

(Inuyasha sussurrando) – é isso mesmo!

(Kagome pulando para fora do colo dele) – é então ela talvez não goste tanntooo assim de você!

(Inuyasha) – sua malvada!

(Kagome) – seu bobo! – (disse se afastando dele e indo em direção ao quarto)

(Inuyasha) – isso vai ter volta viu, Srta. Higurashi!

(Kagome debochando) – você vai me castigar, de novo?

(Inuyasha malicioso) – vou sim!

Inuyasha a pôs no colo e Kagome o enlaçou, com as pernas, a cintura.

(Inuyasha) – quando é que você vai perceber que toda vez que você me provocar, vai ser castigada! – (disse levando-a para o quarto)

(Kagome maliciosa) – eu já aprendi! Por que você acha que eu te provoco tanto?

(Inuyasha rindo) – ah... sua... sua pestinha, sem-vergonha! – (disse se jogando com ela na cama)

E a beijou, enquanto as mãos invadiam a blusa de Kagome, quando...

Trimmmmmmm...

(Kagome) – Inu, o... telefone... – (falou contra os lábios dele)

(Inuyasha) – a secretaria atende!

E após o bip...

_(Sango) – __"__eu sei que você __tá__ em casa, Kagome! __Inuyasha larga logo ela! Você não esqueceu que tinha um compromisso comigo hoje? É claro que esqueceu! Você tem meia hora pra me encontrar na loja de vestidos...__"_

(Kagome) – eu tinha mesmo marcado com ela.

(Inuyasha resmungando) – a Sango é uma saco!

_(Sango ainda deixando recado) – __"__e não adianta disse que eu sou um saco, Inuyasha!__A_ _Kagome tem que me ajudar a escolher o vestido.__"_

(Inuyasha para Kagome) – ela não pode fazer isso só?

_(Sango) – __"__e não! Eu não __posso escolher só! Vou precisar de ajuda!__"_

(Inuyasha) – ela por acaso pode ouvir a gente falando? E será possível que ela já esteja tão gorda pra precisar de tanta ajuda com um vestido?

_(Sango) –__ "__se eu souber que você me chamou de gorda, eu te mato! E não tenho culpa de_ _você ser previsível! Meia hora __viu,__ Kagome!__"_

(Inuyasha òó) – saco!

(Kagome) – deixa eu me ajeitar pra ir! – (disse se separando dele)

(Inuyasha) – ah... Kagome... não fala pra Sango que eu falei que ela ta engordando!

(Kagome rindo) – pode deixar!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: horas e horas depois :.

(Sango) – você gostou mesmo daquele?

(Kagome) – você ficou linda nele!

(Sango) – ta! Mas agora mudando de assunto! Como é mesmo essa historia da Rin e do Sesshoumaru se cassarem?

(Kagome) – nem me pergunte! Isso tudo foi muita loucura, sabe?

(Sango) – eu que o diga! Eu morei com ela, e ela nem diz que tinha ficado com o Sesshoumaru, muito menos que tava grávida dele!

(Kagome) – ela ta entrando no sexto mês!

(Sango) – a barriguinha dela já deve tá enorme!

(Kagome) – já esta bem grandinha mesmo!

(Sango) – há vamos ligar pra ela, vir ajudar na escolha das flores?

(Kagome) – vamos!

Sango pegou o celular e ligou para Rin...

(Rin) – alô!

(Sango) – Rin! É a Sango! A Kagome me contou as novidades! Eu quero ver você urgente! Já soube que eu também vou me casar? E também to esperando bebê! Só que to de apenas 3 meses... **gente eu já mandei minhas contas pro inferno! Se não tiver lógica nos números vocês me avisem ta!**

(Rin) – Sango, calma! É muita informação ao mesmo tempo!

(Sango) – eu e Kagome vamos escolher as flores da igreja e da festa. Por que você não vem se encontrar com a gente e me ajuda na escolha? Ai pomos o papo em dia!

(Rin) – eu não sei... o Sesshoumaru...

(Sango) – hei você tá casada e não presa. Certo? A gente vai na floricultura do shop, estamos esperando você!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de horas na floricultura discutindo com Kagome e Rin, Sango acabou por escolher as flores e foram lanchar...

(Sango) – eu devia ter simplesmente me casado com o Mirok, como a Rin e o Sesshoumaru, sem essa parafernália toda!

(Kagome) – confessa que você esta adorando tudo isso!

(Sango fazendo careta) – pior que eu to! Mas a Rin vai concordar comigo: a gente fica muito mais cansada que o normal quando ta grávida!

(Rin) – você ainda não viu nada! Deixa a barriga crescer mais um pouquinho e o pés ficarem duas bolas de inchados.

(Sango) – ai! Mais mudando de assunto: como foi que você não me contou nada do que estava acontecendo, Srta. Rin?

(Rin) – minha cabeça tava uma confusão só! Eu... me desculpem! Vocês são minhas duas melhores amigas! Deveria saber que posso contar sempre com vocês! Mas... só 3 meses, Sango? Eu pensei que você também estivesse grávida quando eu sai daqui! Você tava com uma fome sem fim!

(Sango rindo) – agora eu como muito por que como por dois, mas naquela época eu já estava precisando de muita energia!

(Kagome) – ah é! Porque? -- (disse tomando um gole do seu milk-shake)

(Sango) – pelo mesmo motivo que você anda comendo muito hoje em dia!

(Kagome) – como assim? – (disse parando de comer)

(Sango) – precisando de muita energia pra agüentar o pique da noite!

Kagome se engasgou

(Sango) – se um humano, como o Mi me deixava exausta. Imagine um meio-yokai, como o Inuyasha!

(Kagome) – Sango!!!

Kagome corava, enquanto Rin ria

(Sango brincando) – e o Sesshoumaru, então que é um yokai completo! Como é que você agüenta, Rin? Ou ele ta dando um desconto por causa da gravidez?

No mesmo instante, Rin ficou seria.

(Kagome brigando) – Sango, pelo amor de deus! O que deu em você?

(Sango) – credo! Eu tava só brincando!

(Kagome) – não teve graça!

(Rin acabando a confusão) – olha só quem esta vindo ali!

Kagome e Sango se viraram e viram Mirok e Inuyasha caminhando na direção delas.

(Sango) – morzinho! – (disse se levantando pra beijar Mirok)

(Inuyasha mangando) – hum... "morzinho"! Kagome você viu só que apelido ridículo! – (disse pegando o milk-shake da Kagome)

(Kagome brincando) – o que é que tem fofinho!

Inuyasha se engasgou e os outros começaram a rir

(Inuyasha) – KAGOME!! A você prometeu que não ia me chamar assim na frente dos outros!

(Kagome fazendo manha) – ohh... fofinho!

(Inuyasha) – para!

(Kagome) –to te castigando, por chegar, roubar meu milk-shake, sem ter me dado nem um beijinho antes!

(Mirok) – mais que sacanagem, fofinho! Você não pode ser desse jeito não, fofinho!!

(Inuyasha òó) – é melhor calar a boca, morzinho! – (disse se abaixando pra beijar Kagome)

(Mirok) – por que você fica bravo, fofinho!

(Inuyasha) – Mirok... você vai apanhar!

(Mirok) – não fica brabinho, fofinho!

(Inuyasha) – grrrrr!!!

(Kagome) – Mirok! Se você fizer o Inu adiar ainda mais meu beijo, sou eu que vou te bater!

(Mirok) – ta bom! Parei! Beija logo e vamo embora!

(Inuyasha) – feh! – (e beijou Kagome)

(Sango) – onde vocês vão?

(Mirok) – no alfaiate provar meu terno! E o Inuyasha como padrinho vai me ajudar!

(Kagome) – você vai ajudar o Mirok?

(Inuyasha) – fazer o que?

(Kagome agarrando Inuyasha) – que fofo, fofinho! – (disse brincando)

(Inuyasha) – arhg... Kagome! Deixa estar, viu! Vou te arranjar um apelido também! Vamos logo, Mirok!

(Sango) – eu vou com vocês também!

(Mirok) – não! Dá azar ver o noivo antes do casamento!

(Sango) – dar azar vê a noiva antes do casamento! ¬¬

(Mirok) – eu não posso ver o seu vestido! Então você também não vai ver minha roupa.

(Sango) – ah é...

(Mirok) – é! E nem adianta insistir...

(Sango) – ta bem!

(Mirok) – como assim "ta bem"? você não vai insistir... nem um pouquinho?

(Sango) – não! Pode ir tchau! Afinal terno é tudo igual!

(Mirok) – beleza, então ta! Tchau! Vamos Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha) – até de noite, Kagome! Vou pensar em um apelido para você, viu! Tchau meninas!

(meninas) – tchau!

Inuyasha e Mirok saíram e as meninas continuaram sentadas na mesa

(Kagome) – que safado!

(Rin) – o que foi?

(Kagome) – o cachorro do Inuyasha levou meu milk-shake!

Sango e Rin riram e o celular de Rin tocou.

(Rin) – alô!

(Sesshoumaru) – venha para casa agora!

(Rin séria) – é que eu estou com a...

(Sesshoumaru) – agora! – (e desligou)

(Sango) – o que era? você ficou tão séria!

(Rin) – nada, não! Eu tenho que ir!

(Kagome) – mais já!?

(Rin) – é até depois meninas!

(Sango e Kagome) – tchau! – (disseram vendo Rin se afastar)

(Sango) – ela ficou tão seria! Não sei por que mais tenho a sensação de que tem algo errado nessa história!

(Kagome) – eu também acho!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rin entrou no apartamento e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru sentado no sofá.

(Rin) – eu só tinha ido ao shop com a Kagome e a Sango...

(Sesshoumaru) – você pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida Rin! Depois de ter meu filho, é claro! Depois que isso acontecer você faz o que quiser, desde que respeite a família Taisho. Mas antes dessa criança nascer quero saber de cada passo que você der!

(Rin) – eu não sei se entendi o que você quis disser com respeitar a família?

(Sesshoumaru) – você entendeu perfeitamente!

(Rin) – eu também espero que você tenha a mesma consideração por mim!

(Sesshoumaru) – serei o mais discreto possível, não se preocupe!

(Rin) – obrigada! Eu vou me deitar estou um pouco cansada.

(Sesshoumaru) – depois de amanha, nos mudaremos para a casa que eu escolhi, arrume suas coisas.

(Rin) – você já escolheu a casa?

(Sesshoumaru) – você esperava que eu pedisse sua opinião?

(Rin) – não! Eu só... você foi rápido! Com licença. – (disse saindo para o seu quarto)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.:de noite:.

(Sango) – Tô com vontade de comer morangos...

(Mirok) – aqui! – (disse tirando morangos da sacola de compras que ele havia trazido) – se você esperar um pouquinho, eu derreto chocolate pra você comer com eles!

(Sango) – nossa como ele é bonzinho...

(Mirok) – é claro que eu sou bonzinho com você! Eu gosto de você. E você nem ai pra mim!

(Sango) – você ainda esta chateado por eu não insistir em ver seu terno para o casamento? – (disse comendo o 3º morango)

(Mirok òó) – quer parar de comer os morangos e esperar pelo chocolate!

(Sango) – eu tava desejando esse chocolate com outra coisa, mas como você ta zangado eu não vou nem pedir pra você!

(Mirok ¬¬) -- pode pedir!

(Sango) – posso mesmo? – (disse se levantando do balcão onde estava sentada)

(Mirok Òó) – pode! O que é que você quer agora?

(Sango) – bem... eu... to querendo... – (disse agarrando-se a cintura de Mirok pelas costas e sussurrou algo na orelha dele)

(Mirok corado e sorrindo) – Sangozinha!!

(Sango rindo) – esse negócio não fica pronto não?

(Mirok) – já ta pronto! – (disse despejando o chocolate derretido em outro recipiente) – mas eu vou querer chantilly! – (e foi até a geladeira) – agora você leva isso e isso... – (entregando o chocolate e o chantilly para Sango) – que eu vou levar só isso aqui! – (disse e a pegou no colo)

(Sango) – Mirok... – (disse sorrindo enquanto ele a levava para o quarto)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: 3h AM. :.

(Jaken) – quem está ai? -- (disse da porta da cozinha)

(Rin) – sou eu, Sr. Jaken!

(Jaken) – Sra. Taisho! Está precisando de alguma coisa?

(Rin) – eu só iria fazer um chocolate quente para mim...

(Jaken) – pode deixar que eu preparo!

(Rin) – não precisa se incomodar...

(Jaken) – não será um incomodo! Por que a Sra. Não se senta e descansa?

(Rin) – só vou aceitar por que meus pés estão me matando!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sons...

Sons indefinidos vindos de sua cozinha. Não! Não eram tão indefinidos assim...

Eram vozes! Vozes e risadas. Levantou-se de sua cama e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

Chegou a porta da cozinha e encontrou sua esposa e Jaken, tomando chocolate quente e conversando. Jaken estava com a Mao na barriga de Rin, sentindo o bebê se mexer. Deveria ser ele a fazer aquilo, mas era orgulhoso de mais para admitir que agira errado com ela depois de voltarem da ilha . mas se ele agiu errado, ela fez pior ainda ao esconder a gravidez dele.

(Jaken) – Sr. Sesshoumaru! Desculpe se o incomodamos. Estava sentindo o quanto o bebê chuta! Ele é bem forte.

(Rin) – você quer senti-lo?

(Sesshoumaru) – eu posso esperar mais um pouco para sentir meu filho!

Disse e saiu. Na verdade adoraria sentir o bebê, mas tinha medo do que poderia sentir se a tocasse novamente. Não voltaria a se envolver com ela, mesmo ela sendo sua esposa. Não seria mais um ricaço idiota com uma garotinha muito mais nova au seu lado e com toda certeza não correria o risco de perder algo que por muito tempo acreditava não possuir...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Próximo ****cap**** o casamento de Mirok e Sango **

**Vamos em**** quanto tempo eu levo pra fazer ele**

**Huahuahua**

**É síntese é seminário...**

**Eu to pra ficar louca!**

**Por isso me perdoem**

**Quando entrar de férias ****vou ter**** mais tempo!**

**Férias só em agosto!**

**T.T**


	25. casamento

**UNIVERCITY**

**CAP 24 –**** o casamento!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

Haviam se passado dois meses, o casamento de Mirok e Sango seria realizado em um grande hotel na cidade natal de Sango. Todos ficariam hospedados neste hotel, e se preparavam para passar o fim de semana fora para o casamento.

.: apartamento da Kagome:.

(Inuyasha entrando no apartamento) – e então? Pronta, bebezinha?

(Kagome) – to pronta fofinho! – (respondeu do quarto)

(Inuyasha) – acho que esse também não é muito bom! – (disse indo ao quarto dela) – eu pego as suas... nossa! Quantas malas! Você ta sabendo q é só o fim de semana?

(Kagome) – são só duas malas, seu bobo!

(Inuyasha) – duas malas gigantes!

(Kagome) – Anda vamos logo! Chato!

(Inuyasha) – Feh!...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Sesshoumaru) – não deveríamos ir!

(Rin) – somos os padrinhos da Sango, não podemos deixar de ir!

(sesshoumaru) – não é bom para você viajar! A gravidez já esta bem avançada!

(Rin) – deveria ter pensado isso antes de concordar em sermos padrinhos em quanto fingíamos ser um casal feliz!

(sesshoumaru) – uou... você não esta feliz?! Seu golpe não acabou funcionando: tem uma casa enorme, um cartão quase sem limite para gastar a vontade...

(rin) – se eu quisses dar um golpe eu não teria fugido!

(sesshoumaru) – ah... é eu tinha esquecido! Você realmente fugiu ... para uma cabana da minha família!

(rin) – por que...

(jaken) – Sr. Sesshoumaru, telefone para o Sr! É a senhorita Yamanaka, ela quer saber se o Sr. Tem compromisso para o fim de semana!

(sesshoumaru) - eu vou falar com ela! E depois partimos!

(Jaken) – Sra. Taisho...

(Rin) – vamos esperar no carro!

Detesta ver a pena nos olhos de jaken. Detestava a total falta de respeito que Sesshoumaru tinha por ela. Nem a decência de ser discreto com seus casso ele tinha. Ao menos não para ela e para jaken. Todos os outros os viam como um casal feliz. Quanta mentira!

Minutos depois ele sentava ao seu lado no banco do motorista, ligou o carro se lhe dirigir nem ao menos um olhar, logo estariam no local do casamento de Sango. Lá pelo menos teria suas amigas, mesmo que tivesse de fingir ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.: a noite :.

A igreja estava ricamente decorada com lírios e Amarílis. Mirok estava muito elegante e nervoso em seu fraque negro, estava tão ansioso e não parava de importunar a Inuyasha que já estava irritado com ele.

(Inuyasha) – só ainda não lhe dei um muro, por que Sango me mataria se ele saísse om um olho roxo nas fotos do casamento! –(disse para Kagome)

Kagome riu baixinho com o comentário. Apesar de ele já ter retirado a gravata alegando que ela o deixava mais irritado que Mirok, ele estava belíssimo em seu papel de padrinho do noivo, usava um terno preto de caimento perfeito, a gravata agora estava sendo usada como lenço e tinha desabotoado o primeiro botão da camisa impecavelmente branca.

(Kagome) – já estou achando difícil você escapar por ter tirado a gravata!

Ele olhou para ela fazendo uma careta. ela riu novamente para ele. E inuyasha só pode admira-la novamente. Ela estava magnífica em seu vestido tomara que caia de seda bordo com um detalhe drapeado para o lado direito com detalhes strass da mesma cor. O vestido ia até os joelhos com uma saia rodada e nos pés uma delicada sandália cor de pele e com efeito acetinado. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo que deixava mechas caindo sobre as laterais de seu rosto e sobre sua nuca. De acordo com inuyasha ela estava extremamente tentadora. Como gostaria que aquele bendito casamento acabasse logo!

Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam do outro lado do altar o lado dos padrinhos da noiva. Rin estava linda em seu vestido em tom nude, simples com apenas uma rosa o mesmo tom sobre o seio direito e o laço logo abaixo dos seios, maquiagem suave e uma sandália de salto não muito alto. Foi inevitável, para sesshoumaru, perceber que a pesar do estado de gravidez avançado Rin era alvo de muitos olhares de cobiça e desejo. Isso o tirava do serio tinha vontade de arrancá-la dali.

(sesshoumaru) – Sango esta demorando demais! – (disse irritado)

Rin olhou para ele, elegantemente festido em uma túnica inglesa preta e impecável. Os olhos com a mesma frieza de sempre. Nem de longe lembrava ao sesshoumaru que havia conhecido na ilha. Como podia ser tão diferente daquele outro sesshoumaru...

Foi retirada de seus devaneios quando a marcha nupcial anunciou a chegada da noiva.

Sango entrou na igreja de braços dados com o pai, divina em seu vestido branco, com saia de folhos e três alcinhas simples de cristais, os cabelos presos formando uma cascata de cachos, já podia se notar o pequeno ventre protuberante que ela exibia orgulhosa. E tinha um sorriso que lhe iluminava as feições, resplandecia de felicidade quando o pai a beijou na testa entes de entregá-la ao homem que amava e com quem passaria o resto de sua vida...

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Toda a cerimônia tinha sido linda e agora, Inu, Kagome, Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam na festa, sentados na mesa destinada a família taisho, junto com Izayoi e inutaisho. Sesshoumaru toma um copo de uísque alheio a tudo que se dizia a mesa, Inuyasha permanecia mal humorado enquanto Kagome e Rin conversavam com seus pais.

(Izayoi) – não vejo a hora de ver o rosto do meu netinho! –(disse com a mão sobre o ventre de Rin)

(Rin) – eu também não vejo a hora de vê-lo! E também estou me sentindo enorme e cansada.

(Kagome) – bobagem! Você esta linda, parece que tem uma luz dentro de você!

(Inuyasha) – Kagome! Precisamos mesmo ficar na festa?

(Izayoi) – claro que sim! Kagome precisa pegar o buque para ver se você tem a decência de casar se logo com ela! –(disse antes de kagome poder responder)

(Inutaisho rindo) – não o pressione querida! Tudo a seu tempo!

(Kagome) – tia, ainda é muito cedo! Ainda nem terminamos nossas faculdades, nem sabemos o que queremos realmente! –(disse em devesa de inuyasha)

E esse fechou a cara de vez depois dos comentários. Logo em seguida anunciaram a valsa dos noivos, sango e mirok dançaram por um tempo e logo outros casais foram para o salão, incluindo o Sr. E a Sra. Taisho.

Kagome olho a cara de seu namorado mal humorado e disse...

(Kagome) – vem dançar comigo?

Inuyasha a olhou raivoso, mais ela estava sorrindo enquanto lhe estendia a mão, e como podia disser não para aquele sorriso? Levantou-se e a guiou pra o centro do salão. Bem se ainda não poderia estar a sós com ela em seu quarto ao menos a manteria junto dele durante a dança.

Rin observava os casais rodopiando pelo salão, adoraria poder dançar, mais nunca pediria isso a sesshoumaru. Não para aquele frio e sem sentimentos com quem havia se casado. Lembrou se do sesshoumaru da ilha, tão diferente, tão quente... como na noite em que acordou, após terem feito amor, com uma musica suave vinda da varanda do quarto que dividiam vestiu a camisa que ela estava usando anteriormente e que agora estava largada ao pé da cama, ele estava lá na varanda ouvindo a musica suave e tomando vinho. Ao vê-la soltou a taça e começou a dançar com ela...

_Não! Não podia ficar relembrando o que havia se passado na ilha! Fora só um sonho tolo. Aquele sesshoumaru frio era o verdadeiro o outro não existia!_ – lembrou-se desviando o olhar dele.

Mesmo sem olhá-la sabia que ela o observava, _Maldição como ela podia simplesmente o observar e fazer seu sangue ferver! A desejava e ao mesmo tempo a desprezava por isso!_ Pelo canto dos olhos a observou após ela virar o rosto e pelo tom corado que ele tinha sabia o que exatamente ela havia pensado: _shiko no tama!_

- que tal uma dança?

Rin e ele se viraram para ver quem havia falado e ambos ficaram surpresos ao ver Kagura ali! Para de frete para ele o chamando para dançar.

(Kagura) – você não vai se incomodar, não é Rin! Já que não pode dançar com esse tamanho todo! – (disse venenosa)

(sesshoumaru) – não! ela não vai! Vamos! – (levantou se e levou kagura para o salão)

Todos olhavam para eles e depois a olhavam sentada na mesa com se tivessem pena dela. Como ele podia fingir o casamento perfeito e depois a humilhar assim em frente a todos? Viu quando izayoi foi em direção a eles com um olhar furioso e Inutaisho logo atrás como que para apaziguá-la. Ela discutiu com Sesshoumaru em tom baixo para que outros não a ouvissem, e pela expressão de Kagura, ela lhe havia ofendido. Todos na festa observavam a pequena confusão e vez por outra a olhavam com pena! Sesshoumaru provavelmente disse algo pra izayoi que a magôo e irritou a inutaisho. Mais não quis mais ouvir a nenhum dos dois, saiu do salão puxando Kagura pela mão, passou por ela e disse um simples: vamos embora! Sem se derter e por mais humilhante que fosse ir atrás dos dois era pior ficar sob a pena de todos da festa.

Quando os alcançou no carro, ele abria a porta do carona para Kagura, lhe destinando o banco de trás. Levantou o queixo e entrou no carro.

(Rin) – não é um tanto tarde para voltarmos para Tóquio? – (falou quando ele sentou se no banco do motorista)

(sesshoumaru)- são 11 horas devemos chegar a Tóquio um pouco depois de meia noite!

(Rin ignorando a presença de Kagura) – preferia que não fossemos agora! Estou muito cansada, preferia...

(Kagura) – não se preocupe, querida! Você vai bem confortável no banco de trás! É bem mais espaçoso para você poder relaxar.

(Sesshoumaru) – foi você que quis vir! Agora eu quero ir para casa!

Disse e saiu com o carro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chegaram realmente a Tóquio um pouco depois da meia noite, sesshoumaru segui diretamente para casa deles. Rin havia se sentindo tonta e enjoada durante todo o trajeto. E o forte perfume de Kagura não melhorava a situação. Quando o carro parrou na porta de casa Rin que tentara relaxar apesar de tudo abriu os olhos!

(Sesshoumaru) – desça e entre em casa! Deixarei Kagura na casa dela!... e não espere por mim! –(completou quando ela fechou a porta do carro)

(Rin) – não se preocupe e não espero nada de você! – (disse fria)

(Sesshou) – você já conseguiu tudo que queria, não é?

Disse e saiu. Dessa vez ele tinha passado de todos os limites. A humilhara na frente de todos. Entrou em casa desejando tomar um chá tranquilizante para tentar relaxar. Toda a tensão que sentia não faria bem para o bebê. Quando pensou em chamar por jaken, lembrou se que haviam dado o dia de folga para todos da casa, incluindo jaken, e ele falara que iria para a casa de uma prima e só retornaria pela manhã junto com os demais funcionários da casa! Estava completamente sozinha naquela casa enorme. Sentiu um frio na espinha e resolveu desistir do chá e ir direto para o seu quarto. Talvez se lê se um livro ou assisti se TV consegui-se relaxar um pouco. Subiu para o seu quarto e ligou a TV. Ao contrario do que pensava dormiu menos de meia hora depois.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

O que diabos tinha feito! Não deveria ter agido daquela forma. Agora sua família estava contra ele. Havia deixado kagura em casa a mais de uma hora. E apesar dos pedidos insistentes dela para que a levasse para cama sua cabeça estava em Rin. Mais ainda sim não queria retornar para casa. Por isso estava ali pedindo sua segunda dose de uísque...

Rin despertou com uma dor aguda em seu ventre. Provavelmente um chute violento do bebê, pensou. Então a dor retornou fazendo – a se dobrar para frete. Quando aliviou ela olhou para o relógio perto da cama. Eram quase 5 horas da manhã. Sesshoumaru já deveria ter chegado levantou se e sentiu se tonta, juntando forças se dirigiu ao quarto dele. Estava vazio, ele ainda não havia voltado, ainda estava com kagura. As náuseas voltaram e ela retornou a seu quarto em busca de seu remédio para náuseas. Abriu a gaveta onde os guardava e encontrou a caixa vazia. Lembrou se que havia pedido a jaken que comprasse mais e ele os havia deixado na cozinha. Saiu para busca-los, quando chegou nas escadas, elas eram tão altas, e ainda se sentia um tanto tonta, deveria desistir. Uma ânsia de vomito lhe subiu pela garganta, precisava de seus medicamentos ou passaria o resto da noite vomitando e essa idéia não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Tomando coragem e se segurando pelo corrimão começou a descer as escadas devagar, não estava nem na metade do caminho quando sentiu a dor novamente. Se curvou para frente segurando o ventre e se desequilibrou, tentou em vão segurar se no corrimão. Ao cair bateu com força a cabeça em um batente e rolou escada baixo. Quando atingiu o chão seu cortpo todo estava doendo sentia um líquido quente escorrer por sua perna, mais mal consguia pensar sua cabeça doía e sua visão estava escurecendo...

- Por favor alguém... sesshoumaru! –(sussurrou antes de perder a consciência)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Depois de meio século eu estou de volta! Desculpa ai pessoal mais esse ano me foi uma locura!**

**Me meti em encrenca, comecei uma briga.**

**Perdi meu avô**

**Fiquei num vai e naum vai se mudar.**

**Namorei quem naum devia, terminei**

**Comecei com realmente amava!**

**Não me mudei! Mamãe foi e eu fique!**

**E depois de tudo isso voltei!**

**Por favor perdão e reviews! Bjos BrunaYasha**


	26. consequencias

**UNIVERCITY**

**CAP 25 –**** conseqüências...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Seu celular estava chamando pela segunda vez, olhou novamente para o visor, onde aparecia o numero de sua casa. Era difícil acreditar que Rin estivesse ligando apesar de já haver passado das 5:30 da manha! Resolveu não atender ao telefone e voltar para casa. Pagou sua conta no balcão e saiu do bar onde estava.

Quando já estava a meio caminho de casa seu celular voltou a tocar, olhou para o numero, era seu pai, que diabos! Será que já tinham voltado a cidade para infernizá-lo?

Quando o portão de sua casa se abriu viu o carro do pai e de Inuyasha estacionados na frente da casa, não podia acreditar que Rin havia montado aquele circo todo. E pensar que estava decidido a se desculpar pelo comportamento na festa, havia sido desnecessário e cruel, humilhá-la daquela forma. Mais depois de toda a palhaçada em sua casa não se retrataria de forma alguma. Pensou enquanto saia do carro. Seu pai e irmão estavam parados na porta, provavelmente tinham ouvido seu carro se aproximar, e pelo jeito deles estavam furioso. _"Que se dane!"_ pensou subindo as escadas para a porta.

Quase caiu escada a baixo quando Inuyasha o surpreendeu com o soco que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio. **(tava todo mundo querendo fazer isso Inu!!) **

(Sesshoumaru) – por que diabos você me bateu?

(Inuyasha) – eu devia matar você!

(Inutaisho) – já chega! Onde você estava Sesshoumaru?

(Sesshoumaru) – por ai! E você o que fazem na minha...

(Inutaisho) – Rin Sofreu um acidente!

(Sesshoumaru confuso) – o que?

(Inutaisho) – parece que ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da escada!

(Sesshoumaru) - Onde ela está? – (disse entrando na casa) – no quarto dela?já chamaram o medico?

Parou ao ver jaken limpando um grande mancha de sangue no chão. Por um momento seu coração parou de bater vendo todo aquele sangue

(Inutaisho) – foi muito grave, meu filho! Jaken a encontrou inconsciente e sangrando quando chegou as 5:30 da manhã! ela foi levada para hospital, sua mãe e Kagome já estão lá estávamos esperando você aparecer!

(Sesshoumaru) – como ela está?

(inuyasha) – se você estivesse aqui você saberia!

(Inutaisho) – não é hora para brigas, Inuyasha! Vamos ao hospital e teremos noticias!

Sesshoumaru saiu rapidamente de casa após saber para qual hospital a levaram e devia ter ultrapassado pelo menos 4 sinais vermelhos, mais precisava chegar logo onde ela estava. O que diabos lhe deu na cabeça para deixá-la em casa sozinha no estado em que ela estava. Sabia exatamente por que tinha feito aquilo. A desejava! Como nunca desejara ninguém antes e essa idéia o enfurecia. Não podia depender tanto assim de uma mulher e o fato de nunca mais ter conseguido ficar com outra depois dela o deixava muito mais irritado. E agora quase não conseguia respirar direito sem saber se ela estava bem ou não.

Estacionou no hospital e correu para e recepção, chamou a atendente, mais antes de fazer qualquer pergunta Izayoi o viu e o chamou

(sesshoumaru) – onde ela esta?

Todos esta vão lá, Kagome ao lado de Izayoi que não parava de chorar, Sango ainda vestida de noiva e mirok com parte de sua roupa do casamento.

(Kagome) – ela foi levada para a UTI o acidente foi muito grave. Na verdade os médicos não deram garantia nenhuma de que ela ou o bebê pudessem sair com vida de lá, disseram apenas que fariam o possível! Ela terá que ser submetida a um operação mais você tem que dar autorização para isso.

(Mirok) – vou mandar chamar o medico!

Em poucos minutos o medico se aproximava dele com uma papelada.

(medico) – o Sr. Precisa assinar esses papeis para podermos fazer a operação.

(Sesshoumaru) – claro! E qual o quadro dela?

(medico) – a queda foi muito seria ele teve traumatismo craniano e hemoragia! A demora para encontrarem-na agravou ainda mais a situação! Eu lamento lhe falar que o Sr. Não deve ter muitas esperanças. Agora vamos levá-la para sala de operações. Reze por ela e pelo bebê!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Ela havia entrado na sala de operação a umas 4 horas atrás. E eles estavam sem noticias desde então. Sesshoumaru estava isolado dos outros, já se penalizava demais pelo que havia acontecido, para ainda ter que ficar junto dos outros.

_- não a leve de mim! Sei que não a mereço, mais por favor não a leve de mim_ –(rogou em um sussurro) – _me dê só mais uma chance. Só mais uma chance!_

Se levantou de um pulo ao ver o medico vir na direção deles.

(Sesshoumaru) – e então? Como foi a cirurgia? Como ela esta?

(Medico) – ela esta em coma por causa da pancada na cabeça mais o quadro é estável. Mas infelizmente não pudemos fazer nada pelo bebê! Eu lamento

(izayoi) – ah... meu deus! – (disse começando a chorar)

(Sesshoumaru) – o coma é reversível?

(medico) – isso só vai depender do organismo dela! Ela pode acordar amanhã ou daqui a um ano não há como prever...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.:quatro meses depois:.

Haviam quatro meses que ela permanecia ali deitada naquela cama naquele quarto de hospital, nas primeiras duas semana ela havia deixado a uti e sido levada para um quarto. Havia estado sempre ao lado dela, exceto pelas manhãs de sexta onde alguém vinha para ficar com ela e ele ia ao escritório ver como tudo estava por lá.tinha acabado de sair de lá e voltava para hospital. Jaken sempre tinha o cuidado de lhe levar mudas de roupas limpas e comida para ele apesar de que raramente tinha fome. No primeiro mês quase todos estavam contra ele mais no decorrer desse meses vendo o quanto estava se dedicando a ela acabaram por perdoá-lo. Somente ele não se perdoava.

(Izayoi) – que bom que chegou, querido! Inuyasha acaba de ligar avisando que Sango esta em trabalho de parto. Não quer ir lá comigo?

(Sesshoumaru) – não, mãe ficarei com a Rin! Diga a eles que os desejo muitas felicidades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(enfermeira) – já vamos levá-la para a sala de parto!

(mirok) – já?! – (disse nervoso) – mais eu ainda não estou pronto!

(Inuyasha) – quem tem que estar pronta é Sango e o bebê, idiota!

(mirok) – ai eu acho que vou desmaiar... – (disse sem ouvir o que inuyasha havia dito)

(Sango) – Bata nele, Inuyasha... bata nele! – (disse no intervalo entre uma contração e outra)

(Kagome) – calma Sango! Respire! E você mirok precisa por a roupa para entrar com ela!

(mirok) – ta tudo bemmmmmmmmmm...

E caiu no chão

(Inuyasha cutucando ele com o pé) – ele desmaiou!

(Sango) – ou ótimo! – (falou rangendo os dentes)

(kagome) – tudo bem eu vou com você!

(Sango) – vai?

(Kagome) – para que serve as madrinhas, hei? Vou trocar de roupa!

(Sango) – eu te amo! Kagome!

(kagome) – eu sei disso! Inu joga o mirok no sofá e fica olhando a San!

(Inuyasha) – ta – (disse levantando o mirok do chão)

Em pouco tempo kagome acompanhava Sango para a sala de parto. O parto demorou cerca de uma hora e meia. Mirok que havia acordado importunava inuyasha na sala de espera. E esse estava seria mente pensando em deixá-lo inconsciente de novo. Izayoi estava junto com os dois, quando Kagome apareceu sorrindo...

(Kagome) – é um menino lindo! Tão gordinho e tão pequenino.

Todos comemoraram e parabenizaram mirok

(kagome) – ela esta chamando você, mirok!

(mirok) – certo! – (disse indo para a sala de parto)

(Inuyasha) – quando vamos poder vê-lo?

(Kagome) – assim que a levarem para o quarto!

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Quando mirok entrou na sala de parto Sango estava com o pequeno souta nos braço.

(sango) – olha como ele é lindo!

(mirok aproximando se) – é lindo! Você já contou os dedinhos? – (disse pegando a mãozinha de souta)

(sango rindo) – já sim! E estão todos ai! Ele é perfeitinho!

Ficaram mais um tempo babando filhote até serem levados para o quarto onde sango ficaria em observação e todos os outros se juntaram a eles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

.:No dia seguinte:.

Sesshoumaru lia um livro em voz alta até foi interrompido por mirok , Inuyasha, kagome e Sango! E essa tinha nos braço o pequeno souta. Sesshoumaru caminhou até ela ao ver o bebê.

(Sesshoumaru) – você não deveria estar em repouso? – (disse enquanto observava as mãozinhas de souta)

(sango) – Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé! Não é souta! Quero que ele conheça a tia Rin!

(inuyasha) – por que não vem tomar alguma coisa com a gente e deixa as meninas com Rin?

(Sesshoumaru) – eu acho melhor ...

(Mirok) – só alguns minutos!

Com relutância sesshoumaru saiu com os outros dois deixando as garotas com Rin. Sango colocou o pequeno souta perto do rosto de rin e ficaram por um tempo conversando com ela, até que o bebe começou a chorar

(sango) – tenho que trocar a frauda dele. Volto já!

(kagome) – ok! Eu fico aqui!

Sango saiu e kagome ficou "conversando" com rin. Então de repente os aparelhos ligados a ela começaram a apitar baixinho, kagome olhou para o rosto dela e percebeu que ela estava tentando abrir os olhos. Correu ao corredor para chamar uma enfermeira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hai mina san!**

**Olha eu postando mais um cap!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Obrigado pelas Reviews**

**Nami-chan vampire, espero que vc tbm goste desse cap apesar de ter sido meio triste!**

**Inoue-kun, sim eu ressuscitei a fic hauhuahuhaua (cara de cientista louca)**

**Beta, naum desista que vou continuar a fic sim!**

**Dama 9, eu naum matei ele mais ele levou um belo muro do inu hehe**

**Acdy-chan, viu naum demorei a postar!**

**Bjos pra todas vcs!**


	27. Chapter 27

**UNIVERCITY**

**CAP 26 –**** despertar**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Vozes...

Podia ouvir vozes a seu redor. Esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, eles estavam tão pesados... aos poucos foi conseguindo erguer as pálpebras. Era tudo tão branco. E não conseguia distinguir direito as pessoas que falavam, são visão estava embaçada. E havia uma voz que lhe fazia perguntas. E passava uma pequena luz pelos seus olhos. Onde, afinal, estava?

Sua visão se adaptou a luminosidade e ela pode distinguir quem fala com ela. Mais ela não conhecia ninguém que estava naquela sala branca.

(?) – você consegue entender o que estou falando? –( o homem que a olhava com uma lanterna perguntou)

) – Consigo!

(?) – ótimo! Esta sentido dor de cabeça?

- um pouco

(?) – consegue sentir isso? – (disse pegando nos seus pés)

- sim

(?) – perfeito! Como se chama?

0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Kagome correu até o refeitório pra avisar a Sesshoumaru. O encontrou sentado com os outros em uma das mesas.

(Kagome) – Sesshoumaru! Depressa, venha!

(Sesshoumaru) – o que houve?

(Kagome) – Rin esta acordando!

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e correu para o a pensar que seu coração pararia de bater ao ouvir Kagome anunciar que Rin estava acordando. Entrou no quarto e viu o medico a examinando. Resolveu esperar que ele terminasse para poder se aproximar não sabia qual seria sua reação a ele.

Obeservou o medico examina lhe os olhos, testar a sensibilidade das pernas, o que o preocupou nunca pensara na probabilidade de que ela perdesse os movimentos, mais ela prontamente o respondeu que sentia, lhe trazendo um imenso alivio.

- perfeito! como se chama?

Ouviu o medico perguntar a ela. Rin olhou para o medico e perdeu o resto de cor que ainda tinha! O que diabos estava acontecendo preocupou-se

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O homem a havia perguntado como se chamava. Mais por algum motivo, não lhe vinha nada a cabeça. Um desespero começou a toma conta dela. Por que não podia responder uma coisa simples como o seu nome.

- não consegue me disser como se chama?

- eu... eu não consigo lembrar! O que esta acontecendo???

- tudo bem! Apenas descanse! Você só esta desnorteada!vão lhe dar um tranquilizante e você voltara a dormir, aposto que quando acordar vai se sentir melhor!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O medico se aproximou dele e o leva para fora do quarto

(Sesshoumaru) – o que esta acontecendo com ela?

(medico) – é preciso fazer alguns exames ainda, ela pode ter sofrido alguma lesão pela pancada na cabeça. Mas a perda de memória após um acidente traumático como esse é bem comum! E geralmente as lembranças retornam com um ou dois dias. Enquanto isso devemos ter paciência. Mais se ela tiver sofrido alguma lesão mais grave esse tempo pode se prolongar por meses, anos ou talvez nunca mais retornem...

(Sesshoumaru) – ela pode ficar assim para sempre!

(medico) – é uma probabilidade. Temos que examiná-la melhor. Agora Sr. Taisho, temporário ou não. Não é bom para ela ser forçada a lembrar. Apenas deixe ela lembrar-se por si mesma. Ela deve ficar mais um tempo aqui até estar totalmente restabelecida

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.: quase 1 mês depois :.

Estava a quase um mês naquele hospital. Sua memória ainda não havia voltado, mas disseram que se chamava Rin, apesar do nome não lhe soar familiar, foi a única informação que obteve sobre se mesma. Era estranho não lembrar-se de nada, durante aquele período, fora visitadas algumas vezes por pessoas que pareciam lhe conhecer. Duas jovens de cabelos castanhos, sempre acompanhadas de dois rapazes um também de cabelo castanho e um de cabelos prateados. Havia também um casal de mais idade que apareciam com uma certa freqüência, o Sr também tinha cabelos prateados, como os de sua visita mais constante. Um homem magnífico e que a deixava um pouco intimidada.

Ele sempre estava lá, quando acordava após os tratamentos e exames da manhã, fazia perguntas sobre como estava se sentido e lhe fazia companhia até que era medicada e adormecia. A presença dele a inquietava, mas essa tarde ficara angustiada ao acordar e não vê-lo ali, já estava acostumada a tê-lo por perto. Onde ele estava? Por que não tinha ido vê-la?

Uma enfermeira entro lhe trazendo seu lanche. Era ele que sempre fazia isso!

(Rin) – obrigada! – (agradeceu a enfermeira) – A Srta. Poderia me informar onde esta o homem de cabelos prateados que sempre vem aqui?

(enfermeira) – O Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho? Parece que ele ficou detido em uma reunião! É tão bonito ver a forma que ele se dedica a você! Você tem muita sorte de ser casada com um homem como ele!

(Rin surpresa) – casada??

(Enfermeira) – ai meu deus, essa minha boca enorme! Não deveria ter falado nada. Me desculpe. E com licença.

A enfermeira saiu antes que ela pudesse processar a nova informação sobre si mesma.

Casada! Ele era seu marido?! Observou as mãos pela primeira vez, procurando por uma confirmação. E lá estava ela, em sua mão esquerda, uma aliança. Por kami era realmente casada.

Passou a tarde e o começo da noite no que descobrira sobre si e esperando que ele aparecesse. Até que seus remédios fizeram efeito e ela adormeceu. Sem que ele aparecesse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hi mina-san**

**Um cap pequenininho só pra matar a vontade logo posto o resto!**

**Bjos brunayasha!**


End file.
